Troisième Chance
by Camille71
Summary: Le Prince a arraché Elika aux griffes de la mort, condamnant le monde à une éternité de ténèbres. Quel est son plan pour ramener Ahriman dans le monde souterrain dont il n'aurait jamais du sortir ? Comment va t-il vivre sa relation avec Elika à présent ?
1. Chapter 1

Troisième Chance

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/1/

**NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :**

**J'ai été tellement captivé par cette fiction écrite par un auteur hongrois que j'ai décidé avec son accord d'en faire la traduction afin que tous les lecteurs francophones du site puissent en profiter.**

**Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous voulez envoyer une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Vous souhaitez immoler ou encenser l'auteur ? Les reviews sont là pour ça ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas, contrairement à l'abus de chocolat, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteur et du traducteur et les rend plus productifs ;-)**

**ATTENTION : FICTION COTEE T JUSQU'AU CHAPITRE 13, M A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 14  
**

**Chapitre 1 - Résurrection**

_Résumé du traducteur_

_Pour ceux qui ont oublié l'intrigue du jeu, ou qui ne le connaisse que de nom, en voici un bref résumé. Dans la Perse antique, au fin fond d'un désert perdu, le Prince, personnage principal, est pris dans une tempête de sable au cours de laquelle il perd la trace de Farah, son âne. Parvenu au pied d'un canyon, il fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme dotée de pouvoirs magiques uniques nommée Elika. Pour__suivie par son père, elle tente de rejoindre un temple servant de prison au dieu des ténèbres, Arhiman. Le prince lui offre son aide et la suit pour aller protéger le temple. Malheureusement, le père, après un combat contre le Prince, décide de détruire la prison, laissant une brèche assez large pour qu'Arhiman puisse s'en échapper en partie, ainsi que ses soldats ténébreux et quatre corrompus.  
Arhiman déverse alors son pouvoir sur le monde, apportant ténèbres et corruption, et infecte les Terres Fertiles, des jardins servant à alimenter la prison du dieu ténébreux. Quelques heures plus tard, la prison est devenue trop faible pour retenir Arhiman, et celui-ci parvient à s'échapper complètement.  
Le seul espoir de revoir le soleil un jour est d'obliger Arhiman à réintégrer le monde souterrain dont il n'aurait jamais du sortir. À l'aide d'Elika, le prince doit purifier les terres fertiles infectées par les quatre Corrompus, à savoir le Chasseur, le Guerrier, la Concubine et l'Alchimiste, avant de tenter enfin d'enfermer Arhiman dans sa prison.  
Une fois les quatre Corrompus vaincus, le Prince et Elika retournent au temple où il doivent affronter le père, totalement corrompu, ainsi qu'Arhiman. Ils finissent par le vaincre et l'enfermer, mais le Prince ignore encore qu'Elika a déjà été une première fois ressucitée par son père (qui pour ce faire, s'était résolu à pactiser avec Ahriman en acceptant de le libérer et accessoirement de se laisser corrompre) et qu'elle ne vit que grâce au dieu maléfique.  
Dès le début, l'objectif d'Elika était donc de se sacrifier pour recréer l'Arbre de Vie qui retiendra Arhiman à jamais.  
A peine ce dernier est-il enfermé qu'elle décide de mettre son plan à exécution sans laisser au Prince le temps de l'arrêter.  
Désemparé et incapable d'accepter sa mort, le Prince décide donc de rendre sa liberté à Ahriman, offrant ainsi à Elika une « troisième chance » de vivre (puisqu'elle est déjà morte deux fois au cours du jeu) mais condamnant le monde à une éternité de ténèbres._

Elle suffoqua. L'air emplit ses poumons, l'air brûlant, l'air accueillant. Le premier souffle après tant de longues heures. Le sang gelé s'anima alors que son cœur battait pour la première fois ; c'était comme si du feu liquide coulait dans ses veines. Les muscles devenu rigides dans la froideur de la mort s'étiraient à nouveau atrocement. L'énergie l'envahit, un pouvoir surnaturel, une magie qui _n'aurait pas du être_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et son dos se cambra vers le haut alors qu'elle se convulsait en proie à une intense douleur, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de sa naissance. Bien peu nombreux étaient ceux, qui marchant sous les cieux azurés de cette terre, savaient ce qu'était la sensation de revenir de l'au-delà, et bien moins nombreux encore ceux qui avait été suffisamment chanceux ou maudits pour l'expérimenter deux fois.

Elle s'assit lentement, se sentant plus faible que _la première fois _qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts. Avec une affreuse sensation d'angoisse, elle assimila ce qui l'entourait, les hautes portes du temple, le marbre froid de l'autel de son peuple, et l'Arbre de Vie qui s'étirait en hauteur vers les cieux infinis, plus large que l'éternité. Les racines de ce glorieux arbre couvraient encore le plus terrible des secrets de ce monde, dissimulant la dernière demeure d'un dieu déchu. Son regard errait entre l'imposant bâtiment et le visage inquiet de celui qui l'avait ramenée à la vie.

Prince, c'était ainsi que la Concubine l'avait appelé. Des traits anguleux et une barbe de plusieurs jours entourés par son écharpe. Ses yeux bleus glacier étaient remplis d'inquiétude et remplaçaient l'habituel petit sourire insolent, alors qu'il cherchait son regard. La conscience lui revint.

_Les hommes sont capables de choses stupides pour les femmes._

Il l'avait trahie tout comme son père avant lui, et tous les sacrifices, tout ce pour quoi elle avait vécu, tout ce pourquoi elle était morte, étaient nuls et non avenus. Elle sentit le tissu même de la réalité vaciller alors qu'Ahriman se libérait de ses dernières chaînes. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de souffler un seul mot, rempli d'une peine indescriptible avant de s'effondrer dans les bras accueillants de l'insconscience.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne sentit pas que le Prince soulevait son corps léger, la tenant délicatement dans ses bras, mais elle reprit conscience l'espace d'un instant, lorsque le monde explosa autour d'eux. Elle sentit son regard intense, puis elle se détourna, incapable le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sentait vide comme jamais auparavant. Il ne restait plus rien. Plus de terres fertiles, plus de temples, plus d'Arbre de Vie, plus de Cité de la Lumière. Plus d'espoir pour l'humanité. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qui avait un jour compté, s'était effondré.

Ahriman était libre, et l'homme qui la portait en était la raison. Trahie était le mot qui décrivait le mieux ses sentiments. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, plus que n'importe qui aurait pu demander, plus, et plus encore, et ce n'était pas assez. A la fin, son sacrifice lui-même, son noble trépas, lui avaient été arrachés par cet … étranger, quelqu'un qui ne révélait même pas son nom. Le poignant sentiment de désespoir fut infecté par une infime part de satisfaction coupable, car elle vivait, une fois encore, envers et contre tout.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait autour d'eux, et la chaleur accablante de ce désert abandonné fut submergée par la froideur glaciale de la mort et de la déliquescence. La tempête de corruption faisait rage autour d'eux, avec des vrilles sombres qui agressaient leurs talons, et pourtant ils quittèrent la vallée d'Ahura indemnes. Le choc d'être à nouveau en vie l'affaiblissait toujours, mais pas une fois, les pas du Prince ne faiblirent sous son poids. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop vidée physiquement et émotionnellement pour se rebeller contre son étreinte.

Puis tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Le vacarme cacophonique se calma alors que le Prince franchissait les derniers pas qui menaient hors de la vallée, et subitement un ciel clair et azuré s'étendit au dessus d'eux jusqu'à l'horizon. Le vent d'un autre monde qui les fouettait sauvagement avait disparu, seule demeurait la brise constante et légère du désert, créée par le déplacement quotidien d'air chaud et froid. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, restés hermétiquement clos, sur le calme soudain. Peut être étaient-ils morts. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve dans l'au-delà. La lumière aveuglante blessa ses yeux sensibles ; des yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité de la corruption depuis ces quelques dernières heures.

Etaient-ce des heures ? Etaient-ce des jours ? La course frénétique à travers la capitale délabrée de ce qui avait été un jour un vaste empire, tentant l'impossible pour rassembler toutes les chaînes qui jadis entravaient un dieu, courant contre une horloge invisible. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle osa croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Qu'elle pouvait enfin reposer en paix, sa dernière mission achevée. L'amertume l'envahit à nouveau. Le monde était épuisé. Qui pourrait empêcher Ahriman, à nouveau relâché, d'errer sur Terre sans surveillance ?

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par un son cru ; le braiement sonore et joyeux d'un âne assoiffé. Des bras puissants la déposèrent sur le sol et l'allongèrent délicatement sur le sable. Il dit doucement « Reste-là, d'accord ? » Elle ne lui répondit pas, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix l'emplissant d'une rage impuissante. Se relevant à nouveau, il se tourna vers l'âne toujours en train de braire, qui trottait vers eux.

« Farah ! » Lui flattant la tête, il commença inspecter les sacs en désordre toujours attachés au dos de l'animal.

« Te voilà, brave fille, brave fille ! » et répondant à l'âne insistant, « Oui, je sais que tu as faim et soif, laisse moi juste une seconde, hé, oh, doucement, ne bois pas comme une cochonne ». Il glissa l'une des outres dans la bouche déshydratée de l'animal et y versa le contenu entier, puis il posa le fourrage sur son encolure.

« Brave fille, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé ». Il continuait à lui parler de façon apaisante, et ne cessait de lui flatter la tête. « Maintenant, mange et tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je vérifie tes sacs ». Elika remua pour la première fois depuis les dernières minutes, soulevant son corps du sable et relevant les yeux. En dépit du fait qu'elle tremblait de rage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression, comment dire, de _normalité_ en voyant cette scène domestique parfaite, L'Homme S'Occupant D'Un Ane. La sérénité vola en éclats lorsque l'homme ouvrit l'un des sacs soigneusement fermés et en retira deux ou trois bibelots qui brillèrent d'un vif éclat au soleil de midi. De l'or. _Une véritable fortune_, se souvint-elle. Se saisissant d'une autre outre, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la forme allongée, et la déposa dans ses mains tremblantes. Comme la chaleur et le froid, la rage avait disparu, cédant la place au désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle à nouveau, la voix tremblante. La réponse du Prince ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, prononcée doucement et presque sur un ton d'excuse.

« Il faut que tu boives, tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici rapidement ».

« POURQUOI ! » hurla t-elle en jetant l'outre au loin. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd et l'humidité source de vie commença à se répandre par le bouchon à moitié ouvert. D'un pas vif, il alla la ramasser, puis retourna vers elle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, le visage d'un sérieux absolu; pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Par qui crois-tu que j'ai été envoyé dans ton royaume ? »

« QUOI ? » hurla t-elle, trop en colère pour entendre ses mots.

« Par. Qui. Crois. Tu. Que. J'ai. Eté. Envoyé ? » Il l'empoigna si vigoureusement que ses doigts laissèrent des marques, et que l'outre tomba à terre, oubliée, tandis qu'il articulait les mots un à un.

La magie s'éveilla en Elika, grandissant pour satisfaire son besoin de mort ou quoi que ce fut d'autre. Elle sentit les flammes blanches aveuglantes danser sous les paumes de ses mains, avides de brûler, de consumer. Elle siffla à travers ses dents serrées :

« Lâche-moi ». Il relâcha sa prise et continua :

« Par qui crois-tu que j'ai été envoyé ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai atterri dans ton royaume caché, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors, qui a guidé mes pas ? De qui suis-je le pion ? D'Ormazd ou d'Ahriman ?"

S'arrachant finalement à sa poigne, elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide, prête à combattre, la faiblesse de sa résurrection oubliée.

« Tu pourrais être le toutou d'Ahriman, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! »

« C'était quand la première fois que tu as utilisé ta magie ? C'était pour me sauver ! »

« Et tu peux me croire, je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !»

« Réfléchis ! Si c'était un stratagème d'Ahriman qui m'avait attiré dans cet endroit, est-ce qu'Ohrmazd t'aurait permis de me protéger à maintes reprises ?  
Est-ce qu'il m'aurait permis de demeurer indemne sur ses Terres Fertiles alors que tu les purifiais de la Corruption ? »

« Uniquement pour te permettre de les vendre à Ahriman lui-même, une fois encore ! »

" Est-ce qu'on peut rester concentré sur le sujet ? » explosa t-il, indigné ; « J'essaie de m'expliquer. »

« Inutile de t'expliquer, il n'y a même pas de mots pour ta trahison ! »

« Tu crois ça, Princesse ? ». Il recula d'un pas. « Voyons un peu ce que ton dieu en pense ! Allez vas-y, essaie pour voir, foudroie moi sur place ou quelque chose du genre ! Voyons un peu si ton dieu pense que je suis un suppôt du mal ! » Il baissa les mains, offrant sa poitrine sans protection, le petit sourire satisfait caractéristique sur son visage. _Ça l'amuse_, comprit-elle. Il avait trahi le monde et à présent il tournait ses actes en ridicule. Les yeux d'Elika se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir des fentes et plus vives que la foudre, ses mains crépitèrent. Des éclairs blancs de magie mortelle furent libérés, alimentés par le besoin et la colère. Ils coururent vers sa poitrine et le temps s'arrêta.

Dans un mouvement au ralenti, elle vit les yeux du Prince s'écarquiller dans une expression de surprise terrifiée, et une terreur glaciale envahit son cœur à son tour. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle voulut rappeler la magie, mais il était tard, trop tard. « Non, non, plus de mort, pas lui, non ! » pensa t-elle durant la fraction de seconde nécessaire à la magie pour franchir la courte distance entre eux.

Puis, au tout dernier moment, les serpents de lumière blanche changèrent de direction, inoffensifs, juste devant leur cible. Il se tenait là, indemne, et apparemment agréablement surpris d'avoir une fois encore, d'une certaine façon, trompé la mort.

Épuisée mentalement et physiquement, elle tomba à genoux, et tout à coup, les bras puissants du Prince furent autour d'elle. Instinctivement, les siens se refermèrent également autour de lui, et s'asseyant dans le sable, sous l'œil cruel d'un soleil implacable, elle commença à sangloter de façon incoercible.

La digue se brisa, et toutes les larmes étouffées, toute la douleur enfermée commencèrent à se déverser, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le dernier adieu à sa mère, le désespoir de voir son royaume mourir, la solitude de nuits sans fin passées seule sous les étoiles au sommet de la Tour de la Reine, le poids du monde sur ses épaules inexpérimentées, la prise de conscience de son échec que personne n'endosserait, la perte de son père promis à un destin pire que la mort … Toutes ces émotions refoulées, dissimulés derrière la froide apparence, la submergeaient à présent comme prises d'une folie furieuse. Chacune d'entre elle, isolément, aurait réduit le plus puissant des hommes à l'état de pauvre hère tremblante, mais elle tenait bon, glacée, insensible. Puis vinrent les larmes pour elle-même, pour la vie qu'elle s'était résolue à sacrifier pour que les autres puissent vivre, les larmes pour l'Elika-qui-aurait-pu-être, imaginée à partir de début d'espoirs et de rêves éveillés, d'histoires de voyageurs, et de connaissances livresques.

Tout cela et plus encore échappa finalement à son contrôle. Elle tremblait violemment et ses larmes trempèrent la chemise du Prince jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer, et durant tout ce temps, il la serra contre lui sans mot dire.

Le temps passa.

Lentement, elle s'immobilisa, et lorsqu'il eut le sentiment qu'elle était prête, il la laissa se détacher de lui. Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent les bleus pour la première fois de sa vie. De cette vie. Et une fois encore, elle demanda doucement :

"Pourquoi ?"

Et cette fois, elle était prête à entendre sa réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troisième Chance**

**Auteur : Gege ****.net/u/763188/**

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/2/

**Chapitre 2 – La fin d'un monde**

_Résumé du traducteur_

_Après avoir ramené Elika à la vie, l'heure est venue pour le Prince de s'expliquer sur le plan qu'il a échafaudé pour sauver le monde de la corruption d'Arhiman ...  
Comment va t-il justifier son acte, à présent qu'il a privé Elika de son ultime sacrifice et condamné le monde par la même occasion ?  
Par quel moyen va t-il faire réintégrer à Ahriman le monde obscur dans lequel Elika l'avait enfermé au prix de sa vie ?  
_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons gagné qu'une bataille, et que finalement, nous aurions perdu la guerre. Parce que, lorsque tu m'as laissé – et ne t'imagines pas un instant que je t'ai pardonné ça – tu m'as abandonné avec un royaume entier, et un dieu maléfique emprisonné sous mes pieds. » Il s'échauffait, il était clair que c'était un discours qu'il avait préparé depuis un moment.

« Que croyais-tu qu'il arriverait ? Qu'à moi seul, j'aurais réparé ces tours délabrées, que j'aurais empêché les Terres Fertiles de tomber mille pieds plus bas et de se fracasser ? Et que plus important encore, à moi seul, j'aurais été supposé éloigner tous ceux qu'Ahriman aurait attirés là pour le libérer ? »

Toujours assis à quelques pouces de distance l'un de l'autre, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le contact lisse de sa main gantée sur ses lèvres la réduisit au silence. Tous deux furent surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus violemment à son contact. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller de cette bonne fortune, mais continua néanmoins son discours.

« Juste une bande de brigands qui se serait aventuré trop loin dans le désert. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait fallu à Ahriman pour être libre. Toi morte, il ne serait plus resté personne en ce bas monde qui ait la moindre idée de la manière de gérer la situation.»

« Et ta solution était de le libérer toi-même ? » Sa voix était dépourvue de colère et semblait presque amusée.

« Je me suis assis là, à l'ombre de ce fichu gros arbre que tes gars vénéraient, et une seule idée ne cessait de me tarauder encore et encore. Qui parmi les divins m'avait traîné ici, avec les tempêtes de sable et les ânes perdus ? Si c'était Ahriman, c'était carrément stupide de sa part. Je veux dire qu'il était déjà à moitié libre lorsque je suis arrivé, et que sans moi, tu n'avais aucun moyen de l'emprisonner toute seule, Princesse. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester par réflexe, mais un simple regard de sa part la fit taire.

« Et si ce n'était pas Ahriman, mais Ohrmazd ? Je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir. Enfermer Ahriman était au mieux une solution provisoire, et je ne crois pas que le Dieu de la Lumière soit fan de patchwork. »

« Blasphème à part, permets-moi de te redemander comment, finalement, tu en es venu à cette conclusion lumineuse qu'il fallait le laisser partir ? »

« Il était déjà libre, et s'il ne l'avait pas été maintenant, il l'aurait été dans quelques dizaines d'années. C'est un dieu, et en tant que tel, il est immortel. Mais en le laissant partir selon nos conditions, nous avons peut-être une chance de le combattre. »

« Une chance de le combattre ? De quoi parles-tu ? C'est un dieu ! » Sa colère montait rapidement. Son "explication" n'était rien d'autre qu'une justification pour … elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, et elle doutait que lui-même sache.

« Et alors ? Il a déjà été vaincu une fois, cela peut se reproduire ! »

« Uniquement grâce à l'intervention directe d'Ohrmadz lui-même ! »

« Et bien le voilà, notre plan ! »

« Un plan ? Quel plan ? »

« Trouver Ohrmazd, et lui faire enfermer son frère de façon un peu plus définitive cette fois. »

Elle se mit à rire, d'une manière presque hystérique.

« Trouver Ohrmadz ? C'est ça, ton plan génial ? Trouver un dieu qui nous a abandonné il y a un millier d'années ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as livré le monde en pâture à un monstre ? »

« Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Laisser Ahriman s'emparer du monde ? »

« Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai relâché un dieu maléfique ! »

« Il était libre, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était seulement une question de temps. Au moins, de cette façon, il est libre selon nos conditions. » Entendant le terme "conditions" pour la seconde fois, elle fronça les sourcils, en proie à un doute funeste.

« Des ''conditions'' ? Tu as conclu un marché avec lui, c'est ça ? »

« Évidemment ! » s'exclama t-il fièrement. « Et un plutôt pas mal, tu peux me croire ! »

Le ton défensif avait soudain disparu de sa voix.

« Tu as vendu ton âme à Ahriman pour moi. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ne t'emballes pas, Princesse, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. J'ai tiré les enseignements des erreurs de ton père. Je n'ai vendu que mes anciens services, et j'en ai obtenu un très bon prix. »

« Tu. As. Conclu. Un. Marché. Avec. Ahriman » dit-elle, la colère montant à nouveau en elle.

« J'étais à court d'options. Alors oui, j'ai doublé un dieu, et je suis parti avec le sourire. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat, vraiment. »

« Doublé ? » demanda t-elle, incrédule.

« J'ai du … lui expliquer que nous n'avions aucunement l'intention de nous mettre en travers de son chemin, lorsqu'il reviendrait. J'ai simplement demandé deux ou trois petites choses triviales pour nous permettre de vivre le restant de nos jours dans une relative tranquilité. »

« Du genre ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas … Du genre, aucune créature d'Ahriman ne nous chassera plus à partir de maintenant... Ou un âne chargé d'or, suffisamment pour deux ou trois vies. Et hmm … il y avait autre chose … Ah oui, ta VIE, inutile de me remercier pour ça d'ailleurs. » Il avait dit cela, manifestement fier de lui, les yeux pétillants, et son petit sourire moqueur caractéristique flottant au coin de sa bouche. Emprisonner un dieu maléfique, puis le piéger, le tout dans la même journée, était plutôt pas mal, même pour lui.

« Personne ne nous poursuivra ? »

« Non. Nous sommes libres de courir vers le coin le plus reculé de la Terre et de nous y cacher, tremblant de peur … ou bien nous pouvons aller chercher Ohrmazd et trouver un moyen de détruire Ahriman. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il tiendra parole ? Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? Comment oses-tu lui faire confiance ? »

« Je pense qu'il _doit_ tenir parole … Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos du Roi ? Que même après qu'il se soit vendu à Ahriman, son peuple est resté libre ? Je pense qu'il est lié à sa parole. Les vieilles légendes sont truffées de trucs de ce genre, et je me suis dit que, nom de dieu, ça pourrait marcher ! »

« Et tu as tout risqué sur une intuition ? » demanda t-elle stupéfaite. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que quiconque oserait prendre un tel risque.

« Hé, ça a marché ! Nous sommes vivants, non ? » Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Prince fût passé de vie à trépas dans l'instant. « Écoute, c'était un risque, mais un risque calculé. Et apparemment, j'avais raison. Alors tu peux laisser tomber ton regard meurtrier. S'il l'avait pu, il nous aurait aplatis comme une crêpe, et nous sommes toujours là, en train de parler. » Elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide, et leva les mains au ciel, en proie à une profonde frustration.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse être a ce point si irresponsable, énervant, si … si... totalement stupide ! »

Toujours assis, appuyé sur la main qui portait le gantelet, il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Elika, j'étais supposé faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Tout sauf libérer un dieu que j'ai emprisonné en sacrifiant ma vie ! »

« Tu croies sincèrement que personne ne serait venu le libérer dans une décennie ou deux ? » demanda t-il tranquillement.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais strictement rien, d'accord ? » Se levant et franchissant la distance entre eux, il posa sa main gantée sur son épaule.

« Nous surmonterons ça, je te le promets. Nous l'avons vaincu une fois, nous le pouvons encore. D'accord ? »

« Comment ? ? »

« Nous trouverons bien. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. ''Les vilains enfants emportés par le croque-mitaine'' est une chose que je ne permettrai plus. »

Elle parvint a sourire à moitié, se souvenant de sa propre remarque désinvolte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle évalua les options, l'espace d'un instant. Son raisonnement était sensé, bien qu'il fût perverti par son égoïsme coutumier, et il n'était à l'évidence pas corrompu, puisqu'il était immunisé contre le pouvoir d'Ohrmazd. Les jeux étaient faits, et une fois encore, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Soupirant d'un air las, elle demanda :

« Par où commence t-on ? »

« En fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais nous indiquer la direction probable du Dieu de la Lumière ? Tu ne peux pas agiter ta main ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« Tu as fait allusion à d'autres terres fertiles au-delà de la cité ... »

« Et personne ne sait où elles se trouvent. »

« Personne ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Peut-être les érudits de Ninive, on les accueillait souvent comme des invités de marque dans la Cité de la Lumière ... »

« Ninive ? Tu veux dire la Ninive qui fut conquise il y a vingt ans par les Assyriens, réduite en cendres, et où toute âme qui vivait en ses murs fut passée au fil de l'épée ? »

« A moins qu'il n'existe une autre Ninive ? »

« Eh bien ! Ton peuple était manifestement déconnecté du monde ! »

« OK, alors Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, où devons-nous aller ? »

« Direction Babylone. Tu peux tout acheter à Babylone. Du vin, des femmes ... »

« Et des tapis épais, je sais », l'interrompit-elle.

« Et encore plus important, tu peux acheter du savoir là-bas, et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions. Tu es l'élue d'Ohrmazd après tout. Il réfléchit un instant. Tu es toujours l'élue d'Ohrmazd, non ? Je veux dire, tu peux toujours faire tous tes trucs magiques ? » Ce fut au tour d'Elika de paraître incertaine.

« Écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas grand chose à propos de ce que tu appelles de manière si éloquente les "trucs magiques". Il existait des textes sur les meilleurs techniques pour manier la Lumière, et même certains … exercices, mais rien sur ce qu'elle est vraiment, en dehors du fait qu'elle est issue d'Ohrmadz lui même. C'est comme si tu allais dans une bibliothèque : tu pourrais trouver des livres sur la façon d'élever un cheval, comment fabriquer la sellerie, mais rien sur ce qu'est le cheval, et à ce à quoi il sert généralement. »

« A propos de ces textes, commença le Prince, non sans hésitation, ils nous seraient carrément utiles, s'il étaient toujours dans le coin. »

« Tu peux toujours retourner vérifier. » Derrière eux, elle désignait la colonne d'obscurité tourbillonnante qui s'élevait de sa terre natale.

« Je suppose que tu ne dois pas te souvenir de grand chose. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je serai celui qui voudrait les réutiliser. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Se tenant juste après la lisière de la vallée, ils se retournèrent. Une obscurité épaisse et impénétrable se déplaçait par vagues dans la vallée de ce qui était jadis la luxuriante capitale des Ahuras ; on ne pouvait même plus voir les hautes tours du palais. La menace diabolique irradiait depuis le val, et bien que la corruption ne s'étendît pas, il était clair que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

« Bon, tant pis pour ma tour », marmonna le Prince dans sa barbe, puis regardant sa compagne : « Hé, ça va … tu tiens le coup ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un lieu », dit-elle. « Ce ne sont pas les pierres qui comptent mais les gens, et il n'y a plus personne, à part moi », dit-elle avec un regard pensif. « Je suis la dernière princesse d'un peuple oublié. Tout ce que nous étions est détruit. »

« Reine. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'es plus une princesse, Elika, mais une reine. Et ton trône t'attend en haut de la Tour de la Reine. Et j'assisterai à ton couronnement là-haut, tu as ma parole. » A ces mots, elle eut un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Une reine, dis-tu ? Une reine pour qui ? Plus personne ne se souvient de nous. Les seuls qui restent sont ceux qui ont fui leur devoir. »

Regardant la mer de corruption, le Prince dit sombrement :

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va se souvenir de vous tous assez rapidement. »

Il se détourna de la cité déchue, et sans mot dire, commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il retira le sac de fourrage de Farah, et vérifia une fois encore que les attaches qui retenaient son butin étaient bien fermées, tandis qu'Elika fixait sans les voir les vagues de chaos qui engloutissaient son royaume. Tant de beauté détruite à présent, la cité des dieux reprise par l'ancien ennemi. Elle avait le sentiment que bien du temps passerait avant qu'elle ne revoie son foyer bien aimé, si jamais cela arrivait. Les minutes s'écoulaient alors qu'elle scrutait la scène déprimante, pleinement consciente du fait que le Prince attendait poliment à quelques pas derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation du paysage jadis familier, les larmes avaient déjà disparu, remplacées par le masque d'acier de la détermination. Elle s'avança vers le Prince et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Emmène-moi à Babylone, alors. »

« En fait, nous avons d'abord besoin de vivres, d'eau, de matériel et de montures, vu que Babylone est à pratiquement deux mois de voyage d'ici. »

Il luttait pour s'empêcher de sourire, sans y arriver du reste. La détermination d'Elika fut ébranlée, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne savait virtuellement rien du monde extérieur à sa cité, à l'exception des quelques bribes de connaissances qu'elle avait glanées dans des livres devenus obsolètes depuis des centaines d'années au mieux. La voyant chanceler, il ajouta :

« Tout d'abord, nous devons nous diriger vers Ankuwa, qui est le bouge le plus proche, et ensuite nous pourrons probablement rattraper une caravane qui se dirige vers l'ouest. Une fois que nous aurons atteint l'Euphrate, nous serons de retour à la civilisation, et notre route sera alors plus sereine. » Voyant son regard perdu, il ajouta simplement :

« Écoute Princesse, contentes-toi de me laisser régler les petits détails, comme les vivres et l'eau, et inquiètes-toi plutôt du Grand Méchant derrière nous. »

Ne sachant pas s'il se moquait d'elle ou non, Elika acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Mais il faudrait _vraiment_ se mettre en route ; passer la nuit dans le coin me semble une extrêmement mauvaise idée. Allez, on s'en va, Princesse », ajouta t-il, commençant à guider Farah vers le nord-ouest. Elika se mit en marche.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai aussi un nom, tu sais. »

« De ceux qui seront bientôt connus dans le monde entier. Je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de ne pas ébruiter nos vrais noms. »

« Puisqu'on en parle, je ne connais toujours pas le tien. » Le Prince tenta d'éluder la question.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de m'en rappeler. Les gens qui me connaissent bien m'appellent juste le Prince. »

« Tu te fiches de moi. »

« Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, ils ajoutent habituellement "des Voleurs" au titre honorifique. »

« Alors la Concubine avait raison. »

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point,_ pensa t-il, mais il se contenta de dire à voix haute : « Ouais, je ne sais pas comment elle a deviné, d'ailleurs. »

« Alors tu prétends que tu n'as pas de vrai nom », dit Elika, presque moqueuse.

« Je dis simplement que, même si j'en avais un, je ne le crierai pas négligemment sur les toits, et je te suggère d'en faire autant. »

« Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un désert, sans personne autour à presque une semaine de voyage. Qui pourrait bien écouter aux portes, selon toi ? »

« A part un dieu maléfique ? Les noms ont un pouvoir, _Elika_, dans ma profession comme dans la tienne. Et de la même façon que je ne le crierai pas au beau milieu d'un bazar, je ne le murmurerai pas ici, pas même pour la couronne d'émeraude des rois hittites. » A présent la curiosité d'Elika était piquée au vif. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer qu'un mage pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts s'il connaissait le vrai nom de quelqu'un, et elle comprenait qu'un voleur ait besoin de dissimuler son identité derrière des pseudonymes, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'était montré si secret déjà à l'époque, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son nom pour la première fois.

« La couronne d'émeraude d'un roi ? Alors, c'est seulement une question de prix ? » Il se tourna vers elle et l'intensité de ses yeux bleus étincelants lui coupa le souffle.

« Et tu n'est pas prête de connaître le mien, Princesse. » Sans attendre sa réplique outragée, il coupa court au contact visuel, et dit simplement :

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Shabhaz devant les étrangers, c'est une identité dont je me suis déjà servi par le passé, mais elle n'est pas inutilisable. »

« Faucon. D'une certaine façon, ça te correspond bien. Qu'entends-tu par inutilisable ?" demanda t-elle.

« Elle n'est pas mise à prix. »

« Oh. Juste par curiosité, combien de tes identités sont mises à prix ? »

Il lui adressa son sourire caractéristique.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi, j'ai arrêté de compter après la première douzaine. De nos jours, on est condamné à mort pour de telles broutilles. Mais je suis fier de dire, qu'à moi tout seul dans Babylone, je suis condamné à l'écartèlement sous pas moins de trois identités différentes. »

Si la Princesse n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé qu'elle ne voyageait pas avec la crème des gentilshommes, elle devait à présent en avoir pris pleinement conscience. Quelque peu effrayée d'entendre la réponse, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai pris toutes les offrandes sacrificielles du temple de Marduk. Ensuite, j'ai recommencé la semaine suivante. Puis j'ai soulagé le lit du Grand Prêtre des siennes la semaine d'après, mais ce dernier coup m'a créé plus de problèmes qu'il ne m'a rapporté de gains, pour être honnête. »

« Tu as profané le temple de Marduk trois fois de suite ? » demanda t-elle incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas un grand fan des dieux, désolé, et encore moins de leurs prêtres. »

« Tu es incroyable. »

« Je suis simplement très, très bon dans la profession que j'ai choisie. De toute façon, par la suite une rumeur a été lancée disant que les vols avaient été commis par le même homme, et non par trois différents, et on commença à l'appeler, enfin moi, le Prince des Voleurs. »

« Tu as une vie intéressante. »

« Ne t'imagine pas que c'est si glorieux. Ça l'est par moment, mais ça consiste surtout à ingurgiter de la bouffe pourrie et à attendre indéfiniment dans des planques crasseuses, sans parler des fréquentations louches et des situations à te glacer le sang qui te tombent dessus à l'improviste. Manque de chance, la plupart des gens dans ce métier ne sont ni aussi beaux, ni aussi charmants que moi. » Elika roula des yeux exaspérés. C'était bon de plaisanter à nouveau, de fixer son attention sur des traits d'esprit et des répliques assassines, plutôt que sur l'écrasante réalité de ce qu'ils tentaient d'accomplir.

« Ces planques sont devenues crasseuses avant, ou après que tu y aies mis les pieds ? »

« Tes insinuations me blessent. »

« Insinuations ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des mots aussi longs. »

« Hé, il m'est déjà arrivé de lire un livre une fois. »

« Avec beaucoup d'images colorées, je suppose. »

« En fait oui, ça s'intitulait "Les Milles et Un Chemins du Plaisir", un texte religieux indien, je crois. »

« Oh », fut tout ce qu'Elika put dire, luttant pour ne pas devenir cramoisie.

« On dirait bien que cela éveille ton intérêt à ce que je vois, Miss "je suis cultivée" »

Essayant désespérément de changer de sujet, elle demanda soudain :

« Alors, si je dois t'appeler Shabhaz, comment m'appelleras-tu, toi ? »

« Tu as une idée, un surnom ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Farah, dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne vais porter le même nom que ton âne ! », s'insurgea t-elle violemment.

« C'est un nom sympa ! »

« Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu sors des trucs pareils ! »

« Hé, c'était juste une idée, Princesse, pas la peine de me sauter à la gorge ! »

« Quelqu'un te fera écarteler un jour, tu le sais ça, hein ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pour ça, il faudra d'abord m'attraper, et jusqu'à présent, personne n'a été assez rapide. » Le silence s'installa dans le couple durant une minute, puis : « Que dirais-tu de Nastaran ? »

« La rose sauvage ? Je... j'aime bien, je crois », dit Elika.

« C'est tout à fait toi, belle, mais épineuse. »

« Waouh, tu es toujours aussi délicat avec toutes les filles que tu rencontres ? Pas étonnant que tu voyages avec un âne. »

Le Prince, incapable de songer à une réplique suffisamment spirituelle, se contenta de continuer à marcher.

Le soleil avait déjà largement dépassé son zénith, mais la chaleur était toujours aussi accablante. Mentalement, il fit le calcul des réserves d'eau et de nourriture qui leur restaient. Au début de leur périple, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela prendrait si longtemps, pas plus qu'il n'avait prévu de vivres pour trois. Mais la première règle d'une traversée du désert était de toujours surestimer ses besoins et de sous-estimer la distance que l'on pouvait parcourir en une journée, il évalua donc qu'ils auraient probablement assez pour parvenir jusqu'à Ankuwa. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas du luxe d'accélérer. Il était raisonnablement certain qu'Ahriman tiendrait parole – à la lettre. Mais il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Observant sa compagne, il remarqua ses pieds nus, son pantalon court et sa tunique en soie qui ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination. C'était une tenue adaptée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'escalader des murs et que l'on devait être à son aise, mais ce n'était guère approprié à un périple dans le désert.

« Dis moi si tu veux te reposer, Princesse. »

« Ça va », dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Je suis passée de vie à trépas deux fois ces trois derniers jours, ma famille est morte, mon royaume est en ruines, et tout ceux que je connaissais, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, a disparu ! Alors, à ton avis ?"

« En fait, je voulais seulement savoir si tu voulais mes sandales de rechange. »

« Oh ». Puis : « Désolée. Je ne voulais pas … Écoute, je te suis reconnaissante de ton aide. Je n'avais pas l'intention de ... »

« Ça va. Tu as eu une dure journée. » S'arrêtant, il commença à fouiller dans les sacs.

« Tiens, ça devrait aller mieux avec ça. Ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de mode, mais ça évitera que tes plantes de pied ne saignent. » Il prit une paire de sandales éculées, qui s'avérèrent être légèrement trop grandes pour elle.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, captant instantanément toute son attention. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle dit une fois encore :

« Je le pense vraiment. Merci. Pour … tout. »

Ravalant les milliers de traits d'esprit qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, il se contenta d'acquiescer et dit tranquillement :

« Je t'en prie. »

Le reste de la journée de marche se déroula dans une monotonie sans surprises. Le Prince avançait avec l'aisance assurée d'un voyageur expérimenté alors qu'Elika luttait avec la fatigue d'un corps deux fois trépassé, ainsi qu'avec ses démons intérieurs. Elle réussissait néanmoins à suivre son rythme, portée par une indéfectible volonté. Le Prince arrêta Farah juste avant que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière l'horizon. Ils avaient réussi à mettre plus d'une douzaine de milles entre eux et la Cité de la Lumière.

« On va installer le camp ici », dit-il, et Elika se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher. Les alentours étaient arides. Un plaine rocheuse monotone s'étendait à perte de vue, avec de misérables buissons desséchés, luttant ça-et-là contre leur rude maîtresse appelée Mère Nature. Aucun animal plus gros qu'un rat ou un rapace ne pouvait vivre sur cette terre calcinée.

Le Prince commença à ouvrir les attaches qui fixaient les nombreux sacs sur le dos de Farah, et les posa à terre un à un, tandis qu'Elika l'observait d'un œil vitreux. Certains des sacs scintillèrent lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, d'autres atterrirent simplement avec un bruit sourd. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux fut retiré de son dos, Farah émit un joyeux braiement, heureuse d'être libérée du poids qu'elle portait depuis des jours. Son maître l'attacha au bout d'une longue corde et l'animal entreprit de réduire à néant la flore avoisinante.

Il retourna vers la princesse épuisée, un sac de cuir brun dans les bras.

« A table ! Nous avons du fromage du fromage dur, un peu de jambon fumé, et du pain qui était déjà sec lorsque je me suis perdu il y a deux jours. Ce n'est pas exactement un festin, mais bon, au moins rien n'est pourri ! »

Elika arracha des morceaux de fromage et de pain, et commença à mâcher lentement.

« Pas d'humeur à discuter, hein ? » Sa voix enjouée sonnait faux dans le vide du désert.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis tout-à-coup, Elika demanda :

« A combien sommes-nous d'Anku... ? »

« Ankuwa. Demain, ou dans deux jours, nous devrions atteindre la route des caravanes, puis encore deux jours de marche facile jusqu'aux murs de la cité. Mais avec un peu de chance, nous rencontrerons des voyageurs en route et nous pourrons leur acheter de l'eau et de la nourriture. Ou alors nous pouvons tomber sur des brigands, et eux aussi, ont généralement du vin et de la nourriture. »

« Des gens comme toi. »

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à voir avec les bandits de grand chemin, si ce n'est les fuir quand je le peux, et les combattre quand je suis acculé. C'est un sale boulot, avec bien trop de violence à mon goût, et bien moins de confort que je n'en attends de la vie. Les bandits ont généralement autant de charme qu'un troupeau de hyènes. Et ce n'est pas la seule similitude entre les deux groupes. »

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, Elika était trop fatiguée pour parler, et le Prince, devinant son besoin de silence, la laissa tranquille. Il sorti un dessus de lit de l'un des sacs et l'étala sur le sol.

« Votre lit vous attend, votre altesse », dit-il en désignant la couverture d'un geste théâtral.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol dur, tentant d'arranger le tissu de sorte que l'air qui se rafraîchissait rapidement ne puisse atteindre son ventre nu, et regarda le Prince s'asseoir, le dos contre un gros rocher.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? »

Il se tourna sur le coté, regardant la silhouette hermétiquement recouverte de sa compagne, incapable de réprimer un sourire.

« C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire », répondit-il, renversant la tête contre son oreiller dur, fixant les étoiles scintillantes.

« Oh. » Silence. « Laisse-moi deviner, nous n'avons qu'une seule couverture. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'embarquer de la compagnie sans aucun équipement au beau milieu de nulle part. »

« Tu peux récupérer ton dessus de lit, alors. »

Elle commença à se découvrir. Il bondit sur ses pied, franchit la distance qui les séparait, et saisit sa main.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai une tenue prévue pour le désert, alors que ce que tu portes est… comment dire... plus adapté aux activités d'intérieur. Tu es fatiguée, tu as froid, sans parler des circonstances surnaturelles, même si j'y suis habitué. »

Elle semblait ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

« Tu as besoin de tes forces. Nous avons une mission. Allez, couvre-toi avant d'attraper froid. Les nuits peuvent devenir glaciales, ici. » L'évocation de leur mission acheva de la convaincre et elle s'emmitoufla dans le ballot de tissu, mais pas pour longtemps. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

« Tu as raison, ça peut devenir glacial. »

« J'ai connu pire. »

Elle se découvrit à nouveau.

« Elle est assez grande pour deux. On peut la partager si tu te tiens tranquille. » Le Prince caressait l'idée de refuser ; mais il n'était jamais très enthousiaste à la perspective de se restreindre, et par ailleurs le bon sens l'emportait sur la galanterie, il sauta donc sur ses pieds et marcha vers elle.

« Je promets de ne pas te toucher si tu arrives à te contrôler. »

Il y eut quelques froissements de tissu.

« Tu sais que ce serait plus facile si tu passais simplement ton bras autour de moi », dit-il.

Et un peu plus tard :

« Tu es bien installée ? »

« Autant que les circonstances le permettent », dit-elle sèchement.

« Tant mieux. Nous aurons une dure journée, demain. »

L'air se refroidissait rapidement autour d'eux et les rochers commençaient à craqueler. Ils étaient allongés, Elika blottie contre le Prince, sous le ciel de velours. Une myriade d'étoile étincelait bien plus haut, et il était presque possible d'oublier la folie de ces derniers jours, l'obscurité, la mort, le chaos et la destruction. Presque.

« … Prince ? » Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence de la nuit, il l'entendit clairement. Son souffle dans sa nuque lui semblait torride, et il se demanda sérieusement ce qui se passerait s'il se tournait maintenant et plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Elle me transformerait probablement en triton, ou quelque chose de ce genre », songea t-il. S'impliquer avec des minettes émotionnellement perturbées n'était jamais une bonne idée.

« Oui, Elika ? »

« Merci … De ne pas m'avoir laissée mourir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être morte. » Dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Elle semblait presque vulnérable.

« Je t'en prie. C'était un plaisir. » Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Puis un peu plus tard :

« C'était comment ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Être morte ? »

« Je … ne me souviens pas de grand chose. C'était froid … et solitaire. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu allais mourir pour l'emprisonner ? »

« Je craignais que tu ne m'en empêches. C'est ce que tu aurais fait ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée de foutre sa vie en l'air pour une théorie. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si je t'avais expliqué ? »

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« Peut-être. Ahriman n'aurait pas encore été libéré. D'un autre côté, ses sous-fifres seraient après nous. C'est le problème quand on joue avec des "si". On ne change pas le passé. »

« J'ai lu quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui l'a fait. »

« Changer le passé ? »

« Oui. Il était question d'un sablier quelque part. Et d'une dague. Et de plusieurs femmes légèrement vêtues. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. »

« Le genre d'histoire que j'aime bien, alors. J'adorerais l'écouter une autre nuit. Mais il faut dormir maintenant. Je doute qu'Ahriman nous laisse beaucoup de repos. »

Silence.

« Bonne nuit, Prince des Voleurs. »

« Bonne nuit, Reine des Ahura. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième Chance**

**Auteur : Gege ****.net/u/763188/**

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/3/

**Chapître 3 – Les débuts d'un long périple**

_Résumé du traducteur :_

_Après avoir abandonné la Cité de la Lumière en proie à la corruption d'Ahriman qui l'engloutit peu à peu, Elika et le Prince, la mort dans l'âme, se résolvent à prendre la route d'Ankuwa qui sera la première étape de leur périple dans le désert. Chemin faisant, le marginal désabusé aux origines incertaines et la princesse idéaliste aveuglée par sa foi apprennent à mieux se connaître et à surmonter les différents qui les opposent pour les transformer en complémentarités.  
_

Le Prince s'éveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il inspira une bouffée d'air frais matinal, et se livra à un rapide inventaire. Son corps lui faisait mal partout, plein de marques, de coupures et d'autres souvenirs de la douzaine de combats qu'il avait menés ces derniers jours. Il lui fallu un moment pour se réorienter, puis un autre pour prendre conscience de la délicieuse chaleur contre son dos et du poids d'un bras qui reposait nonchalamment sur son flanc. Un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détachait précautionneusement de l'entrelac de bras et de jambes ; ensuite il se tourna pour regarder la princesse endormie.

« Elle a l'air si sereine », pensa t-il, et en effet, l'habituel masque rigide de concentration et d'inquiétude avait disparu. Ses cheveux balayés par le vent tombaient sur son visage, et il dut lutter contre le désir pressant de les ramener sur le côté. Il se demanda quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Lorsqu'elle escaladait les murs et combattait la magie par la magie, personne ne l'aurait prise pour une enfant, mais à présent, paisiblement endormie, elle semblait tout juste sortie de l'adolescence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ?» se demanda t-il. Il lui suffisait de tourner les talons et de partir, et c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait du faire. Tenir tête à un dieu était précisément le genre d'attitude qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, le genre d'attitude qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais adopter. Mais à présent, il était lié par les chaînes du destin à cette fille allongée devant lui. Finalement, on en revenait toujours au même point ; il y avait réellement un dieu maléfique dans la nature, et c'était lui qui l'avait libéré. Il aurait pu se contenter de partir, abandonnant une princesse morte et un dieu emprisonné derrière lui. Ce serait devenu par magie le problème de quelqu'un d'autre ; d'une autre génération. Et merde , il détestait assumer les responsabilités de choses qui ne le concernaient pas … Sauf, qu'en l'occurence, il était concerné.

Au moment présent, la raison de tout ceci dormait paisiblement, innocente et belle. Durant la course à travers le royaume délabré, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie des centaines de fois. Il était difficile d'ignorer à quel point la main d'Elika se fondait parfaitement dans la sienne, à quel point il lui était facile de l'atteindre lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un nouvel élan au beau milieu d'un saut à se rompre le cou, à quel point ses mains à elle cherchaient avidement les siennes quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Il n'avait jamais combattu avec quelqu'un qui s'en remettait si totalement à lui pour être protégé, pas plus qu'il n'avait rencontré quiconque sur qui il puisse autant s'appuyer. Ils travaillaient en symbiose, ainsi qu'en témoignait les cadavres des demi-dieux derrière eux.

Ce n'était pas le genre de lien auquel vous tourniez le dos facilement. Pas même si votre partenaire gardait certaines choses pour elle, comme par exemple sa mort imminente et inévitable. Sans parler du fait que ladite partenaire était belle, intelligente, impertinente, et qu'en plus, elle pouvait voler. Il doutait fort, s'il s'en allait maintenant, de pouvoir trouver qui que ce soit qui pourrait soutenir la comparaison avec elle.

C'est pourquoi, bien que son bon sens et sa prudence de voleur lui murmurât de fuir sans se retourner, son âme d'aventurier lui hurlait que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. La chose. La grande aventure, le frisson ultime ; sauver le monde, secourir une princesse, voler les riches. L'image était presque parfaite, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'or en vue. Mais il était raisonnablement optimiste quant à l'idée que, quelque part en chemin, de considérables sommes d'argent feraient leur apparition. C'était toujours le cas, si l'on se montrait suffisamment persévérant.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la Princesse qui murmura d'une voix peu amène :

« Arrête de me dévisager. Je peux sentir ton regard me brûler. » Le Prince dut ravaler la réplique évidente sur l'attraction brûlante qu'elle exerçait, et au lieu de cela, demanda gentiment :

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle battit des cils, et s'étira comme un chat, sans imaginer à quel point le mouvement mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines.

« Disons que j'ai dormi, et restons-en là. » Elle s'assit et tenta de lisser désespérément sa tunique froissée, puis renonça rapidement avec un soupir de frustration. « Est-ce qu'on a un quelconque petit déjeuner ? »

« Le même qu'hier, mais un peu plus sec. » Se levant, il balaya longuement les alentours du regard, et tout en marchant pour aller chercher les vivres, il remarqua : « On dirait que la corruption ne nous a pas englouti pendant la nuit. »

« Ça t'inquiétait ? »

« Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, oui. »

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Nous aurions du continuer à avancer. »

« Tu étais trop fatiguée pour bouger. Nous avions besoin de repos. »

« Mais ... »

« Tu dois apprendre à saisir les opportunités, Elika. J'étais raisonnablement certain que nous serions toujours en vie aux premières lueurs de l'aube. »

« Raisonnablement certain ? » Dans sa voix, perçait le même ton incrédule qui devenait habituel dans leurs conversations.

« Suffisamment certain pour laisser le destin du monde reposer sur cette hypothèse. »

« Je n'aurais pas osé faire le test. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre une décision pareille. »

« Pas plus que tu n'a le droit de me commander. » Ils se tenaient face à face, elle les poings serrés, lui laissant errer inconsciemment la paume de sa main sur la garde de son épée.

« Je suis une princesse ! »

« Mais pas la mienne ! » dit il exaspéré. Avant qu'elle ne s'offense, il leva la main et continua d'un ton apaisant :

« Écoute, il faut vraiment travailler sur notre communication. Ça ne nous mènera nulle part de nous disputer sans arrêt. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu as besoin de mon épée, de mes contacts, et il faut l'admettre, de mon argent, parce que personne ne t'aidera simplement pour la pureté de ton cœur et la justesse de ta cause. » Elle réfléchit attentivement à cela l'espace d'un instant.

« Et tu as besoin de ma magie et de ma connaissance de l'ennemi. »

« Exactement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'arrêter nos conneries et de cesser de prendre des décisions dans le dos l'un de l'autre, qui pourraient condamner le monde ? »

« Je jouerai le jeu si tu le joues aussi », dit-elle. A dire vrai, il s'attendait à davantage de résistance.

« Princesse, si tu as l'intention de me doubler, je te préviens ... »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! » s'écria t-elle indignée

« Excuse moi, mais dans l'immédiat, si nous nous retrouvons dans ce bordel, c'est bien parce que tu as, comme par hasard, oublié de préciser que tu allais, je ne sais pas, mourir une fois que nous aurions mis Ahriman derrière les barreaux ! »

« Oh, alors tout est de _ma _faute, maintenant ? » Le Prince sentait que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait rapidement. Il voulait mettre un terme à ce genre dispute, au lieu de tout recommencer depuis le début. Cela commençait à devenir fatiguant de refaire sans cesse la même course d'obstacle.

« Je dis simplement qu'à partir de maintenant, il faut essayer de prendre les décisions en équipe. Nous avons un dieu à tuer, et nous n'y arriverons pas si nous ne sommes pas capables de passer cinq minutes ensemble sans nous battre. » Comme toujours, l'évocation de son devoir poussa Elika à reconsidérer la situation. Elle ravala sa colère, et continua même sur un ton poli.

« Tu as raison et je te prie de m'excuser. Il y a des choses plus importantes que les querelles. »

Il s'avança délibérément d'un demi-pas et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Elika. Elle refusa de se retrancher derrière une distance de sécurité. La voix du Prince s'adoucit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure.

« C'est vrai. Mais est-ce que je peux te confier ma vie ? Elika, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter : « Est-ce que tu m'abandonneras encore ? »

« J'aimerais dire oui … Vraiment. Mais les enjeux sont trop élevés. » Sa franchise simple et brutale le déstabilisa.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me promettre qu'avant de faire quelque chose d'effroyablement noble et stupide, tu me préviendra à l'avance ? »

« Tu m'arrêteras, si je le fais ? »

« J'essaierai de t'en dissuader. Il y a d'autres moyens que la défaite pour remporter la victoire. »

« Il n'y a pas de réponse toute faite à chaque question, tu sais. »

« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu fonce toujours tête baissée vers le danger. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré d'ennemi qu'on ne puisse amener par la ruse à se saborder lui-même. »

« Supposons qu'on fasse d'abord les choses à ta façon. Laisse-moi te poser la même question en retour. Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si nous devons emprunter le chemin difficile au lieu du facile ? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que, si je te le demande, tu t'en iras ? J'ai fait un choix, et tu l'as défait pour moi, condamnant tout le monde par la même occasion. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, j'ai besoin d'être sure que le monde passe en priorité, et que tout le reste est secondaire. » Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et elle s'avança involontairement d'un pas de plus, les amenant tous deux pratiquement l'un contre l'autre. Elle du renverser la nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'ils se tenaient près des restes du petit déjeuner oublié, auréolés par le soleil levant, le désert aride en toile de fond.

« Tu as ma parole, dit-il solennellement. Le monde passe en priorité. Aussi longtemps que tu assumeras ta part du marché, j'assumerai la mienne. »

L'air se fit lourd avec le silence. Elle était pleinement consciente de la proximité qu'ils avaient atteinte, elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de lui à travers les vêtements légers qu'elle portait, et l'intensité de ses yeux bleus étincelants qui plongeaient dans les siens formait des nœuds serrés dans son estomac. Elle avala sa salive, la gorge sèche, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, presque par magie.

Le Prince sentit sa faiblesse et se tint sur le bord lisse du précipice aussi longtemps qu'il le put, se contentant de fixer la créature surnaturelle entre ses mains. Quand le besoin de l'embrasser devint quasiment insupportable, il coupa court, et recula d'un pas vacillant. Tous deux ressentirent la perte de contact comme un choc physique, et la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit, bien que différemment formulée ; « Ohrmazd, aide-moi, dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque ? »

S'évitant du regard, mais s'observant à la dérobée, ils empaquetèrent le peu qu'ils avaient, et attachèrent les sacs remplis de trésors sur le dos de Farah. Le Prince replia le dessus de lit en un ballot ordonné, puis commença à enfiler son gantelet.

« Tu portes toujours cette chose ? » demanda Elika, la voix toujours un peu enrouée. Le Prince se contenta de relever les yeux et de hausser les épaules.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, aussi bien en tant qu'outil qu'en tant qu'arme. Il y a assez peu d'adversaires qui s'attendent à ce tu empoignes leur épée. » Ils retombaient dans plaisanteries faciles habituelles, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour leur périple du jour.

« J'en prends bonne note. »

« Et généralement, il est un poil tard pour commencer à enfiler une armure une fois que tu es encerclée. »

« J'en prends bonne note aussi. Il faut qu'on me trouve une épée » dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Est-ce que tu sais t'en servir, au moins ? » Il arborait une expression d'incrédulité polie, de celles qui assurément faisaient réagir Elika.

« Je n'ai probablement pas ton talent, mais je suis une escrimeuse plutôt efficace, merci. »

« Peu de princesses que je connais ont à la fois les tripes et la volonté de subir ce genre d'entraînement. Tu te préparais déjà à l'inévitable libération d'Ahriman, ou quoi ? »

« Il n'a y avait pas grand chose à faire dans la Cité, et Père me laissait gérer moi-même mon éducation. Alors quand j'ai voulu apprendre l'escrime, je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs, combien de princesses est-ce que tu connais au juste, pour te prétendre un tel expert ? »

Ignorant sa question, il lui demanda : « Mais tu as toujours ta magie, non ? »Elle le gratifia d'un regard désobligeant.

« Il pourrait y avoir des situations dans lesquelles je devrais éviter de l'utiliser. On raconte qu'une détentrice de la Lumière peut laisser derrière elle un sillage d'un mille de long que n'importe qui pourrait suivre. Par ailleurs, c'est toujours une mauvaise idée de mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. »

« Je vois que ton esprit vif ne te sert pas seulement à m'envoyer des piques. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce qui me concerne que tu ignores, Prince des Voleurs. »

« Du genre ? Et appelle-moi Shabhaz, nous devons nous imprégner de nos rôles, Nastaran. »

« Tss, tss, et pourquoi je devrais te révéler tous mes petits secrets ? Ça détruirait ma mystérieuse mais non moins affriolante aura. » Elle même émit un rire chevalin en terminant sa phrase, et le Prince éclata de rire à son tour. Il restait fasciné par cette jeune femme qui pouvait si facilement passer du sérieux absolu à la plaisanterie facile.

« Belle ? Oui. Magique ? Sans aucun doute. Intelligente, impertinente, et vive à la détente ? Certainement ! Mais mystérieuse ? Non. Ne te berce pas d'illusions, la seule aura que tu pourrais avoir est celle d'un corps crasseux. »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, monsieur je-ne-quitte-pas-mes-écharpes-du-matin-au-soir. »

« J'en ai besoin pour cacher les horribles blessures de guerre qui me défigurent. »

« Oh, désolée, je ne sav... » Puis voyant son expression amusée, elle s'interrompit. « Tu te fiches de moi, hein ? Je suis vraiment très, très étonnée que personne ne t'ait encore balancé par dessus bord lors de tes voyages en mer. »

Il se contenta de rire et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'acceptes pas facilement la défaite, hein ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. »

« Il va falloir t'habituer à l'idée que les choses n'iront pas toujours dans ton sens dans le monde réel, Princesse. Parfois il est plus facile de courber l'échine et d'éviter la confrontation. Tiens, à propos, veux-tu être ma femme ? »

Elle fit un faux pas, et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long, puis se retourna, vive comme l'éclair.

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

« Ou ma sœur ? » Il affronta son regard meurtrier avec un petit sourire narquois, et elle compris qu'il faisait allusion à leur couverture.

« Je préfère jouer le rôle de ta sœur, si j'ai le choix. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas déjà marié à Farah ? »

« Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça, hein ? »

« Pas avant un bout de temps. »

« Donc, si tu es ma sœur, avec un peu de travail, nous pourrions te vendre à quelqu'un de suffisamment riche, et une fois que tu auras repéré les lieux, je pourrais me glisser dans la maison durant la nuit, et nous pourrions soulager … » Ses mots moururent lentement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son regard furibond. « OK, on va dire femme, alors." »

« C'est vraiment comme ça que ton esprit fonctionne ? Tu ne vois les autres que comme des tas d'argent potentiels? »

« Ne sois pas si catégorique dans les jugements que tu portes sur moi, Princesse, tout le monde n'a pas à sa disposition de la nourriture bien chaude et un lit douillet. Tu n'as que ce que tu gagnes par toi-même, et ce que tu peux protéger des autres. »

« Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tes parents … ? »

« J'avais cinq ans lorsqu'ils ont été tués. Mon oncle a fait de son mieux pour m'élever, mais les temps étaient durs, et il n'avait que peu de temps pour s'occuper d'un enfant. »

« Ça n'a pas du être facile. »

« J'ai appris rapidement les leçons essentielles de la vie. Certains sont des "nantis" et d'autres des "miséreux". »

« C'est pour ça que tu as fini par devenir un voleur ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été un gamin des rues, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, ni un pickpocket. Mais j'étais fauché et la vie a toujours été chère à Babylone. Et plumer un riche marchand au jeu avec des dés pipés rapporte plus vite que d'être son garde du corps. » Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Le passé est le passé, et ça ne sert pas à grand chose de s'étendre la-dessus. » Reconnaissant son expression crispée, Elika abandonna l'interrogatoire ; il ne dirait rien de plus sur lui tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt.

« Tu as grandi à Babylone ? C'était comment ? »

« C'a été mon foyer, pendant un temps. Les autochtones l'appellent la Putain du Monde, et ils ont raison. Elle est belle, sublime, mais pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et s'empare de tes biens, de ta raison et de ta vie si tu n'y prends pas garde. »

« Dis-m'en plus. J'ai lu qu'il y avait des temples dédiés à un millier de dieux. »

« Tu peux trouver de toutes sortes de gens à Babylone, des Egyptiens couleur de bronze avec leurs perruques et leurs gardes du corps noir d'ébène, aux cavaliers du nord en manteaux de fourrure, des marchands d'huile grecs, qui disent que l'amour véritable ne peut exister qu'entre hommes, aux vendeurs d'ivoire indiens qui déterminent la richesse en fonction du nombre d'épouses, en passant par les hommes à la peau jaune et aux lèvres pincées de l'Empire de Jade qui vénèrent des dieux dragons et échangent la soie contre son poids en or. » Les yeux d'Elika s'écarquillaient tandis qu'il lui parlait de la route de la procession qui menait au temple d'Ishtar, couvert du vernis bleu le plus brillant, où des lions d'or surveillaient ceux qui voulaient rendre visite à la déesse de l'amour et de la guerre. Il lui parla du bazar où les marchands d'innombrables empires se rencontraient et échangeaient leurs marchandises, s'interpellaient dans de nombreux langages, et concluaient leurs affaires dans une centaine de monnaies différentes. Il partagea avec elle ses souvenirs des grandes fêtes où les temples les plus riches n'avaient de cesse de se surpasser les un les autres dans le spectaculaire.

Mais il n'évoqua pas le marché aux esclaves, et ce qui arrivait à ceux qui étaient trop faibles ou trop souffrants pour être vendus, pas plus qu'il ne parla des pauvres et des malades qui erraient dans les rues, des catins qui vendaient leur corps pour quelques morceaux de nourriture, des rituels obscurs qui se déroulaient lors de la nouvelle lune durant lesquels des prêtres masqués prenaient le cœur encore battant d'un étranger et buvaient son sang pour gagner les faveurs de leurs dieux.

Il faudrait bien lui parler aussi de ces histoires, afin qu'elle ne finisse pas du mauvais côté d'un couteau sacrificiel, mais il n'avait pas le cœur d'éteindre la flamme d'excitation qui dansait dans ses yeux.

« On dirait une chatte curieuse, pensa t-il, si fière de ses griffes, et à mille lieues de se douter que des chiens la guettent, tapis dans les venelles de la grande ville. » Puis il se souvint des serpents blancs et chauds porteurs de mort qui se précipitaient vers lui. « Ou peut être que c'est une tigresse, et l'association des deux ne va pas tarder à apprendre que tout ce qui fait 'miaou' dans le noir n'est pas forcément le diner. »

Mais même le tigre pouvait être jeté à terre par des chiens enragés. Sa main trouva inconsciemment la garde de son épée. Ce serait à lui de la protéger dans la plus dangereuse de toutes les jungles.

« Et Ohrmazd ?» Elle interrompit son récit. « Est-ce qu'on le vénère, là-bas ? Est-ce que nous avons quelqu'un vers qui nous tourner ? »

« Je crains que non, Nastaran. Ahriman n'est que l'un des nombreux démons avec lesquels on effraie les enfants qui ne mangent pas leur soupe. Pas un dieu maléfique emprisonné qui menace le monde entier, simplement un nom inventé pour le monstre sous le lit. »

« Et Ohrmazd ? »

« J'ai déjà entendu son nom par hasard, mais je crois que très peu de gens le connaissent. Ni temple, ni prêtres, ni fêtes, ni adeptes. Il devrait y en avoir ? »

« Je … ne sais pas. C'est le Dieu de la Lumière ! On devrait le vénérer dans le monde entier ! »

« La foi est un business, Princesse. Si ta religion ne peut pas nourrir les pauvres, n'instaure pas de fêtes sanglantes ou charnelles, elle ne fera pas la différence. La compétition est rude de nos jours. Chaque panthéon de chaque empire tente de gagner des fidèles à sa cause. »

« Mais, mais, c'est un vrai dieu ! » Il était difficile de dire si elle était choquée ou plus outragée encore.

« Quelle importance ? C'était quand la dernière fois que ton dieu s'est manifesté ? »

« Hier », dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« Et avant ça ? Rien pendant des centaines d'années. Pas étonnant que ton empire soit tombé en ruines. Tu ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour convaincre un adepte d'Ishtar de retourner sa veste pour prier ton dieu. »

« Il protège le monde d'Ahriman ! » Elle criait presque, en proie à une profonde frustration face à son obstination. « Tu le sais bien ! »

« Je le sais. Mais combien d'autres le savent ? Vous avez envoyé des missionnaires pour prêcher en son nom et enseigner son histoire ? »

« Nous devions rester cachés du monde. »

« Et tu t'étonnes qu'on vous ait oubliés ? »

Elle se mura dans un silence buté.

« Elika, est-ce qu'Ohrmadz a besoin d'adeptes ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ta question. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'affaiblit si personne ne le prie ? Est-ce que les sacrifices le rendent plus fort ? » Elle parut authentiquement perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est un dieu. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit un instant. « Ou du moins, je ne crois pas. »

« Alors pourquoi te préoccuper de savoir si on le vénère ou non ? » La question la surprit sincèrement.

« Parce que qu'il devrait l'être ! Il a sauvé le monde et c'est son pouvoir qui a maintenu Ahriman enchaîné pendant un millier d'années ! » Le Prince lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir diplomatiquement omis de rappeler qui l'avait libéré de ses chaînes et quand. C'était une discussion qu'il avait eu de trop nombreuses fois.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais personne ne _connaît_ ses actes. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toutes. Le secret ou la reconnaissance universelle ? Parce qu'ils s'excluent l'un l'autre, d'une certaine façon. »

« C'est juste que … c'est frustrant d'entendre parler tout le temps de faux dieux et d'idoles vides, et pas un mot sur le protecteur du monde ... »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'existe pas de vallées oubliées où le pouvoir d'Ishtar est vivant ? Pas de pics où tonne encore la voix de Marduk ? Qui sait ce qui se passe sur le Mont Olympe ? Pour quelqu'un à qui les éclairs obéissent au doigt et à l'œil , je trouve que tu enterres les miracles un peu vite. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, ou tu lances simplement des polémiques pour me blesser ? » demanda t-elle, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules

« Un petit peu des deux, je pense. Il y a une semaine, je n'aurais jamais imaginé défendre ce genre de position, mais … » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Il y a peut être d'autre dieux là-haut… Le monde est vaste. »

« Que dit Ohrmadz au sujet des autres dieux ? »

« Pas grand chose. Nous étions les gardiens de l'Arbre de Vie, pas ses prêtres. Nous étions supposés assurer la sécurité et la santé des Terres Fertile, nous n'étions pas supposés laisser Ahriman sortir, ou permettre à qui que ce soit de le faire. Et nous avons lamentablement échoués à tous les niveaux, ce que j'aurais cru impossible auparavant. »

« La doctrine n'était pas son fort, on dirait ? Les dieux populaires sont habituellement plutôt clairs sur ce qu'on est censé faire et ne pas faire, de même que sur les récompenses et les punitions. Si tu sacrifies une carotte à ton dieu, tu auras un millier de carottes dans l'au-delà. Si tu as des relations avec un mouton qui dépassent le strict cadre professionnel, on t'arrachera les yeux dans ce monde, et des taureaux bien montés te rendront la monnaie de ta pièce au centuple, une fois dans l'autre.

« Huh » Elle frissonna ostensiblement. Même si elle manquait d'expérience à titre personnel, elle pouvait aisément se représenter la scène. Beaucoup trop aisément. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser cette image de son esprit.

« Exactement. Les clients, pardon, les croyants, ont besoin d'un ensemble de règles qu'ils peuvent suivre facilement, mais pas _trop _facilement non plus, parce que sinon ils se sentent floués. De la même façon, il est important de ne pas dépasser certaines limites en matière de punition. Sortir les taureaux pour punir un meurtre, ça va, mais pour maudire, tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus tranquille, sinon les gens iront à la concurrence. »

« Est-ce que les dieux ne sont pas censés transmettre leurs propres commandements ? » demanda t-elle, un sourire affleurant au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle écoutait le monologue du Prince sur la création d'une religion à succès. Ignorant sa question, il continua.

« Et tu as besoin de quelque chose pour appâter toute la famille. Peut être une déesse de la fertilité pour les femmes, de façon à ce qu'elles puissent bavarder entre elles et créer des rituels ultra secrets où elles pourront se sentir importantes, des vêtements de cérémonies ostentatoires pour les gamins, qui permettront d'attirer sur eux toute l'attention, de sorte que lorsqu'ils deviendront pères, ils puissent espérer reproduire les mêmes rituels avec leurs propres fils. » Frappé par une idée soudaine, il se tourna vers Elika.

« Dis donc, ca ne t'intéresserait pas de fonder une religion au nom d'Ohrmadz, quand on en aura fini avec cette histoire ? Avec ta magie, on pourrait facilement surpasser le culte de Marduk en une décennie. On pourrait en faire le saint patron de Babylone, et tu aurais tous les adorateurs dont tu as besoin ! » s'exclama t-il fièrement. Elika le regarda, une expression agréablement surprise sur son visage, que la peine et la colère envahirent, lorsqu'il ajouta : « Là, on pourrait vraiment commencer à se gaver de tunes »

« Est-ce que tu ramènes toujours tout à l'argent, comme ça ? » Voyant qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes en tournant ses croyances en ridicule, il s'excusa rapidement.

« Excuse-moi, Elika, c'était une blague de mauvais goût. » Elle se tourna, les épaules rentrées. Il posa délicatement sa main gantée sur son épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », dit il d'un ton d'excuse sincère. Lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un coup et le poussa vigoureusement, il fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Cherchant son équilibre, il tomba sur le sol au ralenti. Il tenta d'attraper Elika pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, mais elle se déplaça hors de sa portée avec aisance. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd et leva les yeux vers elle, interdit, la regardant rire à ses dépens.

« Tu m'as eu, espèce de garce, mais j'imagine que je l'avais bien cherché. » Tandis qu'elle manifestait son approbation avec enthousiasme, il tendit sa main gantée d'un geste silencieux pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Voyant cela, Elika secoua la tête et dit :

« Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Il fallait bien que j'essaie », dit-il en se relevant

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur voyage vers le nord ouest, Elika voulut clarifier la situation :

« Écoute, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours d'une compagnie des plus agréables, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager. »

« Tu viens de mourir, Elika. Deux fois », dit-il, la voix soudain dépourvue d'espièglerie. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu peux encore tenir sans faire de pause. »

« Je vais bien. Je t'assure. » Il la regarda, haussant les sourcils.

« D'accord, en fait, je suis assoiffée. Je peux avoir de l'eau, s'il te plait ? Toute cette discussion sur les dieux m'a donné soif.

Il alla récupérer une outre sur Farah et la lui tendit.

« Tu devrais prendre ça plus au sérieux. Tu en as pas mal bavé, et il y a une limite à ce que même toi, tu peux encaisser avant de partir en vrille. »

« Je vais _bien_. » Elle appuya sur le mot bien, et son regard furibond signifiait clairement que le sujet était clos.

« Elika, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et que tout allait pour le mieux. Sinon, tu t'effondreras au plus mauvais moment. »

« Je. Vais. Bien. » Elle avait presque sifflé les mots, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à devenir des fentes.

Le Prince eut le bon sens de laisser tomber, mais non sans avoir le dernier mot.

« C'est bon. Fais comme tu veux pour l'instant. Mais on n'en a pas fini. » Elle émit un "hrmph" et repris sa marche d'un pas déterminé en direction de la route des caravanes.

« Princesse ? » demanda t-il d'une voix tranquillement amusée.

« Quoi ? » Elle fit volte-face, prête à tuer.

« Je peux récupérer l'outre, ou tu as l'intention de la porter jusqu'à Ankuwa ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/4/

**Chapitre 4 – Préparatifs, désillusions et premières leçons**

_Résumé du traducteur :**  
**Elika et le Prince continuent leur traversée du désert en direction d'Ankuwa où ils doivent se ravitailler en vivres et en matériel avant d'entamer le dangereux périple vers Babylone où ils espèrent trouver des informations sur Ohrmadz. En chemin, Elika commence à comprendre que le monde n'est pas aussi simple que sa foi le lui a toujours laissé croire ... et que le Prince est finalement bien plus complexe et mystérieux qu'il n'en a l'air.  
_

Les heures passaient lentement tandis que nos héros traversaient les terres arides rocheuses qui dissimulaient le royaume d'Ahura aux yeux du monde. Le Prince avançait d'un bon pas de voyageur aguerri, alors qu'Elika, bien qu'athlétique, n'avait jamais eu à marcher des dizaines de milles par jour ; n'avoir que des sandales trop grandes usées jusqu'à la corde en guise de chaussures ne contribuait pas non plus à rendre le voyage confortable. Bientôt, il dut ralentir pour ne pas épuiser sa compagne, qui tenterait de continuer à le suivre même si cela devait l'anéantir. Il avait déjà décidé de la forcer à se ménager, puisqu'elle ne semblait avoir suffisamment de bon sens pour admettre que même elle avait ses limites, pouvoir divins ou non.

Ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer une fois toutes les heures, et mangeaient quelques bouchées, mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'eau et de nourriture pour combler leurs besoins. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent la route des caravanes en début d'après-midi, plus tôt que le Prince ne le pensait. Ce tronçon n'était pas pavé, et rarement emprunté, mais le chemin piétiné par de nombreux pas était toujours apparent. Il s'étirait d'est en ouest à travers le désert. Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction l'ouest et entamaient la partie suivante du périple, il commença immédiatement l'entraînement de la princesse, dans son style bien à lui.

« Nastaran, il faut qu'on te prépare pour Ankuwa. »

« Ah ? » Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Première erreur. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, en particulier si nous avons de la compagnie. La seconde, ton port de tête est trop haut. Tu respires la provocation à des milles à la ronde. » Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« La troisième. Pas de regards assassins, pas de bouche en cul de poule, ni de roulements d'yeux. Tu es mon obéissante, silencieuse, timide épouse. Je serai le demeuré haut en couleurs qui détournera l'attention de toi. Si on ne s'aperçoit pas du tout de ta présence, ce ne sera que mieux. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?" »

« Je suis un bon escrimeur, mais ça s'arrête là. Tu es l'unique détentrice du pouvoir d'Ohrmadz. Quiconque nous cherchera, te cherchera. Dommage que je n'ai pas une pèlerine à capuche avec moi. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. _« Plutôt moi que toi »_. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, nous avons juste besoin de matériel, de vêtements, et c'est tout. Ne parles à personne, ne touche à rien, et ne fait aucune objection quoi que tu m'entendes dire. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien dire qui soulèverait une objection ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je vais probablement leur sortir mon histoire de courrier impérial qui prend sa retraite, et tu seras mon épouse de … il se tut l'espace d'un instant, réfléchissant … de Bélias. »

« Où est-ce que c'est ? Jamais entendu parler."

« Personne n'en a entendu parler. Je viens de l'inventer. Je pense que ça pourrait être un port de pêche sur les rivages des Mers du Sud. Avec de ravissantes petites maisons de briques rouges avec des tuiles blanches. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas grand chose de la pêche ? »

« J'ai passé toute ma vie dans un royaume désertique. Alors à ton avis ?

« Alors disons que tu seras la fille d'un potier, et que je t'ai achetée pour cinq dinars or et trois chèvres. Tu ne parles pas bien la langue, et tu es honorée d'avoir été choisie pour être la femme d'un homme important tel que moi. »

« Tu as passé toute la nuit la dessus, ou quoi ? »

« Ça m'est venu comme ça. Mais de toute façon, je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies pas à parler à qui que ce soit. On entre, on vole des vivres, et on s'en va. »

« Tu n'avais pas parlé de rattraper une caravane ? »

« On peut oublier ce plan, je ne veux pas qu'on sache où nous allons. Donc, on partira par les portes est et on fera le tour de la ville. Est-ce que tu sais monter à cheval, par hasard ? » Il était dans son élément, planifiant les détails d'une couverture sophistiquée. Ses yeux brillaient, et tout à son exaltation, il accélérait le pas sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il se trouve que oui. »

« Parfait, donc il faudra trouver deux chevaux, et un âne de plus. » Il regarda dans le vague, élaborant mentalement quelque checklist

« Et plus important encore, ne fait pas étalage de notre fortune. » Voyant son regard désobligeant, il continua : « Si jamais quelqu'un a la plus petite idée de ce que nous avons, on ne sortira pas vivant de ce trou. »

« Les gardes ne peuvent pas nous protéger ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Ils seraient les premiers à nous trancher la gorge. Ou simplement à nous trainer en justice sur la foi de charges fictives, confisquer tous nos biens, et régler les derniers détails. Tout argent détenu par une personne incapable de le protéger devient la propriété de quelqu'un qui en est capable, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer le mot 'escroquerie' ». Se ravisant, il ajouta :

« Tu es assez mignonne pour te faire violer et assassiner, probablement par les gardes de la prison, et avant même d'arriver au procès, en plus. » Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un dieu maléfique nous court après, qu'un assassin n'aura pas sa chance, ma grande. La mort reste la mort, après tout. »

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, alors qu'à nous deux, nous sommes déjà morts deux fois jusqu'à présent », dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

« Jusqu'à présent ? Trop c'est trop, tu ne meurs plus, c'est mon tour maintenant. »

« Tu es morbide, tu le sais ça ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Princesse, je pille des _tombes _pour gagner ma vie. »

« Et tu vois où ça t'as mené ? Et tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de karma ? »

« Ohrmazd, Ahriman, ou quelque soit le pouvoir qui a choisi de m'envoyer au pied de cette falaise, je suis de ton côté maintenant parce que j'ai _choisi _d'y être. Il est possible que des puissances surnaturelles aient essayé de me piéger, mais je fait tout ce que je peux pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Et tu ne peux jamais savoir qui manipule qui jusqu'au dernier moment. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous n'en sommes qu'au début du jeu, mais j'imagine qu'Ahriman aussi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi. Tout est un jeu pour toi, même si tu fais de ton mieux pour rester sur le chemin de la bonté. » Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, essayant de le jauger. Au départ, il n'avait été qu'un innocent compagnon de route, entraîné dans un conflit qui le dépassait de très loin ; puis il était devenu un camarade, un bras puissant sur lequel se reposer lors de combats désespérés contre les serviteurs immortels d'un dieu maléfique. Il l'avait prévenue, peu après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. _Si tu comptes sur quelqu'un, il te laissera tomber._ Et c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait fait. Le souvenir de ce premier souffle, rempli de félicité et de feu la brûlait encore. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ?

Elle était forcée de se ranger à son avis. Le royaume d'Ahura ne pouvait plus remplir son office ; l'époque de l'emprisonnement d'Ahriman était révolue. Mais pour lui, ressusciter un dieu allait au-delà d'une suite d'arguments bien pensés. Elle ne réussissait pas à lire en lui, et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Tout était donc un jeu pour lui ? Prendre un seul gros risque pour voir si cela rapporterait ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un serait prêt à tout risquer si imprudemment pour... le frisson ? L'aventure ? Quelle importance avaient ces questions dans la grande architecture des choses ? Elle aurait voulu l'empoigner et lui inculquer un peu de bon sens ; en définitive, elle aurait voulu balayer ce petit sourire insolent de son visage. Pourtant, en dépit de toutes ses fanfaronnades et de ses plans obscurs, il s'en sortait. D'autres hommes auraient pris la fuite une centaine de fois. D'autres hommes seraient _morts_. Mais lui l'avait suivi dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, et lorsque les abysses l'avaient engloutie, il l'avait ramenée.

« Moi ? Bon ? C'est le soleil qui te tape sur le crane, tu veux qu'on se mette à l'ombre ? Quand est-ce que j'ai été "bon" ? »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, dit-elle frustrée. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner. T'en aller dès le début. Mais tu es resté planté là, encore et encore. Si tu étais la moitié de l'ordure que tu prétends être, tu aurais choisi la facilité depuis bien longtemps. A quel jeu tu joues, Prince ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en toi ? »

Elika vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ; le Prince des Voleurs balbutier.

« Je … je cherchais l'âne ? » Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter sur la route déserte, trop absorbés par leur conversation.

« Tout le temps ? Au sommet de la Flèche Royale ? Même quand la Concubine t'as promis richesse et immortalité, tu es resté. » Elle parlait doucement, légère comme une caresse. L'étonnement perçait dans sa voix, à présent qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre quel mystère s'enroulait dans les écharpes drapées comme une énigme. Qui était cet homme ? Elle ressentait le besoin de démêler la toile de secrets dans laquelle il s'enveloppait.

« Hé, je ne sors pas avec des trucs qui ont des queues, moi. » La réplique évidente « Comme Farah ? » était sur le bout de sa langue, mais elle la ravala. Il ne faisait que lui lancer des appâts, tentant de l'éloigner des eaux dangereuses. Elle lui lança le regard du vieux singe auquel on n'apprend plus à faire la grimace.

« C'est ça. Nie autant que tu veux. Mais on connaît tous les deux la vérité. »

« Qui est ? »

« Que tu ne t'intéresses pas qu'à ta petite personne. Que tu prends ça suffisamment à cœur pour tout risquer. Mais en quoi est-ce si terrible que tu te crois obligé de le cacher à la face du monde ? »

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir te donner les réponses que tu veux entendre », dit-il tristement, en évitant son regard.

« Tu m'as dit en haut de la Flèche des Rêves, que tu me montrerais le monde si je voulais. Ton offre tient toujours ? »

Il ravala ostensiblement sa salive, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus la situation bien en main.

« L'offre tient toujours, Princesse. » Pour la première fois, le titre ne sonnait pas comme une insulte voilée. Il semblait sincèrement honorifique.

« Alors, je te prends au mot. Tu me montreras le monde que j'ai sauvé au prix de ma vie. » Il inclina la tête légèrement, le demi-sourire amusé de retour sur son visage.

« Je le ferai. »

Elle s'avança d'un pas, et tandis que la part rationnelle de son cerveau se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, dans la large déchirure de sa chemise. Sa peau était chaude et rêche sous ses doigts. Avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment, elle dit :

« Et tu me diras ton nom. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit revoir sa position sur l'idée judicieuse qu'elle avait eue de le toucher, tandis que lentement, délibérément, il prenait sa main dans la sienne gantée, et l'éloignait de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de leur changement d'attitude, lorsqu'il dit d'une voix enrouée :

« Je le ferai probablement. »

Elika, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, eut surtout l'impression que pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle venait de perdre la partie, et qu'il avait à nouveau la main. Puis l'atmosphère se détendit lorsqu'il éclata de rire et demanda,

« C'est toujours aussi sérieux avec toi ? » Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et devint cramoisie. « Non, ne réponds pas, je ne pas suis sûr que je veux savoir. » Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se remit en route vers le soleil qui sombrait doucement, la laissant le regarder fixement.

Alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher vers l'ouest, elle se demanda si elle était toujours cette même femme qui s'était mise en route pour vérifier les rumeurs à propos de la chute des Terres Fertiles, quelques jours plus tôt. « Mourir peut changer quelqu'un sur bien des plans », songea-t-elle. Cela permettait certainement de prendre du recul. La femme qui regardait pendant des nuits entières les étoiles étinceler en haut de la Flèche des Rêves avait disparu, éteinte par les vents du changement. Elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle était. Princesse ? Reine ? Guerrière ? Magicienne ? A quoi était-elle destinée ? A empêcher le mal de s'emparer du monde, évidemment, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon de s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait était l'homme à ses côtés, et la magie qui crépitait sous ses doigts.

La magie … Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter, de temps pour prendre conscience, que d'une certaine façon, elle était devenue quelque chose de tout droit sorti des légendes. Cela avait l'air … _vivant_, faute de mot plus approprié. Quelque chose qui faisait partie d'elle, bien que toujours séparé, qui aspirait à faire des actions, à frapper et à brûler tout ce qui n'était pas vrai, à purger les ombres et à éradiquer le mal de la face du monde. Dans une cité remplie d'obscurité, il était facile d'établir le contact avec elle, et au diable les conséquences. Mais à présent, ici dans le monde extérieur, elle s'était juré d'exercer sur elle un contrôle d'acier. Elle commençait à apprendre qu'il existait de multiples nuances de gris entre la lumière et l'obscurité et que ce n'était pas une leçon facile pour quelqu'un dont la vie entière s'était construite autour d'une foi aveugle en un dieu qui l'avait abandonnée un millier d'années plus tôt.  
Elika, perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'était pas aperçue que le temps passait, et que l'après-midi avait lentement cédé la place au soir. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le Prince qui criait son nom.

« Elika ! »

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Je t'ai appelée par ton nom une centaine de fois, mais tu avais l'air perdue au pays des rêves. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. J'étais ailleurs, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Il faudrait installer le campement, de préférence dans un endroit hors de vue. »

Elle scruta rapidement les environs. Quelque part durant ces dernières heures, ils avaient atteint la lisière des terres arides ; de plus en plus d'herbe et végétaux apparaissaient et à présent, la route non pavée mais largement empruntée se dessinait au milieu des terres herbeuses desséchées. Des collines légèrement inclinées s'étendaient à perte de vue, sans aucun signe de vie apparent. Le seul endroit relativement sûr qu'elle pouvait apercevoir était une masse rocheuse qui émergeait, quelques rochers entourant une aiguille d'une trentaine de pieds de haut, un demi-mille plus loin.

« J'imagine que c'est là qu'on passera la nuit ? » demanda t-elle, en la désigna.

« Oui, et espérons que personne d'autre n'aura la même idée », dit-il, et commença à mener Farah dans cette direction.

« Nous n'avons vu personne de toute la journée, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« En cette saison, dans cette partie de l'empire ? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet empire ? Et épargnes-moi les sarcasmes, s'il te plait. »

« Tu sais que c'est difficile, quand tu me poses des questions comme ça », dit il, puis voyant son regard, il soupira, accablé, et commença : « Nous sommes au fin fond oriental de l'empire mède ; le plus grand à cet époque du monde. Autour de nous, durant un mois de voyage, se trouvent les provinces pauvres et oubliées. Comme tu peux le voir, les terres ont peu à offrir ici à la surface, et encore moins au sous-sol. Pas de plaines inondables en abondance, ou de riches mines dans ces provinces. Les gens du coin sont comme leurs vies. Rudes, ennuyeux et généralement désagréables. Loin en direction du sud est, après les hauts pics de l'Hindu Kush, se trouvent les centaines de royaumes belligérants des Aryens. Plus loin vers l'ouest, se trouve le cœur même de la Médie, et au-delà, la Babylonie, entre les bras enveloppants du Tigre et de l'Euphrate. Au nord de ceux-ci, se trouvent les Assyriens, ennemis de tous les peuples, parfois même leurs propres ennemis. Il y eut une guerre sanglante durant presque cent ans ; les Babyloniens et les Mèdes contre les Assyriens. La dernière fois que je suis passé chez moi, il y avait eu une tentative de paix, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les tambours de la guerre ne résonnent à nouveau. Bien que l'âge d'or de l'empire babylonien soit passé, Babylone est encore la capitale du monde, et son roi, Nabolopossar est un vieux fils de pute sournois, un expert pour ce qui est de concilier les intérêts de la douzaine de factions au pouvoir qui pourraient réduire la ville en pièces. »

« C'est clair que tu en sais long sur le monde. »

« Le vécu, principalement », dit-il. Tout en discutant, ils avaient atteint les rochers, et il commença à défaire les attaches qui retenaient les sacs de Farah, tout en continuant à parler. « De la vallée du Nil à la vallée de l'Indus, je suis allé partout où on pouvait gagner de l'argent »

« Tu devrais être cent fois plus riche, alors. »

« Et je le suis, dit-il en tapotant une sacoche en cuir contenant assez d'or pour acheter une poignée de villages, mais aussi vite gagné, aussi vite parti. J'ai toujours été plus doué pour gagner de l'argent, que pour le garder. »

« A quoi peux-tu bien dépenser autant d'argent, exactement ? »

« Permets-moi te dire que je peux être un amant _très_ galant », dit-il, en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Elle émit un son exaspéré.

« Tu es impossible. »

« Et puisqu'on en parle, on partage toujours le dessus de lit ? » demanda t-il, tenant dans ses mains leur seule protection contre la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« On partagera le dessus de lit. » Son ton glacial signifiait clairement que ce serait la seule chose partagée cette nuit-là.

« Je vais grimper sur cette beauté, et vérifier si je vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait poser problème cette nuit. » Elle regardait le rocher qui les dominait de toute sa taille. Cela semblait une escalade dangereuse à la nuit tombante, parsemé de bords dentelés et de prises de pied instables.

« Et j'imagine que tu veux que je veille sur toi au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je peux compter sur toi ? » Elle leva son poing serré devant elle. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira lentement, atteignant ce centre tumultueux, au plus profond d'elle même, où résidait la magie. Elle la sentit l'emplir et inonder ses veines, pulsant à travers son corps à chaque battement de cœur. Le pouvoir se propagea dans son sang, un pouvoir toxique, magnifique et mortel. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et desserra son poing.

Des flammes blanches dansaient au-dessus.

Le Prince n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, et il entama l'escalade abrupte. Elika l'observait, retenant son souffle, tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin sur la face du monolithe, se déplaçant lentement, testant chaque prise de main et de pied avant d'y prendre appui. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le sommet, il se releva avec précaution, et commença à scruter lentement l'horizon. Bien qu'il y eut encore suffisamment de lumière, et que l'aiguille rocheuse se tint en haut d'une petite colline, la visibilité était limitée par la poussière contenue dans l'air. Au loin, à quinze milles, peut être vingt, il réussissait presque à voir les murs d'Ankuwa et les champs qui entouraient la ville, mais dans l'autre direction, il voyait aussi clairement les sombres nuages tourbillonner au-dessus de la Cité de la Lumière, même si la ville était cachée dans une vallée.

« Ça ne va pas rester caché comme ça très longtemps », marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. Pendant quelques minutes, il examina le paysage, essayant de détecter un mouvement, une colonne de fumée s'élevant d'un feu, ou la lueur révélatrice d'un métal bien en vue, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie humaine. Satisfait du résultat, il jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'Elika veillait toujours sur lui ; puis il entama la périlleuse descente. Il caressait l'idée de sauter, juste pour tester sa compagne, mais même s'il était "raisonnablement certain" qu'elle le rattraperait, il ne voulait pas risquer une autre dispute. « Je deviens un vieux pêcheur, pensa t-il, plus effrayé par la fureur de son épouse que par la mer. »

« Rien, du moins pas à proximité. Si nous ne faisons pas de feu, nous devrions être en sécurité pour la nuit », annonça t-il, une fois de retour sur la terre ferme.

« Trouve un endroit où les pierres ne me transperceront pas les côtes, j'ai encore les marques de la nuit dernière, et j'attacherai Farah », proposa t-elle.

« Tu veux que je leur fasse un petit bisou pour que ça aille mieux ? » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis continua comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui se passerait si elle le prenait à son propre jeu, si elle se tournait et levait simplement sa tunique légère. Elle doutait qu'il restât sans réaction bien longtemps ; il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une opportunité. Une lueur de prédateur apparaîtrait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il franchirait la distance de ses longues enjambées, l'enveloppant dans ses bras ...

« Ressaisis-toi, ma grande ! » se morigéna t-elle dans sa barbe. « C'est un filou, celui-là, hein ? » demanda t-elle à l'animal, en grattant ses longues oreilles pointues. L'animal se mit à braire en signe d'approbation, ou alors il était simplement content qu'une personne pourvue de doigts ait trouvé un endroit qui le démangeait particulièrement. « Mais nous savons nous débrouiller toutes seules, pas vrai ? Tu as été assez maline pour rester hors de mon royaume, hein ? » A nouveau, Farah approuva bruyamment, admettant qu'elle était effectivement un animal doué d'une extraordinaire faculté de déduction. « Nous les filles, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, d'accord ? » Farah repéra un chardon qui semblait particulièrement savoureux et choisit ce moment pour se pencher et commencer à le mâchonner.

« D'accord, tu m'abandonnes aussi. Cause toujours, c'est ça ? », dit-elle avec une feinte amertume.

« Qui d'autre t'a abandonnée ? » Une voix profonde résonna derrière elle. Elle bondit, sauta, et décrivant une courbe a cent quatre vingt degré en l'air, atterrit face au sourire machiavélique du Prince.

« Arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça ! » Son exclamation, qu'elle voulait outragée, sonnait davantage comme un cri aigu.

« Alors sois plus vive, Princesse. Si je peux te surprendre, l'ennemi aussi. » Sa voix était sérieuse, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. « Tes quartiers royaux t'attendent, notre lit est prêt. » Il la gratifia d'une inclination moqueuse et désigna d'un geste théâtral le dessus de lit épais mais simple, arrangé prés de l'imposant rocher. « Avec un peu de chance, nous ne serons pas visibles depuis la route. »

« Tu dors toujours comme ca ? »

« Avec des magiciennes qui partagent ma couche ? Non. »

« Mais non, abruti ! Je veux dire sur les routes … comme ça … » elle fit un mouvement hésitant, tentant d'englober le désert entier.

« Dans la poussière, sur le sol dur, exposé aux intempéries et aux prédateurs, aussi bien animaux qu'humains ? »

« Ben … oui. »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. Je préfère les lits douillets, les tapis épais et la nourriture bien chaude comme monsieur tout le monde, mais c'est le prix à payer pour voyager. »

« Pourquoi tu as choisi cette vie ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait … »

« Je sais, tu as eu une enfance difficile. Mais depuis, tu aurais pu quitter cette vie au moins une centaine de fois ou plus, si la moitié de tes histoires étaient vraies. »

« Jusqu'au dernier mot ! s'insurgea t-il en élevant la voix.

« Comme tu voudras. Donc, si tes histoires sont vraies, tu aurais déjà pu prendre ta retraite. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très doué pour faire des économies. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas assez malin ou économe. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle tu choisis cette vie d'aventurier solitaire encore et encore. »

« Aucune raison, aucun grand plan. Je prends la vie comme elle vient. Si tu veux m'entendre tenir des discours philosophiques, Princesse, tu t'adresses au mauvais client. Essaie les homosexuels d'Athènes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un type là-bas qui vivait dans un tonneau, et que les gens venait de partout pour l'écouter. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te confier, hein ? »

« Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas trop sur moi, Elika. Tu penses que si, mais en fait pas du tout. » Son avertissement était mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

« J'ai besoin de savoir à qui je confie le sort du monde. »

« Tu as uniquement besoin de savoir que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Et je ne le ferai pas. » La vivacité contenue dans ses mots l'arrêta net dans sa lancée.

« Et la prochaine fois, demande-toi plutôt si c'est bien ma loyauté qui doit être remise en cause. » Il se détourna ; la conversation était à l'évidence terminée en ce qui le concernait. « Viens dormir », dit-il en s'allongeant au milieu de la couverture. Elika, se demandant si elle ne venait pas d'offenser son unique allié, suivit lentement. Elle s'allongea près de lui en silence. Il les couvrit tous les deux avec l'autre moitié de leur couverture, et elle sentit des bras puissants enserrer sa taille. Elle se raidit, puis s'obligea à se détendre à son contact. Pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien, elle se blottit contre lui. En réponse, il la serra plus fort encore et elle se retrouva alors tout contre lui. La chaleur émanant de son corps l'enveloppa et elle se sentit en sécurité d'une manière qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'enfance. Elle leva la tête, et le bras du Prince se glissa en dessous, lui offrant un oreiller.

« Je suis désolée », murmura t-elle.

« Ça va. » Sa voix étouffée souleva le duvet dans sa nuque et forma d'inexplicables nœuds dans son estomac. _« Alors, voilà ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras d'un homme »_, pensa t-elle et bientôt, elle s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/2/

**Chapitre 5 – Premiers contacts**

_Résumé du traducteur :_

_Le Prince et Elika arrivent enfin à Ankuwa. Le moment est venu pour elle de prendre la mesure d'un monde nouveau, qu'elle ne connaissait jusque là qu'au travers de ses lectures, et d'apprendre à déjouer les pièges que réserve la vraie vie ... _

Ils se levèrent avec le soleil, se détachant sans mot dire de l'intime étreinte. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs quelques affaires et avalaient leur maigre petit déjeuner. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu prendre ces réflexes acquis depuis seulement deux jours passés ensemble pour des habitudes créées par des mois sur la route avec l'autre pour seule compagnie. Ils se mirent en chemin rapidement en direction des murs de la ville, le Prince imposant un rythme stable, mais pas épuisant. Les jambes et les pieds d'Elika souffraient de l'exercice inhabituel qu'ils avaient eu à subir ces derniers jours, mais elle serrait les dents et acceptait la brûlure de ses muscles pour ce qu'elle était ; un signe d'évolution ».

Des terres bien cultivées remplaçaient les plaines tandis que, lentement ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la ville. Bien que l'effort fut évident, il était clair, malheureusement, que ces terres ne produiraient que peu une fois l'heure de la récolte venue. Des canaux d'irrigation séparaient les carrés de terres, mais très peu d'eau s'y écoulait ; ce n'étaient pas les généreuses plaines inondables des Deux Fleuves. Ils traversèrent des petits champs d'orge et de blé ; des vergers d'oliviers et de figuiers

Il y avait déjà des hommes et des femmes dans les champs qui désherbaient, élaguaient et entretenaient les canaux.

Elika les observait avec une fascination à peine dissimulée. Chez elle, même avec très peu d'entretien, les petites étendues de terres arables étaient suffisamment fertiles pour produire assez pour que les quelques rares personnes qui vivaient encore dans le royaume puissent manger à leur faim. En revanche, ces gens n'avaient d'autre choix que de travailler les terres de leur maître de l'aube à la nuit tombante, simplement pour ne pas mourir de faim. Ils portaient des vêtements coupés dans un tissu robuste, rapiécés çà et là pour combattre l'usure. Leur peau était plus sombre que la sienne ou celle du Prince, et leur yeux étaient légèrement bridés.

Ils parlaient le sumérien avec l'accent local, ce qui conférait à leur mots, à son avis du moins, une étrange sensation citrique, comme s'ils avaient mordu dans une tranche de citron dans leur petite enfance et ne s'en étaient jamais débarrassée. Pour une pièce d'argent, le Prince acheta à un homme un pain frais de couleur sombre, probablement destiné à être son déjeuner, et ils se partagèrent également son outre. La première gorgée d'eau fraîche depuis ces trois derniers jours leur donna l'impression de boire à la fontaine des dieux. Toujours fatigués et sales, mais néanmoins rafraîchis, ils dirent adieu à l'homme et continuèrent leur chemin vers la ville.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée passait, il continuait la formation accélérée d'Elika sur leur couverture, et à midi, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les murs, elle avait une famille fictive qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ; des amis inventés, des anecdotes et des dizaines de petits détails en mémoire. Elle avait le sentiment que tout cela était complètement inutile, et ne l'apprenait qu'à contrecœur. Ils étaient donc tous deux passablement énervés et hargneux lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre des murs.

Il y avait quatre gardes en service, trois d'entre eux contrôlant les rares personnes qui entraient et sortaient ; le quatrième, assis derrière une table branlante, prenait des notes sur un long rouleau de papyrus. Tous portaient des armures en cuir qui n'étaient pas à leur taille, et de courtes épées de bronze sur le flanc tandis que leurs lances reposaient contre le mur.

S'approchant d'eux, le Prince lança à Elika un regard qui signifiait "Laisse-moi parler". Il s'arrêta juste devant la table, grand et fier, sa main nonchalamment posé sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Puisse Marduk vous éclairer de sa lumière bienfaisante ! » dit-il en saluant le garde.

« Que sa sagesse vous guide dans votre chemin », vint la réponse. Le garde le toisa lentement des pieds à la tête, remarquant les vêtements coûteux et la longue épée. Il se leva avec des gestes étudiés, repoussant sa chaise. La quarantaine passée, c'était un homme aux larges épaules, trapu, plus petit que le Prince de presque une tête.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ? » demanda t-il.

« Je suis Shabhaz, courrier de sa Majesté Impériale Nabolopossar. » Le garde serra l'avant bras tendu d'une forte poigne.

« Je suis Hurrabb-Awil, sergent de sa Divine Majesté Astyage. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Sergent. »

« Moi de même. » Ils relachèrent leur étreinte, et le sergent revint à la charge.

« Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, Babylonien. »

« Je reviens de l'est, en charge de courriers personnels, et ramenant avec moi un petit diamant que j'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route. » Il agita sa main nonchalamment en direction d'Elika, qui se tenait à quelques pieds derrière eux avec Farah, de plus en plus consciente de la légèreté de ce qu'elle portait, sous les regards libidineux des passants.

« C'est vrai qu'elle à l'air mignonne », approuva le sergent.

« Vu le prix que je l'ai payée … », soupira le Prince. « Mais vous savez ce que c'est, quand on aime, on ne compte pas. » Puis, se ravisant, il ajouta : « Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'Ishtar soit favorable à notre union, nous n'avons fait que jouer de malchance depuis que nous sommes partis. Nous avons été pris dans une tempête de sable et nos deux chevaux ainsi que notre autre âne bâté se sont enfuis. »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas de chance ; faites en sorte de déposer une offrande digne de ce nom sur les autels pour apaiser la colère des dieux. »

« Je le ferai dès que j'aurais débarrassé mon corps de la poussière de la route, cela ne ferait qu'offenser les dieux si j'allais au devant d'eux couvert de sueur et de crasse. »

« Vos paroles sont pleines de sagesse, courrier. Cependant, avant que je ne vous laisse entrer dans la ville, je dois m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un mendiant. » A ces mots, la main du Prince vola vers la garde de son épée. L'acier sonna, alors qu'il la tirait à moitié au clair et criait :

« Comment osez-vous me traiter de mendiant ! Je suis un courrier impérial et mon chemin est protégé des dieux eux-mêmes ! »

Les autres gardes tendirent vivement la main vers leurs épées courtes, tandis que le sergent levait une main pacifique.

« Calmez-vous, Monsieur ! Je vous prie de m'excuser si mes paroles vous ont offensé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Ce sont les lois en vigueur dans la cité … »

« … qui requièrent que vous insultiez ceux qui la visitent ? » dit il, interrompant le sergent et s'empourprant de colère.

Elika recula d'un pas hésitant, se préparant à combattre. Sa volonté effleurait délicatement le centre tumultueux au plus profond d'elle même, la où résidait sa magie. Elle commença à relâcher le pouvoir, observant les gardes et les passants. Ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle ; les quelques rares personnes qui pouvaient prendre le temps de quitter les champs pour rentrer déjeuner chez elles, s'arrêtaient pour regarder ce théâtre de rue.

« Inutile de s'énerver, Monsieur », dit le sergent, les yeux sur la lame d'acier partiellement tirée au clair, calculant combien de coups sa lame de bronze pourrait encaisser, avant de se briser en deux. « La cité exige des étrangers qu'ils acquittent une taxe de deux pièces d'argent avant de passer les portes. »

Le Prince grogna, rengaina son épée dans son fourreau, et attrapa sa bourse. Il lança une pièce d'argent coupée en deux sur la table.

« Cela suffira t-il ? » demanda t-il d'un ton condescendant.

« Ça ira. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur », acquiesça le soldat.

« Avant que je ne parte, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je peux trouver un compatriote qui pourrait me donner asile jusqu'à demain, ou au moins m'indiquer une bonne auberge ? » demanda le Prince nonchalamment, comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de couper l'homme en deux quelques instants plus tôt.

« Personne de chez vous ne vit ici, Monsieur, mais je crois que notre taverne propose des chambres qui conviendraient aux goûts les plus raffinés. Demandez le Rêve de l'Etoile du Matin. » Il désigna la route principale qui conduisait au centre de la ville. Le Prince attrapa sa bourse et en sortit un autre morceau de métal, de la taille d'un douzième d'une pièce, cette fois.

« Merci de votre conseil, et bonne journée ! »

« Pareillement, Monsieur », dit le soldat, empochant le morceau d'argent posé sur la table.

Sans rien ajouter, le Prince se tourna et prit les rennes de Farah des mains d'Elika.

« Allons-y, femme ! Je veux que tu me débarrasse de cette crasse le plus vite possible. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de la vue des badauds, elle siffla, furieuse :

« Tu es devenu fou ? »

« Détends-toi, ma grande, sinon toute cette petite démonstration n'aura servi à rien », murmura t-il en réponse, sans même ralentir.

« Tu as failli nous faire tuer ! » Sa voix étouffée masquait à peine sa colère. Il se tourna et l'empoigna par le haut du bras de sa main gantée, ses doigts marquant douloureusement sa chair.

« Non, en aucun cas. C'est toi seule qui risque de nous faire tuer maintenant. Alors ferme ta gueule et suis-moi. Je t'expliquerai une fois que nous serons derrière des portes closes. » Il la relâcha en la repoussant si violemment qu'elle faillit trébucher, et tourna les talons, conduisant Farah d'un pas rapide vers le centre de la ville. Elika se retrouvant abandonnée sur la large route se mit à courir après lui. Elle le rattrapa deux coins de rue plus loin, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la place du bazar.

Le Prince prit les rennes à sa gauche et tendit sa main droite gantée derrière lui. Sans mot dire, elle prit sa main, tandis qu'il les conduisait à travers la place principale d'Ankuwa.

La ville n'avait jamais été un royaume indépendant, juste un comptoir de commerce avancé qui avait progressivement gagné en ampleur et en influence, jusqu'à ce que les Mèdes décident qu'ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau centre régional. Peu après, les murs de la ville furent érigés, le système d'irrigation déjà existant complètement rénové et les bâtiments « superflus » éliminés, dotant Ankuwa de deux grandes routes principales, l'une la traversant d'est en ouest, l'autre du nord au sud. Autour de la place centrale, les temples des principaux dieux avaient éclos comme des champignons après la pluie. Un petit bazar qui s'était créé de lui-même, occupait l'espace vide et les rues environnantes, où des artisans à la peau sombre et des marchands de passage en ville proposaient depuis leurs échoppes, sous des tentes peintes, leurs marchandises et leurs services à qui pouvait se les offrir. Une importante garnison de cinq cent hommes, chargé de nettoyer les routes des brigands, était stationnée dans la ville. En deux générations, Ankuwa était devenu un centre gouvernemental insignifiant et isolé parmi huit mille autres, avec juste assez d'échanges commerciaux et d'agriculture pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Shabhaz et Nastaran traversèrent la place, le Prince jouant des épaules pour se frayer un chemin, et se servant de son fidèle âne comme d'une arme offensive, tandis que la princesse qui les suivait à la trace, essayait de ne pas avoir l'air submergé par la multitude de gens qui l'entourait. La foule s'écartait devant eux, personne ne tenant à faire connaissance avec les sabots de cuivre de l'âne. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt de l'autre côté, devant un bâtiment à deux étages, à la peinture jadis rouge vif et jaune criard, dont il ne restait plus à présent que des tâches décolorées et écaillées. Une grande étoile de cuivre finement martelée pendait au-dessus de la porte principale, indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien du sérail qu'ils cherchaient.

Le prince les amena d'abord aux écuries qui s'ouvraient à droite à côté du bâtiment. Il retira les sacs de selle du dos de Farah, puis donna les rennes à un palefrenier. Les hissant sur ses épaules, il entra dans la bâtiment principal de l'auberge, Elika sur ses talons.

L'intérieur était en meilleur état que l'extérieur. Des coussins moelleux entouraient des tables basses, des braseros de cuivre pendant du plafond illuminaient la salle. Environ une douzaine d'hommes restaient assis à ne rien faire, prenant leur déjeuner ou sirotant simplement un café léger, mais il y avait assez de place pour trois fois plus. L'imposant propriétaire se leva de sa chaise branlante près de la porte masquée d'un rideau menant à la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus avec une rapidité alarmante csa compte tenu de sa corpulence.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue au Rêve de l'Étoile du Matin ! En quoi puis-je vous aider monseigneur ? » dit-il en s'adressant au Prince. Il avait rapidement évalué la richesse potentielle de ses nouveaux hôtes.

« Votre meilleure chambre, aubergiste, pour moi et ma rose, et faites-nous monter votre meilleur vin ainsi qu'un repas consistant. »

Tandis que l'aubergiste ouvrait la bouche, le Prince lui lança une pleine pièce d'argent. Il la cueillit au vol avec une aisance éprouvée et mordit dedans.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon bon monsieur ! » Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, révélant une bouche pleine de dents à moitié pourries.

« Et également un bain après le repas. »

Le propriétaire se contenta de hocher la tête avec empressement.

« Tout ce vous désirez, monsieur ! Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre. » Il leur fit monter un escalier en bois qui les amena au second étage du sérail. « Les domestiques vous amèneront le reste de vos affaires. »

« Nous n'avons plus d'affaires, hélas. Elles ont été volées pendant la nuit. »

« C'est épouvantable, épouvantable », dit l'aubergiste, s'inquiétant tout à coup de savoir si ses hôtes étaient réellement aussi riches qu'ils en avaient l'air. Le Prince se contenta de hausser les épaules et agita sa bourse, qui tinta de manière prometteuse.

« Rien qu'un peu d'or ne puisse remplacer. Dites-moi, mon brave, quel est votre nom ? »

« Mubbaharan, monsieur, propriétaire de cet humble pisé », répondit-il en ouvrant une porte. Il les conduisit dans une chambre chichement meublée, mais spacieuse.

« Donc Mubbarahan, voudriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de nous envoyer le meilleur tailleur que l'on puisse trouver à Ankuwa ? Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui ait le sens des couleurs et du style et qui ne rechigne pas à la tâche. Mon épouse et moi-même avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour reprendre la route dès demain. »

« Vous partez déjà, monseigneur ? », la déception de perdre sa poule aux œufs d'or perçant dans sa voix de façon manifeste.

« En effet. Le temps m'est compté. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler dans l'est. »

« Et que dois-je dire au tailleur, qui le demande ? »

Le Prince cessa de sonder la salle et fit face à Mubbarahan, le regardant peut-être pour la première fois.

« Je suis Shabhaz, courrier du tout puissant Empire Babylonien », dit-il avec autant de fierté et d'arrogance qu'il pouvait en réunir.

« Je m'en souviendrai, monsieur. »

« Veillez à ce que le tailleur ne vienne pas avant le crépuscule. Après un déjeuner et un bain, nous nous reposerons un moment. Je n'apprécie guère que l'on me dérange. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monsieur. Je vous fais immédiatement monter ce que les cuisines ont de mieux à offrir. » Le Prince le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et tourna les talons ; pour sa part, la conversation était terminée. Il conserva son sourire dédaigneux de bêcheur jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire ait quitté la chambre, puis franchit d'un seul pas la distance qui le séparait d'Elika et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Elle se raidit, posa sa main contre sa poitrine, essayant de le tenir à distance. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Il y a probablement des yeux et des oreilles dans le mur. Il faut parler discrètement. » Sentant qu'elle se laissait faire avec hésitation, il murmura :

« Laisse-toi tomber sur le lit avec moi. Atterris au-dessus. » Avant même qu'Elika n'ait pu analyser complètement ce qu'il disait, il joignit le geste à la parole et se laissa choir sur le matelas derrière eux, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Elle atterrit moitié sur lui, moitié à côté, ses bras toujours autour d'elle, sa chevelure tombant en rideau autour d'eux.

« Maintenant on peut discuter, mais continue à parler doucement. » Il y avait comme un ton amusé dans sa voix qui laissait supposer qu'il se délectait un peu trop de tout cela.

« Non mais on peut savoir à quoi tu joues, là ? » murmura t-elle furieuse, mais elle avait appris à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas le repousser avec indignation. Pour l'instant.

« Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » Voyant les éclairs s'accumuler dans ses yeux, il continua rapidement : « Les soldats aux portes m'ont envoyé moi, le courrier d'une nation alliée mais étrangère, précisément dans cette auberge. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut raisonnablement supposer que tout le monde ici rend des comptes aux Mèdes sur les voyageurs. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas non plus à une paire d'oreilles ou de judas près. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous regardent en ce moment même ? »

« C'est plus que probable. »

« Avec moi dans … dans un lit avec toi ? » Le sourire du Prince s'élargit encore plus en entendant la juste indignation qui perçait dans sa voix étouffée. Il s'amusait énormément de cette situation, un peu trop peut-être pour son propre bien.

« Arrête ton cinéma. Personne ne sait qui tu es ici, et c'était précisément l'idée de ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure. »

« Tu aurais pu entrer en fanfare, que tu n'aurais pas fait une arrivée plus remarquée. »

« Exactement. L'idée était qu'ils se rappellent de nous. Tu t'es fondue à merveille dans le décor. »

« Ça nous fait une belle jambe. »

« Quiconque posera des questions, cherchera une princesse et peut être un garde voyageant avec elle. Ils ne se souviendront que d'un Babylonien arrogant mais équitable, et peut être qu'ils se rappelleront qu'il voyageait avec une concubine. »

« Et quand est-ce que tu as été équitable ? L'arrogance était bien présente, mais je n'ai pas bien vu l'autre partie. »

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière dont le monde réel fonctionne, Nastaran. » Bien qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre murmurer, il n'utilisait pas son vrai nom. « J'ai tendu mon bras au sergent de la porte. Ce qui fait de lui pratiquement mon égal. C'est une chose à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu de la part d'un courrier impérial. Sur les routes de Babylone, je suis l'équivalent d'un dieu. Je peux réquisitionner des chevaux, et intervenir si je le juge bon. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu suspicieux. Mais je lui ai également donné un pourboire comme quelqu'un dont les dépenses sont payées par le trésor royal. Il se rappellera à mon bon souvenir devant une ou deux chopes de vins. »

« Et s'il avait éventé ton bluff ? » murmura t-elle en se penchant, son oreille droite tout contre la sienne. Il frissonna, et elle en éprouva une pointe de satisfaction.

« Du bluff ? J'ai une tablette d'argile légale qui fait de moi le courrier de la puissante Babylone, mandaté par Nabolopossar, au nom de Marduk. »

« Légale ? »

« Aussi vraie que nature. Ça aussi, ça coûte une fortune. C'est hors de prix de corrompre les scribes qui fabriquent les tablettes. Si jamais j'étais démasqué, ils y laisseraient leurs têtes. »

« Oh mon pauvre, être obligé de dépenser autant … » Le mépris dans sa voix était flagrant. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« L'homme devait pas mal d'argent à deux ou trois personnages louches. Des dettes de jeu, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ils l'avaient dans leur collimateur. J'ai fait disparaître les dettes. Maintenant, c'est envers moi qu'il a une dette. » Il y avait comme un tranchant d'acier dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait d'effacer les dettes. Elle frissonna, et pas de façon agréable cette fois.

« Combien... Combien de gens tu as tué ? »

« Cette fois-là ? Personne. Je leur ai simplement fait comprendre que leurs méthodes me dérangeaient. Les dés n'ont pas roulé comme prévu. »

« Et au total ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de tenir les comptes ? » demanda t-il sans qu'aucune pointe d'humour ne perce dans le ton qu'il employait. « Je vole les morts si je ne peux pas faire autrement, et non les vivants. Je ne tue que si j'y suis contraint, et en aucun cas s'il y a une autre solution. Mais le monde dans lequel on vit n'est pas facile.» Pourtant, même lui avait l'impression d'être sur la défensive.

La princesse s'écarta de lui, son cœur qui jusque là battait rapidement s'immobilisa soudain. Elle s'assit sur leur matelas fatigué, le visage indéchiffrable. Le Prince se leva lentement, et dit : « Je vais m'occuper du déjeuner. Ce serait bien d'avoir un repas chaud.

La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd qui sonnait creux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/6/

**Chapitre 6 – Retrouvailles**

_Résumé du traducteur :_

_Tandis qu'Elika met à profit la halte à l'auberge d'Ankuwa pour méditer sur son sort et s'interroger sur le mystère qui entoure son étrange compagnon, le Prince, soucieux d'assurer la logistique de leur périple, est sorti en ville pour faire l'acquisition de nouvelles montures. A son retour à l'auberge, une surprise de taille l'attend ... _

La femme en blanc était assise sur le rebord du lit fixant le vide, des millions de pensées se succédant les unes aux autres dans sa tête. Incapable de réfléchir davantage, elle capitula, et toucha la magie en elle la laissa l'envahir. Le feu blanc déferla, se ruant dans ses veines et la brûlant de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de l'avertissement du Prince et canalise la magie avant qu'elle n'ait pu surgir de ses doigts. Elle avait hâte de déchaîner, de relâcher le pouvoir ; de laisser la lumière courir librement et la purifier. C'était si simple avant. Suivre la voie tracée par le Dieu de la Lumière, et accomplir le sacrifice ultime qui réparerait tous les maux. A présent, plus rien n'était simple. Il n'y avait plus de gentils et de méchants. Juste des nuances de gris.

La réalité lui apparaissait progressivement. Elle voyageait avec un voleur, un ruffian, un pilleur de tombes et pire encore. Un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui tuait sans culpabilité ni remords. Comment pouvait-elle lui confier le sort du monde ? C'était un homme sans passé, sans nom, sans racines. En dehors de quelques allusions et de demi vérités murmurées qu'il avait partagées avec elle bien à contre-coeur. Il traçait leur chemin avec une assurance à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus croire, en vertu de raisons pour le moins discutables.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce marché avec Ahriman ? Qu'est-ce que c'était _en réalité_ ? Le choc de l'entendre prononcer réellement ces mots, admettant avec tant de désinvolture qu'il tuait encore et encore, l'incitait à remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant et éclairait d'un jour plus sombre et plus sinistre encore ses actions depuis leur fuite de la vallée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris son troisième souffle, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas simplement s'en aller. Simplement s'en aller, franchir cette porte et disparaître. Trouver sa propre voie et aller ou Ohrmazd la conduirait.

Elle inspira profondément, contraignant la magie à réintégrer sa place au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle relâcha sa respiration dans un soupir. Ce n'était pas évident d'être Elika des Ahura ces derniers temps. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par des voix qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir et bientôt la porte fut ouverte par son compagnon, deux ou trois domestiques sur ses talons. Pompeusement, il leur donna ses directives tandis qu'ils disposaient un copieux festin sur une table basse qu'ils avaient apportée avec eux. Des plats d'argile furent déposés sur la surface de cuivre finement ciselée, et en quelques minutes, ils furent remplis de poulet et d'agneau, de légumes bouillis, de pommes de terre au four et d'une sauce épaisse et épicée, de quoi nourrir facilement plus d'une demi douzaine de convives.

Un gros bidon en étain rempli d'un vin léger fut placé au milieu de la table, ainsi que des verres en étain finement travaillés. Sans mot dire, Elika s'assit en tailleur sur l'un des coussins disposés autour de la table et attendit que le Prince ait fait sortir les domestiques

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut passé la porte, il laissa tomber le masque du négociant ; il arborait un soupçon de ce sourire malicieux auquel elle était tellement habituée, alors qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement à coté d'elle. Il tressaillit instantanément, jura dans sa barbe, puis ajusta son fourreau de façon à ce que la poignée de la garde cesse de s'enfoncer dans son entrejambe.

« Allez, à l'attaque ! » dit il, tendant la main vers une cuillère et se servant une part généreuse de l'un des bols.

Elika se força à se détendre, murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible en réponse, et tendit le bras pour se servir à son tour. Pendant un moment, seuls des sons de mastication se firent entendre dans la chambre tandis qu'ils rattrapaient les quelques douze repas qu'ils avaient sautés. De temps à autre, des domestiques faisaient leur apparition pour s'assurer que le plus estimé des hôtes ainsi que son épouse ne manquaient de rien. A l'issue du repas, le Prince demanda à ce qu'un bain soit préparé pour lui et un autre pour sa 'Nastaran', mais l'un après l'autre, de façon à ce que la chambre et les trésors qu'elle recelait ne soient pas laissés sans surveillance l'espace d'une minute. Lorsque les filles de service escortèrent Elika jusqu'à leur quartier général provisoire, il était allongé sur le lit, pelant des oranges, apparemment très content de lui.

« Comment était le service ? » demanda t-il

« Beaucoup trop zélé. Je suis capable de prendre mon bain toute seule. Ce n'est en aucun cas un exercice pour trois personnes. »

« Même pour te laver le dos, tu n'as besoin de personne ? » Il fit sauter une tranche dans sa bouche. Elika le gratifia d'un regard peu amène.

« Je m'en sors très bien, merci. »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer ... » dit le Prince et ses yeux se voilèrent, suggérant qu'il tentait activement de se représenter la scène. Il fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie par une orange qui le frappa en pleine poitrine.

« Hé ! C'était quoi, ça ? » s'éleva la voix emprunte d'une juste indignation.

« Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas choisi la pastèque », dit-elle, saisissant une pomme et la mordant avec avidité. A présent, avec le ventre plein et après un bain chaud, le monde ne semblait plus si sombre. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le lit et demanda nonchalamment : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour la suite ? »

« Des vêtements. Des chevaux. Ensuite on quitte la ville par l'ouest. »

Baissant la voix, elle demanda : « Tu n'avais pas prévu de partir vers l'est et de revenir sur tes pas ? »

« Si, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Trop de gens nous ont vus entrer par l'est. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que les gardes de la porte nous arrêtent. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois que tu es venu ? »

« Je ne suis pas exactement arrivé en plein jour », dit il en ignorant sa question. Voyant son expression, il ajouta rapidement : « Ne vas pas t'imaginer une quelconque grimpette sur les murs et des sauts de toit en toit. Je suis simplement arrivé au coucher du soleil, lorsque la garde changeait. Et quand c'est nécessaire, je sais très bien passer inaperçu. »

« Pas de poursuites au clair de lune, de combats à l'épée pleins de panache, de fuites téméraires ? Je suis déçue. »

« Je sais que ça risque d'être un scoop pour toi après ce que tu as vu dans ton royaume, mais je préfère généralement utiliser les escaliers pour grimper sur des surfaces verticales. » Il commença à peler une autre orange.

« Et voilà que maintenant tu détruis ton image si soigneusement entretenue. » Bien que le ton de sa voix fût emprunt de sarcasme, un sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de la restaurer, c'est ça ? »

« Tu sais, à force de manger de la nourriture normale, de dormir dans un lit, d'emprunter les escaliers et de passer par les portes, tu vas finir par ressembler à n'importe qui. »

« Hé, c'est toi qui a les pouvoirs des dieux, moi je ne suis qu'un simple mortel », dit-il, son ton moqueur se muant en murmure, mais conservant sa nature impertinente. Le coeur d'Elika fit un bond en entendant la voix profonde et calme.

« D'accord, on quitte la ville. Mais pour aller où ? Comment on va faire pour L'emprisonner à nouveau ? dit elle en changeant rapidement de sujet.

« Babylone. On va à Babylone. J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours. » Elle ravala la pique évidente qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, et écouta. « Au départ, tu voulais aller à Ninive. Peu de gens s'en sont sortis une fois la ville assiégée par les Assyriens, mais certains se sont enfuis avant, et il devait y avoir des érudits parmi eux. »

« A quand remonte la destruction de la ville ? »

« A longtemps à l'échelle humaine, mais pas longtemps vu du prisme de l'histoire. Vingt ans peut-être ? Probablement un peu moins. Donc certains érudits devraient être encore en vie. »

Elika haussa les épaules, presque fataliste. « C'est toujours mieux que ce que j'ai à proposer pour l'instant. »

« Et de toute façon, même si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver les érudits de Ninive, Babylone est toujours remplie de bibliothèques, de prêtres, de prophètes et de magiciens. Je les ai toujours pris pour des malfrats et d'habiles charlatans, mais depuis, j'ai vu un certain nombre de choses qui m'ont poussé à reconsidérer la question. »

« Et tu crois qu'il en y a dans le lot qui pourraient être authentiques ? »

« Qui sait ? Tu aurais cru, toi, qu'il existait des royaumes cachés avec des princesses ensorcelées qui combattent des dieux maléfiques ? Moi pas, en tous cas. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », dit-elle nonchalamment

« Ouais. C'est ça. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Elika tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui apaiserait la tension, mais son esprit fit choux blanc. Au même moment, le Prince se demandait pourquoi il ne glisserait pas un bras autour de la taille de la brunette assise près de lui, à présent agréablement parfumée, la renversant et laissant la nature suivre son cours. L'ennui était qu'il pouvait aisément identifier une demi douzaine de raisons pour lesquelles ce serait une rudement mauvaise idée. En fait, il n'y voyait que des inconvénients, à une exception près: il en mourrait d'envie et suspectait fortement qu'Elika serait plus que réceptive à l'idée. Mais là s'arrêtaient les avantages, tout le reste n'étant que complications. Il ne mélangeait jamais les affaires et le plaisir, ne s'engageait jamais sans être sûr de pouvoir se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée si les choses devenaient trop sérieuses, ne couchait en aucun cas avec des gens dont les ennemis était plus forts que lui, même si ce point était à présent devenu discutable. Et dans la mesure du possible, il évitait de choisir comme maîtresses des filles qui seraient assez naïves pour attendre de lui plus qu'il ne pouvait donner. A moins qu'elles ne soient vraiment très jolies et que leurs pères ou leurs frères ne soient dans l'incapacité de lui mettre la main dessus après coup, ajouta t-il en se ravisant.

Parvenu à une décision, il sauta sur ses pieds dans un mouvement soudain et fluide, interrompant la rêverie dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés.

« Une préférence pour les chevaux ? »

« Hein ? » dit-elle en sursautant, surprise par le brusque changement de sujet.

« Je vais faire un tour et voir ce que ce trou a à offrir en matière de montures. »

« Bonne idée », dit-elle, et elle sauta du lit à son tour.

« Calme ta joie, Princesse, je vais faire les boutiques de chevaux. Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, comme une gentille aristocrate bien élevée que tu es. »

« Et comment tu comptes me faire accepter ça ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour surveiller nos affaires. Ce sont les seules choses qui nous restent après la tempête de sable, après tout », dit-il en s'adressant aux potentielles oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ce n'est pas juste », bougonna Elika. Le Prince se demanda une fois encore quel âge elle avait réellement. Une chatte curieuse et une tigresse rodant à l'affût, ainsi qu'une lionne matriarche dévouée, toutes fondues en une seule.

« Il y aura encore d'autres villes, avec des bazars sans commune mesure avec celui-là. En fait, j'ai vu des villages dont les marchés sont même plus intéressants que celui d'Ankuwa. Et je ne voudrais pas que le commun des mortel se rince l'œil avant que tu n'aies pu t'habiller selon les coutumes locales. » Il fit un vague mouvement qui semblait englober son ventre découvert, son pantalon et le tissu léger de sa tunique. « Tu laisserais _un souvenir impérissable_, j'en ai peur. » Il vit qu'elle avait compris l'idée, mais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. « De toute façon, je ne tarderai pas à revenir, et il faut aussi qu'on voit le tailleur dans la soirée. »

« Et que suis-je censée faire pendant que tu n'es pas là ? »

« Rester ici et te reposer, je dirais. Nous avons un trajet long et difficile devant nous, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois habituée à passer six heures par jour en selle. »

Elle fit une grimace, elle pouvait aisément imaginer quel serait l'état de son postérieur, ne serait-ce qu'après une journée de cheval.

« J'ai saisi, oh mon maître. D'autres requêtes ? »

« Sois bien sage jusqu'à mon retour. Je sais que tu es une grande fille, et que tu peux te défendre toute seule, mais j'aimerais autant que tu n'aies pas à le faire. » Il se tut l'espace d'un instant, réfléchissant. « Alors une préférence pour les montures ? Quel est ton niveau ? »

« Je suis une cavalière confirmée, mais sûrement pas une experte. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en remets à toi. »

« Pas bête. Comme ça, quelque que soient les défauts de ton cheval, tu pourras m'en faire le reproche. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, oui », dit Elika.

« D'autres souhaits que le tailleur ne saurait combler ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Trouve-moi une brosse. Et au moins une dague, je me sens nue sans arme. » Elle grimaça instantanément, prenant conscience de la perche qu'elle venait de tendre. Le Prince la gratifia d'un long regard enveloppant, la toisant des pieds à la tête. Avec une feinte déception dans la voix, il dit :

« Je te rassure, tu es tout sauf nue. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« J'espère que tu parles de la dague et pas de la nudité ? »

« On peut voir ça quand je reviens, non ? » Il agita ses sourcils en la regardant, et franchit la porte avant de devoir éviter d'autres fruits volants.

Elika regarda la porte se fermer et marmonna : « Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, le Prince ramenait deux excellents chevaux vers le Rêve de l'Etoile du Matin, avec un gamin de six ans sur ses talons qui en conduisait deux autres. Ils passèrent les doubles portes menant aux écuries à côté de la taverne. Ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin, le Prince renvoya le fils du maquignon chez lui. Les deux montures et les deux chevaux chargés furent confiés aux soins d'un garçon d'écurie et le Courrier Impérial demanda à ce qu'il bénéficient des meilleurs soins, ponctuant sa requête de deux pièces d'argent étincelantes. Les yeux du palefrenier s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, il n'avait probablement jamais eu en main ce noble métal auparavant. Il commença promptement à détacher les courroies retenant les étriers jamais utilisés jusque là. Ensuite les animaux furent nourris et hydratés, puis on leur fit de la place auprès de Farah, mais à ce moment-là, le Prince et son nouveau sac à dos rempli d'articles fraîchement acquis avaient disparu depuis longtemps par la porte latérale qui menait à la taverne.

C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on dispose d'une véritable fortune en or, et qu'on ne craint pas de la disperser aux quatre vents, songea le Prince alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce principale, à la recherche d'ennuis potentiels. Et lorsqu'il en eut trouvé un, il jura silencieusement et se dirigea vers les escaliers à longue enjambées, espérant ne pas s'être fait remarquer. En vain.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! » Le Prince marmonna de nouveau quelque chose de sinistre, puis se tourna avec un large sourire.

« C'est bien toi mon vieil ami ? » Un petit homme grassouillet à la peau sombre, presque cuite à point par le soleil de sa terre natale, se levait lentement d'une table basse entourée de coussins durs.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! » Il se répétait, ouvrant largement les bras pour le saluer. « Joins-toi à nous pour un verre de vin, mon ami. »

« Rien ne saurait faire plus plaisir à ton ami Shabhaz, courrier de sa Majesté Impériale, que de partager un verre et une histoire avec toi », dit-il, traversant déjà la pièce.

« Alors laisse ton humble ami Agastya, loyal serviteur du Dirigeant de Toutes Les Terres, le Roi Brihadratha de Kasi, partager sa nourriture et son vin avec toi. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. »

Agastya se situait quelque part dans la seconde moitié de l'âge mûr, plus large que haut, avec un sourire engageant auquel il ne manquait que quelques dents, et des yeux noirs étincelants pleins de malice. Ses trois compagnons étaient grands, musclés et silencieux, et gratifièrent le Prince d'un regard mauvais lorsque lui et leur maître s'étreignirent.

« Le sort t'a épargné, Agastya, dit le Prince, inaugurant le pseudonyme fraichement appris. Ou alors tu as pris des vacances en Phénicie ? »

L'Aryen était vêtu de la tête aux pieds de diverses nuances de pourpre – la couleur la plus chère que l'or puisse acheter, exclusivement fabriquée à partir du labeur minutieux d'escargots de mer, le long de la côte est de la Mer du Haut (que les Romains, des générations plus tard, nommeraient Mare Nostrum avec l'arrogance typique des constructeurs d'empire). L'or et les bijoux étincelaient et cliquetaient lorsqu'il bougeait, et quand il s'agissait de bouger, il savait y faire. Ses bras brassaient constamment de l'air, et sa voix était celle d'un marchand rompu à l'art des négociations difficiles qu'il menait d'une langue mielleuse.

« Je ne peux que remercier les Dieux », répondit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. « Et toi alors, comment t'es tu retrouvé si loin de chez toi ? » demanda t-il tout en versant du vin au Prince.

« Je vais là où les vents du destin me portent. »

« On dirait plutôt que c'est une tornade qui t'a recraché, cette fois. Tu ne serais pas un peu dans une mauvaise passe ? » demanda t-il en observant les vêtements toujours déchirés du Prince.

« L'argent est le cadet de mes soucis », dit-il avec assurance. Voyant que l'Aryen levait un sourcil, il ajouta : « Si vraiment. Des jours sombres arrivent, mon ami. Tu ferais bien de quitter la ville aux premières lueurs de l'aube », dit-il en baissant la voix.

Agastya se renversa sur sa chaise, appuyant son menton sur son poing fermé. « Y aurait-il des conflits majeurs à l'horizon dont je ne serais pas informé ? » demanda t-il en plaisantant à demi.

« Oui », dit le Prince d'un ton totalement dépourvu d'espièglerie.

« Ben voyons. » Agastya se mit à glousser, puis s'aperçut que le Babylonien ne se joignait pas à lui. Lentement, son expression s'assombrit à son tour. Ses gardes du corps se redressèrent légèrement, sensibles au changement d'atmosphère, et les verres de vin disparurent de leurs mains. « Tu ne rigoles pas, c'est ça ? » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà vendu de fausses informations ? » demanda le Prince, une soudaine lueur dans les yeux.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, pas vrai ? » demanda l'Aryen avec une feinte exaspération. « Non, jusqu'ici, tu as toujours été fiable. »

« Alors j'ai une longue histoire à te raconter, vieux frère. »

« Et si ton histoire en vaut la peine, j'ai les poches profondes », répondit-il.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas spécialement besoin d'argent en ce moment. Mais si tu vas vers l'ouest, je pourrais avoir besoin de compagnons de voyage. »

« Nous allons à Babylone, avec un stock de marchandises à vendre. »

« Et avide d'entendre ce que tes espions ont appris en ton absence, sans doute », dit le Prince en riant à demi.

« La soie et l'or ne sont pas les seuls objets de valeur dignes d'être échangés … ou volés, si on doit en passer par là. »

« Effectivement, acquiesça le Prince. Prend la route avec nous demain à l'aube et attend-toi à être étonné. »

« Et en retour ? »

« J'aurai moi aussi quelques questions. »

Agastya eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, puis acquiesça, « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Puis il se leva étonnamment vite pour un homme de sa corpulence, le Prince se levant à son tour, et tous deux crachèrent dans leur paumes et se serrèrent la main, scellant l'accord.

Se ravisant, il demanda :

« Au fait, Shabhaz ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est qui "nous" ? »

« Oh, juste un joyau des sables que j'ai trouvé en chemin. Je te la présenterai demain. Évite simplement de lui raconter trop d'histoires embarrassantes en route, s'il te plait. Elles ne sont pas adaptées à son petit cœur fragile. » Le négociant aryen acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il demandait.

« Un bienfait en appelle un autre. » Il lui adressa un large sourire, et la lueur du foyer dansa sur ses dents en or. « Alors finalement, il y en a une qui a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ? »

« Il m'a suffit de voir sa personnalité magique et son sourire enchanteur, et j'étais fichu. »

« Et quel est le nom de cette femme exceptionnelle ? »

« En ce moment ? Nastaran. »Agastya leva un sourcil à l'évocation de la nature temporaire de son nom, puis haussa les épaules.

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

« Disons demain matin, alors. » Ils se serrèrent la main une fois encore, se saluant d'un signe de tête, deux experts dans leurs commerces de prédilection, le Prince des Voleurs de Babylone et le Maître des Espions du puissant royaume de Kasi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/7/

**Chapître 7 – Un ami surgi du passé**

_Résumé du traducteur :_

_Une nouvelle association est née. Elika et le Prince ne sont plus seuls désormais, et entament une longue chevauchée à travers les paysages arides et désolés d'un désert implacable, cette fois-ci en direction de Babylone. Durant le trajet, Elika en apprend un peu plus sur le passé mouvementé du Prince ... et sur leur nouvel ami. _

Le Prince se faufila dans la chambre, silencieux comme un chat. Un sourire inhabituellement tendre apparut sur son visage en voyant sa compagne couchée sur le lit en chien de fusil, profondément endormie, utilisant son bras comme oreiller. En dépit du fait qu'une demi douzaine de monstres rembourrés de plumes l'entouraient, chacun d'entre eux si grands et moelleux qu'ils menaçaient d'avaler quiconque s'en approcherait de trop près, elle avait trouvé moyen de s'endormir sur l'unique petit endroit qu'ils ne recouvraient pas. Il laissa doucement glisser le sac de son épaule jusqu'au sol et referma la porte derrière lui. Il commença à se déplacer furtivement dans la chambre, se collant soigneusement au mur, là ou les lattes du plancher étaient le moins susceptible de craquer, progressant à pas de loup vers la princesse. Au dessus des toits jaunes cuits de la ville, Shamash, le dieu-soleil à la chevelure jaune et la peau claire, était déjà en route pour le monde souterrain, où ses rayons torrides éloigneraient les monstres des abysses un jour de plus, tandis que ses derniers rais de lumière peignaient la chambre d'une lueur dorée. Il s'accroupit en passant devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, faisant en sorte que son ombre n'atteigne pas la jeune femme en plein rêve dans les couvertures. Il fit encore deux pas en direction du lit, toujours accroupi, transférant soigneusement son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, marchant uniquement sur les interstices, faisant en sorte que le vieux bois demeure silencieux sous ses pieds. Il n'était pas le plus recherché des voleurs de la capitale du monde pour rien, aucun bruit ne trahissait sa présence. Un silence absolu régnait, uniquement interrompu par la respiration régulière de la princesse.

Il tendit doucement la main, pinça une mèche de cheveu vagabonde entre son pouce et son index, et chatouilla le nez d'Elika avec. Elle renifla et remua sans ouvrir les yeux, tentant de chasser de son visage la mouche importune. Le Prince s'écarta pour éviter sa main, et lorsqu'elle parut retomber dans son sommeil, il tendit à nouveau la main et recommença à lui chatouiller le nez avec sa chevelure. Comme avant, Elika renifla et tourna le dos à son assaillant, remontant les couvertures un peu plus haut. Silencieusement, le Prince tendit le bras, attrapa un couteau sur la table de chevet, posa la lame sur sa nuque, et se penchant au-dessus d'elle, murmura à son oreille.

« Là, tu es morte. » Sa voix était froide et sérieuse, l'espièglerie disparue, évaporée comme une goutte sur l'herbe du désert au petit matin.

Elika, tirée de son sommeil, s'éveilla en sursaut. D'un mouvement violent, elle tenta d'attraper sa main, et s'écarta vivement de la froide pression, soudaine et effrayante, qui s'exerçait derrière sa tête. Sa main n'attrapa que de l'air, alors que le Prince reculait d'un mouvement fluide.

« Tu devrais être plus prudente. C'aurait pu être un des tueurs d'Ahriman. J'aurais pu être un bandit, un voleur. »

« Tu _es_ un bandit et un voleur », dit elle en pointant son doigt sur lui, son cœur martelant sa poitrine de frayeur.

« Un bien mal élevé, alors. Ne dors que d'un œil s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de confiance dans le coin », dit il. Elika ravala la question : « Et toi, tu es quelqu'un de confiance ? »

« Tu as fini de me faire la morale ? » demanda t-elle à la place.

« Si je te prend par surprise, tu mérites bien que je te passe un savon. » Il retourna vers le lit, et se pencha près d'elle. « Tu es le plus brillant espoir que nous ayons. Si tu tombes, il n'y aura personne d'autre pour se dresser contre l'obscurité. »

« C'est bon, arrêtes de me mettre la pression ». Elle s'assit lentement, la torpeur du sommeil cédant la place à la frayeur rétrospective du métal qui s'appuyait sur sa nuque et de la voix dure qui sifflait à son oreille. Elle frissonna. Cela aurait pu être bel et bien réel.

« J'aimerais simplement éviter de revenir un jour dans une auberge pour te trouver en train de te baigner dans une mare de sang. Même ta magie ne te sera d'aucun secours si tu es foudroyée dans ton sommeil. »

Sa première réaction fut de se défendre, de remettre en question son droit de s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle la réprima et compta lentement jusqu'à dix

« Je sais. Je vais faire plus attention », dit-elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, acquiesça lentement et s'en tint là. Elle relâcha un soupir qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir, lorsqu'il mit un terme à l'échange de regards, se tourna, et avala en quatre longues enjambées la distance qu'il avait mis presque dix minutes à parcourir à la dérobée. Il fouilla dans son sac pendant un moment, et en sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Elika d'un geste théâtral.

Elle déplia le tissu blanc crasseux et découvrit un fourreau de cuir brun dont dépassait une simple garde en os. Elle la tira au clair silencieusement, et trouva une gracieuse dague à double tranchant, d'à peine un pied de long et légèrement recourbée. La lame était forgée dans un acier noir qui capturait la lumière rouge profond du soleil couchant, et au lieu de la refléter, la dague absorbait cette lumière jusqu'à prendre une couleur sang depuis longtemps séché. Déposant le fourreau, elle fit lentement tourner l'arme, essayant de trouver le meilleur équilibre. Puis elle se glissa hors du lit, toujours dans ses vêtements de ces derniers jours et se positionna dans une attitude défensive basse. Elle se livra à deux ou trois exercices, poignardant au cœur un ennemi invisible, tranchant sa gorge et entaillant son aisselle au passage. Puis elle s'assit.

« Bien équilibrée », déclara t-elle, rendant son verdict.

« Et d'un matériau solide, aussi. L'acier a été trempé trois fois. Elle coûte une fortune, d'ailleurs. »

« Rien de comparable à ton épée, cependant », répondit-elle, sans même relever sa remarque plaintive à propos de l'or perdu.

« Rien ne l'est », affirma t-il en caressant amoureusement la lame sur son flanc, avec une fierté évidente dans la voix. « Elle vient de très loin, cette petite. »

Elle releva les yeux pour examiner les élégantes gravures sur la lame et leva un sourcil. « Cette petite ? »

« Un esprit aquatique a été forgé à l'intérieur de sa lame, ou du moins c'est ce que m'a raconté l'ancien propriétaire. D'après les dessins que j'ai vu autour de chez lui, sans doute un esprit féminin. Pourvu de presque tous les atouts requis », ajouta t-il. Elika fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde, réfléchissant à ce qui avait incité le Prince à ajouter ce "presque" à sa description, puis elle décida qu'elle ne tenait pas à demander à son compagnon une description plus détaillée, sachant bien que ce serait très pictural et impliquerait des déplacements de mains suggestifs.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es revenu pendant la nuit et tu l'as volée. » Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler le mépris dans sa voix.

« Tu me vexes. Elle était un cadeau pour services rendus. » Elle se détourna une fois encore de sa propre lame, accordant toute son attention au Prince.

« On dirait le début d'une histoire intéressante »

« Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai peur. Le tailleur va bientôt arriver, et nous avons encore quelques détails à régler d'ici là. Je nous ai trouvé des compagnons de voyage pour demain. »

Elika remis sa nouvelle dague dans son fourreau. Elle nota dans son esprit de lui faire cracher cette histoire d'épée plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une lame d'acier si longue et si solide, brillant d'un tel éclat au soleil et d'une telle flexibilité. L'homme semblait plein de mystères et de récits d'aventure. Si seulement elle pouvait l'inciter à se confier …

« Quels compagnons ?, s'enquit-elle avec hésitation. »

« Un vieil hmm…, il s'interrompit l'espace d'un instant, …_ami_ à moi va du côté de Babylone, et avec lui deux ou trois mercenaires en armes presque aussi affutés et coriaces que ton serviteur. Il serait peut être avisé de se joindre à eux le temps du voyage. »

« Un ami, tu dis ? »

« Plutôt un client avec lequel la relation se base sur un respect mutuel et sur sa réputation qui n'est plus à faire. »

« Génial. Encore des voleurs et des bandits », soupira Elika.

« Oh non, pas du tout. Un marchand bien connu et largement respecté, accueilli partout depuis la cour royale des Zhou jusqu'à la demeure du Pharaon, sans parler du fait qu'il est plein aux as », dit le Prince.

« Et malgré tout, il s'associe à un pilleur de tombes comme toi ? Je suis impressionnée. »

« Il ne se contente pas de s'associer, il obtient aussi régulièrement des rabais en tant qu'acheteur, bien que sa marchandise soit nettement moins palpable que de l'or frappé à l'effigie de rois divins. » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur conspiratrice. « Il brasse beaucoup de marchandises, mais c'est à l'information qu'il accorde le plus d'importance. Et il est mon débiteur. Et j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées sur la façon dont il pourrait s'acquitter de sa dette. »

A l'aube, le lendemain matin.

« En selle ! » s'écria le Prince, et ils enfourchèrent leurs montures. Six personnes chevauchaient ce matin-là, lui et Elika, Agastya et ses trois gardes. Les deux chevaux chargés, Farah, et une demi-douzaine d'ânes bâtés les suivaient. Ils avaient vérifié une dernière fois que leurs sacoches de selles étaient bien attachées et avaient quitté les écuries, avançant à un rythme confortable. Comme chaque monture portait au moins une pile de paquets, ils progressaient à peine plus vite qu'un homme à pied. A cette heure matinale, seuls des paysans quittaient Ankuwa, et ils se tenaient la tête inclinée, tandis que les riches et puissants passaient. Le groupe chevauchait par colonnes de trois, avec Agastya, le Prince et Elika ouvrant la marche, ces derniers vêtus de vêtements neufs livrés par le tailleur juste avant que le jour ne se lève.

Elika frissonna dans l'air matinal et resserra sa nouvelle cape autour d'elle, tenant les rennes d'une main, et maintenant les pans ensemble de l'autre. Ses sandales avait été remplacées par des bottes rouges fabriquées à partir du cuir le plus souple, brodées avec des fleurs blanches serpentant autour de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses mollets. Elle portait un pantalon gris, simple et ample, une tunique blanche et par dessus un gilet en daim brodé du même motif blanc. Sa nouvelle dague pendait à sa hanche, soigneusement disposée pour que le fourreau ne l'écorche ni elle ni son cheval.

« Shahbhaz » manœuvra son cheval de sorte qu'Elika soit au milieu, protégée par les deux hommes de chaque côté. Il ne restait rien de l'apparence de gros homme jovial d'Agastya de la nuit dernière ; il était vêtu de robes de voyage brun sombre, avec un solide gilet de cuir dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Dans la lumière vive du matin, son corps massif semblait plus musclé que grassement décadent et il montait à cheval avec l'aisance d'une vie passée en selle. Lui et le Prince scrutaient les deux cotés de la rue et le haut des toits des maisons à étages, tandis qu'ils chevauchaient en silence, s'efforçant autant que possible de ressembler davantage à des touristes qu'à des gardes du corps en quête d'assassins potentiels.

Ils franchirent les portes ouest sans encombre. Agastya lança une pleine pièce d'argent au garde qui s'avançait vers eux pour les arrêter. Il l'attrapa, s'inclina et les laissa passer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la route impériale, ils relâchèrent un peu la formation. Les champs qu'ils traversaient se remplissaient déjà de paysans qui attaquaient une autre journée de quatorze heures, se déplaçant au milieu des alignements de végétaux, désherbant, nettoyant les tranchées d'irrigation, consumant leurs courtes vies pour garder éloignée l'ombre menaçante de la famine. Le groupe ne leur prêta aucune attention, en dehors d'un coup d'œil rapide d'Agastya ou du Prince, évaluant les possibilités qu'ils dissimulent des armes ou manifestent un intérêt inopportun.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut finalement plus aucun paysan à portée de voix, Agastya se tourna vers Elika et attendit poliment jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés, madame, dit-il. Je suis Agastya de Kasi, humble marchand et fournisseur de produits exotiques », et il s'inclina aussi bas que sa selle le lui permettait, et plus encore, manquant de tomber de cheval. Elika rit, sa voix tintant comme de petites cloches, contrastant agréablement avec le paysage aride.

« Shabhaz m'a conseillé de ne pas croire un seul mot de vous que je n'ai payé en or »

« Je suis blessé de ne pas avoir la confiance de ceux que j'appelle des amis », s'insurgea Agastya d'une voix sincèrement meurtrie. Le Prince se tourna sur sa selle et se joignit à la conversation.

« J'ai seulement signalé à ma fleur sauvage que même si tu as la langue la plus mielleuse à l'est du Tigre, elle n'en reste pas moins fourchue, malheureusement. »

« Des langues fourchues, oh mon pauvre cœur pourrait à coup sûr se briser d'être ainsi humilié devant une beauté aussi rayonnante que la vôtre », dit Agastya en portant théâtralement les mains à sa poitrine, une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes un beau parleur, je vous l'accorde, Agastya de Kasi, mais pour ce qui est du reste, je réserve mon jugement. »

« Belle et capable de penser par elle-même, prend garde mon ami, il se pourrait que tu aies eu plus grands yeux que grand ventre», s'exclama Agastya en riant aux éclats.

« C'est elle qui a plus grands yeux que grand ventre, pas moi », coupa le Prince. Elika se tourna vers lui avec un silence outré, la bouche grande ouverte. Le Prince lui fit un clin d'œil, l'incitant à entrer dans le jeu. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, essayant de se mettre dans la peau d'une maîtresse au lieu d'une … compagne de voyage ? Amie ? Sœur d'armes ? Elle se tourna alors vers l'Indien avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Il faut bien qu'il y en ait qui porte la culotte dans ce couple, il ne serait même pas capable de trouver ses fesses avec ses deux mains. » Le Prince émit un grognement sonore.

« Si Shabhaz proteste si fort, c'est qu'il y a une histoire que je dois connaître », déclara Agastya, débouchant son outre et avalant une longue gorgée.

« Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, il errait comme un fou furieux dans le désert marmonnant à propos de véritables fortunes ou s'époumonant après Farah à s'en casser les cordes vocales. »

« Et Farah est ? » s'enquit Agastya.

« Mon âne. Pas mes fesses. Mon âne. Avec tout mon or », coupa le Prince avant qu'Elika ne puisse arranger l'histoire à sa sauce.

« Eh bien il me semble que tu as fait une excellent affaire en perdant l'or et en gagnant le plus joli des trésors entre le Tigre et l'Indus », constata Agastya en gratifiant Elika d'une légère inclination, à laquelle elle répondit par un gracieux hochement de tête.

« En fait, finalement, même l'or est réapparu. C'était peut-être la volonté d'un dieu que je perde mon âne dès le début », répondit le Prince en regardant Elika d'un air interrogateur.

Elle rencontra son regard et acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. « Effectivement. » Ils continuèrent à se transpercer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Agastya s'eclaircisse bruyamment la gorge.

« Pardonnez mon impudence, joyau des cieux, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quelle beauté que je vais devoir chanter les louanges aux quatre coins du monde civilisé. »

Elle s'accorda un moment de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

« Elika. Elika de la terre des Ahura. »

« Ahura ? Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle ter... Hmm, si, ça me dit quelque chose, cet endroit. Attendez »! Il leva la main, lui signifiant de patienter. « Je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir été éduqué par des experts en histoire et en géographie, et bien que ne je ne fusse qu'un cancre à peine digne de nettoyer leurs sandales, laissez-moi néanmoins me souvenir des leçons d'un lointain passé. »

Elika regarda le Prince d'un air interrogateur, qui traduisit : « Il connaît tout le monde depuis le Royaume de Kus jusqu'au fin fond des empires des Zhou, et ça le gonfle de ne pas pouvoir te situer. »

« Ahura, Ahura, où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça », et il marmonna quelques phrases dans sa propre langue. Puis le déclic se produisit et il releva les yeux vers Elika et le Prince.

« Ahura. La légende des prêtres guerriers gardant un mal ancien pour l'éternité. Ca me revient maintenant. »

« Tu y étais presque. En tous cas, plus que moi au départ », dit le Prince.

Agastya regarda Elika d'un air interrogateur, et soudain le badinage théâtral avait disparu. « Madame ? »

« Ce n'est pas une légende. Le Royaume des Ahura est réel … était réel. »

Agastya regarda le Prince et leva un sourcil. « Comment un royaume peut bien rester caché à notre époque ? »

« Dans une vallée luxuriante, isolée de tout, entourée par des milles et des milles de désert infranchissable. Ce n'est pas bien grand comme royaume, remarque », répondit-il, puis sentant le regard courroucé d'Elika lui transpercer la nuque, il ajouta : « Mais c'est plutôt joli. »

« Tu es en train de dire qu'il y a un royaume caché dont personne ne sait rien, perdu au beau milieu des sables du désert ? C'est ça, le grand danger dont tu parlais ? »

Elika et le prince échangèrent un coup d'œil sinistre. « Il vaut mieux remettre ça à plus tard, quand on sera plus loin. »

Agastya regarda autour de lui ; le paysan le plus proche qui désherbait entre les oliviers était au moins à cent yards de là.

« Plus loin ? Que quoi ? » demanda t-il

« Fais moi confiance vieux frère ; ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il y a des mots qu'il ne faut pas prononcer à voix haute pour l'instant. Demain peut-être », dit le Prince. Agastya le regarda avec circonspection, mais il n'était pas arrivé là où il en était maintenant en pressant ses informateurs de questions auxquelles ils n'étaient à l'évidence, pas encore prêts à répondre.

« Et comment se fait-il que personne n'ait entendu parler de votre royaume ? » leur demanda t-il

« Les quelques négociants qui nous ont rendu visite ont eu le bon sens de ne pas en faire état sur les routes commerciales. Et de toute façon, on ne les autorisait pas à voir beaucoup la ville. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient réalisé à quel point nous étions nombreux », lui répondit Elika. Ca, l'Aryen pouvait comprendre. La cupidité et le secret, il connaissait bien.

« Et maintenant, vous êtes des fugitifs ? » demanda t-il. Ils échangèrent un autre coup d'œil.

« Demain, répondit le Prince. Dis-moi plutôt ce que le sort t'a réservé depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. »

Agastya resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, rassemblant ses souvenirs, consignant les détails qu'il jugeait importants dans sa mémoire bien connue.

« En fait, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu allais du côté d'Ectabane, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, répondit le Prince, et toi, tu allais vers la terre du Nil, chargé de pierres d'encre de seiche. »

« Oui, enfin tu connais l'Egypte. Chaleur accablante, moustiques et bureaucratie. »

« Tu absorbes toutes sortes de liquides pour supporter la chaleur en compagnie de la bureaucratie, et tu les brûles en te battant contre les nuisibles », dit le Prince en terminant à sa place.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Apparemment, le Gardien des Râteaux des Écuries des Taureaux d'Apis voulait augmenter les taxes sur les importations de soie, ce qui aurait été tout à fait injuste pour de pauvres commerçants comme moi, et aurait sérieusement mis en danger les profits des dizaines de négociants qui m'avaient demandé de les représenter devant la cour du Pharaon », commença Agastya.

« Gardien de quoi ? » demanda Elika, incrédule.

« Le ministre des finances », répondirent Agastya et le Prince à l'unisson. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil et Agastya continua.

« Lorsque vous traitez avec les Egyptiens, vous devez savoir que moins le titre semble important, plus la personne qui le porte détient de pouvoir. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, le Gardien des Râteaux est grosso modo responsable du contrôle de la majeure partie du commerce domestique, et de tout le commerce extérieur, y compris la soie. »

« Et ce n'est que pure coïncidence si Kasi a du en passer par trois guerres dans les deux dernières décennies pour garder le contrôle total de la route de la soie vers l'ouest, dit le Prince d'un ton détaché, et se sert des profits engrangés par ces si pauvres négociants pour financer l'offensive qui vise à s'enfoncer dans les jungles plus au sud. »

Agastya ignora son commentaire et continua son histoire. « En fait, il s'avéra que le Gardien des Rateaux avec besoin d'un petit supplément de revenus, pas seulement par loyauté envers le Don du Nil, mais aussi pour lui même. Et malheureusement, ainsi que je l'ai dit, son titre ne lui accorde pas seulement le contrôle de tout un tas de vénérables outils agricoles, mais aussi celui de tous les accords commerciaux des Deux Royaumes. Et tout aussi malheureusement, dans ses vieux jours, il s'était entiché d'un lys de porcelaine blanche du Delta, une délicate petite chose dont les traits étaient ciselés par les dieux eux-mêmes, avec une chevelure sombre flottant au vent, des yeux bruns et sensuels, et les plus mignonnes petites pointes de mamelons que qu'on ait jamais vues. »

« Tu as du adorer la mode égyptienne ; la chaleur impose de toute évidence des solutions pratiques. C'est toujours un plaisir de visiter la cour du Fils d'Horus », lança le Prince. Elika regardait de droite et de gauche entre les deux hommes qui discutaient jeux de pouvoirs et intrigues au sujet de nations dont elle avait seulement entendu parler. En ce moment même, elle se sentait tout-à-fait provinciale comparée à leur connaissance approfondie de la politique internationale. « Alors j'imagine que le Gardien des Râteaux voulait offrir des cadeaux somptuaires à son nouveau jouet pour compenser ses carences dans d'autres domaines », continua le Prince.

« Rien de moins qu'un complexe de temples dédiés à Isis, sculptée à son image », dit Agastya. En entendant cela le Prince prit une profonde inspiration. Les Egyptiens n'avaient jamais pris la religion à la légère. Lorsqu'ils construisaient un temple, ils le construisaient pour qu'il dure et ne regardaient pas à la dépense, qu'il s'agisse d'albâtre, d'or, de nacre ou simplement de dix ans de nourriture pour deux cents ouvriers. « Et comment les prêtres d'Isis ont pris ça ? » demanda t-il à Agastya.

« Ca te poserait un problème qu'on dépense talent d'or sur talent d'or pour ta déesse ? Qui se souciera de savoir que les sculptures se sont inspirées de l'image d'une minette dans quelques générations ? D'ailleurs, je suis bien certain que certaines des pièces de monnaie étincelantes auront trouvé leur chemin jusqu'aux poches des grands prêtres. »

« Alors, comment s'est passé l'audience des "pauvres négociants" en présence du Fils d'Horus ? »

« En fait, le porteur de la double couronne est actuellement âgé de huit ans, ayant hérité du trône après la disparition prématurée de son père. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été convaincu par nos arguments, quant au fait que la cupidité de son ministre des finances diminuerait ses revenus à long terme. »

« Je sens un "mais" arriver … » lâcha le Prince, se renversant confortablement dans sa selle et écoutant attentivement le récit de son employeur occasionnel, adversaire occasionnel, et finalement, ami.

« Mais, continua Agastya en lui lançant un regard noir, il s'avéra que le nouveau jouet du Gardien des Râteaux ne lui était pas aussi dévouée que lui l'était. Une petite pie susurra à son oreille qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui une heure plus tôt s'il voulait assister à un spectacle, et effectivement il ne fut pas déçu. »

« Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

« En fait, dans sa fureur, il l'a faite décapiter sur le champ, en même temps que son amant. Il était plutôt aviné à ce moment là, si je me souviens bien, et donc enclin à prendre des décisions irréfléchies. »

« Et les prêtres d'Isis et leur temple, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Des projets de cette envergure sont difficiles à annuler, une fois que des huiles ont repéré un marché juteux qui leur donne l'occasion de s'enrichir encore plus. »

« En fait le Gardien des Râteaux n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à voir sa disgrâce affichée sur dix mètres de haut, sculptée dans l'albâtre. Il y a eu des échanges un peu vifs, à ce que j'ai entendu. Mais le clergé d'Apis prêchait pour sa paroisse, et après quelques médisances, tout se calma et la taxe fut oubliée. » Agastya termina son histoire and but une longue gorgée de son outre pour s'humidifier la gorge.

Elika, oubliée entre les deux hommes, chevauchait en silence, écoutant attentivement chacun des mots qui étaient dits. Son compagnon n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un gamin des rues contraint à une vie de criminel. "Shabhaz" était de toute évidence très lié à quelqu'un qui naviguait dans les plus hautes sphères. En y repensant, il n'avait pas été à proprement parler étonné lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était de sang royal. Surpris ? Oui. Impressionné ? Pas du tout. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. Il lui avait expliqué la nuit dernière quelle était réellement la position du petit homme grassouillet chevauchant avec eux, et que si Agastya souriait si largement et riait si facilement, c'était parce que les trois autres qui chevauchaient avec eux étaient les meilleurs et les plus loyaux escrimeurs que le royaume de Kasi pouvait offrir, prêts à tuer sur commande. Grands, forts, et cuits à point par le soleil, c'étaient des Aryens typiques, fils d'un royaume puissant et riche qui s'étendait des pics de l'Hindu Kush jusqu'aux frontières bien gardées de l'empire de la dynastie des Zhou.

Pendant quelques minutes, le seul son qui se fit entendre était le bruit sourd des sabots des chevaux sur la route poussiéreuse ; ce fut ce silence que le Prince rompit avec sa question suivante.

« Et dis-moi, vieux frère, est-ce que la maîtresse du Gardien des Râteaux avait réellement trahi son maître ? »

« Bien sûr que non, elle connaissait parfaitement les risques, dit Agastya nonchalamment, votre serviteur à consacré deux mois de sa vie à organiser _cet_ accident. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/8/

**Chapitre 8 – Réflexions et confrontations**

_Résumé du traducteur :_

_La petite troupe chemine lentement à travers le désert. Elika et le Prince mettent à profit le long trajet pour réfléchir et mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs idées. C'est aussi l'occasion pour Agastya, l'ami surgi du passé du Prince, d'ouvrir les yeux d'Elika, quitte à battre en brèche les convictions profondément ancrées qu'elle a sur le monde. Mais le désert leur réserve encore son lot de surprises et le calme sera de courte durée ... _

Les heures passaient ; ainsi que les milles. Ils avaient remis à plus tard les débats sur les dieux et la magie et échangeaient des anecdotes et des histoires croustillantes sur leurs activités. Enfin, c'étaient surtout le Prince et Agastya qui discutaient à bâtons rompus pour rattraper le temps perdu, tandis qu'Elika écoutait. Après l'histoire du prêtre cocu, elle avait bien aimé le récit du Prince sur la façon dont il s'était approprié le trésor que Farah transportait aujourd'hui, « libéré » de son repos séculaire. La fausse modestie n'était manifestement pas son point fort son ingéniosité, sa dextérité et son génie en général étaient systématiquement mis en exergue tout au long de l'histoire, mais même après avoir éliminé toutes les fioritures de son cru, cela n'en restait pas moins un exploit digne d'une anthologie des pillages de tombe.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, les murs d'Ankuwa disparaissaient lentement derrière eux, ainsi que les champs verdoyants qui entouraient la cité. La route des courriers était poussiéreuse, et rarement empruntée en cette saison, mais elle était clairement tracée et défoncée par les innombrables caravanes qui traversaient néanmoins d'est en ouest, chargée de marchandises telles que celles qui oscillaient de gauche à droite sur le dos des ânes bâtés d'Agastya. Le désert rocheux s'étendait dans toutes les directions à perte de vue. Les seuls éléments qui rompaient la platitude des terres arides étaient les rochers sporadiques ou les arbres noueux, desséchés par le vent mordant. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait apercevoir au loin les contours des monts Zagros. A des semaines de voyages vers l'ouest pour nos héros, ils s'étiraient vers les cieux apparaissant seulement comme une légère ombre là où le ciel rejoignait la terre, s'allongeant du nord au sud en un long trait d'un milliers de milles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour une pause déjeuner composée de viande de mouton froide, et de pain azyme, puis continuèrent leur périple vers l'ouest. « Shabhaz » et Agastya continuaient à plaisanter, tandis que les robustes Aryens qui chevauchaient derrière eux demeuraient stoïques et silencieux. La petite caravane avançait vers l'ouest à un rythme lent mais régulier. Elika suivait à quelques pas derrière, occultant le bruit des hommes en train de parler, et laissait errer son regard sur le paysage désolé qu'ils traversaient. Le rythme des pas de son cheval et la chaleur oppressante la plongeaient dans un état méditatif et serein, pour la première fois peut être depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à peine quelques jours auparavant, de sa chute fatale vers la mort, réalisant que son père avait jeté le monde en pâture aux loups uniquement pour qu'elle lui soit rendue. En dehors des cinq hommes devant, elle était seule dans le paysage aride et impitoyable des terres désertiques et rocheuses. Maintenant qu'ils avaient suffisamment de nourriture et d'eau, de vêtements et de montures, et que leur survie même n'était plus un problème en soi, elle pouvait prendre la pleine mesure de la cruelle beauté du désert. Il y avait là des enseignements à tirer, aussi bien des créatures capables de survivre à cet endroit, que de celles qui ne l'étaient pas.

Elle se souvenait d'anciennes histoires – des histoires de guerre, des histoires sur la lutte héroïque et sans espoir contre les armées sans fin d'un dieu incontrôlable. Les villes tombaient et les empires s'effondraient, les civilisations se volatilisaient sous l'offensive de soldats fabriqués à partir de la corruption. Et lorsque tout espoir semblait perdu, la victoire était arrachée des griffes d'Ahriman par son frère. Le monde n'était toujours pas guéri des blessures de la dernière guerre, pensait-elle en regardant ce qui l'entourait. L'empire jadis vert et luxuriant des Ahura avait été réduit à un simple oasis dans le désert – non, même cela n'existait plus désormais. Ahriman avait terminé ce qu'il avait commencé un millénaire plus tôt. Là où les arbres avaient poussé et les rivières coulé, le sable recouvrait tout à présent. Les gens avaient oublié les horreurs de ce combat infernal livré bien avant que les pyramides ne s'élèvent dans la vallée du Nil, mais pas la terre. La terre souffrait toujours de la dégradation laissée par la corruption d'Ahriman, et risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Des milliers d'années avaient passé depuis la guerre, pensa t-elle gravement, et si l'on en croyait les légendes, les armées d'hommes de l'époque actuelle n'auraient pas l'ombre d'une chance contre la tornade. Aucune force dans ce vaste monde ne pouvait se dresser contre les armées de l'obscurité, et si Ahriman gagnait, cela ne se résumerait pas qu'à un désert asséché par la magie de dieux belligérants, la terre serait d'un bout à l'autre recouverte par la mort. Elle reprit en main les rennes et éperonna son cheval, le lançant au petit trot pour rattraper les hommes, à présent à une bonne centaine de yards devant elle. Tomber dans l'apathie ne t'aidera pas, ma grande, se morigéna t-elle. Nous avons la magie, l'acier et l'or et les dieux sont en notre faveur. De quoi d'autre pourrions-nous avoir besoin ?

« Un vin léger qui descend dans mon gosier, une musique douce et une jolie minette sur les genoux, c'est tout ce que je demande à la vie », furent les premiers mots qu'elle entendit d'une bouche qui n'était autre que celle du Prince.

« Alors le tombeur, les pièces sonnantes et les bijoux étincelants ne font plus partie de ton top trois ? Qui sait, tu vas peut-être finir pas grandir un de ces jours », dit Agastya.

« Ne sois pas si pressé. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça te fera une belle jambe d'avoir tout cet or si tu es perdu en plein désert », expliqua le Prince.

« Ou si tu dois te battre pour survivre ? » lança Elika en les interrompant.

« A vrai dire, je me suis retrouvé dans pas mal d'embrouilles qui auraient pu être évitées, ou dont l'issue aurait pu être changée, par quelques unes de ces dites sonnantes. Rares sont les soldats qui se battent quand même, alors qu'on les a payés pour ne pas le faire », déclara Agastya, en poussant son cheval de côté pour faire de la place à Elika et lui permettre de chevaucher entre eux. Les gardes du corps aryens se tenaient à distance respectueuse derrière leur maître, chevauchant quatre longueurs de cheval derrière.

« Les soldats ne sont-ils pas payés pour se battre d'habitude ? »

« Par leurs maîtres, oui. Par l'ennemi ? Pas souvent, et d'après mon expérience, ils sont généralement contents d'être payés deux fois. Je préfère de loin les batailles dont l'issue est décidée bien avant qu'elles ne soient livrées. A condition bien sûr, que je sois celui qui en décide. »

« Il se peut que certains trahissent leurs seigneurs pour de l'argent, mais la plupart des guerriers estiment leur devoir sacré et sont loyaux à leur peuple. Certains ne peuvent pas être corrompus. » La réponse d'Elika était venue, vive et chaude comme le vent du désert.

« Même si mon cœur saigne à cette idée, je vais devoir implorer votre pardon et vous décevoir, madame. Les généraux qui font passer leurs rois avant leur petite personne ne courent pas les rues, et la seule chose que veux le soldat moyen est de rentrer chez lui indemne et payé. Les gens ne se battent pas pour des idéaux, les gens se battent parce qu'ils seraient exécutés par les sergents s'ils ne fonçaient pas dans le gars d'en face en essayant de lui enfoncer quelque chose de pointu dans les côtes. Ce n'est pas si difficile de les persuader de ne pas le faire avec quelques paroles mielleuses. » Agastya, vétéran de nombreuses quasi-batailles s'expliquait patiemment. « Mourir pour une noble cause est l'apanage des imbéciles aux yeux pleins d'étoiles qui ont trop longtemps écouté les prêtres. »

Avant qu'Elika n'ait pu gratifier le cynique espion d'une réponse cinglante appropriée, "Shabhaz" tendit la main, la posa sur son avant-bras de façon apaisante, et dit : « Il te fait marcher, ne le prend pas mal. Agastya n'en serait pas là où il est aujourd'hui s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute sur sa loyauté. »

« Allons, je ne faisais que m'amuser en toute innocence », s'esclaffa soudainement l'Aryen, abandonnant son air grave et partant d'un grand éclat de rire à gorge déployé qui lui secoua la panse. « Je ne serai bientôt plus d'aucune utilité si tu dévoiles tous mes trucs. »

« Des trucs ? » demanda la princesse. Agastya et le Prince échangèrent un regard et le Prince se mit à lui expliquer.

« En fait, voilà le principe. Si quelqu'un est loyal et irréprochable, alors c'est super et c'est un vrai pilier pour la communauté. Mais si quelqu'un entretient soigneusement une image corrompue, alors les gens malintentionnés de ladite communauté essaieront de l'approcher avec des mots doux et des cadeaux mirifiques. C'est comme si le chat faisait de la publicité pour une vente de fromage en attendant que les rats se montrent. »

« Tant que les ennemis des Aryens croient qu'Agastya peut être facilement corrompu, il peut avoir une idée de ce qui se passe dans le camp ennemi. » Le Prince entreprit de détailler l'explication du négociant. « Le seul inconvénient, c'est que si tu as la réputation d'être corrompu, tu dois avoir la confiance inconditionnelle de tes supérieurs, sinon ils croiront les bruits qui courent et demanderont à ce que ta tête leur soit servie sur un plateau. »

« Et je ne serais vraaiiiiment pas beau à voir comme ça, avec une pomme dans la bouche », plaisanta le robuste Aryen.

« Mais maintenant que vous m'avez raconté tout ça, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller le dire à vos ennemis ? » demanda la princesse, toujours dubitative. « Comment peuvent-_ils_ savoir qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance ? »

« Si vous allez voir quelqu'un qui pense m'avoir dans la poche et que vous lui dites que je l'ai pris pour un imbécile, je n'aurais pas de mal à le convaincre que je faisais simplement semblant de le prendre pour un imbécile de façon à ce que vous ne me dénonciez pas à mon propre roi. Et je suis vraiment bon pour ce qui est de faire gober des demi-vérités », expliqua Agastya.

« Ouaip, ça c'est vrai. Une fois, les Phéniciens ont livré une cargaison de … » commença le Prince, immédiatement interrompu par Agastya.

« Et après trente ans passés à échanger des secrets et à traiter avec des rois et des empereurs, je crois pouvoir dire que je sais juger les caractères. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à essayer de vendre cette information pour quelque menue monnaie. D'ailleurs, il se porte garant pour vous, dit-il en désignant le Prince du menton, et ça me suffit. »

« Comment faites-vous pour vivre comme ça ? Le simple fait de penser à toutes ces intrigues me donne mal à la tête. »

« Vous vous y ferez jeune fille, je le crains. Vous vous y ferez ou vous mourrez. »

« Il n'est question que d'agir ou de mourir en ce moment, c'est ça ? » dit Elika, s'adressant plus à elle même qu'aux hommes.

Le Prince soupira doucement, regardant les épaules de la jeune femme retomber. Cela faisait-il vraiment moins d'une semaine qu'il l'avait suivi à travers les canyons semés d'embuches entourant la Cité de la Lumière ? Elle était si farouchement méfiante à l'époque, seule contre le monde entier, certaine de la mort qui l'attendait à la fin de son périple. Et lui ? Il l'avait juste suivi, mu par une curiosité futile, et sacrifiant à l'ardent désir inhérent à tout homme de courir après un joli jupon.

Il observa Elika chevaucher tranquillement sur sa selle, et ressentit de la compassion pour elle. Pas pour la princesse à la langue assassine ou la mystérieuse sorcière, mais pour la petite fille effrayée qui se dissimulait derrière tout ça. Innocente, insouciante et protégée de tous les maux, de la souffrance et de la faim qui faisaient rage partout ailleurs dans le monde. Il aspirait désespérément à protéger cette innocence. Elle n'était qu'une gamine qui avait vu son foyer, sa famille, son univers entier et tout ce qui comptait pour elle partir en flammes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour une révolution de lune.

Et avec une soudaine clarté, il sentit les années défiler devant eux à partir de cet instant. C'était de l'empathie à l'état pur, une vision envoyée par les dieux, ou simplement une mauvaise intuition, mais il voyait les fils du temps s'assembler pour former une tapisserie complexe. Il vit qu'elle s'en remettrait, relèverait les épaules et irait de l'avant avec une détermination nouvelle, et il vit la lueur vacillante de l'innocence espiègle qui la rendait si attirante, mourir quelque peu dans ses yeux. Il la vit prendre ses distances avec les autres au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, pour protéger l'enfant en elle du monde rude et cruel. Il vit son amertume, essayant d'arrêter les marées d'obscurité qui montaient désormais de sa terre natale, ne rencontrant que désintérêt et dérision de la part des grands de ce monde, il vit ses larmes de désespoir et de frustration répandues sur des douzaines d'oreillers à travers les capitales du monde, puis il vit les larmes se raréfier, et à mesure qu'elle s'endurcissait, disparaître complètement. Et il la vit grandir à mesure que les années passaient, et avec elle, sa magie. Il la vit devenir comme une grande falaise, silencieuse, puissante et inébranlable, persuadée de la justesse de sa cause. Il vit la magie blanche et chaude former des arcs au dessus des champs de bataille, les hommes se rassemblant sous sa bannière, et il se vit lui même, se tenant derrière elle, dessinant une ombre de plus en plus allongée à chaque jour qui passait. Tuer pour elle au grand jour, sur les champs de bataille, et tuer pour elle dans l'ombre, le couteau sous le gant de velours de la diplomatie, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix ; parce que certaines fins justifiait tous les moyens. Et avec chaque nuit d'orage, prendre une vie deviendrait juste un peu plus facile ; et cela n'aurait aucune importance que ce soit un homme ou juste un gamin, l'épouse d'un noble encombrant ou sa fille unique. Juste des tours à escalader, des fissures dans lesquelles se glisser et des gorges à trancher, et durant tout ce temps, sa reine l'attendrait avec toujours plus de directives, tentant de gagner ensemble un pari désespéré contre un dieu en plein réveil. Une balise lumineuse, brillante et solitaire contre l'obscurité s'accumulant dans les profondeurs du désert ; une lumière purificatrice, une lumière accablante, une lumière brulante. Plus froide que la glace, plus dure que le diamant, l'être humain oublié depuis longtemps, un simple vaisseau pour Ohrmadz, une reine dans sa guerre fratricide, et lui-même, un pion.

« Non. », dit-il. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »Elika sursauta sur sa selle, sa caravane de pensées attaquée par des brigands. Il tendit le bras et prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite. La main d'Elika était douce, chaude et fragile dans la sienne, calleuse. « Ce n'est pas toujours agir ou mourir. Et tout le monde n'est pas un ennemi. Il y a des gens bien dans ce monde et tu auras des alliés, et tu auras des amis. Et tu m'auras moi. » Elle le regarda avec perplexité, surprise par cette soudaine intensité

« Alors tu n'es ni mon allié, ni mon ami ? Je ferais mieux de surveiller mes arrières, alors », dit elle en éclatant de rire. Il eut un large sourire à son tour et la glace se brisa. Puis quelque chose s'embrasa dans son regard, et plus vif que l'éclair, il fit glisser sa main sur son poignet, le saisit, et la souleva, la sortant à moitié de la selle. Instantanément, il tendit son autre main et l'attrapa par le haut du bras. Elle était coincée, suspendue entre les deux chevaux, ses jambes essayant de garder le contrôle de sa monture qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, et hésitait entre s'affoler et s'enfuir, ou bien faire avec. Se cramponnant à la main qui la tenait, elle releva les yeux et vit le sourire de son compagnon.

« Alors que suis-je, Princesse ? Un ami ou un ennemi ? Dépêches toi de choisir avant que ton cheval ne choisisse pour toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier et tenta d'utiliser le bras du Prince comme levier pour se remettre en selle.

« Ami ou ennemi, Princesse ? » demanda t-il à nouveau, relâchant sa prise sur elle l'espace d'une seconde, puis la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Un ami, un ami, espèce de débile ! » hurla t-elle, tandis que son cheval fatigué de toute cette agitation, se libérait en dessous d'elle.

D'un seul mouvement fluide, "Shabhaz" se pencha hors de la selle, glissa son autre main sous son bras, et la souleva, l'asseyant sur ses genoux en face de lui. Le cheval du Prince renâcla, incommodé par le poids supplémentaire, tandis que celui d'Elika se dégageait d'un saut. Agastya pressa sa monture pour le rattraper, et saisit aisément les rennes avant que le cheval effrayé n'ait pu s'emballer.

Elle eut le souffle coupé, surprise par le changement de position.

« Princesse. » Le Prince gratifia sa nouvelle passagère d'un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible en guise de salutation. Les cuisses d'Elika reposaient sur les siennes, les mains du Prince la tenant toujours sous les aisselles, proches d'un territoire dangereusement inexploré. Les mains d'Elika tentèrent d'instaurer une distance entre eux, mais il ne restait plus guère de place sur le dos du cheval.

Ses mains vinrent reposer sur sa poitrine. Évitant l'échange de regards à cette distance, elle préféra se concentrer sur ses propres mains comme si elle ne les avait jamais vues auparavant. A Ankuwa, il avait remplacé ses oripeaux déchirés par la tempête, par une nouvelle chemise, douce et fine, qui se collait à son corps sous l'effet du feu du soleil du désert. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau irradier à travers le fin tissu, et le déplacement des ses muscles lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, leur faisant quitter leur position initiale plutôt ambigüe.

Après un long moment de silence, Elika releva les yeux et s'aperçut que le Prince la regardait le regarder. Le petit sourire moqueur agaçant et omniprésent flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rougit de confusion, mais elle ne put se soustraire à son regard et regarda au loin. Le regard du Prince s'insinua dans le sien avec une intensité qu'elle trouva presque dangereuse.

« Tu as des amis, Princesse, pas seulement des ennemis. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, peu importe l'horreur qu'il nous faudra affronter. N'oublie jamais ça. »

La force tranquille contenue dans ses mots lui fit froid dans le dos et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Puis l'instant fondit comme des gouttes de rosée au matin, il sourit, et la lueur joueuse réapparut dans ses yeux. « Ou alors, je n'aurai qu'à te laisser tomber entre les chevaux, la prochaine fois, histoire d'être sure que t'en souviennes. »

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Elika tenta de sourire faiblement et d'acquiescer, toujours parfaitement consciente de leur proximité et de son corps qui la trahissait si facilement, s'allumant et s'éteignant comme un interrupteur dès qu'il s'approchait. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait à un jeu dont les règles n'étaient pas claires. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'objectif et elle avait la nette impression que son compagnon était non seulement plus expérimenté qu'elle, mais aussi qu'il trichait d'une certaine façon.

Cela l'insupportait au plus haut point d'être prise pour une imbécile. Et elle se fichait bien de son petit sourire satisfait qu'elle trouvait plus que condescendant.

« Et peut être que je me romprai tout simplement le cou, la prochaine fois. Maintenant poses-moi à terre », dit elle d'un ton acerbe.

A sa décharge, le Prince parvint à garder son sérieux lorsqu'il lui répondit « Comme tu veux », au lieu de la gratifier de son petit rire dont il savait qu'il exaspérerait encore plus sa charge. Il arrêta son cheval, et se tourna du mieux qu'il put, offrant son bras à Elika au lieu de la soulever du cheval, comme il l'y avait déposée.

Agastya observait l'échange depuis le banc de touche, et se tenait prêt à rendre son cheval à la princesse. Elle se mit en selle avec un silence hautain à moitié simulé, sans même un regard pour le Prince qui l'observait, à présent franchement amusé. Les apprentis d'Agastya étaient stoïques comme toujours, ils semblaient apparemment avoir fait vœu de silence quelque part au cours de la dernière décennie et ne semblaient pas près de le rompre dans l'immédiat.

L'Aryen s'éclaircit la gorge, positionnant son cheval entre le voleur et la reine-sans-royaume, et du même ton qu'il aurait dit « Revenons à nos moutons, les enfants » (ou ainsi qu'auraient pu le dire les natifs de son pays, « Faisons comme s'il n'y avait pas un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine »), demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on accélère un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe, ou bien on installe le camp ? Cet affleurement semble être un endroit sûr contre le vent mordant du désert. »

Le Prince se livra mentalement à un rapide examen de l'état possible du postérieur d'Elika, et faisant preuve d'une retenue inhabituelle chez lui, prit le parti de ne pas souligner que certains membres de la troupe n'avaient jamais chevauché une journée entière de l'aube au crépuscule, et seraient probablement bien contents de faire une pause tout de suite avec un bassine d'eau froide assez grande pour s'y asseoir. Au lieu de cela, il lâcha simplement avec nonchalance : « Ça me va bien si on s'arrête maintenant. On a fait suffisamment de milles, et j'aimerais commencer à préparer le dîner avant que Shamash ne sombre derrière l'horizon. »

« Cela vous convient-il, madame ? » demanda Agastya à Elika, qui manifesta son approbation d'un signe de tête. Sans prendre la peine de consulter ses gardes, il dirigea son cheval vers les trois rochers qui s'élevaient à une bonne vingtaine de pieds devant la toile de fond du ciel de l'après-midi. Il y avait peut-être encore deux heures de jour selon son estimation, mais le ciel en face d'eux prenait déjà une teinte orange.

Bientôt, sept paillasses entourèrent un petit feu de camp, tels les pétales d'une fleur étrange, tandis que les chevaux mâchaient d'un air malheureux la végétation éparse du désert et le contenu de leurs sacs de fourrage. Le dîner se composait de bandes de viande séchée et de quelques pains partagés autour du feu de camp, accompagnés de l'eau déjà croupissante des outres.

Elika songeait au caractère éphémère des biens terrestres alors qu'elle mastiquait le bœuf séché durci. Un mois plus tôt, on cuisinait pour elle, même si c'était dans le style simple du palais en sous-effectif d'un royaume défaillant, et elle n'aurait pas envisagé toucher des lanières de viande sèche et salée à moins que sa vie n'en dépende. Et maintenant, sa vie en dépendait, et comparé à la possibilité de mourir de faim deux jours plus tôt, elle était plus que ravie d'avoir assez à manger et à boire, quelque soit la qualité.

Elle regarda autour du feu de camp. A sa droite les quatre mystérieux hommes d'Agastya étaient assis en demi cercle, parlant à voix basse dans une langue qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, ni même situer. Elle lui rappelait le vent qui s'insinuait entre les roseaux sur les rives du lac de la Tour de la Reine, pleine de soupirs et sifflements. Agastya était assis en face d'elle, tisonnant paresseusement le feu avec un bâton, tandis que le Prince, assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, son épée sur les genoux, la frottait avec un morceau de tissu imbibé d'huile.

Elle frissonna et resserra sa cape autour d'elle ; le désert se refroidissait rapidement tandis que les étoiles s'allumaient une à une. Elle n'était pas si pressée d'y aller, mais elle ressentait une urgence à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de résister toute la nuit, une urgence similaire que l'on soit roi ou esclave. Elle se leva lentement, et ce fut comme si le vent n'attendait que cela ; une soudaine bouffée d'air arriva de nulle part pour se faufiler à travers les plis de sa cape et faire disparaître le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait accumulée. Le Prince la regarda et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire aigrelet et désigna du menton un rocher avoisinant, peut être à une centaine de yards du feu. Il acquiesça silencieusement et se remit à nettoyer sa lame.

Maintenant les demi-sourires et les coups d'œil nous suffisent, pensa t-elle. Nous sommes en harmonie, comprit-elle, et malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, je lui fait confiance pour couvrir mes arrières, veiller sur moi quand je suis endormie. Curieusement, je ne lui ferais pas confiance pour s'abstenir de tricher aux dés, mais je lui confierais ma vie. Tout en réfléchissant, la Princesse tourna autour du rocher, faisant en sorte d'offrir le moins possible de prise au vent. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, elle retira maladroitement ses vêtements, psychologiquement préparée au contact désagréable de l'air nocturne sur les parties bientôt découvertes, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard.

Elle s'arrêta, à moitié accroupie et observa. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne put rien voir à l'horizon, puis elle aperçut une ombre noire dans l'obscurité du ciel. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Et une quatrième. Trop. Des cavaliers arrivaient par l'est, depuis Ankuwa, après la tombée de la nuit. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se leva vivement, et retourna furtivement dans lumière dansante du feu de camp. Elle marcha vers le Prince qui avait mis à profit la majeure partie de ces dernières minutes pour préparer quelque gentillesse, mais la plaisanterie mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'intensité de son regard.

« Des cavaliers arrivent de l'est. Au moins une demi-douzaine, peut être plus », dit-elle à voix basse, tendant le bras vers ses sacoches de selle pour prendre sa dague sans perdre de temps.

"Shabhaz'' se leva, silencieux comme une ombre, laissant le fourreau de son épée abandonné sur le sol avec le chiffon, et s'approcha d'Agastya.

« Des pillards. Prépare-toi. »


	9. Chapter 9

Troisième Chance

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/9/

Chapître 9

Agastya aboya un ordre, et pour la première fois depuis ces deux derniers jours, ses gardes du corps manifestèrent des signes de vie plus tangibles que ceux d'une plante en pot. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, et se précipitèrent vers les ânes bâtés et la pile de sacs entassée près d'eux. D'un mouvement aisé et économe, l'un d'eux déroula une peau de buffle huilée à l'eau contenant cinq arcs courts, et tandis que deux de ses camarades commençaient à les bander aussi rapidement qu'il était possible sans endommager les armes, il courut vers le feu de camp qui se consumait, et d'un coup de pied, l'enterra sous le sable, plongeant le camp dans l'obscurité. Dans l'intervalle, le quatrième Aryen déroula un insignifiant paquet similaire, révélant quatre douzaines de flèches environ, fabriquées à base d'if de premier choix, ferrées de coûteuses pointes d'acier et ornées d'empennages de demi-plumes assorties de quelque noble oiseau.

Agastya bouclait déjà autour de sa taille impressionnante une large ceinture-épée avec une lame en forme de flamme d'apparence dangereuse nichée à l'intérieur. Alors que les orientaux saisissaient leurs arcs et une dizaine de flèches chacun, le Prince et Elika tenaient un conciliabule silencieux. Tous deux têtes baissées, ils chuchotaient à la hâte, tandis que le Prince enfilait son gantelet et resserrait les lanières.

« Nous sommes trop proches de la Cité », argumentait-il, n'ayant que trop conscience des cavaliers qui les cernaient. Des nœuds lui parcouraient le dos alors qu'il entendait le fracas révélateur du claquement de sabots trahissant l'ennemi qui se rapprochait. De sa sacoche, il sortit à la hâte quatre lourdes croix d'acier plates avec les extrémités ciselées en pointe et commença à les enfoncer dans sa ceinture. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, économes et sa voix égale. Il ne manifestait ni peur ni anxiété en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ne sous-estime pas le danger, le bronze mortel déchire les chairs aussi facilement que les pouvoirs d'Ahriman », siffla Elika. Elle serrait et desserrait son poing, des filets de pouvoir coulant dans ses veines ; des bouffées d'éclairs blancs dansant dans ses mains. Elle sentait la magie répondre à son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, prête à bondir en avant et à affronter tout ce que le monde pourrait bien lui envoyer.

« C'était bien la peine de faire tous ces mystères, si c'est pour allumer maintenant un feu de joie magique au milieu de ce foutu désert, et amener les chiens d'Ahriman droit sur nous. »

« Les mystères seront le cadet de nos soucis si nous tombons sous les flèches de bandits ordinaires.»

« Je voudrais bien voir ça », dit le Prince d'un air sombre, installant la dernière des croix à lancer à sa place.

Les guerriers aryens fixaient déjà leurs flèches sur les cordes, en file indienne derrière le gros rocher qui avait fourni à leur camp improvisé un rempart contre la morsure du vent ; le même rocher qu'Elika voulait utiliser pour abriter son intimité moins de deux minutes plus tôt. Le roc était presque aussi haut que quatre hommes, et large de dix pieds, une lame en dent de scie s'élançant vers le ciel nocturne, son tranchant de pierre brune taillé à la hache par le vent cruel du désert. A présent, c'était leur cachette, un élément contre lequel appuyer son dos, qui empêchait les cavaliers de les encercler complètement. Les Aryens se tenaient là immobiles, dans l'attente de l'ennemi en approche. Le grondement des sabots se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Agastya leur faisait des signes pressants. Le temps passait vite.

« Ne sois pas stupide, dit Elika d'un ton acerbe. Même le plus fort des escrimeurs peut être atteint dans le dos d'une seule flèche. Tu as peut être plus d'un tour dans ton sac, mais tu n'es certainement pas à l'épreuve des flèches »

Le Prince la fixa avec colère, et ravala sa réplique. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Il s'agissait juste de laisser tomber sans perdre la face.

« OK, mais si on doit déchaîner l'enfer, autant le faire avec classe. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Encore une chose, si tu dois foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée, il va vraiment falloir qu'on te trouve une armure. Genre le plus vite possible. Il est inacceptable que tu sois si vulnérable. »

« Oui, mais … » commença Elika, son prochain argument sur le bout de langue, mais lorsque les mots du Prince atteignirent ses oreilles, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par inacceptable ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'armure. Tu es sans protection. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être nue. Si nous survivons à ça, il faudra y remédier. Allez, on y va », dit le Prince, et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa Elika par la main et la poussa vers le maître espion, mettant de facto un terme à la conversation.« Au moins, ça distraira l'ennemi », marmonna t-elle, tout en courant derrière le Prince.

« Ca fera plus que le distraire, fais-moi confiance », répondit-il en entendant son commentaire à voix basse.

« En tous cas, je pourrais toujours leur servir une surprise inhabituelle ce soir », dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage à côté du reste de la troupe. Le Prince hocha gravement la tête en direction d'Agastya, qui toucha ses lèvres puis son cœur des deux doigts, saluant la mort, celle de leurs ennemis, ou la leur s'il fallait en arriver là. Le Prince lui rendit son geste et se positionna à côté du vieux négociant, se préparant à l'assaut.

La peur serrait la gorge d'Elika d'une main glaciale alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre le rocher, et déglutissait péniblement. Le froid et le chaud l'inondaient tout à la fois, dans la poussée d'adrénaline qui précédait la bataille. Son cœur battait comme s'il était sur le point de jaillir de sa poitrine, et le monde ralentit jusqu'à devenir immobile dans les dernières secondes avant que l'orage n'éclate. Il ne s'agissait pas de purifier sa terre natale du mal ; elle ne sentait pas son dieu veiller sur elle, guidant ses pas. C'était sombre, confus, terrifiant. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et leva les yeux.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Prince qui lui lança un sourire encourageant. Elle entendit le tintement révélateur de l'acier sur le bronze lorsqu'il dégaina l'épée de son fourreau. Le son des chevaux en approche était douloureusement lourd et elle pouvait quasiment compter chaque claquement de sabot … Ils étaient presque là … presque … presque ...

MAINTENANT !

Alors que les deux premiers cavaliers dépassaient le rocher en trombe, le petit groupe passa à l'action. Deux « pang » aigus se firent clairement entendre, malgré le vacarme de la douzaine de chevaux qui déferlaient sur eux. Les deux premiers agresseurs tombèrent de leur selle, sous l'effet de la force exercée sur des arcs courts à double courbure, bandés par des hommes vigoureux. Sans même faire de pause pour voir s'ils avaient fait mouche, ils dégagèrent leurs secondes flèches de la pile enfoncée dans le sol, pointes vers le bas, à côté d'eux. Simultanément, deux nouveaux « pang » distincts retentirent, et un autre pillard rejoignit son camarade au sol, s'accrochant à son flanc où la flèche l'avait touché à bout portant. La quatrième flèche manqua sa cible d'un pouce, s'envolant au loin dans la nuit.

Les pillards avaient apparemment prévu d'assaillir le camp endormi, piétinant la troupe désarmée et prise au dépourvu. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que tous les sept les attendent de pied ferme, prêts à frapper, et payaient de leur sang leur charge inconsidérée. C'était une nuit obscure, avec juste un fin croissant de lune en guise d'éclairage, et les voyageurs se dissimulaient dans l'ombre du rocher dentelé qui émergeait, un avantage qu'ils exploitaient sans pitié. Les vaincus n'avaient même pas le temps de comprendre d'où venait leur trépas.

Les premiers instants du chaos n'étaient qu'un début. Après les coups de semonce, ils passèrent tous à l'action et les choses devinrent tout à coup réellement confuses. A la droite d'Elika, le Prince se détendit comme un ressort, atterrit sur le rocher, ses pieds trouvant une prise et le propulsant dans un autre saut, droit sur le dos du cinquième cavalier. Il fendit l'air tel un spectre, enveloppant l'ennemi, le faisant basculer de sa selle et le trainant sur le sol. De l'autre côté, le kriss en forme de flamme d'Agastya apparut brusquement et s'enfonça dans les côtes du cheval suivant. Le fait qu'il puisse retirer sa lame du flanc d'un cheval au galop sans la lâcher en disait long sur la force de l'espion vieillissant et le tranchant de son épé monture poussa un hurlement d'agonie, rendue folle par la large blessure dans son flanc.

Dans l'intervalle, les gardes du corps d'Agastya lancèrent une autre salve, avec moins de succès que la première, mais abattirent quand même un brigand et en blessèrent un autre. A présent, les agresseurs avaient compris que leur proies ne les attendaient pas comme des faisans dans les buissons. En l'espace d'un clin d'œil, cinq d'entre eux s'étaient retrouvés à terre. Quatre de plus déferlèrent derrière le rocher, l'un deux bandant un arc. Elika émergea de sa stupeur, et sans réfléchir, éleva la main, vociférant un mot d'une voix qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne.

Elle sentit la magie déferler au bas de son bras, laissant son corps froid et insensible, comme si toute vie se concentrait dans le feu blanc qui jaillissait de sa main. L'instant parut s'étirer à l'infini alors que la magie avalait en grésillant la distance entre elle et le pillard, le frappant en pleine poitrine. Elle la sentit plus qu'elle ne la vit ronger avidement son torse, creusant un trou brûlant jusqu'à son cœur, grillant et faisant fondre les chairs. Il n'aurait pas du avoir le temps de crier, mais il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur inhumain alors que la volonté d'un dieu vengeur mettait un terme à son existence.

L'éclair de lumière aveugla tous les combattants l'espace d'un instant, sauf le Prince. Il y était préparé, voire l'attendait. Il se servit de l'effet de surprise pour planter l'extrémité d'une de ses croix à lancer dans le cou du brigand avec lequel il se battait au sol. Il arracha l'acier et le sang forma un arc en giclant de la blessure, noir comme le ciel de la nuit, noir comme la mort elle même. Avec le même mouvement fluide, il se tourna à moitié, et lança l'étoile droit dans la poitrine de l'homme qui fondait sur lui dans un grondement de tonnerre, tentant de le renverser. Il se jeta de coté, tandis que le cheval monté par le cavalier à l'agonie passait en trombe là où il était agenouillé un instant plus tôt, piétinant l'homme allongé sur le sol.

Un autre « pang » d'arc. La flèche transperça le dos de l'Aryen le plus proche du Prince, et il s'écroula. Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, étudiant le champ de bataille. Sur les douze agresseurs, plus de la moitié étaient morts ou agonisants, mais le reste était parvenu à faire volte-face avec les chevaux, et sur le point de foncer sur le petit groupe toujours entassé contre le rocher. Sa princesse était debout en état de choc, fixant l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Agastya tournait autour de deux chevaux, affrontant leurs cavaliers ; dépassé par le nombre et désavantagé par la hauteur. Les trois Aryens survivants lâchèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent leurs épées au clair, chacune des lames longue et recourbée, équipées d'un vicieux petit tranchant à l'arrière, et chargèrent les cavaliers qui essayaient encore de retrouver leurs repères.

« Elika », hurla le Prince, tentant de l'arracher à sa stupeur, mais il ne put lui consacrer un instant de plus ; un autre pillard l'avait pris pour cible, et chevauchait vers lui au grand galop. Il roula sur le côté, faisant en sorte de ne pas s'embrocher sur sa propre épée, tandis que la lame du cavalier lui entaillait le flanc. La douleur vint de loin, atténuée par le chaos de la bataille, mais il sentit néanmoins sa piqure. Il se releva de sa roulade et lança une autre croix de sa main gauche. L'arme vola en ligne droite et s'enfonça profondément dans le flanc du cheval. « Qu'est que tu fous, ma grande, marmonna t-il, stabilisant son épée et se préparant à sauter à la dernière seconde, on a besoin de toi, là. »

Elika menait sa propre bataille. Elle ressentait la douleur de l'homme qu'elle avait tué, elle pouvait sentir le goût âcre de la chair qu'elle avait brûlée, éprouver la sensation du trou béant dans sa poitrine presque comme si c'était son propre cœur qui se consumait dans les flammes. Elle posa la main contre la pierre froide, pliée en deux sous l'effet de l'agonie liée à la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sentait juste la charge écrasante d'avoir pris une vie qui appartenait à un autre.

Sa magie, sa vie même vacillaient dans les flammes blanches autour du cadavre. C'était si différent d'appeler la fureur d'Ohrmadz sur les serviteurs d'Ahriman ! Elle avait l'impression que chacune des années qu'elle avait prise à sa victime pesait sur elle, elle sentait sa propre magie se retourner contre elle, essayer de la dévorer comme elle avait dévoré le brigand, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière elle que deux corps calcinés.

« Elika ! » La voix du Prince la tira de son agonie. Elle reprit son souffle, et dans un effort de volonté extrême, ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, _il_ avait besoin d'elle. Elle lâcha le rocher auquel elle s'accrochait et tomba à genoux. Combattant un poids invisible, elle éleva la main droite, paume ouverte. Elle _supplia_ mentalement la magie de revenir en elle ; rappela les flammes de l'homme mort. L'espace d'un instant, rien ne se passa ; puis, avec hésitation, les flammes vacillèrent, laissant reposer le festin sur le sable abrasif du désert, et elle sentit la magie l'emplir à nouveau, avide d'une autre mise à mort.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'écroula presque alors que la douleur se dissipait. Elle se sentait terrassée par une immense fatigue, terrifiée par le brutal retour de bâton de son propre pouvoir. Elle quitta des yeux le sable noir comme le ciel de minuit et ouvrit sa conscience à la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle. Des ombres combattaient dans la nuit ; à cheval et à pied, avec des lames étincelant d'un blanc pale au clair de lune ; déchiquetant les chairs, répandant le sang, ôtant la vie.

Pour elle, cela ressemblait à un théâtre d'ombres grotesque, aucun homme ne mourrant réellement dans cette lutte désespérée. Hébétée, elle regardait un autre Aryen tomber lentement, s'accrochant à la blessure qui lui avait ouvert la gorge comme s'il pouvait retenir ses forces vives, les empêcher de s'échapper de l'entaille, de se répandre sur le sable assoiffé. Le monde ralentissait autour d'elle, séparant le temps en instants clairs et distincts se succédant les uns aux autres comme des perles sur un fil, et elle avait tout le temps nécessaire pour étudier minutieusement chacun d'eux.

Elle vit Agastya prendre son élan, frappant aussi vite que les cobras royaux de sa terre natale, son épée plongeant dans le flanc d'un homme à cheval, et elle vit la brutale riposte de son camarade qui exploita inexorablement l'ouverture laissée , enfonçant profondément son épée dans le flanc d'Agastya.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, mais toujours aussi nettement que s'il était éclairé par le soleil de midi, elle vit le Prince sauter et rouler-bouler hors de la trajectoire d'un cheval en pleine charge, vit sa précieuse épée tomber de ses mains, atterrissant presque six pieds plus loin, une distance à mi-chemin entre la mort et l'éternité, dans le chaos de la bataille.

Et elle se vit elle-même élever les mains et repousser l'air dur, si dur contre l'homme au sourire triomphant qui se ruait sur l'aigrefin qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le craquement écœurant d'un colonne vertébrale brisée; cela semblait aussi facile que de casser net une brindille sèche. Le pillard tomba de sa selle instantanément, incapable de bouger bras et jambes, glissant sur le sol immobile dans une terreur silencieuse.

Mais avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, le regard d'Elika était ailleurs. Ses mains se déplaçaient avec une soudain empressement, tissant les filaments de magie pour former une autre toile. Elle lança un jet de feu blanc à l'un des trois encore en selle, relâchant sa prise sur la magie juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'effet retard, mais il ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle osa relever les yeux, elle vit l'homme étendu sur le sol, englouti par les flammes blanches.

Une ombre fugace décrivit une courbe dans la nuit, la dernière des croix à lancer du Prince plongeant dans la poitrine de l'avant-dernier des cavaliers qui restaient encore en selle. Les flammes blanches consumant la chair humaine illuminaient l'emplacement du camp d'une lueur inquiétante. Le dernier des agresseurs fit demi-tour, et avec un hurlement d'effroi primaire, s'éloigna en trombe dans l'obscurité, lui et sa monture tous deux fous de terreur. Il n'alla pas bien loin ; l'un des gardes du corps survivant s'empara d'un arc, le banda et tira d'un seul mouvement fluide, et même dans la mort de la nuit, sa flèche atteignit immanquablement son but.

Le pillard s'écroula avec un cri étranglé, roulant plusieurs fois dans la poussière avant de s'arrêter ; son cheval poursuivit son galop sans lui. L'autre garde du corps survivant transperça de son épée le cœur de l'un des blessés avec un sourire vengeur, clouant quasiment le corps au sol.

Le monde parut s'arrêter jusqu'à devenir immobile après la folle bousculade de la bataille. Seules cinq ombres se tenaient encore debout, avec des chevaux dépourvus de cavaliers qui grouillaient autour du camp, en proie à la peur et à la confusion. Il faudrait rechercher les corps et les enterrer, interroger les blessés et s'en débarrasser, rassembler les chevaux, mais tout cela pourrait attendre un moment, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

Agastya, s'accrochant à son flanc, se traîna jusqu'au rocher, et se laissa glisser sur le sol avec une grimace. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure; un ruisseau de rubis pulsant de force vive. Le Prince sentait son flanc lui aussi ; sa chemise était humide et s'alourdissait de son propre sang ; et était irrémédiablement fichue. Il serra les dents tout se pressant vers le rocher, et s'agenouilla à côté du vieil espion.

« Laisse-moi voir », dit il en décollant les doigts d'Agastya de la blessure. Elika se précipita vers eux à son tour, et se pencha. « Fais de la lumière », ordonna le Prince, et sans un mot, elle s'exécuta.

Ce qui forçait l'admiration à peine quelques nuits plus tôt, était simplement devenu un autre outil à utiliser. Elle appela la magie au bout de ses doigts presque sans y penser. La lumière blanche brilla, projetant de longues ombres autour du trio. Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la blessure et émit un sifflement. La coupure avait directement traversé les robes bouffantes d'Agastya, déchiré la veste qu'il portait en dessous, et ouvert une longue entaille profonde de deux pouces dans son flanc, juste en dessous des côtes, droit dans le foie. Le sang se refluait à gros bouillons hors de la blessure, ne laissant aucun espoir de bander ou de cautériser. Les deux Aryens, ayant achevé quiconque était capable de bouger ou de représenter une menace, s'étaient approchés à leur tour, plus inquiets de la blessure que de la magie ; du moins pour l'instant.

« C'est grave ? » croassa Agastya, d'une fois faiblissante.

« Il faut nettoyer la blessure rapidement, puis la suturer », commença le Prince, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Agastya comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas ; au front, lui même avait raconté les mêmes mensonges à trop de soldats.

« Garde tes bonnes paroles pour les touristes sur la route d'Ishtar, mon gars. J'agonise. » Il s'exprimait de façon saccadée et rapide, chaque mot constituant un effort. Il releva les yeux vers ses gardes et se mit à leur parler précipitamment en védique : « Ashvavati prathamo gosu gachati martyastavotibhih tamit… » résolu à terminer ce qu'il avait à dire avant que son heure ne soit venue.

Le Prince regarda par dessus son épaule, levant les yeux vers Elika. « Tu ne peux rien faire ? » demanda t-il, désespéré et impérieux.

« Je … je ne sais pas, dit-elle, hésitante. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? »

« Soigne-le, referme la blessure, arrête l'hémorragie, ce que tu veux. Si Ohrmadz t'a donné le pouvoir de tuer, alors tu dois aussi avoir en toi celui de guérir. » Ses mots jaillissaient de manière désordonnée et précipitée, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de réunir les chairs poisseuses pour contenir l'afflux de sang ; mais c'était sans espoir.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, ni même si je _peux_ faire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu peux. Tu es son seul espoir. » Il soupira et dit doucement : « S'il te plait. »

Elle acquiesça lentement et baissa sa main étincelante, cherchant la coupure, paume vers le bas. Elle passa la main au-dessus de la blessure, les yeux hermétiquement clos sous l'effet de la concentration. La lumière vacilla et des filets de magie pure jaillirent de son poignet, un, puis deux, puis trois, touchant les bords de l'entaille. Agastya haleta, cambrant le dos. Ses apprentis observaient hypnotisés alors que les filets dansaient dans la blessure, nettoyant le sable, aspirant le sang, ressoudant les chairs déchirées ; mais le Prince n'avait d'yeux que pour Elika. Elle ne baissait pas le regard ; n'ouvrait même pas les yeux, mais il pouvait voir son regard vaciller derrière ses paupières. La poussière, la sueur et le sang séché maculaient son visage et emmêlaient ses cheveux, et la pâle lueur de la magie illuminait sa peau d'un éclat inquiétant. Elle ressemblait davantage au chamane d'une tribu sauvage du désert qu'à la reine d'une civilisation plus ancienne que Babylone elle-même.

Lentement, le Prince sentit Agastya se détendre dans ses bras, son corps se faisant plus lourd, et il finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas, arrachant son regard de la magicienne pour contempler la magie. Les doigts de lumière se retirèrent doucement de la blessure ; ne laissant derrière que la chair, une chair intacte, rose. Les Aryens dessinèrent instinctivement des symboles protecteurs dans leur paumes pour éloigner le mal.

Elika battit des cils et ouvrit les yeux. D'une voix calme et dépourvue d'émotions, elle déclara : « Il va dormir à présent. Il faut que son corps assimile toute la phase de guérison» Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva avec raideur, se tourna, et s'éloigna d'un pas résolu mais sans précipitation. Le Prince fit un signe de tête au garde du corps le plus proche, confiant Agastya à ses bons soins, et se leva à son tour, lui emboîtant le pas.

Les deux premiers pas précipités lui rappelèrent qu'il ne s'était pas non plus sorti indemne de l'échauffourée. Il fit le pas suivant avec un peu moins d'allant et se demanda si la suivre était la bonne chose à faire ; il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, ou tenter de découvrir ce qui se passait exactement. L'empathie n'avait jamais été son point fort, du moins pas si elle n'était pas pas teintée d'égoïsme. Consoler une veuve éplorée et lui offrir plus qu'un simple réconfort était une chose ; cet-intérêt-sincère-pour-une tierce-personne en était une autre. Elika résolut ce dilemme pour lui. Il la vit se plier en deux à même pas vingt yards de lui, ses mains s'appuyant sur ses genoux, son estomac relâchant bruyamment le contenu de son dîner.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas équipé pour gérer les peines de l'âme, il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui crachait tripes et boyaux après sa première mise à mort. Mais avant cela, il voulait s'assurer que lui même ne saignait pas à mort. C'est pourquoi, tout en gardant un œil sur elle, il défit les boucles des lanières de son gantelet, le laissant tomber sur le sol à ses pieds, puis doucement, retira sa chemise, tressaillant alors qu'il détachait le tissu détrempé de la coupure. Il laissa pendre la chemise sur son bras et examina la blessure. Cela n'avait pas l'air profond, mais c'était difficile à dire dans cette quasi-obscurité, et cela faisait de toute façon un mal de chien. Ce qui en soi n'était pas mauvais signe ; il savait d'expérience que si on était insensible la douleur, c'était là qu'il fallait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter. Tout compte fait, il estima que sa vie n'était pas en danger et entreprit de déchirer soigneusement, méthodiquement les parties non détrempées de sa chemise pour en faire une longue bande destinée à servir de bandage.

Elika se redressait lentementaprès avoir fini de vider son estomac, et s'essuyait la bouche avec dégoût. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée au delà de l'imaginable, et vidée par la bataille. Toute adrénaline l'avait quittée. Elle savait qu'elle était sale, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire ; tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit en vie, et en regardant les cadavres éparpillés autour de leur camp, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Elle savait qu'elle avait usé de plus de magie que jamais auparavant, mais c'était une fois encore un prix qu'elle devrait payer le matin venu. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'effondrer quelque part loin de l'odeur de la mort et dormir des jours durant.

Ses jambes la ramenaient toutes seules à l'emplacement du camp, et elle buta presque contre le Prince qui luttait pour fixer un bandage sur son flanc en se servant d'une seule main. Des trainées de sang séché disparaissaient sous le tissu blanc sale, formant déjà des croutes sur sa peau. Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main et commença délicatement à défaire le pansement.

« Laisse-moi faire », dit elle d'un air absent, et lentement, la peau apparut peu à peu sous le bandage maladroit que le Prince avait tenté d'enrouler autour de son flanc et de son épaule. Retirant la dernière couche du bandage, Elika laissa le tissu tomber à terre et regarda la blessure de plus près. C'était seulement une coupure superficielle, profonde de peut-êtreun demi-pouce, située juste un pouce en dessous de son omoplate droite, proche de son flanc.

Elle laissa ses mains reposer sur son épaule, l'enveloppant, puis les descendit, lentement et délicatement, ses doigts errant sur sa peau nue, rencontrant la blessure. Le Prince se tenait debout, silencieux, observant ses gestes avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ses paumes enrobaient la blessure, elle prit une profonde inspiration et quand elle expira, elle laissa la magie _couler_. C'était différent d'Agastya, doux et non rèche, rond et non dentelé. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la sensation de toucher une autre vie avec la sienne, se connectant à un niveau plus profond que ce que les dieux réservaient aux hommes et aux femmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la blessure, elle se contentait de laisser lentement la magie opérer et se répandre dans la coupure. Au lieu de souder les chairs mécaniquement entre elles, elle laissait la magie se libérer, faire ce que bon lui semblait. Son pouvoir s'attarda sur la coupure, et à travers son sang, elle sentit les battements de son cœur se mélanger aux siens, le contact de l'air sec sur ses lèvres, la saveur acidulé du sang sur sa langue. Elle sentit le seuil du tourbillon chaotique qui était Lui, pas assez pour en saisir le sens, mais assez pour que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'émerveillement. Elle eut un aperçu de ce que c'était que d'être dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, une expérience que peu de gens avaient faite avant elle, du moins pas sans l'usage intensif d'une assistance à base d'herbes.

« Ça chatouille, tu sais », dit-il, ses mots résonnant dans sa poitrine, sous les doigts d'Elika, la tirant de sa rêverie. Sa flamme vacilla et disparut, ne laissant une fois encore qu'une peau lisse derrière elle. Embarrassée, elle retira vivement sa main, comme si elle était brulée par sa peau nue. Elle recula d'un demi-pas et baissa les yeux, évitant que son regard ne cherche le sien.

Le grondement dans son sang avait disparu, la fatigue avait disparu, l'élévation de la magie avait disparu, tous remplacés par un profond embarras mâtiné d'une dose de désir conséquente. Elle eut l'impression de s'être faite prendre la main dans le sac, fouillant dans des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée voir. Il prit sa main sans résistance dans la sienne, et la leva lentement vers son visage. Elle suivit son geste du regard, et regarda son pouce calleux caresser la paume de sa main. Sa main olivâtre reposait dans la sienne tannée par le soleil, comme une colombe prête à s'enfuir à tire d'ailes au moindre mouvement brusque. Le regard du Prince passa de leurs mains à ses yeux ; et cette fois, aucun éclat malicieux ne dansait dans son regard.

« Merci », dit-il simplement, et de sa part, cela signifiait bien plus que n'importe quel serment de reconnaissance solennel.

« De rien. » Sa voix n'était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Ce serait si facile de se pencher et de l'embrasser, pensa t-il, qu'importe la sueur, les blessures, le vomi, le sang et l'horreur. Avec la part de cynisme toujours en éveil dans son esprit, il nota que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était prête à être cueillie, et que s'il s'était agi d'une autre, d'une quelconque autre, cela aurait été trop facile de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'attirer contre lui. Il savait à quel point elle devait être perdue à présent, et a quel point elle était vulnérable. Avoir tué, échauffée par le triomphe, ivre de la joie d'avoir survécu, remplie de mort et d'obscurité, de magie et de vie, son âme éclatant en un millier d'émotions. Ce serait si facile de se pencher sur elle et de laisser la nature suivre son cours.

Si facile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Troisième Chance**

Auteur : Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/10/

**Chapitre 10 – Les porteurs de la torche**

_Résumé du traducteur__ : _

_Ayant miraculeusement échappé à la mort, le Prince, Elika et Agastya parviennent enfin à leur première halte significative, Suse, capitale de l'empire élamite, cité tentaculaire et inexpugnable, plus ancienne que Babylone elle-même, et dont l'origine se perd dans la nuit des temps. _

Le jour se leva et le char de Shamash s'éleva depuis le monde souterrain, laissant loin derrière lui la chaleureuse étreinte d'Ishtar. Ses rayons dispersèrent la chape d'obscurité qui recouvrait les plaines au-delà des murs de Shushan. Hauts comme deux hommes, et suffisamment larges pour deux chevaux (bien qu'en réalité, faire monter un cheval sur les murs aurait nécessité au minimum une grue), les remparts avaient vu bien des armées siéger au-devant d'eux, mais aucune d'elles n'avait réussi à prendre la ville. Et même si cela faisait un moment que la capitale tentaculaire de l'empire élamite n'avait pas eu de souverain suffisamment prudent pour effectuer les réparations qui s'imposaient sur les murs de briques, ils emplissaient toujours de fierté les citoyens de Shushan. Six portes imposantes gardaient la ville, et une queue se formait déjà devant la porte est, en dépit de l'heure matinale. Le garde de nuit, qui n'était qu'à moitié réveillé et observait la petite foule du sommet de la tour de la porte, réprima un bâillement. Pour lui, il était franchement trop tard pour s'intéresser aux hommes prêts à hâler des paniers de dattes fraîches jusqu'au marché, ou aux femmes drapées dans des écharpes colorées des pieds à la tête, équilibrant des cruches de lait d'ânesse encore chaud, se bousculant pour s'installer, toutes impatientes de nourrir les trente mille bouches affamées à l'extérieur des murs de la cité.

Derrière lui, les prêtresses de Kiririsha entonnèrent leur chant. Deux cent seize femmes vêtues de vert et or chantaient à l'unisson, rendant gloire à la Mère et au devoir de toutes les choses vivantes de La vénérer. La ziggourat était à presque un mille de lui, mais le garde continuait à les entendre aussi clairement que s'il était agenouillé sur la place centrale, tête inclinée, priant la déesse de lui accorder destin favorable, force et chance. Réparties sur trois rangées de six, les prêtresses se tenaient en lignes régulières sur le mont fabriqué de la main de l'homme et réveillaient la cité, ainsi qu'elles le faisaient chaque jour depuis des milliers d'années. Sushan était ancienne, plus ancienne que Babylone, plus anciennes que nombre de ruines brûlées dressées là où se tenaient jadis de fières cités-états, et elle ne laissait personne l'oublier. Là où d'autres dieux avaient échoué et disparu avec leurs peuples enfouis sous les sables du temps, les murs de Shushan étaient encore puissants et le chant de Kiririsha portait toujours aussi loin dans l'air matinal.

Les Elamites étaient le peuple fier d'une cité fière, un sentiment que justifiaient d'innombrables siècles d'existence.

Le garde surveillait la large route qui partait vers l'ouest ; défoncée et souvent empruntée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit fréquentée si tôt, excepté par les gens des campagnes avoisinantes ; avant d'atteindre les murs de la ville, les marchants passaient généralement leur dernière nuit dans un caravansérail à une demi-journée de voyage de Shushan. Pourtant, auréolés du feu blanc de Shamash, des cavaliers arrivaient de l'est ; au moins une douzaine de chevaux vigoureux. Le garde essaya de mettre la main en visière afin d'en voir davantage. Personne ne se risquait à voyager durant la nuit, en particulier à cheval, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison, et il se demanda nonchalamment quelle pouvait être cette raison. Des denrées facilement périssables ? Des messages urgents ? De la stupidité à l'état pur ?

Lorsque les dernières notes de l'hymne moururent derrière lui, la porte commença lentement à s'ouvrir. L'ingénieux système de poulies et de cordes était actionné par quatre des gardes de jour. Les vantaux massifs de la porte, chacun pesant plus lourd qu'un éléphant, renforcés de bronze et décorés de dorures qui s'écaillaient, s'ouvrirent en grinçant et les paysans à l'extérieur entrèrent en file indienne. Deux gardes montèrent à l'échelle qui menait au sommet de la tour de la porte, et saluèrent le garde de nuit. Il les salua à son tour, et après un dernier coup d'œil curieux aux cavaliers en approche, descendit par la même échelle et s'en retourna vers son épouse pour une journée de sommeil bien méritée.

Sur la route en dessous, une dispute faisait rage parmi les cavaliers.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû s'arrêter au sérail. Ça me gratte de partout ! » Le ton habituellement réservé d'Elika s'était mué en juste indignation.

« Hé, on n'a rien sans rien », lâcha le Prince, haussant les épaules et se livrant mentalement au décompte des pas qu'il leur restait à faire avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans un lit de plumes et ne dorme au moins un jour entier.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour changer le passé, noble dame, mais je promets de faire tout mon possible pour pallier aux désagréments de cette nuit. Ceci dit, pour être tout à fait juste, même Shabhaz ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y avait une fourmilière juste en dessous des églantiers », s'interposa Agastya, s'efforçant d'être la voix de la raison.

« Ah ben ça c'est clair que je ne pouvais pas savoir. » Le maitre espion soupira. Le prince n'était d'_aucune_ aide.

« Concentrons uniquement sur le fait de passer les portes et de trouver une auberge, d'accord ? » dit-il. « Se quereller ne mènera nulle part, en revanche nous risquons de faire l'objet d'une attention excessive. »

« C'est quoi notre histoire, déjà ? » demanda le Prince mettant un terme à la dispute.

« Je suis Agastya, je me rends de temps à autre à Suse, et je n'ai aucun ennemi en ville qui souhaite ma mort, du moins à pas ma connaissance ; donc inutile de m'inventer une autre identité. Je voyage avec ma ravissante, mais turbulente fille Nastaran que j'espère marier à un riche marchand babylonien pour conclure une affaire. Mon fils et apprenti, Shabhaz, et mon valet Turva m'accompagnent dans ce voyage ; nous sommes partis avec quatre gardes mais avons été attaqués dans le désert par des brigands dont nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser, et c'est de là que viennent les chevaux supplémentaires. C'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Une série de hochements de tête suivit.

« Bien qu'il y ait peu de raisons de croire que quiconque en ces murs nous veuille du mal, il faudra toujours rester sur le qui-vive à tout moment », continua t-il. « Je n'ai besoin de rappeler à personne quels sont les enjeux. » Il lança un regard appuyé à "Shabhaz". Celui-ci croisa le regard du vieil Aryen et hocha gravement la tête, son humeur malicieuse balayée par la brise matinale.

Agastya releva les yeux en direction des portes. « Et c'est moi qui parlerai. »

« Ça s'est bien passé », remarqua Elika, se souvenant des portes d'Ankuwa.

« Nous n'avons donné au garde aucune raison de nous chercher des noises, alors lui n'en a pas cherché non plus », expliqua Agastya.

« Et ça aide bien d'avoir l'air riche », renchérit le Prince en ajoutant son grain de sel.

« Mais pas trop riche », dit Agastya.

« Ni trop pressé »

« Ou trop prudent »

« Toujours se fondre dans l'anonymat de la médiocrité », termina "Shabhaz". Le regard de la princesse allait de l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'elle essayait de suivre l'échange. A l'évidence, ils avaient eu cette conversation à maintes reprises et adoraient tout particulièrement en faire des gorges chaudes.

Elle gratifia le marchand-espion aryen d'un regardscrutateur. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. C'était à la fois un parent strict, un bon camarade de jeu, un bouffon rusé et un diplomate impitoyable. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine, elle lui avait donné plus de la cinquantaine, affaibli et gras qu'il était. A présent, elle l'avait vu se mouvoir dans la bataille avec la grâce d'une gazelle, frapper avec l'alacrité d'un cobra et chevaucher avec la résistance d'un chameau. Rien de tout cela ne correspondait à l'image du marchand doux et tranquille qu'il tentait de renvoyer.

Cet homme était une énigme. Il lui avait juré allégeance ; agenouillé dans le sang, le sable et l'horreur, il avait juré qu'il s'acquitterait de cette dette en se mettant à son service. Il n'avait posé aucune question sur l'origine du pouvoir qui avait recousu sa blessure ; il lui avait offert sa loyauté en échange de sa vie, ni plus, ni moins. Et il semblait tenir parole.

Les rues d'Elam étaient bondées en dépit de l'heure matinale ; hommes et femmes se bousculaient et jouaient des coudes à travers la foule qui s'épaississait rapidement. Les vendeurs commençaient déjà à installer leurs étals et partout, des viandes rôtissaient sur des charbons, emplissant ses narines de senteurs d'épices étrangères et la faisant saliver. La foule s'écartaient devant eux ; le Prince ouvrait la marche, Agastya et Ugrasena - le dernier garde qui les accompagnait - chevauchant sur les cotés, enfermant Elika dans un rempart. Les trois hommes chevauchaient en silence, et en dépit des incidents de la nuit précédente, leurs yeux qui scrutaient la foule étaient alertes, leur regard se déplaçant d'un homme à l'autre, de la rue jusqu'aux toits s'efforçant de repérer les signes avant-coureurs d'ennuis à venir. Elika trouvait qu'ils en faisaient un peu trop ; elle n'avait jamais eu de gardes qui fussent à moitié aussi vigilants que ces trois-là ; même lorsque tout le monde la considérait comme la future Reine.

On eut dit que la foule sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour plaisanter, ou peut être que ceux qui étaient à pieds avaient eu tout loisir d'expérimenter la manière forte de ceux qui étaient à cheval lorsqu'ils forçaient le passage, et malheur à ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils traversèrent la multitude sans encombre.

Tandis que les hommes jouaient les gardes du corps, Elika sondait la cité, la comparant mentalement à ses seules autres expériences : la Cité de la Lumière et Ankuwa. La cité de la Lumière était … avait été... toute de marbre et de pierre ; des arches audacieuses et des tours fières ; une ville verticale utilisant de façon optimale les canyons étroits de la vallée fertile. En comparaison, aussi bien Ankuwa que Shushan étaient horizontales, délimitées uniquementpar les murs de la ville. Mais alors qu'Ankuwa était un cloaque aussi éloigné que possible de la civilisation, Shushan était le berceau d'un empire à peine plus jeune que la Cité de la Lumière elle même. Les maisons à deux, trois et parfois même quatre niveaux bordant la rue principale qui menait au centre de la ville, chatoyaient de myriades de couleurs peintes ; jaune tournesol, turquoise ou vert prairie, avec leurs encadrement de portes et de fenêtres si méticuleusement badigeonnées à la chaux qu'ils en devenaient aveuglants dans la vive lumière matinale, chaque maison tentant de surpasser l'autre en la matière.

D'aussi loin qu'Elika s'en souvenait, son foyer avait toujours été sur le déclin, avec à peine assez de gens pour remplir la moitié des maisons, et de plus en plus de départs au fil des années. Le secret maléfiquedu puissant arbre qui se tenait au centre de la vallée pesait sur leurs âmes comme une chape de plomb. Les signes étaient partout si l'on savait où regarder. Des formes complexes sculptées dans les murs qui semblaient tourbillonner et se déplacer si on les observait du coin de l'œil, des tours s'élançant si haut qu'aucune fondation n'aurait du pouvoir supporter leur poids, et les Terres Fertiles placées en forme d'arcane autour de l'Arbre destiné à retenir un mal ancien sur cette même terre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les chaînes qui entravaient le dieu maléfique s'entrecroisaient autour du petit royaume et retenaient aussi sûrement ses habitants que leur prisonnier.

Shushan était libre. Aux yeux d'Elika, elle était pleine de joie, d'esprit, et pulsait de force vive. Les gens ne marchaient pas sur la pointe des pieds en faisant résonner des corridors de marbres suivis par le son de leur propres pas. Ils avançaient d'un pas ferme et assuré, et si d'autres pieds chaussés de sandales se glissaient sous les leurs, quelle importance ? La jeune reine observait donc les yeux écarquillés, essayant d'étudier les milliers de visages, les vestes bigarrées, les robes drapées, et les bavardages, les cris et les jurons qui s'échangeaient dans une douzaine de langues différentes.

Tandis qu'Elika était subjuguée par la première vraie ville qu'elle ait jamais vue, des pensées bien différentes se bousculaient dans la tête du Prince alors qu'ils chevauchaient depuis la porte est de Sushan jusqu'à l'auberge ou il les conduisait.

Il y avait des alliés à rencontrer, des amitiés à renouer, et des jalons à poser à Shushan, certains importants, et d'autres qui pouvaient attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il était à venu à Sushan avec rien de plus qu'un plan fumeux, un vague souvenir d'un grand magicien qui avait élu domicile dans cette cité. Il doutait que Berisath ne détienne ne fut-ce que la moitié du pouvoir dont Elika faisait si volontiers usage ; mais il était devenu avisé avec l'âge et avait appris les ficelles de la magie, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas négligeable dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Le Prince était impressionné par les prouesses magiques qu'Elika accomplissait régulièrement, mais elle manquait cruellement de bases théoriques. Il espérait que le vieux magicien aurait plus d'une réponse à offrir à leur plus brûlante question du moment, à savoir : « Comment tuer / enchaîner un dieu maléfique ». Actuellement, ils se contentaient de « Par tous les moyens possibles », et bien que cette réponse eût indubitablement du style et du panache, le Prince sentait bien qu'elle pêchait singulièrement par son manque de pragmatisme.

Cela faisait quatre ans, presque cinq, qu'il n'avait pas vu Berisath ; et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes. A l'époque, il était plus jeune et plus impétueux encore, et il avait le sentiment que les interminables leçons psalmodiées n'étaient pas ce qu'il attendait de la vie ; il n'avait de cesse que de varier les lieux de plaisir, de ceux qui impliquaient des femmes plantureuses, des poursuites au clair de lune et de grandes quantités de liquide alcoolisés, parfois simultanément. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Sushan pour retourner à Babylone, les adieux avaient été amers, et des mots définitifs avaient été échangés – sa tutelle confiée au vieux magicien s'étant conclue par un fiasco. Cependant, il savait que s'il le lui demandait, Berisath l'aiderait – s'il était toujours en vie, bien sûr.

L'autre question qui se posait était comment intégrer Berisath au tableau sans qu'il n'en dise trop sur les contacts que le Prince n'était pas encore prêt à partager avec le reste de l'équipe. Le Prince était sûr qu'Agastya avait sa petite idée à son sujet : le maître espion avait suffisamment de ressources pour accéder virtuellement à toutes les informations, mais il était également un ardent défenseur de la politique motus et bouche cousue. Elika, cependant, avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas lâcher le morceau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite de la réponse. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de fuir son inquisition à mesure que les jours passaient, mais pour un raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il ne souhaitait pas partager son passé avec la femme sur laquelle il misait son avenir – l'avenir de tous.

Ses yeux ne cessaient d'observer tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il fut le premier à descendre de sa monture lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, et à entrer, laissant les autres encore en selle à l'extérieur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le hall principal. Il était équipé de tout le luxe qu'on pouvait attendre d'un établissement haut de gamme. Des tables basses en mahogany entourées de coussins rembourrés de plumes, des garçons et des jeunes filles effectuant des passages avec du lait encore chaud fraichement tiré des ânesses, servant des fruits et du pain frais aux patrons en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Il portait un costume de voyageur, gris et poussiéreux, le couvrant de la tête aux pieds, qui le protégeait indifféremment du sable, de la chaleur et du froid. Le seul élément qui trahissait sa richesse était son épée, et comme partout ailleurs, elle attirait ici aussi des regards admiratifs.

Un jeune au visage doux se précipita pour le saluer, la peau tendre, les vêtements élégamment coupés et les cheveux lissés en arrière avec une huile au parfum d'olive. Il s'inclina très bas devant le Prince.

« Noble visiteur, votre présence honore la Merveille de l'Aurore. Je suis Tiutme, votre humble serviteur. »

Le Prince atermoya juste assez pour que l'attente le mette mal à l'aise, puis acquiesça.

« Effectivement. Faites préparer des chambres pour mon père et moi, ainsi que pour ma sœur, ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Nous souhaitons tous prendre un bain, et le meilleur petit déjeuner que votre chef pourra nous concocter. Prévoyez également une paillasse pour notre valet. » Il regarda dans le vague l'espace d'un instant, puis ajouta : « Ce sera tout pour le moment. Oh, et ne regardez pas à la dépense. »

Tiutme était habitué aux riches et aux puissants et à la façon dont ils traitaient leurs inférieurs. Il s'inclina et recula, tandis que le connard de toute évidence à peine sorti du désert se promenait dans le hall de la Merveille de l'Aurore, en répandant une traînée de sable derrière lui. L'une des plus jeunes filles serait obligée de nettoyer ça, sans quoi ils se feraient tous fouetter. Le maître était particulièrement intransigeant en matière de propreté, aussi bien pour les locaux que pour le personnel. Si l'un des serviteurs éveillait l'intérêt d'un riche marchand, de nombreux suppléments pouvaient encore s'ajouter à la note, après tout.

Le nouvel hôte choisit une prune juteuse, mordit dedans et marcha vers l'extérieur, laissant le domestique faire son travail, et le faire rapidement. Ils s'attendraient à ce que la chambre soit prête au moment où ils entreraient, sinon … Il transmit rapidement les consignes, assigna les tâches au personnel du sérail, et lorsque les hôtes furent disposés à voir leur chambre, tout était fin prêt pour une visite de la cave au grenier qui leur en mettraient plein la vue sur tout le luxe que la Merveille de l'Aurore pouvait leur offrir si elle sortait le grand jeu.

« … et vous n'aurez qu'à tirer sur cette corde et une cloche sonnera pour nous, et nous serons là en un rien de temps pour combler vos moindres désirs, maître », termina Tiutme, arborant son plus brillant sourire en guise de bouclier pour dissimuler l'inquiétude tapie derrière. Le gros homme balaya la suite d'un œil méticuleux, accrochant, selon Tiutme, une étiquette de prix au moindre meuble, coussin ou appui de fenêtre sculpté, et lorsqu'il parvint à un total suffisamment élevé, acquiesça en signe d'approbation. Une vague de soulagement le submergea, trois riches hôtes séjournant pour une durée indéterminée signifiait que le maître serait satisfait et qu'il y aurait davantage de restes à manger pour le personnel des cuisines.

Le fils du marchand se préoccupait peu de la chambre ou de l'esclave qui la leur faisait visiter, il s'était déjà installé sur une pile de coussins et avait entrepris de dénoyauter une figue. S'il continuait à manger comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à finir comme son père, pensa femme, en revanche, le gratifia d'un franc sourire lorsqu'il se retira à reculons vers la porte, et pour une raison quelconque, il en eut un frisson. Il n'arrivait rien de bon quand on se faisait repérer, il avait eu tout loisir d'apprendre cette leçon. Lorsqu'il fut en sécurité à l'extérieur, il tourna les talons et se précipita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux cuisines et au repas promis aux nouveaux hôtes.

Dans la suite qu'il venait de quitter, Elika s'était laissée tomber sur d'autres coussins, se renversant pour s'allonger sur le flanc, appuyée sur un coude. Elle secoua la tête avec agacement pour écarter les mèches rebelles de son visage et prit une grande inspiration, en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait ses muscles se décrisper lentement. Elle avait mal partout ; après des semaines de combat, d'envol, et de chevauchées inconfortables, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une énorme ecchymose.

Elle fut tentée de se complaire dans son malheur; Ohrmazd savait qu'elle avait un millier de raisons de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais elle se devait d'être forte, les difficultés endurées n'étaient que les premiers pas d'une route longue et périlleuse, elle en était sûre. Elle s'efforça donc d'enfouir ses douleurs profondément, très profondément, aussi bien celles du corps que de l'âme, arbora un sourire de circonstance et ouvrit les yeux.

Le prince était étendu sur les coussins, presque en face d'elle, tenant une grappe de raisin dans la main gauche tout en s'appuyant sur son coude, utilisant la droite pour attraper les meilleurs fruits, apparemment peu soucieux de la couche de poussière et de crasse qui recouvrait ses mains. Il fit sauter un grain en l'air, tentant de l'attraper avec la bouche. A la place, il rebondit sur son nez, disparaissant quelque part entre les coussins. Il tâtonna pour le retrouver, soulevant le coin du coussin le plus proche, puis releva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Elika à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air franchement embarrassé, surpris alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Puis il se reprit et lui lança un sourire éclatant, comme si la querelle du matin était définitivement oubliée.

Elika avait envie d'être en colère contre lui par rapport à la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve face à la vie, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plutôt une pointe d'envie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il puisse s'offrir le luxe de ne pas penser plus loin que le prochain sérail, le prochain repas, la prochaine plaisanterie. Presque un mois en arrière, elle aurait trouvé une telle attitude irresponsable et superficielle. A présent, sur la route et toujours sur la brèche, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il prenait comme ils venaient les plaisirs que lui offrait la vie, considérant qu'à chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Il y avait un certain attrait à vivre le moment présent, au lieu de passer chaque instant à se préparer à un avenir qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. « Je peux me laisser aller », pensa t-elle, et elle laissa son sourire de façade s'estomper, alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du Prince et tendait le bras vers un bol sur la console en face d'elle. Elle saisit un grain de raisin, le lança en l'air et renversa la tête pratiquement à l'horizontale, ouvrant la bouche en grand, suivant des yeux la courbe décrite par le petit missile. Le fruit frais atterrit pile entre ses lèvres prêtes à l'accueillir, et elle l'avala avec la langue, faisant rouler la chair délicate a l'intérieur de sa bouche, savourant pleinement son goût, avec des "hummm" appréciateurs.

Elle s'assit complètement, ferma les yeux et fit rouler sa tête, son cou craquant ce faisant. Telle un chat, elle s'étira, arrondissant le dos, inconsciente de la vue qu'elle offrait au voleur allongé en travers du lit à côté d'elle ; de là d'où elle venait, rares étaient ceux qui auraient osé regarder sous la tunique d'une princesse royale.

Elle releva les yeux, rencontrant à nouveau ceux du Prince. Il y avait en lui quelque chose d'affamé, d'intense et de dangereux. Elle ne l'avait plus vu l'observer ainsi depuis cette nuit dans le désert où ils avaient été attaqués. Elle sentit une rougeur involontaire lui monter aux joues, et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir des réactions si épidermiques dès qu'il lui adressait ne serait-ce que le moindre sourire. Elle trouvait injuste qu'il puisse user sur elle de son puissant magnétisme chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait. Durant toute la longue chevauchée, il n'y avait pas eu de plaisanteries aussi tendancieuses entre eux, et à présent, elle pouvait sentir son regard brûler sa peau nue.

Il quitta lentement sa position allongée pour s'assoir, se contentant de la fixer en silence. Comme un gros chat, pensa Elika. Et il va me sauter dessus à la première occasion.

On tapa poliment à la porte. Le Prince faillit rugir, mais prit sur lui, ferma les yeux et son expression se détendit.

« Entrez », répondit-il. Trois serviteurs apparurent, chargés d'assiettes remplies de pain azyme encore fumant, d'une pile d'œufs instable, de viandes fumées de toutes sortes, et d'une grande cruche de vin de figue coupé à l'eau. Ils les disposèrent sur la table basse au centre de la pièce, juste entre Elika et le Prince, et se retirèrent en silence, non sans s'incliner obséquieusement.

Agastya descendit de son perchoir près de la fenêtre, et Elika sentit soudain une vague de confusion l'envahir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait vu le vieil espion, mais quelles que fussent ses pensées, il les cachait bien, apparemment plus intéressé par la nourriture que par leurs petites personnes.

Le petit déjeuner compensa les nombreux repas qu'ils avaient sautés durant le périple dans le désert ; Elika fut bientôt repue à la limite de l'éclatement et sombra dans les coussins.

Lorsque les hommes eurent terminé, ils s'allongèrent pendant un moment, histoire de digérer. Ce fut Agastya qui rompit le silence le premier.

« Shabhaz, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tu as dit que tu avais un plan une fois à Suse. » L'Aryen utilisait le nom babylonien de la cité, ce qui sonnait dans sa bouche comme un juron acerbe, et non comme le doux murmure que les locaux utilisaient pour leur foyer.

« Je l'ai dit parce que j'en ai un. J'ai un vieux contact ici ; un magicien de la cite déchue de Ninive. Nastaran a dit que son peuple avait des contacts avec eux, peut être qu'il pourra nous aider ou au moins nous mettre sur la bonne voie. » Bien qu'ils fussent seuls dans leur chambre, ni lui, ni Agastya ne se sentaient suffisamment en sécurité pour utiliser leurs vrais noms. Elika en profita pour ajouter son grain de sel.

« Effectivement. Les érudits et les sages de Ninive se sont bien rendus sur ma terre natale mais leur visites se sont arrêtées il y a environ une quarantaine d'années et on n'a jamais su pourquoi. On n'avait que très peu de contacts avec l'extérieur, les informations étaient rares et peu fiables. »

« Et Ninive était très loin, quatre cent milles après Babylone en direction du nord », remarqua le Prince, plus à son attention qu'à celle d'Agastya. « Pas étonnant que les informations aient voyagé lentement, même si la cité est tombé il y a presque vingt ans de ça. »

« Comment Ninive est-elle tombée ? Qui est responsable ?

Le Prince et Agastya échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Elika fixa son attention sur le jeune voleur le léger hochement de tête du vieil espion lui échappa. Le Prince se lança dans une explication :

« Les Assyriens. Rendus fous par leur soif de conquête, ils lancèrent une attaque surprise. Sans prévenir, dix mille hommes marchèrent sur la ville tandis que des traitres infiltrés ouvraient la porte. On raconte que le massacre fut si terrible que sur les vingt mille âmes qui vivaient dans la cité, la moitié à peine survécut. Les nobles, les prêtres, les marchands, les riches et les érudits furent tous passés au fil de l'épée ainsi que leurs enfants, de sorte qu'aucun ne puisse mener de rébellion par la suite contre le nouveau régime en place. A présent les céréales de Ninive nourrissent les bouches affamées de Nippur, tandis que les enfants des épouses et des filles violées meurent de faim, même lors des années fastes. »

Le Prince racontait l'horrible récit, comme s'il le lisait dans un manuel d'histoire, sans aucune émotion, mais Elika pouvait voir le feu engloutir la cité, les cris de douleur et de terreur, presque entendre le cliquetis des armures de bronze des guerriers assoiffés de sang alors qu'ils saccageaient la ville de fond en comble, assassinant, violant, pillant. Elle frissonna malgré elle ; sa terre natale n'avait connu aucune guerre pendant des milliers d'années, ni aucune violence, mis à part les bagarres occasionnelles d'ivrognes qui se disputaient le sourire d'une fille. Elle pouvait imaginer de façon très réaliste la détresse des innocents tremblant derrière des portes closes, serrés les uns contre les autres, attendant que quelqu'un défonce la porte et leur prennent tout ce qu'ils avaient et tout ce qu'ils étaient. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et frémit à nouveau ; la température semblait se rafraîchir en dépit du soleil qui se levait dehors.

Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière qu'elle sentait à quel point sa vie avait été protégée dans la Vallée où de telles monstruosités appartenaient aux manuels d'histoire et non à la tranquille réalité de la vie quotidienne.

« Et le rire d'Ahriman résonna depuis sa prison alors qu'il se délectait du spectacle », pensa t-elle tout haut.

« Ce serait bien son truc, effectivement », acquiesça le Prince. Agastya les regarda l'un et l'autre, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas qu'une utopie. Evoquer ce qu'un dieu d'une indicible malfaisance ferait ou ne ferait pas, alors qu'il se tenait dans les rayons du soleil inondant la pièce d'une chaleur paresseuse, lui semblait surréaliste, même s'il lui suffisait de se rappeler les éclairs de furie argentés jetant les brigands au sol et ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses forces vives jaillissaient hors de sa blessure, et que lentement, le monde devenait glacé et vertigineux. C'était vrai, c'était là, pas dans les babillages des prêtres, ni dans les histoires de bonnes femmes.

Il examina les deux jeunes gens, à peine plus vieux que des enfants, portant le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Inexpérimentés et sans entraînement, et pourtant déjà tous deux plus durs que le bronze et plus affutés que l'obsidienne. Mais le bronze fondait et l'obsidienne s'effritait et leur route était jalonnée de creusets. Il voyait le trompe-la-mort qui escaladait les plus hautes tours des palais pour voler un baiser ou un jade étincelant, agir à présent comme un garde du corps toujours aux aguets, et il appréciait le changement. Il était temps qu'il grandisse et temps qu'il assume certaines responsabilités, pas nécessairement celles pour lesquelles il était né, mais d'autres cependant. Sa terre natale ne présentait que peu d'intérêt aussi loin vers l'ouest, si ce n'était qu'elle permettait de garder ouvertes les routes du commerce, mais lui nourrissait un intérêt bien particulier pour le Prince des Voleurs.

Et quant à la reine en devenir, deux semaines a peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première rencontre et déjà, il lui avait prêté allégeance, chose qu'il n'avait faite pour personne, sauf pour son propre roi jadis. Mais il arrivait que les choses surviennent avant les royaumes, et que certaines dettes dussent être payées de retour. Ces deux-là ébranleraient les fondations du monde, s'ils survivaient assez longtemps.

Il comprit ce qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas réalisé ; que c'étaient ainsi que naissaient les mythes, que c'était la pièce unique, plus grande que tous les complots ou toutes les guerres de conquêtes qu'il ait jamais eu à fomenter durant sa longue vie, et que ce qu'il faisait maintenant résonnerait à jamais à travers l'histoire.

Il vivait les débuts d'une légende ces deux-là seraient les protagonistes de récits qui se transmettraient des milliers d'années durant, et il était de son devoir sacré de veiller à ce que ces histoires soient relayées encore et encore autour des feux de camps racontées aux enfants pelotonnés dans leurs lits écrites et lues jusqu'à ce que le récit soit si altéré que quiconque le vivrait ne pourrait même plus le reconnaitre comme étant le leur. Pourtant, ce serait l'histoire de deux héros, comme l'Epique de Gilgamesh et Endiku, comme celle d'Isis et d'Osiris, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était une note en bas de page dans cette saga.

Après une longue vie de dissimulation, de tricherie et de meurtre, le vieux maitre espion avait le sentiment qu'il participait enfin à quelque chose qui en valait la peine, quelque chose qui l'absoudrait de toutes les vies qu'il avait brisées, de tous les hommes et les femmes qu'il avait piétinés au nom du devoir et de la loyauté. Une cause brûlant d'un tel éclat que sa flamme pourrait embraser les cieux eux-mêmes.

Si seulement il pouvait protéger les porteurs de la torche,pendant que la flamme était encore vacillante et facile à noyer.

Autrement tout serait perdu, et l'obscurité règnerait à jamais.


	11. Chapter 11

**Troisième Chance**

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/11/

**Chapitre 11 – Questions délicates ...**

_Résumé du traducteur__ :  
Certaines interrogations appellent des réponses claires et en matière de sentiments, le Prince, homme énigmatique dépourvu de nom, de passé et de racines, n'est pas toujours à son aise lorsqu'il s'agit de se dévoiler et de gérer une situation affective hasardeuse ... surtout quand le sort du monde en dépend._

Sans se préoccuper de l'épiphanie d'Aryens, le Prince et Elika continuaient leur conversation.

« Et personne n'a brandi le fer pour venger Ninive? » demanda t'elle à l'escroc.

« Les vaincus n'avaient que je peux d'amis, je le crains. Ce fut une leçon abjecte pour tous de s'apercevoir qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Assyriens. Nabuchodonosor mourut bientôt et Sinsharishkun monta sur le trône de son père avant même qu'il n'ait pu refroidir. Elam et Babylone resserrèrent leurs liens, se préparant à l'inévitable conflit, mais ni elles, ni les Assyriens ne firent preuve de la moindre faiblesse exploitable par la suite, rien qui aurait pu permettre à l'autre camp d'attaquer.

« Les dieux eux mêmes auraient du foudroyer sur place ceux qui ont commis de telles atrocités », dit la Princesse, le souffle toujours coupé par la rage. « Une guerre telle que celle là ne devrait pas se produire »

Agastya rompit le silence, pour la première fois depuis un long moment. « La guerre n'est pas belle à voir, elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Les Assyriens paieront en temps voulu pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais je crains que ce ne soit davantage pour des raisons politiques qu'en vertu d'un juste courroux. » Le maitre espion haussa les épaules. « Et les dieux prennent rarement parti dans les conflits, en dépit de ce que leurs prêtres voudraient nous faire croire. »

« Le sang sera lavé dans le sang, œil pour œil, dent pour dent », ajouta sombrement le Prince, et une fois de plus ce jour là, Elika frissonna en entendant l'émotion dans sa voix. « En retour, les Assyriens crieront vengeance, ce qui entrainera une vendetta sans fin où tous devront payer les dettes de la génération précédente, accompagnées des intérêts de retard. »

« Des pensées et des discussions pas très réjouissantes, conclut-elle, et ça ne fait pas avancer notre cause. Monstruosités du passé mises à part, comment on va trouver ton magicien ? »

« Il s'appelle Berisath, et facilement avec un peu de chance, si il propose toujours ses services à des tarifs aussi prohibitifs. Mais pas aujourd'hui », dit le Prince, et Elika leva un sourcil.

« Tu es sur la brèche en permanence depuis des semaines, sans parler de ce que tu as du subir pour… enfin tout, quoi » déclara t il en pesant soigneusement ses mots. « Je tiens à présenter mes excuses officielles pour avoir amené sur le tapis des sujets de conversation aussi déprimants, et je décrète que ce jour sera consacré au repos et à la détente. » Le ton chaleureux de sa voix semblait sincère, même s'il contrastait singulièrement avec la débauche de sang évoquée quelques instants plus tôt.

Elika resta perplexe l'espace d'un instant, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce brusque changement d'humeur. « Le temps est une ressource précieuse que l'on ne peut guère se permettre de gaspiller », prévint-elle.

« Pas plus qu'on ne peut se permettre de commettre d'erreur à cause de la fatigue, madame », remarqua Agastya en prenant le parti du Prince. « Par ailleurs, je pourrais utiliser un peu de ce temps pour moi-même également ; j'ai des lettres à écrire et des affaires à traiter. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Ohrmadz doit bien avoir un commandement quelque part du style : ''Le confort de ton corps et de ton âme tu ne négligeras point, sans quoi d'épuisement tu périras'' », ajouta le Prince.

« Pile dans le mille, comme toujours, quand il est question de dogme » répliqua t-elle, prompte au sarcasme, mais l'esquisse d'un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la main droite, prenant une pose d'orateur, ou plus exactement, de ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était étendue sur un amas de coussins, et déclara pompeusement : « Très bien, déchargeons-nous du poids du monde le temps d'une journée, et assumons la responsabilité de nous amuser un peu. »

« J'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour vous comporter en adultes responsables, pendant que je serais sorti », conclut Agastya.

« En fait, je suggère que nous jetions les bases des activités du jour en commençant par un bon petit somme dès le matin » proposa le Prince. Elika se pencha par-dessus la table et lui donna une claque sur les genoux.

« Espèce de tire-au-flanc, va ! »

« Les longues journées passées en selle et les nuits froides sur le sol dur déclenchent en moi une irrésistible envie de lits de plumes, de couvertures en soie, et de jours paisibles où je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de sonner une cloche pour qu'une horde de servantes empressées s'affairent à combler tous mes désirs. »

« Huumm », murmura Elika, non pas manifester son approbation mais plutôt pour l'encourager, se demandant si le Prince arriverait finalement quelque part avec son hyperbole.

« Une irrésistible envie qui pourrait être réprimée, voire même rejetée en raison de détails pratiques terre-à-terre, histoire de frapper encore plus fort pour refaire surface quand l'opportunité se présentera d'elle même. Et une telle opportunité s'est montrée, ma chère Princesse, et j'entends bien sauter dessus, comme les grands fauves de Kasi sautent sur les imprudents qui osent s'aventurer dans leur jungle. » Le Prince cessa sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle et jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. « Au fait, il est passé où ? »

« Il est parti en plein milieu de ta dernière phrase, il y doit y avoir à peu près cinq minutes, je crois. Si tu te souciais un peu plus des autres que de ta petite personne, tu t'en serais aperçu. » Elle prit une poire dans l'assiette posée sur la table basse et mordit dedans.

« Je fais tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur les choses importantes, mais ta beauté est si éblouissante qu'elle occulte tout le reste. » Elika eut un rire chevalin, et toussa, luttant pour empêcher les morceaux de poire de lui sortir par le nez.

« Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis, ou tu balances des compliments au hasard ? » s'enquit-elle, mi-taquine, mi-sérieuse, reposant la poire, à présent susceptible de présenter un danger mortel.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai en tête ? » demanda t-il en contrant sa question par une autre.

« Tu veux dire à part le crissement de la paille dont elle est remplie ? »

« De la paille ? Elika, s'il te plait, vous vous êtes mis à plusieurs pour la trouver celle-là ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

« Oh, mes insultes ne la fauchent donc pas, alors ? » s'exclama t-elle en riant, ses dents accrochant la lumière dorée qui emplissait peu à peu la pièce d'une chaleur indolente.

« Les vannes subissent un contrôle qualité très strict », dit-il d'un ton moqueur et sérieux à la fois.

« Et sont marquées du sceau de ton approbation, je suppose ? » Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur à travers ses cheveux qui tombait en rideau sur son visage.

« Du genre infalsifiable. » Il s'installa en position assise sur le divan.

« Et dis-moi, où apposerais-tu ce sceau ? » Elle inclina la tête et secoua sa chevelure pour dégager son visage, découvrant son cou gracieux. Elle caressa sa peau délicate avec le dos de sa main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande.

« Le marquage se fait au cas par cas, mais je présume que je le placerai là ou il serait caché des yeux libidineux du commun des mortels. » Il parcourait ses courbes du regard, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler qu'il répertoriait tous les endroits où de telles marques pourraient être apposées, chose qu'Elika jugea la fois outrageante et excitante.

« A un endroit habituellement couvert, je suppose ? »

« Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton esprit acéré, Princesse. »

« Et tu n'apposes le sceau de ton approbation qu'avec parcimonie, je suppose ? »

« Il y a eu beaucoup d'appelées et peu d'élues, je peux te l'assurer. C'est un privilège rare qui n'est accordé qu'après examen très _approfondi_. » La façon dont il appuya sur le dernier mot résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles d'Elika. La promesse contenue dans sa voix aurait fait rougir une pierre.

« Cela rend ton sceau si convoité très attrayant, je dois l'admettre », concéda t-elle avec un sourire entendu. La plaisanterie facile et l'allusion tendancieuse qui l'accompagnait lui échappèrent. Peut-être avait-elle effectivement besoin d'une journée de repos pour se remettre. « Mais je crains que mes insultes n'aient rouillé par manque d'entretien, et que dans une compétition honnête, je ne puisse espérer gagner le prix. »

« Si tu as l'intention de le voler, je crains que tu ne te frotte au meilleur de la catégorie. »

« Oh, la situation est tendue, alors ? » dit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Avec une marge de manœuvre serrée, je le crains. A moins que … » Le Prince laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« A moins que ? Allez, continue », le pressa t-elle.

« Eh bien, si tu ne peux pas falsifier le sceau, et que tu ne peux pas le voler, alors tu peux toujours essayer de corrompre le gardien », dit le Prince, pragmatique.

« Oh, je vois, s'exclama t-elle, mais un escroc aussi honnête que toi exigera des pots de vin bien au-delà de mes modestes moyens, pour apposer le sceau de son approbation si renommé, avec des candidates pleines d'espoir placées en rangs serrés à perte de vue. » D'un geste enveloppant du bras, elle fit mine d'introduire une foule invisible.

« La corruption est un jeu difficile, je le crains, on ne peut jamais savoir si le pot de vin recevra un accueil chaleureux ou un appel à la garde ; on ne peut qu'espérer. »

« Oh, ta sagesse me transcende, Prince des Voleurs, Fontaine de Savoir, Celui Que Les Dieux Révèrent. »

Le Prince éclata de rire, et balaya d'un petit geste une peluche fictive sur sa chemise, arborant une expression altière.

« La plupart des gens ne peuvent que s'efforcer d'atteindre la grandeur, moi je suis né avec. »

« Et il ne s'agirait pas que le reste du monde puisse l'oublier une seconde », dit Elika, lui lançant un regard qu'elle espérait cinglant.

« Oui, cette masse de gens stupides semble l'oublier à tout bout de champ, honnêtement parfois, je me demande bien pourquoi je me tracasse autant. Ils n'en valent pas la peine de toute façon. » Le Prince continuait à plastronner, imitant si bien un gamin pourri gâté de l'aristocratie, qu'Elika était sûre qu'il avait souvent du tenir ce rôle.

« Et moi, tu trouves que j'en vaux la peine ? » demanda t elle

« C'est le cas ? » dit il en lui renvoyant la question.

«Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'en assurer ? » Cela lui avait échappé, sans préméditation et involontairement, faisant monter la chaleur d'un cran. Et bien qu'Elika eut voulu ravaler ses propos immédiatement, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le Prince se leva du divan sans hésitation, et traversa la distance qui les séparait en deux grandes enjambées. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et deux bras se glissèrent sous ses genoux et son dos avec une aisance éprouvée, la soulevant des coussins avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Et comment, dit-il lentement et délibérément, son visage à peine à quelques pouces du sien, suggères-tu que je m'en assure ? » Il sentait la froide ivresse de l'excitation, mais il appréciait davantage le frisson du jeu et la sensation du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur elle, que la perspective de se lancer dans quelque chose qu'elle regretterait le lendemain.

Le cœur d'Elika martelait sa poitrine, elle chercha une plaisanterie dans les tréfonds de son esprit, quelque chose susceptible de balayer le ton sérieux que prenait soudain la conversation, mais son esprit la trahit. La chaleur d'un autre, la force tranquille de ses bras qui la serraient, le bleu moqueur de ses yeux, la ligne de son menton, attiraient son attention, la troublant d'une façon dangereusement inconnue.

« Je suis sure, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, qu'il doit y avoir des préliminaires. » Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à dire, ou du moins la plus avisée, et s'il allait se moquer d'elle ou la repousser. C'était un territoire inexploré ; sombre et excitant.

« Il y a des préliminaires pour ce genre de chose » dit il, et elle sentit le monde commencer à tourner lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, la tenant dans ses bras. « Des préliminaires marrants et géniaux ». Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, presque d'eux mêmes, ses doigts fouillant l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux sombres.

Il se pencha et la déposa délicatement sur une pile de coussins qui délimitait la chambrée. Il resta agenouillé à côté d'elle ; les bras d'Elika toujours autour de lui, ses cils caressant presque les siens. « Néanmoins, dit il, doux comme une plume, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je sais que tu en vaux la peine. Que tout en toi en vaut la peine. »

Il ravala péniblement sa salive, comme si sa gorge était remplie de sable, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Il n'y a que toi pour transformer la peine en compliment », dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Puis, comme si on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau, elle revint à la réalité : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Prince ? Shabhaz ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom. »

Le Prince sentait que la tête lui tournait, ne sachant quelle option choisir. Un seul mot murmuré, cela aurait suffit. Un mot qu'il n'avait plus dit à voix haute depuis son arrivée à Babylone, à l'âge de six ans, battu et ensanglanté. Mais les noms véhiculaient un pouvoir ; le pouvoir de libérer des choses dissimulées derrière des portes closes et de révéler des secrets gardés par la mort. En dépit de toutes ses bravades, il craignait de donner son vrai nom à quelqu'un d'autre, du fait de tout ce que cela impliquerait. La confiance inconditionnelle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Camaraderie et amitié lui convenaient bien, avec leurs lignes clairement définies, leurs interactions dictées par des règles tacites et délimitées par des frontières. Lui dire son nom signifierait qu'il était prêt à lui donner plus qu'il ne _pouvait_ lui donner.

Elika sentit son hésitation et ses yeux devinrent froids sous l'effet de la peine. Ses bras se sentirent soudain maladroits et déplacés enroulés autour de lui. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et s'écarta, relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Quel est ton nom, étranger du désert ? » Il fixait toujours l'endroit où elle était allongée quelque temps plus tôt, évitant son regard. Le silence s'éternisait entre eux, chaque instant les éloignant un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Il releva les yeux, avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Je suis désolé », lâcha t-il d'un ton monocorde, vide d'émotions. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse, cherchant les mots qui d'habitude lui venaient si facilement.

« C'est tout simplement génial. Putain de génial. » La colère d'Elika montait, la peine cédant la place à la fureur. « Tu… tu es prêt à me baiser, mais tu n'es pas prêt à me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un connard comme toi. » La bile lui montait à la gorge, elle se sentait manipulée et trahie.

Le Prince luttait pour se maîtriser, la honte l'anesthésiant de l'intérieur au point de le rendre froid et inhumain. « Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a des éléments qui te dépassent … »

« Arrête de foutre de moi avec tes mystères à la con. Tu n'es qu'un putain de sale dégonflé, c'est tout. »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine … », bégaya t-il, pour une fois à court de mots.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me toucher. » Les larmes alimentaient sa colère et elle s'empara d'un oreiller et le lui lança. Il le rattrapa au vol aisément, la saisit par le poignet et la tira brutalement vers le bas, suffisamment fort pour laisser des marques, puis attrapa son autre poignet et l'enfonça dans les coussins.

« Tais toi et écoutes », siffla t il. Elle se débattait dans son étreinte, mais sa poigne d'acier ne faiblissait pas. « Lâche-moi espèce de salaud. »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté. » La colère s'insinuait également dans sa voix.

« Lâche-moi _maintenant_. » Elle se tenta à nouveau de se soustraire à son étreinte et instinctivement, atteignit le seul outil encore disponible : sa magie. Le feu blanc reflua avidement de l'espace vide derrière son cœur, explosant dans les paumes de ses mains, serpentant droit vers le Prince à la vitesse d'un cobra à l'attaque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, mais trop tard. Les éclairs de feu carbonisèrent ses vêtements, et l'espace d'un instant, une terreur folle emplit leurs yeux, tous deux certains qu'il allait s'ajouter aux autres témoignages d'un pouvoir bien plus grand que celui de l'homme, comme les brigands enterrés dans des tombes anonymes dans le désert. Mais, alors que la lumière blanche s'éloignait, rappelée par Elika, là où il n'aurait du rester que la peau calcinée, apparaissait la chair rose et indemne. Dissipant momentanément sa colère, le remord l'envahit. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que sa fureur incontrôlée avait tué l'homme auquel elle était prête à offrir sa virginité, à peine une minute plus tôt.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu essaie de me tuer, Princesse. Des gens moins évolués pourraient s'en offusquer, tu sais. » Vidé par le choc, il la relâcha et s'assit. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il fut secoué d'un tremblement. Peu de choses lui avaient paru aussi inéluctables dans sa carrière d'escroc que cette mort brûlante se précipitant vers lui quelques instants plus tôt.

« C... comment ?», balbutia t elle, sa colère disparue, remplacé par un regret honteux.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tu ne peux pas faire de mal aux innocents. Peut être que j'ai été infecté trop souvent et que la magie me reconnait. Peut être que je suis béni d'Ohrmadz. Peu importe. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une dague pour que tu puisses finir le boulot proprement ? »

« Je suis désolée, dit elle la tête baissée, je suis profondément, absolument désolée. Le pouvoir m'a échappé … Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire tant de mal. » C'était facile à dire, plus facile que d'imaginer à quel point il était heureux que la magie n'ait pu l'atteindre, un peu comme si elle était vivante. Vivante et affamée. Et à quel point il avait été facile de la libérer, à quel point l'option de prendre une vie devenait prioritaire pour se sortir d'une impasse. Il y avait là matière à réfléchir pour plus tard.

Le Prince la prit par le menton et lui releva la tête, obligeant son regard à rencontrer le sien.

« Je me suis battu pour toi. J'ai tué pour toi. Et s'il fallait choisir entre toi et moi, je mourrais pour toi. » Il reprit son souffle, pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. « Je te demande de me faire confiance quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une chose anodine que tu me demande, et que j'ai plus d'une raison que tu ne l'imagines de ne pas te donner de réponse. Fais moi confiance, comme tu m'as fait confiance contre les armées d'Ahriman, lorsque je te dis que je ne peux pas te donner mon nom, quelque que soient les raisons. Je te le demande comme un guerrier le demanderait à un autre. »

Elika le regardait, cherchant dans ses yeux toutes traces de moquerie, ou de dissimulation, mais elle ne rencontra qu'un regard dur et imperturbable.

« Tu me demande de t'accepter comme un garde du corps qui a des secrets. »

« Oui, comme j'ai un jour accepté une fille étrange qui ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle comptait faire, ou ce qui arriverait une fois que nous aurions défait tous les Corrompus. »

Le silence s'éternisait entre eux, un silence pensif. Elika n'osa pas demander « Et si je refuse ? » Certaines questions ne pouvaient plus s'effacer une fois exprimées à voix haute.

« Elika, la question est : jusqu'à quel point me fais-tu confiance ? »

Ses yeux noisette s'assombrirent un long moment sous l'effet de la concentration, puis elle soupira.

« Je te fais confiance. Totalement. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais si. Et c'est là-dessus que je joue le monde. » Chacun de ses mots résonnait comme un bruit sourd et étouffé dans le silence de la chambre. Il acquiesça gravement, comprenant ce qu'elle disait à mots couverts. Un garde du corps qui avait des secrets, un allié sans nom, un ami sans passé. C'était beaucoup demander à quelqu'un qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Si tu as besoin de savoir, je t'en parlerai. Je ne veux pas que ça puisse te mettre en danger, toi ou notre mission, mais d'autres vies dépendent de certaines informations liées à mon passé … », commença t-il.

« Ne m'explique pas, l'interrompit-elle, je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer sur les mots que tu ne peux pas dire et parler d'histoires que tu ne peux pas raconter. Si tu dois vraiment garder de telles choses secrètes dans l'intérêt des autres, fais-le. Mais en retour, je te demande de ne pas inventer des histoires à dormir debout si tu penses que je ne dois pas savoir. »

Après s'être imprégné de ses paroles, il acquiesça.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Inconsciemment, il toucha ses lèvres, puis son cœur.

Le silence les recouvrit comme une couverture. Ils étaient entourés de coussins colorés éparpillés ça et là sur le sol de la petite chambre à coucher. Au dessus de leurs têtes, une fenêtre étroite laissait entrer un rai de lumière qui tombait dans la pièce, perçant les ombres telle une flèche, arrêtée dans son élan par le mur d'en face. Des grains de poussière dansaient dans le rayon doré, et le bourdonnement atténué de la rue en dessous d'eux filtrait à travers la fenêtre, comme venu d'un autre monde. Ils se tenaient assis très droit, leurs mains supportant leur poids, leurs jambes repliées sous eux. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le silence, ce fut d'une voix tendre et sérieuse, la joie et la colère oubliées, les mots tombant détachés et graves.

« Excuse-moi pour la peine que je t'ai faite aujourd'hui, dit le Prince, attentif et prudent. Je n'avais pas l'intention de profiter de toi. »

« Tu n'as pris que ce que je t'ai volontiers offert, et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à ma propre naïveté d'avoir attendu de toi plus que ce que tu ne voulais donner. » Elle dissimulait sa peine dernière des paroles formelles, mais la raideur de sa posture, la façon dont elle regardait résolument de l'autre coté la trahissaient.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te donner tout ce que tu veux et plus encore. » Les mots ne lui venaient pas facilement. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, d'unique et de merveilleux, toutes les autres sont insignifiantes en comparaison. ». Malgré la tendresse de sa voix, le ton était grave et mesuré. Elle se tourna, le scrutant du regard avec surprise.

« Je … ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Si tant est que ce soit important, je veux que tu comprennes que je ne joue aucun jeu et que je ne cherche pas à t'embrouiller. Tu es belle, vibrante, pleine de vie, remplie d'espoir pour un monde qui n'est qu'obscurité et désolation, et tu me pousses à être davantage que ce que je suis. ». Son sérieux l'inquiéta quelque peu. Elle n'était pas habituée à la simplicité quand il s'agissait du Prince, encore moins à la vérité vraie, et elle avait le sentiment qu'une expérience unique s'offrait à elle.

« Merci », dit elle submergée par toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en elle. « Je voudrais rester seule un moment. J'ai pas mal de choses à penser, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Il se mit debout sans mot dire, et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce.

« Prince ? » l'appela t-elle? Il s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule depuis le couloir, prêt à disparaître à sa vue.

«Oui ? »

« Sans rancune ? » Il acquiesça et la gratifia d'un demi-sourire aigrelet.

« Sans rancune. »

Il sortit de la chambre, silencieux comme un chat, la laissant assise au milieu d'une myriade de couleurs, un papillon parmi les fleurs d'un jardin d'été.


	12. Chapter 12

**Troisième Chance**

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/12/

**Chapitre 12 - … et début de réponses**

_Résumé du traducteur__ :  
Entre Elika, fraîche, innocente et exaltée, et le Prince, ombrageux, cynique et revenu de tout, les masques tombent peu à peu et la relation parfois tumultueuse et complexe s'achemine progressivement vers des rapports plus sereins ... même si la route promet d'être longue et tortueuse avant que la confiance ne s'installe définitivement entre eux._

Le matin s'était lentement effacé tandis que Shamash s'élevait dans le ciel depuis le monde souterrain, et que le Prince, toujours allongé sur le même divan où lui et Elika avait flirté quelques heures avant, nettoyait lentement son gantelet. Il était assis dans un silence absolu, bougeant jointure après jointure, nettoyant le sable, la poussière et la crasse et ajoutant des gouttelettes d'huile pour la touche finale, s'immergeant dans la concentration qu'exigeait cette tâche méticuleuse. En dehors de l'esclave qui avait perturbé sa tranquillité pour s'assurer qu'il ne voulait pas d'autres rafraîchissements ou prendre un bain, il s'était retrouvé seul pendant des heures, mais sa patience n'était pas encore épuisée. Il venait juste de finir l'annulaire, lorsqu'un froissement d'oreiller trahit un mouvement dans la chambre à coucher. Il posa le gantelet avec précaution, referma la flasque d'huile et seulement alors, releva les yeux.

Elle se tenait dans le couloir, la main appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Alors qu'il la regardait, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il avait franchi la ligne jaune et ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu assuré. Chasser et être chassé était un jeu qu'il maîtrisait et auquel il savait jouer, baser quelque chose sur l'honnêteté et la confiance revenait à s'aventurer dans des eaux troubles et inexplorées.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées, mais aucune trace de sommeil ne subsistait en eux, simplement de la détermination. Sans mot dire, elle traversa la chambre et s'assit près de lui, l'une de ses mains venant nonchalamment reposer sur son dos. Même après deux semaines sans s'être lavée, les cheveux sales, hirsutes, décoiffés, elle débordait de plus de grâce et d'élégance sereines que les souveraines des plus riches contrées.

« Nous somme en guerre, tu sais », dit elle, douce et soudaine. Le ton était presque celui de la conversation, mais l'enjouement affecté qui transparaissait, trahissait sa tension intérieure.

« Je sais », répondit-il, son visage conservant soigneusement le masque de la neutralité.

« Et lorsqu'on est en guerre … » Elle soupira. « Ecoute, j'avais préparé tout un beau discours, et ça sonnait vraiment bien dans ma tête. Je t'assure ! » dit-elle en vendant la mèche, la maîtrise de soi qu'elle s'était soigneusement construite s'effondrant avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa seconde phrase.

Elle n'attira qu'un regard incrédule de sa part, et au lieu de répondre, il commença par prendre sa main dans la sienne et caressa sa paume de son pouce, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau. « Je ne mords pas, promis. Sauf si tu me le demandes. » Elle lui adressa un rire nerveux en retour.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut mourir à tout moment. Et je ne veux pas que mon dernier regret soit d'être restée sans réaction par rapport à cette _chose_ entre nous. Et je le regretterais énormément. » Son regard passa de sa main à ses yeux, le brun noisette rencontrant le bleu glacier.

« OK. »

« OK ? C'est tout ? » demanda t-elle presque indignée.

« OK, dit-il simplement. Je t'aime bien, tu m'aimes bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de compliquer les choses plus que ça. » Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à un haussement d'épaules à la fin, mais il ne vint pas, et ce fut à elle de décider pourquoi.

« Oh, lâcha t-elle, quelque peu refroidie. Et … et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« Divers rituels galants se succèdent, durant lesquels j'endors progressivement ta méfiance et te mets à l'aise en ma présence pendant que simultanément, le degré de tension sexuelle s'accroît entre nous, nous amenant inévitablement au point d'orgue de la scène de séduction où tu succombes à mes ruses d'aigrefin et fais de moi ton quatre heures. Avec le collé-serré qui s'ensuit. Ou du moins, c'est le schéma habituel. C'est souvent pimenté par le fait de se cacher et d'éviter les différents mâles de la famille. »

« Je crois qu'on peut faire l'impasse là-dessus en ce qui me concerne. » Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et le remords résonner dans son âme. Un père qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier le monde pour elle, tout comme le voleur qui dessinait avec son pouce de petits cercles exaspérants dans le creux de sa main. Il lui semblait qu'une vie s'était écoulée depuis. « Et après le collé-serré, il se passe quoi ? »

« Tu sais que c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. D'habitude, le cycle se répète jusqu'a ce qu'elle ou moi finissions par nous en lasser, et ça s'arrête là. Une fois que nous nous quittons, je promets de revenir avec une fortune, sinon lesdits mâles de la famille me pourchassent à travers la moitié de la ville. »

« Intéressant. Mais tu as déjà la fortune, et nous avons clairement défini que je n'ai aucun mâle dans ma famille susceptible de te pourchasser. »

« C'est ce qui te rend si exceptionnelle, Elika, dit il d'un ton dépourvu de sarcasme. Te manipuler pour t'inciter à coucher avec moi n'est pas un jeu auquel j'ai envie de gagner. Au lieu de ça, je préfère te protéger des mauvaises décisions que tu pourrais prendre comme moi. »

« Wouah, tu sais comment faire sentir à une fille qu'elle sort du lot, on dirait ? » Elle ne prenait pas trop à cœur ce qu'il disait, bien que peu de choses dans attitude n'aient laissé entendre qu'il plaisantait. Elle se sentait simplement extrêmement gênée, excitée et effrayée à la fois. C'était nouveau, tout nouveau pour elle, et la sensation de picotement qui se répandait en elle depuis les endroits où leurs corps se touchaient, lui semblait étrange, de façon enivrante mais agréable.

« Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème. Je sais comment te faire défaillir et te faire tomber éperdument amoureuse de moi. Je sais comment te donner l'impression que tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire au monde, quoi dire et quand. Je peux être attentionné, doux, affectueux et te faire croire que c'est bel et bien réel. Mais tu comptes trop à mes yeux pour ça. »

« Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour que je m'interroge sur tes motivations. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être toi-même tout simplement ? » Bien qu'elle fût touchée par ses propos, il lui était difficile, au travers du voile de l'excitation, de se concentrer et de formuler une réponse pertinente en rapport avec la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas tant de ''moi'' qu'il s'agit, Elika. Quand tout ce que tu as faire est de jouer un rôle, il ne te reste plus qu'a choisir lequel tu vas endosser pour une scène précise. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien solitaire comme vie. »

« Parfois. Mais le vin et les femmes sont généralement efficaces pour apaiser la solitude pendant un temps. Il y a toujours d'autres aventures à vivre, d'autres choses à voir dans le monde, de raisons de continuer d'avancer et de laisser les questions qui fâchent en suspens. » Elle fut aiguillonnée par une pointe de jalousie, qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autres sur une longue série de conquêtes, pour la plupart bien plus au fait des choses de ce monde, et bien plus jolies qu'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? Quel rôle tu joues en ce moment ? »

« Je ne le sais pas moi même. J'essaie d'être celui que je voudrais être. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Essayer l'honnêteté pour changer. »

« J'apprécie, mais on dirait que tu essaies de me faire peur pour me tenir à distance. »

Il tendit la main vers son oreille et prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main. Avec le contact léger de sa chevelure, il lui chatouilla le cou. Elle se tortilla quelque peu et eut un petit rire nerveux, alors que le visage du Prince n'exprimait que réserve et contrôle.

« Je préfère te prévenir. J'ai un don pour ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle le Prince des Voleurs. Si j'avais dit les mots qui allaient bien, nous serions dans la chambre d'à côté, et tu serais nue, en train de frétiller de plaisir sous mes caresses. Mais je veux que ce qu'il y a entre nous ait une chance d'évoluer vers quelque chose de plus concret que la satisfaction d'un désir mutuel, développé à partir des expériences de mort imminente que nous avons partagées. » Il semblait presque mélancolique, parlant d'un ton monocorde.

« Premièrement, cette façon que tu as de m'accorder si peu de crédit est insultante. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui te permets d'être si sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui te donnerais du plaisir ? Ca m'a l'air carrément intéressant ! »

_« Tu_ m'accordes peu de crédit. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ doué pour ça. Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est l'un de mes points forts. J'ai une culture impressionnante en matière de positions alors que tu es à peine dégrossie pour savoir comment t'y prendre, sans parler du fait que tu n'essaie même pas de résister, ce qui élimine d'entrée de jeu toute idée de séduction. » Il commençait à s'animer, abandonnant les discussions déprimantes. C'était manifestement l'un de ses sujets favoris. Et il était question de nudité, ce qui était toujours un bon point selon ses critères.

« Je croyais que toute cette histoire de nudité était la base de la séduction. »

« Pour les néophytes. Pour les experts, il s'agit de chasse, de donner l'impression à la cible que c'était son idée depuis le début, et que c'est elle qui t'a séduit et pas l'inverse. » Il parlait sans mesurer à qui il avait affaire. Pour Elika, le sujet était globalement si éloigné de son registre d'expériences habituelles qu'elle ne pouvait que prendre ses paroles pour argent comptant, ressentant comme une vague appréhension qui lui soufflait que la morale réprouvait ce discours à plus d'un titre.

« Et comment veux-tu que tout ça s'applique à moi ? Honnêtement, ça m'a l'air carrément flippant. Tu vois vraiment le monde sous ce jour-là ? »

« Si tu veux survivre ici-bas, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Les hommes valables ne courent pas les rues et ceux qui restent ne se préoccupent que de leurs petites personnes, en essayant de tirer leur épingle du jeu dans un monde difficile. Mieux tu y seras préparée, moins tu auras de chances de confier ta vie au mauvais homme. »

« Comme un garde du corps avec des secrets qu'il n'est pas disposé à partager ? »

« Hé, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu avais fait le bon choix avec moi, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies pas à le regretter. Et pour ce qui est de savoir comment ça s'applique à nous ? Ça ne s'applique pas à nous. Je voulais juste te donner matière à réfléchir. J'essaierai de bien m'occuper de toi et de faire en sorte que tu t'amuses en cours de route, et nous verrons bien où ça nous mène. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Après ce que tu viens de me dire ? Que c'est franchement louche. »

« Bon. C'est que mon discours a fait son petit effet, alors. Et si tu oubliais ma crise d'honnêteté inattendue et pour être franc, dérangeante ? »

« J'imagine que c'est plutôt pas mal pour un début, mais je suis loin d'être le meilleur juge pour ce genre de choses. »

« ''J'ai lu des livres'', non ? » A présent le petit sourire moqueur caractéristique était de retour et Elika se sentit soulagée. La journée avait été rude jusqu'à présent, et parler à un Prince honnête était un voyage épuisant dans les trefonds les plus obscurs du genre humain.

« Hé », s'écria t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Au lieu des représailles plus ou moins attendues, il se leva d'un mouvement fluide et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Je meurs de faim dit il. On va faire un saut en ville manger un morceau. Si c'est toujours ouvert, je connais l'endroit idéal. »

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le Prince entraînait Elika à travers la foule, le long de la grande route est de Suse, vers le centre ville et la ziggourat de Kiririsha. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements depuis deux semaines. Le tailleur d'Ankuwa n'avait eu le temps de fabriquer qu'un seul ensemble de voyage. Son odeur à lui ne valait guère mieux. Même s'il avait pu s'offrir le luxe de changer de vêtements, les semaines de voyage avaient laissé une empreinte olfactive indélébile sur lui. Ils ne se distinguaient pas des gens ordinaires de la vieille ville rares étaient ceux qui avaient l'occasion ou même le désir de se laver régulièrement, en dehors des ablutions rituelles des pieds et des mains auxquelles s'astreignaient les adeptes de la Mère. Et bien que cela convînt à ceux qui croyaient qu'une forte et authentique odeur corporelle tenait éloignés les esprits malins de la maladie et de l'évanouissement, lui comme elle n'étaient pas habitués à passer leur vie à se gratter. Bien que dans le cas du Prince, ce fût surtout lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre.

La priorité du jour restait la nourriture ; même si le personnel de la Merveille de l'Aurore faisait des miracles avec le petit déjeuner, et leur eut servi tout ce qu'ils voulaient si le cœur leur en disait, le Prince pensait qu'il serait bénéfique pour Elika de se frotter à la ville, de préférence en plein jour, lorsque ses prédateurs humains dormaient ou bougonnaient dans les ruelles. Et s'il pouvait reprendre contact avec un vieil ami par la même occasion, eh bien autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

« Plus que deux intersections et on devrait être arrivé ; ils servent le meilleur pigeon farçi à l'est de Tyros. »

« Tu as l'air de bien connaitre le coin. Combien de temps tu as passé à Shushan ? »

« Presque deux ans. J'étais à peine plus vieux qu'un gamin, mais il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je ne m'attire aisément assez d'embrouilles pour occuper trois hommes majeurs et vaccinés. »

« Parce que maintenant tu es mature et responsable. »

« Tout à fait. Maintenant j'évite de me battre quand je sais que je ne peux pas gagner. A moins que je n'en aie vraiment envie, bien sûr. » Il évita nonchalamment une pile d'étrons de chameau fumant, et arrêta Elika avant qu'elle ne fonce dedans.

« Regardes où tu mets les pieds, la seule chose qui ait jamais nettoyé Suse sont les tempêtes de sable occasionnelles. Oh, et fais attention aux pickpockets aussi. Si tu voies des gamins des rues, il est plus que probable qu'ils essaieront de te subtiliser ta bourse. Il tapota sa ceinture. Enfin la mienne, puisque c'est moi qui ai l'argent. »

« Oh, ajouta t-il après réflexion pas mal de gens vident leur pots de chambre dans la rue, parfois depuis les fenêtres du premier étage. Si quelqu'un crie ''Attention !'', tu ferais mieux de t'écarter. »

« Charmant, comme ville », fut sa seule réponse.

« Et ça, ce sont juste les points positifs. Mais il y a certains à-côtés qui rendent la vie en ville plus supportable, par exemple des établissements comme celui-ci. » Il s'arrêta devant une porte d'entrée dissimulée derrière un rideau, peu différente de certaines de ses voisines, et entra sans y être invité. Elika jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la rue – apparemment, personne ne s'inquiétait qu'ils envahissent la demeure de quelqu'un – et entra à sa suite.

Après la chaleur de la ville, l'intérieur était d'une fraîcheur accueillante. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, qui tenait davantage du couloir que de la pièce à proprement parler, était à peine assez grande pour une personne, mais s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la maison, se terminant par escalier raide qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Les murs en briques de terre crue étaient si bas qu'elle devait faire attention à sa tête et que le Prince devait se pencher. Deux ou trois ouvertures tranchaient avec les mûrs blanchis à la chaux, occultées par des rideaux pour offrir un semblant d'intimité à ses habitants. Elle entra juste à temps pour apercevoir un enfant aux pieds nus grimper à toute allure à l'étage supérieur. Le Prince se tenait debout en face d'elle, semblant se satisfaire d'attendre que les propriétaires remarquent leur présence.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, bientôt des pas descendant l'escalier firent trembler le sol, et un homme au teint olivâtre, plus gros que tout ce qu'Elika avait jamais vu, se précipita vers eux. Elle se tint prête à agir, bien qu'il n'y eût pas grand chose qu'elle pût faire dans un endroit aussi exigü. La capacité de voler n'était pas d'une grande utilité lorsque le plafond vous frôlait la tête. Le Prince était malencontreusement dans la ligne de mire de toute magie offensive, et la seule solution qu'elle entrevoyait était d'essayer d'éloigner l'homme du Prince en le projetant en l'air quelque secondes avant l'impact, avant qu'il n'ait pu le blesser pour de bon.

« Terashaz ! » beugla l'homme, enveloppant l'escroc sans résistance dans une prise de l'ours à lui briser les os.

« Khatu ! » dit-il en riant, tapotant le dos du Shushan. Repose-moi, vieux chien ! »

Tandis que tous deux se donnaient l'accolade, Elika ravala péniblement sa salive, repoussant physiquement la magie tapie juste sous la surface. Il lui fallait maîtriser ça rapidement c'était devenu un peu trop facile, comme réaction primaire en cas de problème.

« Quel fleur as-tu donc amenée chez moi, Tera ? Vas-y, fais les présentations ! » dit leur hôte, après s'être minutieusement assuré que le Prince était revenu en un seul morceau de ses aventures.

« Allons à l'étage, et je ferai les présentations, si je suis toujours le bienvenu dans ta maison. » Le Prince nourrissait peu de doutes à ce sujet le gros homme n'avait aucune raison de garder quoi que ce fut d'autre que d'excellents souvenirs à propos de lui.

« Ma maison est ta maison, comme toujours. Suis-moi ! » Khatu tourna les talons et ouvrit la marche dans le corridor étroit, grimpant l'escalier qu'il venait de dévaler.

« J'espère que ta nourriture est aussi ma nourriture, j'ai appâté la dame que tu vois là en lui vantant les mérites de tes fameux pigeons. »

« Toujours aussi direct, pas vrai ? Pas le moindre signe de toi pendant la moitié d'une décennie, et tu es prêt a fondre sur mon gagne-pain comme une nuée de sauterelles. Tu as de la chance, mon ami, un prêtre a annulé une commande de dix pour ce soir j'espérais justement que quelqu'un m'en débarrasserait. »

Ils parvinrent à une terrasse à ciel ouvert qui formait un carré de six pieds de côté, une simple table en bois assortie de quatre chaises occupant l'essentiel de l'espace. Une autre porte d'entrée dissimulée par un rideau menait au reste de la maison, tandis qu'une échelle conduisait les visiteurs au toit, utilisé pour dormir la nuit la plupart du temps. Deux gosses, un garçon d'environ cinq ans et une fille de sept, jetaient des coups d'oeil furtifs autour du rideau, observant les visiteurs avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Je ne m'engage pas sur dix pigeons, mais je vous promets que nous ferons un effort héroïque. »

Lorsqu'Elika, aidé par le bras que lui tendait le Prince, posa le pied sur le toit poussiéreux, il se tourna vers leur hôte.

« Khatu, laisse-moi te présenter Nastaran, ma joie, mon étoile du matin, mon plus cher trésor. » Les leçons à propos de l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter revinrent à Elika, et elle inclina la tête, quittant des yeux les hommes et baissant le regard vers le sol.

« Tu as toujours eu un goût excellent, Tera. Je suis content pour toi. Assied-toi pendant que je vais nous chercher une cruche de tord-boyau. Ça mérite un toast. Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite ma maison est dans un état lamentable. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Nastaran n'est pas une princesse pourrie gâtée, mais une femme tout à fait dans mon genre. » Sans se départir de son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Khatu jeta un autre coup d'œil à Elika, l'observant sous un jour nouveau. Elle eut le sentiment d'être évaluée, bien qu'elle n'eût pas la moindre idée des critères.

« Alors je vais chercher trois gobelets pour partager ce bonheur », dit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître derrière le rideau.

« Khatu est maître-queux et aussi l'éclaireur des voleurs locaux. Il repère les maisons des riches et vends les informations à un bon prix », marmonna le Prince dans sa barbe à l'attention d'Elika.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me parler de ces détails plus tôt, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? J'ai vraiment craint pour ta vie l'espace d'une seconde ! » l'admonesta t-elle. Il se contenta de lui lancer un autre de ses sourires à-quoi-boniste.

« Et quel serait l'intérêt dans tout ça ? »

« Tu es impossible ! » s'écria t-elle, exaspérée.

« Ça, c'est pas faux ! » beugla Khatu qui réapparut, portant en équilibre une cruche et trois gobelets. Il déposa la faïence sur la table et remplit les gobelets de généreuses quantités d'un liquide sirupeux de couleur ambre. A peine avait-il posé la cruche, qu'il en attrapa un et le leva.

« Trinquons à l'amour ! » Le Prince saisit son gobelet avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme et suivit son exemple. « A l'amour ! »

Elika, légèrement mal à l'aise, les imita à son tour et marmonna « A l'amour » après les hommes. Ils choquèrent à nouveau leurs gobelets et elle s'etouffa dès la première gorgée. Malgré l'épaisseur et le goût sucré qui dominait, le liquide était plutôt fort.

« Ça réchauffe le cœur, hein ? » Khatu se mit à rire, et le sol trembla alors que sa panse était agitée de soubresauts. Elika avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de parler à voix basse. Il avait l'air d'une caricature, grand et large, la chaise branlante supportant à peine son poids. Ses cheveux sombres clairsemés étaient huilés et tirés en arrière et la grande chope d'argile disparaissait dans la poigne de ses doigts boudinés. Son large sourire révélait un alignement de dents de travers jaunâtres et sa robe, jadis blanche, était constellée de dizaines de taches différentes. Pourtant, l'homme dégageait quelque chose de globalement sympathique. Son rire était communicatif et Elika gloussait en réponse, malgré elle.

« Plus qu'une heure et demie et notre festin de roi sera prêt, mais avant ça, dis moi, où étais-tu passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'en allais en direction de la porte nord d'une humeur massacrante, jurant de ne jamais revenir à Shushan. »

« Oh, vraiment », dit le Prince, fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler. « Je dirais que ca doit faire des années, mais ça _fait_ des années. J'ai pas mal bourlingué depuis, et permets moi de te dire que je n'ai jamais trouvé de cuisine qui soutienne la comparaison avec la tienne. »

« Encore et toujours des courbettes, hein ? »

« Seulement la pure vérité. Je ne dis que la pure vérité. » En réponse, Khatu émit un grognement, tendis le bras par dessus la table, et posa la main sur son épaule.

« C'est bon de te revoir, petit. » Il se leva lentement, conscient de sa corpulence. « Je vais commencer à tourner les pigeons, pendant que tu me prépares un de tes tissus de mensonges. Tu as intérêt à m'épater avec ton histoire, si tu comptes gouter à ma cuisine. »

Lorsqu'il quitta la petite terrasse, rassemblant ses enfants devant lui, le Prince se renversa sur sa chaise et se massa en grimaçant l'épaule que Khatu avait délicatement gratifiée d'une petite tape. Depuis la cuisine, ils pouvaient l'entendre assigner les gamins à leurs tâches, l'un tournant la poignée, l'autre huilant les oiseaux, tandis que lui même commençait à alimenter le feu à pleine puissance.

Bientôt, de délicieuses odeurs commencèrent à monter depuis la porte ouverte, tandis que le Prince et Elika discutaient à voix basse.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'on fait ici, ou est-ce que c'est encore une de tes surprises grandioses ? » Le ton d'Elika était plus badin que venimeux, mais l'avertissement était bien présent.

« Premièrement, il fait les meilleurs pigeons à mille milles à la ronde, deuxièmement il est l'homme de la situation si tu veux des informations. » Le Prince leva la main, ouvrant les doigts un à un. « Troisièmement, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, et je m'attendrais à ce qu'il me prévienne en temps et en heure si ma tête était mise à prix. J'ai quitté la ville plutôt en fanfare, même si l'eau à du couler sous les ponts depuis. Quatrièmement, est-ce que j'ai déjà parlé des pigeons ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un franc sourire, et but une gorgée de sa boisson. « Ils auront intérêt à être à la hauteur de leur réputation après ca, tu sais. »

« Je pourrais continuer encore et encore, mais laissons les oiseaux parler d'eux-mêmes » conclut-il, et Elika acquiesça.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements. J'imagine que l'odeur d'un truc mort depuis trois semaines fait partie de ton charme habituel, mais franchement, en qui me concerne, je trouve mon odeur répugnante. »

« Le bazar d'ici est le plus grand à dix jours de voyage ; rien à voir avec celui de Babylone, bien sûr, mais il faut absolument qu'on y fasse un saut. Moi non plus, ça ne m'amuse pas me gratter, tu sais. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! »

« C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas », il comprit son erreur tout en parlant, mais il était trop tard. Le sourire d'Elika se figea l'espace d'un instant, mais ensuite elle prit sur elle et se détendit.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas quelque chose que j'ignore, alors ? »

« Je suis né jeune …», commença t-il.

« C'est intéressant vu le nombre de Mathusalem que les sages-femmes mettent au monde », l'interrompit-elle. Le Prince se contenta de rire, et recommença.

« Quelque chose que tu ignores, hmm … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un secret honteux ? » Elika leva ses sourcils finement recourbés, s'attendant davantage à une boutade qu'à une véritable révélation. « Lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai du apprendre la musique. J'ai choisi la flûte, et je suis devenu plutôt bon. Maintenant tu sais quelque chose que je ne crie pas sur les toits je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

« Dois-je y voir une allusion phallique évidente ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tout à fait. ''Je devais faire des exercices supplémentaires parce que je n'arrivais pas à souffler assez fort'', n'est pas quelque chose que tu confierais volontiers à tes potes de beuverie, ou aux réunions de la guilde des voleurs » Bien qu'Elika eût difficilement pu se définir comme un public averti, elle pouvait aisément imaginer le genre de réaction que susciterait une perche pareille.

« Une guilde de voleur ? Ca existe vraiment, ce genre de chose ? » Le Prince arborait une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Plutôt une bande d'assassins exaltés. La crème parmi les violents. J'ai été en cheville avec l'une de ces guildes pendant un moment à Babylone, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et ça s'est plutôt mal fini. Ils demandaient trop et donnaient trop peu en retour. Les structures hiérarchiques, c'est pas mon truc. Depuis, je préfère être à mon compte. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que tu finis une histoire, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as du quitter la ville après ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je t'assure que nombre de mes partenariats d'affaires se sont achevés dans la conciliation mutuelle. Mais c'est simplement que ceux-là n'offrent pas d'histoire intéressante », affirma t il, et Elika se contenta de répondre d'un hum évasif.

« Quand tu dis qu'ils demandaient trop, qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? » demanda t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Tu es supposée reverser une part de tes profits aux coffres de la guilde, une dîme, en gros. En retour, tu obtiens la protection de la guilde, des tuyaux, de l'aide, de l'équipement. Mais la plupart du temps, ça se résume à de l'extorsion pure et simple et si tu ne te délestes pas d'environ la moitié de tes profits durement gagnés, tu te retrouves en train de prendre un bain de minuit avec les crocodiles de l'Euphrate. » Elika pouvait à peine imaginer les ruelles sombres dans lesquelles se déroulaient de telles tractations, mais elle frissonna cependant, malgré le soleil de midi qui s'embrasait au-dessus d'eux à l'apogée de sa puissance.

« Des hommes violents. »

« Ahriman serait très populaire parmi eux. Ils n'ont plus grand-chose d'humain, la seule différence entre eux et les Corrompus est le sens moral basique lié aux intentions des Corrompus. Eux, tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est de s'emparer du monde. »

« De qui parle t-on ? » vint la voix du couloir.

« Comment vont les pigeons ? demanda le Prince en retour. On meurt de fin ici. »

« Les gosses s'en occupent. Autant qu'ils se rendent utiles plutôt que de tourner en rond et de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis. » Tous deux approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, tandis que le gros homme posait prudemment son poids sur la chaise, qui étonnamment, une fois encore, ne se fracassa pas en mille morceaux.

« Alors, quel genre de coup tordu vous a amenés tous les deux à Shushan ? A moins que vous ne soyez que de passage ? Et ne sois pas avare de détails », le pria Khatu. Elika cherchait un moyen de prendre le contrôle de la conversation ; mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à son compagnon pour décider de manière avisée de ce qu'il fallait révéler ou non.

« Un peu des deux, en fait, répondit le Prince. Nous allons à Babylone, mais si nous rencontrons de vieux amis en chemin, ce n'en est que mieux. »

« Et tu ne cherches pas du travail, par hasard ? Si tu es à court d'argent, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut… » commença Khatu, mais le Prince leva la main, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais j'ai accordé l'exclusivité. J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider, mais les circonstances ne le permettent pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je me débrouille très bien question argent. Peut-être même que je pourrais en dépenser un peu avec toi, si tu peux nous arranger quelques petites choses. » Le Sushan se renversa légèrement en arrière et vida sa chope à grands traits, puis l'écrasa sur la table branlante.

« Tu as changé Tera, même si je mentirais en disant que tes mots ne résonnent pas comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Tu amènes des affaires et des jolies femmes chez moi ? Tu devrais me rendre visite plus souvent ! ». Il riait de bon coeur de sa plaisanterie, et ils s'esclaffèrent de concert. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le pichet sous la table. Il remplit à nouveaux leurs chopes, soulevant le pichet, laissant se déverser la boisson d'en haut, mais atteignant toujours sa cible sans qu'une goutte ne se perde. Le Prince s'empara de son gobelet, tandis qu'Elika saisissait le sien avec plus d'hésitation. La nuit avait été courte et la matinée épuisante, et elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle vida néanmoins son gobelet en même temps que les hommes et frissonna alors que la brûlure se répandait dans tout son corps.

« Parle-moi, Tera, pour qui tu travailles ? »

« Pas de noms, je regrette. Mais leur argent est bon et leur parcours professionnel encore meilleur. Mais remettons ce genre discussion à plus tard, dis-moi plutôt ce qui est arrivé à nos vieux amis et ennemis pendant que je n'étais pas en ville ! »

« Tu es un malin, à ce que je vois. » Khatu pointait malicieusement sur lui un index menaçant. « Tu étais sur le point de me raconter ton histoire, et maintenant tu me demandes la mienne ? Tu n'étais pas si évasif lorsque nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois. Mais peut-être que tu as des choses à cacher à certaines personnes ? » Il agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive, son regard allant du Prince à Elika.

Elle se pencha et entoura de son bras les épaules du Prince, son autre main venant s'appuyer sur la partie découverte de sa poitrine. Ses mots résonnaient de façon légèrement inarticulée tandis qu'elle ronronnait :

« Oui, sois un amour et raconte une histoire à dormir debout à notre hôte. Nous buvons son vin et mangeons sa nourriture, le moins que nous puissions faire est de le divertir. Tu ne crois pas ? » Lorsque le Prince se tourna à demi pour la regarder, légèrement contrarié, il rencontra ses yeux pétillant de malice et ses cils battant ingénument d'un air moqueur.

« Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien pour faire plaisir à ma femme. » Il se pencha et pressa la main d'Elika. « De Suse, je suis reparti vers Babylone, mais j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai fait le grand tour, j'ai visité, enfin tu connais les aphorismes habituels. Pour faire court, ça faisait pratiquement quatre mois que je n'avais plus sucé les tétons de la Grande Putain en personne. Après environ deux semaines de voyage, je suis tombé sur le plus joli petit hameau que j'ai jamais vu le long du Tigre. Deux douzaines de huttes en terre, alignées le long d'un canal unique mais bien entretenu. Lorsqu'ils ont vu mon visage flamboyant, mon allure noble et bien sûr, la bravoure de mon âme ... »

« Ils ont déduit ça d'après ton visage flamboyant, je présume ? » lança Elika, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

« Mais non, il a fallu que leur dise, idiote, lâcha le Prince, imperturbable malgré le sarcasme qui perçait dans la voix d'Elika. De toute façon, il s'est avéré qu'il cherchaient justement un héros de mon envergure pour gérer un problème de hantise. »

Khatu leva un sourcil.

« De hantise ? Quelque chose en rapport avec les prêtres, je parie. »

« C'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les détails. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres, ces fantômes, figure-toi. Ils étaient très précis quant aux types d'offrandes qu'il exigeaient pour être apaisés. Seuls des métaux de premier choix, aplatis en cercle fins, ornés de visages de rois étaient à même d'empêcher que leur juste courroux ne s'abatte sur le village. C'étaient des fantômes très convaincants, avec force hurlements mystérieux qui s'entendaient depuis les marécages, disparitions et lumières étranges qui jouaient devant les fenêtres des gens glacés d'effroi, etc. »

« J'imagine bien, dit Khatu. Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es associé à leur petite combine pour arnaquer les locaux ? »

« Là, tu m'offenses ! s'étouffa le Prince. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, bien sûr, et j'ai expliqué à ces brigands comment tirer les enseignements de leur erreur. Comme ils étaient un peu durs d'oreille, ils avaient besoin d'une explication très approfondie, et après quoi je les ai livrés aux villageois qui étaient trop heureux d'exprimer leur vif mécontentement aux esprits de leur ancêtres réincarnés. Ils m'ont chaleureusement remercié avant que je ne parte. »

« Hmm », fut tout ce que le cuisinier véreux trouva à dire. Le Prince se contenta de lui sourire, haussa les épaules et continua son histoire.

« Oh, et bien sûr personne n'a demandé ce qu'étaient devenues les précédentes offrandes. Les villageois étaient si heureux d'avoir mis la main sur leurs tourmenteurs qu'ils en ont oublié ça jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue. Mais finalement, ça a marché. Ça a rendu mon retour plus agréable de savoir que les villageois avaient appris une leçon essentielle sur les esprits de leurs ancêtres, et que les brigands … enfin, je suis sûr qu'ils seront satisfaits du sort que Marduk jugera bon de leur réserver, quel qu'il puisse être. »

« Excellente, ton histoire, dis donc ! s'esclaffa Khatu. Elle mérite un repas en conséquence ! Je ne vais pas tarder à amener le repas, et de quoi boire. » Il s'en alla en faisant trembler le sol, le toit sous leurs pieds vibrant à chacun de ses pas.

Le Prince et Elika échangèrent un coup d'oeil, un demi sourire adoucissant leur regard. Les yeux d'Elika erraient sur leurs mains, la sienne toujours dans celle du Prince. Elle releva à nouveau les yeux, les voix se taisaient, seuls les regards parlaient. Il acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, et juste l'espace d'un instant, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	13. Chapter 13

Troisième Chance

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : T, pour l'instant

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/13/

**NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :  
A partir du chapître 14, cette fiction sera côtée M.  
Par conséquent, si vous souhaitez continuer à lire les aventures de nos héros, n'oubliez pas de sélectionner cette catégorie dans le menu déroulant du site, car elle n'apparaîtra plus dans la catégorie actuelle.**

**Chapitre 13 - Jungle urbaine**

_Résumé du traducteur :  
__Après avoir renoué avec un ancien contact qui pourrait s'avérer utile dans un proche avenir, le Prince entraîne Elika à travers le dédale des rues de Suse, en quête de matériel pour préparer la guerre qui s'annonce. Mais au milieu des artères et des places grouillantes de monde de la cité millénaire, perdu parmi les milliers d'autochtones, le Prince qui se sent traqué et observé, craint pour la vie d'Elika et n'a de cesse de la protéger ..._

« Tu ne plaisantais pas à propos des pigeons », dit Elika, alors qu'ils franchissaient le rideau qui les séparait de la rue, environ deux heures plus tard. Comparé à la fraicheur intérieure, la chaleur de l'après-midi lui fit l'effet d'un soufflet au visage. Elle s'arrêta net, et sans le vouloir, inspira profondément, une grave erreur dans une grande artère animée de Shushan.

« Je te l'ai dit. Même la grande prêtresse de Kiririsha doit attendre deux semaines pour en avoir à dîner, tant la demande est forte », dit le Prince. Son regard allait du haut vers le bas, en quête de tiers inquisiteurs, mais il ne put apercevoir aucun personnage suspect dans la masse d'hommes grouillant dans la rue. Il put voir un certain nombre de pickpockets, de catins, et quelques plébéiens qui auraient vendu leur mère pour de l'or rutilant, mais personne ne leur prêtait particulièrement attention. Il posa sa main au creux du dos d'Elika, et la poussa vers la sortie ouest de la rue, en direction du centre ville.

« J'ai quand même du mal à y croire », gloussa t-elle.

« En fait, il a toujours quelques oiseaux de côté pour les commandes de dernière minute, au cas où. Mais il s'est fait un nom en ville, et il est assez connu. Nombre de familles nobles lui ont proposé de l'embaucher en lui faisant des ponts d'or, mais il n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler. »

« C'est plus rentable de servir tout le monde ? demanda t-elle. Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va ? L'auberge n'est pas de l'autre côté ? »

« N'oublie que la cuisine n'est en réalité qu'une partie de son commerce, il gagne très bien sa vie en en jouant les intermédiaires entre ceux qui ont des problèmes à résoudre et ceux qui les résolvent. »

« Tu penses qu'il peut nous aider ? »

« Peut être. Nous avons des problèmes après tout. Suse est une grande ville, et il a des contacts partout. Si nous avons des ennuis, il devrait pouvoir nous donner un coup de main. Maintenant que Khatu te connaît, il ne t'éconduira pas si tu viens taper à sa porte. »

« Oh », dit elle en comprenant tout à coup. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as traînée là ? »

« Entre autres. Khatu a toujours été un ami, pour autant qu'on puisse en avoir dans ce genre de commerce. A moins que ce ne soit suicidaire pour lui, il t'aiderait. Mais je voulais aussi t'offrir un repas mémorable, n'oublie pas. »

« Tu as des amis intéressants », remarqua t-elle en pensant à Agastya, Khatu, et enfin, elle-même.

« Je mène une vie idyllique, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Fais attention où tu marches »

Il jouait des coudes et des épaules pour fendre la foule. L'après midi était bien avancée mais le char de Shamash était encore haut dans le ciel. Bien que l'affluence ne fût en aucun cas comparable à celle que l'on rencontrait à l'aube ou au crépuscule, la foule était suffisamment dense pour ne pas s'écarter automatiquement devant l'énorme épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Habituellement les bons citoyens avaient assez de sens commun pour s'écarter du chemin des gens en armes et des nantis, mais les corps qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres empêchaient d'aller où que ce soit. Il regardait où il mettait les pieds, surveillaient les hommes devant et derrière, sa bourse, sans oublier Elika focalisant son attention aussi bien sur la survie urbaine que sur la discussion. La princesse le suivait à la trace, l'air de plus en plus submergée par la foule, son espace vital pris d'assaut de toutes parts.

« Il a un train de vie franchement modeste pour quelqu'un d'aussi reconnu », observa t elle.

« Khatu est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air, il sait que sa chance peut tourner tôt ou tard, et que quelqu'un d'autre lui volera la vedette. Il a investi ses gains, les honnêtes comme les autres, à droite et à gauche, il est actionnaire minoritaire d'une douzaine d'affaires environ. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne déménage dans un endroit plus propre et plus vert ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'on considère ça comme un quartier huppé », dit elle en faisant un vague mouvement qui englobait tout ce qui les entourait.

« Pour heurter la petite noblesse en lui jetant au visage le fait qu'un cuisinier gagne plus qu'elle ? Peut-être lorsqu'il aura les finances pour s'acheter lui-même un titre. » Elika eut l'air pensif l'espace d'un instant, engrangeant une autre parcelle d'information à analyser plus tard. Puis elle haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur les questions plus importantes restées en suspens.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu m'entraînes – Hé ! » La dernière partie était destinée au propriétaire d'un pied chaussé de sandales qui avait écrasé les siens. L'homme continua son chemin sans un regard, et Elika se retourna sur lui, outrée. Une femme à la peau sombre portant sur la tête une lourde cruche d'argile remplie d'eau lui fonça quasiment dessus, écartant Elika de son chemin, et la maudissant dans le dialecte babylonien fortement accentué des habitants de Suse, ou Shushan ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient.

« Ne t'arrête pas sinon tu vas te faire piétiner », dit le Prince sans trop de compassion. « Il faut que tu suives le mouvement. » Il chercha la main d'Elika qui se glissa automatiquement dans la sienne. « On va prendre à droite à la prochaine intersection ! » dit il par-dessus son épaule, contraint d'élever la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha croissant de la foule.

Ils pénétraient au coeur de la cité, où les bâtiments à deux étages déjà dangereusement instables étaient surmontés d'un autre niveau en briques de torchis. Les deux étages du haut était parfois recouverts d'assiettes en céramique émaillées aux couleurs brillantes, destinées à refléter la profession et le statut social du propriétaire, et au dessous, dans les rues adjacentes étroites, les masses se déversaient telles des rivières de têtes, de sueur, et de cris. Chacune des maisons avait au moins une fenêtre ouverte avec quelqu'un penché par dessus, qui proposait toutes sortes d'articles imaginables à la vente, annonçant des prix étudiés pour les mendiants avec une qualité digne des rois. Les yeux scrutant désespérément la foule, les colporteurs recherchaient toute personne susceptible d'être un tant soi peu intéressée par le marché. Des pièces de monnaies d'une dizaine de pays différents passaient de mains en mains, s'échangeant contre des pots et des couteaux, des vêtements et des écharpes, des outils et de la nourriture.

Des gamins rieurs d'une dizaine d'années portaient sur la tête des cruches remplies d'eau tirée des puits de la ville, aromatisée au citron, proposant des boissons dans des gobelets d'argile qu'ils tenaient à la main, pour le plus modique des morceaux d'argent. Tirant sur les robes des passants, ils proposaient leurs services à chacun, chantant de petites comptines, faisant des grimaces, et tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention afin de conclure la vente, sachant bien quelle correction ils recevraient s'ils rentraient à la maison en fin de journée sans qu'une pièce n'atteste de leur effort.

Des milliers de personnes se massaient au sein d'une foule anonyme et sans visage dans les rues du bazar de Shushan, et le Prince et Elika se frayaient un chemin parmi elles. Les odeurs d'agneau fortement épicées qui s'échappaient d'une fenêtre ne leur firent aucun effet, tant ils étaient repus du repas chaud judicieusement arrosé du vin de Khatu.

La cacophonie de sons, d'odeurs et de choses à voir étaient accablante pour Elika, et lorsque cela lui devint insupportable, elle tira sur le bras du Prince d'un coup particulièrement sec. « Je ne fais pas un pas de plus tant que tu ne me dis pas ou on va ! » dit elle suffisamment fort pour que sa voix couvre le bruit de fond, mais suffisamment doucement pour éviter que toute la rue n'en profite.

Il fit un pas de coté, les repoussant tous deux contre le mur, et se pencha vers son oreille : « Je cherche un tailleur pour nous deux. Plus vite on commande des vêtements, plus vite on pourra les porter ! »

« Merci » dit elle, et un "enfin" non dit perçait clairement dans le ton de sa voix. « Ça te dérangerait de me parler de ces projets avant ? »

L'espace d'un instant, le Prince fut tenté de plaisanter sur le sujet, mais la frustration était manifeste dans la voix de sa princesse. Il opta plutôt pour le vieil adage universellement connu de tous les hommes : dans le doute, excuse-toi !

« Désolé. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Il faut qu'on trouve un tailleur, un tanneur pour de nouvelles sandales, et si on a le temps, je voudrais qu'on cherche le haut du panier en matière d'armurier pour voir s'il peut te proposer quelque chose d'adapté. »

« Alors, je ne serais pas constamment toute nue ? » dit elle en se souvenant des mots qu'ils avaient échangés précipitamment avant que les pillards fondent sur eux.

« En parlant de ça, on pourrait faire un saut aux bains sur le chemin du retour, se laver et se faire faire un massage relaxant après. »

« Je tuerais pour barboter dans de l'eau chaude », dit Elika, approuvant avec ferveur.

« En fait, ils préfèrent généralement qu'on les paie en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, mais j'essaierai de te négocier un quelconque assassinat à titre de monnaie d'échange », s'esclaffa le Prince. Elika le gratifia d'un coup de poing espiègle dans le bras en réponse, et tout allait à nouveau pour le mieux. Cela faisait du bien de se détendre un peu, de pouvoir rire et de s'inquiéter des petites choses au lieu de la réalité écrasante de la tâche qui les attendait. Une chose à la fois, pensa t elle. Une chose à la fois.

« Allons me chercher des vêtements, alors ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête, ses cheveux s'éparpillant sur ses épaules. Le Prince lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et la prit à nouveau par la main, la conduisant dans une autre rue.

Ils émergèrent deux heures et cinq tailleurs plus tard, la bourse du Prince visiblement moins rebondie qu'avant. Elika n'avait qu'une très vague notion de l'argent sur le plan domestique, son éducation s'étant bornée à lui enseigner comment équilibrer l'économie d'une petite cité-état confinée, et non celle d'une maison, et la vallée ne disposant pas vraiment de boutiques. Les marchands étaient peu nombreux, et se faisaient de plus en plus rares à chaque décennie, et l'héritière du trône avait le peu que pouvait offrir la vallée sans même avoir à le demander.

N'étant pas habituée au manque d'argent, et encore moins à l'utiliser pour gérer des questions personnelles, elle n'avait pas non plus appris à le dépenser somptuairement, ainsi que le comprit le Prince, contrairement à d'autres femmes qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'escorter dans un bazar. Elle s'orientait vers ce qu'il y avait de plus fonctionnel, mais optait pour du finement travaillé, simple mais élégant. Les coupes qu'elle avait choisies frisaient le raisonnable ennuyeux des vêtements plus adaptés à l'épouse d'un marchand en voyage qu'à une princesse. Tout compte fait, il estima que l'expérience était agréablement centrée sur le résultat, rondement menée et sans heurts, surtout par rapport à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Elika, bien qu'elle eut remarqué la soie et le velours, choisit le lin : léger, terne et discret à souhait. Elle n'était plus désormais la fille adorée du roi, mais une reine déchue pourchassée par des ennemis mortels. Elle nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait au moins acquérir des vêtements pour représenter l'état, et opta pour des choses qui lui permettraient de bouger librement et n'attireraient pas l'attention. Vu la tournure que prenaient les événements ces derniers temps, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle aurait plus besoin d'escalader un mur que d'impressionner un dignitaire étranger. Sortant de chaque atelier avec la garantie des marchands que ses vêtements lui seraient livrés au plus tard le lendemain à la mi-journée, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait alors. La chaleur de la foule s'associait aux rayons accablants du soleil, et ses vêtements trempés de sueur lui collaient à la peau. L'intérêt pour la foule s'évanouit rapidement, cédant la place au désir d'être quelque part dans un endroit tranquille, frais et avec une boisson de préférence.

« Je pense que j'ai ma dose pour aujourd'hui », dit-elle au Prince lorsqu'il lui demanda si voulait aller voir le tailleur suivant.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« J'ai déjà plus que ce que j'avais, c'est sur. Assez pour voyager à mon aise, mais pas suffisamment pour justifier d'un cheval chargé de plus. » Le Prince opinait vivement du chef en signe d'approbation alors qu'elle continuait, ses yeux scrutant la foule, en quête de ceux qui lançaient des regards à la dérobée, à la recherche de visages familiers et de l'habituelle pointe de froideur intérieure trahissant la volonté de l'ennemi en train d'observer. « D'autre part, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où on m'a marché dessus, heurtée violemment, pelotée et renversée aujourd'hui. J'apprécierais un peu de paix et de tranquilité. Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi. Tu crois que tu peux tenir encore un peu ? »

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Etant donné que tu es plus ou moins l'unique espoir de l'homme, je pense très sincèrement qu'on devrait au moins investir dans un ensemble d'armures en cuir léger avant que la dague d'un assassin ne trouve ton cœur. Noooon ! » dit il en levant l'index pour réclamer le silence alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Dans cette foule, n'importe quel agent d'Ahriman déterminé aurait pu te poignarder. A moi tout seul, je peux difficilement t'entourer de ma protection, surtout en ce moment non ? »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? » s'écria t-elle indignée et glacée d'effroi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour voir si quelqu'un les observait, si des yeux cachaient de mauvaises intentions, si qui que soit fouillait dans ses robes pour dégainer la mort de leurs plis. Le nombre d'hommes qui étaient passés à coté d'elle à portée de dague lui apparut comme une réalité réfrigérante.

« Je suis raisonnablement confiant, étant donné qu'on a voyagé plus vite que les informations que l'on pourrait colporter sur nous, à moins qu'elles ne l'aient fait par un quelconque moyen mystique. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'on reste dans un endroit plus longtemps, là où tes ennemis pourront te trouver et te trouveront. »

« C'est une guerre, on se bat », dit Elika, l'air sombre tout à coup. La combat serait venu à eux, la question n'était pas ''si'' mais ''quand''. Le Prince posa sa main au creux de son dos, la poussant le plus délicatement du monde pour qu'elle continue d'avancer.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire », dit il d'une voie remplie d'admiration, alors qu'ils fendaient la foule, se laissant emporter par le courant, comme le bois flotté descend le long d'une rivière.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » s'enquit-elle, déconcertée.

« Les choses que tu dis, le regard que tu portes sur le monde … » commença le Prince, cherchant ses mots, murmurant doucement à son oreille, alors qu'ils se glissaient parmi la foule de gens massés sur la place. « Tu es seule dans une foule d'assassins potentiels, aux abois, mais tu ne paniques pas, tu ne vas pas te réfugier dans le sanctuaire le plus proche, tu acceptes simplement la réalité. C'est … vraiment difficile à expliquer. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rentrer à l'auberge ventre à terre. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a peu de chances qu'il y ait ici plus de gens malintentionnés qu'ailleurs, vu ce à quoi on peut s'attendre dans une ville comme ça. Autant en finir avec les boutiques maintenant que le regretter par la suite. »

« Tu sais combien de femmes ou d'hommes penseraient comme toi en pareil cas ? J'ai diné avec des nobles et des dirigeants, et rares sont ceux qui ne m'auraient pas envoyé faire les courses à leur place s'ils avaient été dans ta position. Tu n'es pas courageuse parce que tu sous estimes les chances que les choses que les choses tournent mal, comme une ado exaltée après une nuit agitée, tu es courageuse parce que tu sais ce qui est en jeu. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire la dedans », dit Elika, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, tu ne vois pas, et c'est pour ça que tu es si unique. Tu es née pour ça, Nastaran. Tu n'a rien fait pour assumer cette responsabilité, mais je n'imagine personne de mieux placé que toi pour l'endosser. Et plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un accident si tu es qui tu es. Il y a un schéma directeur derrière les scènes et c'est ce qui me donne l'espoir qu'on va l'emporter », dit-il dans un murmure, mais la force contenue dans sa voix la fit frissonner malgré tout.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ton mystique en ce qui me concerne, si ? Je croyais que c'était mon rôle. »

« J'en ai fini avec les idées arrêtées, ma chérie. J'ai vu les dieux, je les ai combattus. Je n'ai pas besoin de foi pour savoir qu'il existe des forces en jeu qui nous dépassent », dit-il, chacune de ses paroles sonnant avec conviction. Et même s'il se concentrait sur Elika, conservant une voix étouffé pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, ses yeux bougeaient constamment, étudiant tous ceux qui passaient. Être aux aguêts pendant des heures était fatiguant, mais le prix potentiel à payer s'il avait baissé sa garde eut été trop élevé.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre tenir un tel discours. »

« On change, Elika. Et parfois même, on grandit. » Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver, se torturant l'esprit en quête de mots qui pourraient exprimer la confusion qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à resituer ce discours dans son contexte, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait cerner ses intentions. Il lui revint en mémoire, qu'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le Prince s'était montré sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il essaierait d'être plus honnête avec elle. Pour elle. Et un Prince honnête était toujours une expérience déroutante.

« Tu as déjà porté une armure ? » demanda t il à brûle-pourpoint en changeant de sujet, d'un ton lisse comme le beurre, comme si les mots véhéments avaient été balayés par le vent du désert.

« En fait … j'avais une veste en cuir rembourrée, avec des protections d'épaule et un casque pour l'entraînement, mais rien d'autre à part ça. »

« Je pense qu'on peut oublier le métal dans ton cas, tu serais incapable de bouger, même avec un léger plastron en bronze, et je ne parle même pas du cuivre. »

« Et l'acier ? Ton épée est assez légère vu sa taille. »

« Une armure en acier est incroyablement difficile à réaliser, vu que ce n'est pas une juste une plaque martelée, mais dix mille chaines reliées ensemble. Et même si une chaine en acier encaisse mieux les entailles qu'une plaque en bronze, un lancier peut facilement t'embrocher. Il faut des semaines pour en fabriquer une. C'est plus léger que le bronze, et aussi plus dur, mais ça pèserait toujours presque aussi lourd que toi, ce qui serait assez gênant pour des promenades comme celles-ci. Le métal est fait pour le combat, pas pour les vêtements de tout les jours que tu portes pour te balader dans la rue. »

« Malheureusement je pense sérieusement que nous risquons de rencontrer une opposition armée, comme dans le désert, et enfiler quelque chose de résistant assurerait plus efficacement ma sécurité », souligna t-elle. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, le métal semble impraticable au quotidien, alors pourquoi pas quelque chose de caché. Si quelqu'un me poignarde, dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge, je préfèrerais jouer sur l'effet de surprise quand au fait que je porte une armure, plutôt que de le prévenir à l'avance pour qu'il puisse s'y préparer. »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds sur un champ de bataille, mais s'y préparer ne peut pas faire de mal. Une côte de maille en acier coûterait une fortune, surtout qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit adaptée à tes formes plutôt spectaculaires, et pas à la taille-unique-qui-ne-colle-pas-parfaitement, type fantassin moyen, que l'armurier pourrait avoir en stock, mais pour le moment, on se débrouille plutôt bien question argent. Par ailleurs, je suis tout à fait de ton avis en ce qui concerne l'armure cachée, quelque chose qui serait taillé dans un cuir épais. Le cuir arrête les entailles et ralentit les poignards, et même si en dessous, tes os peuvent toujours se briser et que tu as une ecchymose de folie après un coup violent, tu resteras en vie. Avoir sur soi quelque chose de ce genre implique de porter des vêtements plus volumineux, éventuellement des robes, parce que ta tenue actuelle est bien trop ajustée pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit », expliqua t-il, pour ajouter précipitamment ensuite « Non pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une place plus vaste située dans le quartier commerçant. Au milieu se tenait un puits, son levier bringuebalant actionné par deux jeunes hommes pour verser l'eau dans le large abreuvoir juste à coté. Du haut vers le bas, du haut vers le bas, le levier allait et venait tandis que les femmes, et quelques hommes, tous chargés de bassines, de cruches et d'amphores se poussaient et se bousculaient pour atteindre l'abreuvoir. La place elle-même était bordée d'atelier de forgerons, d'armuriers et de marchands d'armes. La foule du bazar, bien qu'elle se densifiât depuis qu'ils avaient entamé le tour des boutiques, pouvait se disperser quelque peu à cet endroit là, laissant un peu d'espace vital au Prince et à Elika. Le Prince acheta deux oranges pour une pièce de bronze, en tendit une à sa compagne, et commença à peler la sienne.

« Je peux en aucun cas porter de robes, ou de jupes encombrantes comme les siennes », dit-elle en désignant la femme d'un boulanger qui passait à leur hauteur, se dirigeant vers l'abreuvoir. « Mon plus grand atout est ma mobilité. Je peux sauter plus haut et courir plus vite que la plupart des hommes, même sans l'aide de qui-tu-sais. Mais on pourrait imaginer une sorte de veste travaillée qui descendrait juste en dessous de la taille. »

Le Prince tenta d'assembler mentalement l'image et acquiesça. « Il faudrait suffisamment de broderies pour détourner l'attention de sa véritable fonction, peut-être quelque chose avec pas mal de plis dans lesquels le regard se perdrait. »

'Saw something at one of the tailors that would work perfectly,' she mentioned.

« J'ai vu quelque chose chez l'un des tailleurs qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire », indiqua t elle.

« Quand ils livreront demain, on pourra leur en toucher un mot, je ne pense pas qu'ils refuseront un surcroît de travail. Mais dans l'immédiat, trouvons une protection ! » dit il en marchant en direction du commerçant le plus proche.

De boutique en boutique, ils firent le tour de la place, inspectant la marchandise, demandant des devis, marchandant, marchandant, marchandant toujours. Après deux premières séances de vingt minutes, Elika prit l'habitude de se diriger tout droit vers la chaise de chaque boutique où ils entraient, et restait assise pour reposer ses pieds laissant les négociations au Prince. Bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune idée ce que valait une pièce d'argent, elle avait compris que le moins cher des plastrons de bronze coûtait davantage que tous les vêtements achetées pour elle cet après-midi là. Après deux heures d'épreuves proches de la torture, rendues particulièrement embarrassantes par le fait que la plupart des magasins de ce type ne disposaient pas d'une domesticité féminine pour prendre les mesures d'une femme, ils avaient passé toutes leurs commandes, certaines avec des délais de livraison de seulement trois jours, d'autres comme pour sa cotte de mailles, de presque deux semaines. Le Prince ne regardait pas à la dépense, promettant des suppléments en cas de livraison plus rapide, bien qu'une telle rapidité ne put être achetée, sachant qu'il fallait toujours le temps de forger le métal et de tanner le cuir. Lorsque la dernière affaire fut conclue, ils étaient les heureux futurs propriétaires de deux cottes de mailles en acier légères, assorties de vestes en cuir en dessous pour amortir la force des coups, et d'une veste en cuir léger pour Elika, équipée de mince plastrons de bronze cousus entre les deux couches de cuir de gazelle repoussé. Cela arrêterait l'entaille d'une épée et ralentirait une flèche, voire bien plus. Un casque en cuir avait également été fabriqué dans l'arrière-boutique de l'un des armuriers, commandé pour le fils de quelqu'un qui n'était jamais venu le chercher, et qui convenait parfaitement à Elika. Il laissèrent le nom de l'auberge où ils étaient descendus à chacun des marchands, et promirent de verser un acompte le lendemain si on venait taper à leur porte.

« On a assez d'or pour payer tout ça ? » demanda t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent laissé la place des armuriers derrière eux. La chaleur caniculaire du début d'après-midi avait disparu, et la ville soupirait de soulagement. Les gens déferlaient les rues, rendant insignifiante en comparaison la foule qu'ils avaient affrontée auparavant.

« Assez pour équiper une petite armée », dit il avec assurance. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit ses sourcils se lever, et ajouta : « Sérieux. On pourrait armer au mois une vingtaine d'hommes et les nourrir pendant un an. »

« Et imagine que tu n'aies pas eu seulement Farah mais vingt ânes de plus lorsque tu as pillé cette tombe … », dit elle en pensant aux hommes d'épée qui leur auraient permis de voyager en sécurité, aux courriers qui auraient pu répandre les nouvelles aux quatre coins du monde, aux nobles qui auraient pu être corrompus s'ils avaient eu assez d'or.

« Alors maintenant que tu as découvert l'utilité de l'argent, profaner les tombes est un moyen acceptable de gagner sa vie ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça », protesta t elle sur le champ.

« Peut importe d'où vient l'or du moment qu'il sert de nobles causes ? » Sa boutade partait d'un bon sentiment, mais elle piqua cependant Elika au vif.

« Je n'approuve pas l'idée de gagner indûment de l'argent quelque soit la manière, le fond, ou la forme, mais si nous pouvions en avoir davantage, ce serait ne serait pas du luxe. »

« Comme toujours avec l'or », soupira le Prince d'un air rêveur. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua : « Mais j'entends bien qu'a partir de maintenant, tu admets que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur. »

« Tu entends ce que tu veux bien entendre, mais je n'ai rien dit de tel », dit elle avec hauteur.

« Uhmm », dit il avec un sourire exaspérant de suffisance.

« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, c'est tout. »

« Je corromps toutes les filles », dit il, puis le sourire s'effaça de son visage. « Désolé, mauvais choix de mots »

Elika frissonna involontairement. « Aussi loin que nous fuirons, Ahriman ne sera jamais qu'à un pas derrière, nous enveloppant toujours de son ombre. Alors, c'est quoi ton super plan ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton à nouveau sérieux.

« T'emmener prendre un bain », répondit-il sur le même ton. La pensée d'un dieu maléfique avait également balayé sa bonne humeur.

« Je veux dire après … »

« Demain. On sauvera le monde demain. » Voyant qu' Elika hésitait, il ajouta : « C'est promis. On oublie ça pour ce soir »

« D'accord. Mais plus de jeux, de pièges, de surprises. On élabore un plan et on s'y tient », dit-elle sévèrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Princesse », dit-il avec un salut moqueur, en s'arrêtant net au beau milieu de la rue. Quelqu'un cria quelque chose derrière eux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se remit simplement en route, la main toujours à portée de son épée, les yeux toujours à l'affût, scrutant les visages, le haut des toits, les petites rues, à la recherche de signes avant-coureurs d'ennuis potentiels, mais toujours incapable de se tenir éloigné d'Elika.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, non ? » demanda t elle.

« Assez souvent, si je me souviens bien », acquiesça t-il en la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil. Elika se contenta de soupirer comme une martyre éprouvée.

« Tu devrais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous comme ça, tu sais. »

« Il n'y a pas plus de dangers par ici que ceux qu'on rencontre dans une grande ville. Et d'ailleurs je suis prudent, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. »

« Alors disons que je te crois sur parole, sinon tu ne vas pas arrêter de me saouler », conclut-elle, souriant malgré elle.

« Voilà bien l'attitude avisée d'une femme de pouvoir. Toi et moi, on ira loin ensemble », dit il.

« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. Tu as bien réussi à me trainer à travers tout un désert. »

« Hé, au moins je t'ai emmené au marché le plus proche, comme promis. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce n'était pas la porte à côté ! » protesta t il.

« C'est vrai. Même si tu as omis dans ta description d'évoquer l'odeur, si tu vois ce je veux dire. »

« Les femmes ne sont jamais contentes », soupira t il théâtralement. « Et quant à l'odeur, si on prend à sur la gauche là-bas, ça peut s'arranger. Du moins, pour celle qui se dégage de nous », dit il en désignant le prochain coin de rue, là où la route bordée de pavés se séparait en deux.

« Qui se dégage de _toi_, tu veux dire ? Je sens la rose et l'arc en ciel, dit-elle, saisissant le col de sa chemise et le secouant, ce qui, à en juger par l'expression furtive sur son visage, fut une erreur. « D'accord, de nous, » concéda t elle. « Comment ça marche, les bains, ici ? » s'enquit-elle en suivant le Prince, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers l'attroupement.

« Tu vas voir », répondit il par dessus son épaule. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé le gantelet à l'auberge, il lui aurait été bien utile pour se frayer un chemin. Dans son souvenir, Suse était animée mais pas à ce point. Il était loin d'être un expert concernant les jours fériés liés au culte de Kiririsha, il ne pouvait donc deviner si ce soudain afflux de population était du à un quelconque motif religieux. Puis il comprit pourquoi ils pouvaient à peine bouger deux nobliaux, tous deux à cheval, entourés par un cordon de sécurité armé, discutaient au beau milieu de la placette née l'intersection de trois rues. Comme d'habitude, pensa-t il, gagné par l'amertume. Il prit conscience qu'Elika criait derrière lui, et fit table rase des souvenirs.

« Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! » dit il, à l'instar de nombreux hommes avant lui.

« Ouais, tu parles – Hé, mais regardes un peu où tu vas, toi ! » s'écria t-elle, son ire dirigée contre un adolescent qui lui fonçait dessus, la bousculant sans même bredouiller une excuse. Les yeux du Prince se rétrécirent l'espace d'une seconde, en voyant le mouvement de main rapide d'un pickpocket, réalisant un peu tardivement que l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux se trouvait en sécurité dans sa chemise. Il attrapa la main d'Elika, et l'entraîna à sa suite, essayant de se dégager de la foule.

« Tu disais ? » demanda t-il, regardant droit devant tout en jouant des coudes.

« Je disais : épargne-moi tes "tu vas voir" débiles. Je veux être prévenue à l'avance cette fois. »

« On dégage de là d'abord et je t'explique après, d'accord ? Dis, tu ne voudrais pas nous sortir d'ici d'un coup d'ailes ? » Elika réféchit sérieusement à cette requête l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'imaginait accroupie, appelant la magie en elle, juste avant de s'élever dans les airs en chevauchant les ailes d'Ohrmadz, les bras du Prince se refermant sur elle, comme si souvent par le passé.

« C'est très tentant mais je passe mon tour. Ça porterait sérieusement atteinte à la politique « profil bas » que nous avons définie. »

« Tu penses qu'il y aurait des témoins ? » demanda t il.

« Je ne vois personne dans le coin, mais on va jouer la sécurité », dit elle, sarcastique.

La foule s'éparpilla une fois qu'ils eurent laissé l'intersection derrière eux, et le Prince se lança dans une explication sur les bains publics de Suse.

« Ainsi que tu peux le voir et le sentir, l'écrasante majorité des autochtones se contente de se conformer aux devoirs religieux, à savoir les ablutions rituelles des pieds et des mains une fois par mois. Heureusement il existe d'autres options possibles pour les gens aux goûts plus raffinés. Il y a une suite de bassins qui vont du chaud au froid pour rafraîchir le flux sanguin et renforcer le cœur. On peut aussi louer deux baignoires pour se faire décrasser à fond et chouchouter par les domestiques. Il y a aussi d'autres extras disponibles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois bien », dit-elle bien qu'elle n'en eut en réalité qu'une vague idée. La prostitution ne faisait pas partie du quotidien de la Vallée, pas plus que la religion ni l'obsession du profit. Mais elle aurait avalé sa langue plutôt que de poser des questions sur le sujet, en particulier au Prince. « Si c'est encore une de tes combines pour que je me déshabille … » commença t elle sur le ton de l'avertissement, ignorant la myriade de gens qui se massaient encore autour d'eux, alors qu'ils cheminaient lentement vers les bains choisis par l'aigrefin. Il y avait un anonymat dans les foules, réalisa t elle. Des mots qu'elle n'aurait pu dire sans mourir de honte dans une pièce avec trois personnes, ne la dérangeaient pas dans une rue où elles se massaient par centaines.

« Dans ce cas, je serais déjà de retour à l'auberge avec toi, en train d'explorer lentement chaque pouce de ton corps, coupa t il. Sérieux, Nastaran, tu ne veux pas me lâcher un peu ? Je ne suis pas un mort de faim de quinze ans qui escalade les toits pour espionner les filles dans leur bain. En tous cas, plus maintenant. »

« Je vais faire _comme si_ j'avais rien entendu », dit-elle. « En plus, tu n'es pas cohérent quand tu m'appelles Nastaran, te le sais ça ? Tu m'as appelée autrement plusieurs fois déjà. »

« Seulement après avoir regardé autour de nous », protesta t il.

« Les noms ont un pouvoir, comme tu l'as dit une fois. Il n'y a pas que les oreilles ordinaires qui représentent une menace. » Il semblait sur le point de la contredire, mais se ravisa.

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. »

« Il peut avoir tort ! Les miracles ne cesseront donc jamais ! »

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus », la prévint il, moqueur et sérieux à la fois.

« Et comment je dois t'appeler ? Tera ou Shabhaz ? » demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet.

« Shabhaz me va bien, sauf si tu as des raisons de penser que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tera. Je ferais en sorte de te souffler la réponse. Je ne pense pas que ''Tera'' se soit fait beaucoup d'ennemis, mais évitons de réveiller le dragon qui dort si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Ça ne te donne pas mal au crâne, toutes ces histoires ? Des tissus de mensonges et des déceptions à n'en plus finir. Est-ce que ca ne serait pas plus facile d'être honnête ? »

« Et plus dangereux aussi. Ce n'est pas moi qui établit les règles, je me contente juste de jouer avec pour arriver à mes fins. » Il haussa les épaules et désigna un point devant eux.

« C'est par là. »

L'édifice où se situaient les bains se démarquait de ses voisins aux couleurs vives par sa large façade blanche à deux étages en pierres de chaux finement taillées. L'unique entrée était une porte ailée grande ouverte, menant à un petit couloir. Seul l'étage supérieur disposait de fenêtres pourvues de tentures, et de la vapeur sortait de certaines d'entre elles. Le prince saisit doucement Elika par le poignet, l'arrêtant juste avant l'entrée.

« Alors qu'est ce que ce sera ? Massages, bains, vapeur, c'est quoi ton truc ? » demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Vas-y, je te laisse t' occuper de ça. Je te fais confiance », répondit elle en souriant avec une assurance qui lui faisait totalement défaut.


	14. Chapter 14

Troisième Chance

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : M à partir de ce chapitre

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/15/

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
********Les chapitres 14 et 15 contiennent des scènes à caractère érotique, dont certaines décrivent des rapports sexuels de manière explicite.  
La fiction sera donc officiellement côtée M à partir de maintenant.  
Si vous n'accrochez pas à ce genre de description, rendez-vous au chapître 16.**

**Chapitre 14 – Quelques heures hors du temps...**

_Résumé du traducteur :  
Le Prince et Elika qui se sont jurés de n'avoir aucun répit tant qu'Ahriman représente une menace, prennent néanmoins conscience qu'il leur faut se reposer après un mois de voyage éprouvant, et décident de se soustraire à l'écrasante réalité qui pèse sur leurs épaules, abandonnant le monde à son sort l'espace de quelques heures ..._

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Elika emboîtant le pas du Prince avec appréhension. Une salle spacieuse et haute de plafond les accueillit, pourvue de grandes portes menant à des cours intérieures décorées de plantes, où des adeptes de Kiririsha étaient assis autour de larges bassins peu profonds, les pieds plongés dans l'eau, psalmodiant avec divers degrés de recueillement, le volume inversement proportionnel à la spiritualité ressentie par le fidèle concerné. Sur la gauche, des escaliers montaient à l'étage supérieur, tandis qu'une double porte, gardée par deux hommes imposants à l'air peu commode s'ouvrait sur la droite. Un portier de petite taille au visage mince, vêtu de robes d'un blanc immaculé, s'avança vers eux, s'inclina légèrement, et sollicita humblement leur attention, s'enquérant de savoir en quoi il pourrait leur être utile.

« Moi et ma sœur souhaitons nous baigner et nous détendre, et nous choisirons ce que vous avez de mieux à offrir, déclara le Prince. Montrez-nous le chemin ! »

Les coups d'œil inquiets et les messes basses échangées durant la journée furent laissées à la porte des bains ; la voix du Prince résonnait avec autorité, sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il serait obéi. Elika se demandait silencieusement combien de facettes avait cet homme, combien de rôles il avait joué dans sa vie, voire même combien de temps avait duré cette vie. Il n'avait plus les traits lisses de la jeunesse, pourtant la lassitude des ans n'avait pas encore creusé de profonds sillons sur son visage. Comme tant d'autres choses, cela ne faisait que s'ajouter à la longue liste de questions sans réponses qu'il soulevait.

« Suivez-moi, monsieur, noble dame. » Le portier se conformait à l'autorité ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, en sachant rester à sa place. Il les fit passer devant les gardes, les guida à travers un long corridor bordé sur la gauche de fenêtres d'un verre laiteux qui donnaient sur la cour centrale, et sur la droite de portes dépourvues de signes distinctifs. Tout en marchant, il se lança dans une explication alambiquée sur les prestations proposées, prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner les tarifs, sous peine d'offenser ses hôtes, jetant si fréquemment des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule qu'Elika n'eut pas été surprise s'il avait foncé dans un mur. Le Prince leva la main pour faire taire le portier qui n'en était encore qu'aux préliminaires, et dit :

« Il nous faudra deux baignoires pour nous laver, avec des servantes pour nous frictionner, et ensuite nous nous ferons masser par les plus expérimentées dont vous disposez. Préparez-nous un bain de vapeur privé, avec des bassins chauds et froids. Je souhaiterais aussi des rafraîchissements, rien de trop fort, juste des fruits et du vin léger. Vous ferez également nettoyer nos vêtements et les ramènerez une fois secs lorsque nous en aurons terminé. »

Le portier resta silencieux l'espace d'un instant, faisant le décompte des pièces et des bassins disponibles puis hocha la tête avec un large sourire.

« J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, monseigneur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre », dit-il, tournant au bout du couloir et ouvrant une porte qui révélait une salle spacieuse pourvue de trois bassins entourés de marbre situés au centre, chacun d'eux profonds d'environ cinq pieds, équipés de bancs pouvant accueillir approximativement une dizaine de personnes. Des bancs de pierre couraient également le long des murs de la pièce, des pieds courbés supportant les assises moelleuses parsemées de coussins, et des fleurs en pots étaient disposées dans les coins, hors du passage, mais créant néanmoins une présence verte rafraîchissante. Une table était placée au centre, suffisamment large pour s'asseoir confortablement autour, mais suffisamment petite pour ne pas écraser la pièce, entourée de chaises sans dossier à pieds croisés. Une paire de pots de chambre richement décorés et recouverts apparaissaient dans le coin le plus éloigné, partiellement dissimulés par deux grandes plantes. La salle, d'une hauteur de deux étages au moins, était percée de deux fenêtres ornées de motifs floraux sculptés dans le calcaire et placées haut dans le mur, qui fournissaient l'unique source de lumière. Des braseros éteints pendaient au bout de longues chaînes depuis le plafond, suffisamment haut pour ne pas gêner, et suffisamment bas pour qu'un homme de grande stature puisse les atteindre, tandis qu'un trou dans le plafond permettait d'évacuer la fumée. Elika tentait d'étudier l'ensemble alors que leur hôte poursuivait son argumentaire commercial.

« L'un des bassins est froid, celui-ci est tiède, et celui-là est chaud », dit le portier en les désignant du doigt. « Cette porte mène au bain de vapeur, et celle-ci chez les domestiques », dit-il en montrant la dernière porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège, je vous fais immédiatement porter des rafraîchissements. »

Le Prince fouilla dans sa chemise, récupéra sa bourse, plongea la main au fond, et lorsqu'il la ressortit, deux morceaux d'or scintillaient à l'intérieur. Il les laissa tomber sur la table en disant « Dites-nous si cela couvre les frais ». Il fourragea à nouveau dans sa bourse d'ou il sortit encore une pièce d'argent, et cette fois, il la lança au portier qui la rattrapa au vol. « Et voici pour le dérangement ».

L'homme s'inclina profondément, appuyant la pièce sur son front, le remerciant abondamment et louant sa générosité d'une manière qui donna la chair de poule à Elika.

« Et ma sœur aura également besoin d'une chemise de bain, pour des raisons de pudeur. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, j'y veillerai. Autre chose, monsieur ? »

« Non, vous pouvez disposer », dit le Prince en le renvoyant.

« Merci, monsieur. Tout de suite, monsieur » dit l'homme, s'inclinant et se retirant à reculons. Une fois à la porte, il tourna les talons, et à travers les boiseries qui assourdissaient le son, ils l'entendirent battre le rappel sans conviction pour que soient faites les quatre volontés de ses illustres hôtes.

« Je ne voudrais pas de son job », remarqua Elika alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table. « Je me demande ce qui est le pire, le voir se rabaisser de façon si écœurante, ou te voir jouer les seigneurs et maîtres tout puissants en le regardant de haut. »

« Nombreux sont ceux qui tueraient pour avoir son job, et il a probablement fait des choses qui te donneraient des cauchemars, pour s'élever aussi haut qu'il l'a fait. Tu n'avais pas de domestiques dans la vallée ? »

« Pas de cette façon. Il y avait ceux qui assuraient le service, ceux qui étaient artisans, ceux qui cultivaient la terre, mais au final, nous étions tous les serviteurs d'Ohrmazd, égaux à ses yeux, chargés du même devoir sacré dont chacun s'acquittait au mieux de ses capacités. »

« Dans ce monde, les forts écrasent les faibles, et la place d'un homme est déterminé par sa naissance. Si tu n'agis pas comme tu es supposée le faire, tu attires l'attention, et c'est exactement ce qu'on cherche à éviter. »

« Et c'est une raison suffisante pour humilier ceux qui ont moins de chance que toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui établis les règles, Nastaran, la seule chose que je puisse faire est de le gratifier d'un généreux pourboire. »

« Les règles sont mauvaises. Il faut les changer », dit-elle avec véhémence.

« Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas notre priorité dans l'immédiat, dit-il, apaisant. A l'ouest, les philosophes hellènes parlent d'égalité entre tous les hommes, et de la possibilité que tous aient leur mot à dire sur la façon de gouverner la cité. Mais ils disent aussi que l'amour véritable ne peut exister qu'entre hommes, et que les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à porter les enfants, donc je prends leurs idées avec des pincettes.»

« Comment se fait-il que ceux d'en bas supportent ça et ne renversent pas ceux d'en haut ? » demanda t-elle, incapable d'imaginer comment une minorité pouvait écraser une telle majorité.

« Ca arrive parfois. Les paysans se révoltent. Les gens des villes se soulèvent. Ils meurent pour la plupart, mais même s'ils gagnent, une fois la poussière retombée, ils se rendent compte qu'il n'ont fait que remplacer le joug d'un oppresseur par un autre. Les hommes sont cruels, étroits d'esprit et ignorant par nature, Nastaran, et s'ils ont quelque chose à gagner en marchant sur les autres, ils n'hésiteront pas. »

« Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour te lever le matin », dit-elle avec un profond soupir. Elle se tourna, ses ongles de pieds devenus tout à coup particulièrement intéressants, la raideur de ses épaules trahissant à elles-seules à quel point tout cela l'ébranlait.

« Je vois le monde tel qu'il est. Toi, tu vois ce qu'il pourrait devenir », dit-il, en posant sa main sur les siennes. « Je vois à quel point le système est perverti, mais je me contente simplement de le contourner, alors que tu rêves de ce qu'il devrait être. Tu as en toi le pouvoir de créer un monde meilleur, et un jour tu le feras. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi te guider à travers ce qu'il est. Tu n'as pas à accepter l'injustice, la cruauté, la souffrance qui nous entoure, mais nous devons nous attacher à ne livrer qu'un seul combat à la fois.»

Les mots du devoir apaisèrent sa colère, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient toujours ; son front se plissa alors qu'elle retournait ses paroles dans sa tête, mettant de côté pour l'instant ses idées d'injustice sociale. « Tu lui as donné un bon pourboire, au moins ? »

« Bien sûr, plus d'un semaine de salaire. Il faudra qu'il partage avec ceux de l'étage, et s'il a un peu de bon sens, avec ceux du rez-de-chaussée, mais il lui restera encore assez pour passer la nuit à se taper des putes et à picoler. » Sentant plus qu'il ne vit son regard réprobateur, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Ou mettre de côté pour des jours meilleurs. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, deux filles à la peau sombre arborant des robes blanches dépouillées et de larges sourires, firent leur apparition et disposèrent devant eux une assiette en étain regorgeant de fruits en abondance. Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement et s'éclipsèrent par la porte des domestiques pour réapparaître en portant un paravent pliant de couleur crème, tandis que quatre garçons amenaient deux grandes baignoires en bois en les trimballant laborieusement par leurs poignées de bronze. Les servantes installèrent en silence le paravent entre les deux baignoires, rapides et efficaces, sans avoir l'air pressé, pendant que le Prince se délectait nonchalamment d'une grappe de raisin, et qu'Elika sentait grandir son mal être. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec le concept de domesticité. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit au Prince, il restait encore suffisamment de monde dans le royaume pour que la fille unique du roi n'ait pas à hisser sa propre baignoire jusqu'à sa chambre ; et elle avait hâte de se faire frictionner le dos par des mains expertes, c'était la présence du Prince qui la mettait sur le fil du rasoir entre anxiété et excitation.

Elle appréciait l'ironie du contraste entre d'une part, garder la tête froide pour combattre un dieu maléfique et marcher le front haut vers la mort, et d'autre part, souffrir d'un cas typique de papillons dans le ventre à la perspective de se retrouver nue dans la même pièce que le Prince. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour endiguer la confusion qui régnait en elle sans partage ; ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle les livres avaient pu la préparer, la fébrilité du premier amour lorsque chaque petit geste insignifiant pèse le poids du monde et que chaque sourire échangé irradie jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme.

Son agitation intérieure, même si elle ne passa pas inaperçue, fut quasiment ignorée du Prince. Il suivait son propre chemin ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, ses yeux bleus ravageurs ne reflétant qu'une curiosité oiseuse pour ce qui l'entourait. Il reposait ses pieds fatigués, suivant paresseusement des yeux les valets qui ne cessaient d'amener des seaux d'eau fumante, tandis que les servantes s'activaient et allumaient les braseros, apportaient deux serviettes, une chemise de bain pour elle, et un caleçon large pour lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Shamash avait déjà gagné le monde souterrain, terrassant des hordes de démons avant d'émerger victorieux à l'aube du jour suivant, alors que seules les flammes dansantes projetaient leur chaude lueur sur le bain.

Alors que le dernier garçon se retirait par l'entrée des domestiques, le Prince se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers sa baignoire, tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements. Sa ceinture avec l'épée qui pendait atterrit sur le châssis du paravent peint installé entre les deux baignoires, et la bourse à l'origine accrochée à son cou suivit prestement le même chemin sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne restait plus grand chose à l'intérieur ; et de toute façon, l'établissement était aussi digne de confiance que possible, et voler de la menue monnaie à des clients qui payaient bien était toujours une mauvaise affaire pour toutes les personnes impliquées. Il retira sa chemise et la jeta sur la chaise avant même qu'Elika n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout d'abord, l'observant avec fascination alors qu'il luttait torse nu avec les lanières des ses sandales. Elle revint sur terre à la vue de l'expression accablée qui apparut sur son visage lorsque l'odeur de ses pieds lui parvint.

« Alors, tu viens ? » dit-il en relevant les yeux, tout en bataillant avec l'autre sandale.

« Umm … oui. » Elle se sentit prise au piège, détourna les yeux, puis son regard vacilla à nouveau vers lui, pour s'en écarter vivement lorsqu'elle le vit s'attaquer au cordon qui retenait son pantalon. Elle se leva brusquement ; en trois pas rapides, elle se retrancha de l'autre côté du paravent.

« Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis », lui parvint la voix de l'autre côté, et bien qu'elle pût à peine distinguer les contours que projetait l'ombre du Prince sur le tissu du paravent, elle pouvait parfaitement se représenter son sourire suffisant. En dépit de son exaspérante arrogance, il avait raison, et son visage se fit plus écarlate encore lorsque la silhouette en contre-jour, à l'instar de l'original, laissa tomber le pantalon sur ses chevilles, s'en débarrassa, et le lança d'un coup de pied sur le reste de ses vêtements près de la table au centre de la pièce. Les sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin, alors qu'elle restait debout, fascinée, à la recherche de détails qu'elle savait être là, mais qui s'estompaient dans les flammes vacillantes. Il entra dans la baignoire, désigna d'un geste ses vêtements, et demanda à la servante de s'assurer qu'ils seraient propres et secs une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé.

« Tout de suite, monsieur », répondit la servante, sortant pour la première fois de son silence depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle d'eau, d'une voix étonnamment agréable et sereine. Elle rassembla ses vêtements et quitta la pièce à la hâte pour les déposer dans les bras aux aguêts de l'un des garçons qui patientait dehors, afin qu'ils soient emmenés dans l'arrière-cour du bain où des femmes plus vieilles attendaient, plus assez jolies pour sourire aux riches, penchées sur des éviers de l'aube au crépuscule, voire au delà, jour après jour, année après année, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus assez vaillantes pour assurer leur gagne-pain.

Elika réalisa qu'elle était encore complètement habillée alors que le Prince finissait de se plonger dans le bain, et donnait libre cours à sa satisfaction par un interminable soupir. Elle commença par quitter l'une de ses sandales, pleinement consciente du fait que les braseros dessineraient sa silhouette sur le mur, comme ils l'avaient fait pour celle du Prince, voire même davantage puisque la lumière de son côté l'éclairait directement depuis l'arrière, alors que celle qui traçaient les contours boueux du Prince sur le paravent traversait la pièce de part en part.

Il est en train de m'observer, se dit-elle, et il apprécie probablement davantage mon embarras que la vue que peuvent offrir les ombres de mon corps. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il puisse la mettre ainsi sens dessus dessous sans même dire un mot, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit et y implanter des pensées. Une flamme de défi s'alluma en elle. Elle était une reine en devenir, pas l'idiote du village dont on se jouait. Elle se contrôlerait, même si cela devait la tuer. Elle se débarrassa de son autre sandale d'un coup de pied, et au lieu de tourner le dos au paravent, elle se positionna de côté, fit glisser sa chemise par dessus sa tête, et s'étira, sentant la lumière caresser son corps, dessiner ses contours avec de délicats effleurements mordorés sur la toile. Elle hésita l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sur ce qu'elle devait enlever ensuite, puis dénoua le coin de l'écharpe enroulé deux fois autour de sa poitrine. Elle retira le vêtement et le déposa dans les mains de la servante qui attendait près de la baignoire. Elles échangèrent un sourire de conspirateur, complices l'espace d'un instant ; la servante savait elle aussi à qui s'adressait ce buste si cambré. Puis une main froide lui agrippa les tripes et les enserra ; le bâteau monté par le Prince faisait d'elle sa sœur, et une sœur n'était certainement pas censée aguicher son frère. Un embarras d'une autre nature l'envahit, et elle quitta sans plus de cérémonie son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, abandonnant toutes formes de danse ou d'ondulation.

Tandis que sa servante s'empressait de disparaître avec ses vêtements, Elika s'allongea dans la baignoire, et un soupir identique à celui du Prince s'échappa de ses lèvres. La chaude étreinte de l'eau procurait une sensation apaisante à sa peau déshydratée. Jamais par le passé elle n'avait été privée si longtemps du confort élémentaire de la propreté ; l'espace de quelques instants bénis, tout le reste fut occulté, le Prince juste à côté derrière le paravent, sa gaffe une minute plus tôt, les cerbères de l'ombre qui réclamaient sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa retomber sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, et ses muscles se relâchèrent pour la première fois, tandis que l'indescriptible panique liée à l'attaque des brigands du désert commençait enfin à s'estomper. Elle sentit la présence de la domestique près d'elle, plus qu'elle n'entendit ses pas. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle leva le regard. La servante tenait un plateau chargé de petits pots remplis de crèmes, de sels et de poudres qui subjuguaient les narines d'Elika de leur dizaine de parfums.

« A quelle fragrance madame accordera t-elle sa préférence ? Quelque chose de léger et de frais peut-être, comme ce mélange de magnolia et d'agrumes ? Ou quelque chose de plus provocant ? Des fleurs de lys écrasées dans de l'huile de rose peut-être ? »

Elika leva légèrement la main, pas assez pour remonter à la surface de l'eau, mais la servante comprit le geste, et sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Puabi, madame. »

« Surprenez-moi, Puabi, s'il vous plait », dit-elle avec un doux sourire et sa tête retomba sur le bord. Les lumières vacillantes des braseros illuminaient à peine la pièce spacieuse, la chaude infusion de l'eau et l'odeur de miel sucrée des sels de bains que Puabi versait dans la baignoire emplissaient ses sens d'émerveillement, et d'une magie bien différente de celle qui surgissait du bout de ses doigts. La servante se déplaçait autour de la baignoire, s'agenouillant juste derrière Elika, et la poussant délicatement vers l'avant. Elle relâcha sa vigilance et laissa faire Puabi, prenant appui sur ses genoux lorsque celle-ci commença à s'affairer sur sur son corps avec une éponge douce, frottant d'abord son dos avec douceur, puis avec des caresses de plus en plus vigoureuses, déplaçant ses mains d'un côté à l'autre, du haut vers le bas, jusque dans le creux de son dos. Elika ronronnait presque, sentant les semaines de sel, de sable et de sueur s'effacer sous les soins attentionnés de la fille qui se tenait derrière elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle aspirait au luxe élémentaire qui ne se résumait pas à quelques gorgées d'eau ; le désert offrait rarement de telles opportunités, et les envies de repos et de détente du matin même furent balayées par les émotions qui se déversaient en elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment très belle, madame », dit Puabi, faisant en sorte d'éviter de respirer dans les oreilles d'Elika et se tenant aussi en retrait que possible, malgré ses mains en train d'errer sur son dos nu et la position penchée.

« Merci, répondit Elika. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

« Madame est trop gentille. »

La paisible intimité du bain vola en éclats lorsqu'un grognement de satisfaction se fit entendre de l'autre côté du paravent.

« Ouais, pile au bon endroit. Juste un peu plus bas. Oooh oui. » Elika fusilla du regard la gauche du paravent, essayant de tirer des conclusions en fonction des formes sur le tissu. Comme elle, le Prince se faisait frictionner le dos, et à en juger d'après le bruit, certaines parties ne demandaient qu'à être frottées. Les réflexions d'Elika se trouvèrent confirmées un instant plus tard par un gémissement du Prince.

« Frottez plus fort … très bien. Vous avez de l'or dans les mains, ma grande, personne ne vous l'a jamais dit ? »

« Il est entre de bonnes mains avec Enana, madame. » Elika fut surprise par Puabi qui lui parlait, toute proche. « Elle connait bien les limites, vous n'avez pas besoin de surveiller votre amoureux. »

Sans voix l'espace d'un instant, Elika se ressaisit vivement et se récria. « C'est mon frère, pas mon amoureux. »

« Nous voyons souvent des ''frères et sœurs'' ici, madame. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. La discrétion fait partie des services de la maison » dit Puabi d'un ton rassurant, sans une once de remontrance ou de jugement.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » demanda Elika, penaude, allant dans son sens au lieu d'essayer d'expliquer l'imbrication complexe de confiance, de désir et de loyauté qui les liaient elle et le Prince. La servante se leva lentement, s'avança jusqu'à l'autre côté de la baignoire et s'agenouilla à nouveau sur le sol.

« Aucune soeur n'essaierait d'impressionner son frère comme vous avait tenté de le faire, ou alors la malédiction des dieux ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur cette famille », dit-elle en souriant, et elle plongea son bras dans l'eau, en sortit le pied gauche d'Elika, lui tendant la jambe. Elika sentit l'étirement de ses muscles restés contractés depuis trop longtemps et s'efforça de se relaxer au contact de Puabi, tandis que la servante s'attaquait à ses plantes de pied. « Et aucun œil fraternel ne flamboiraient au point de percer des trous dans le paravent comme les siens l'ont fait. »

« Là, tout de suite ? »

« Absolument, madame. Il vous observait comme un faucon. »

Elles parlaient à voix basse, le son masqué par le doux clapot de l'eau du bain, échangeant un sourire ou un rire nerveux de temps à autre, tandis que l'eau devenait progressivement de plus en plus trouble autour d'Elika. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Puabi lui nettoyait les jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse et les bras, alternant les gestes lents et doux avec l'éponge et les fortes frictions, s'attaquant plus particulièrement aux pellicules de crasse incrustées, que l'eau transformait en boue. Elle finit par se relever et s'assit sur ses talons.

« Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de votre ventre, madame ? » Elika s'interrogea l'espace d'un instant. Le toucher de Puabi était doux et efficace, intime sans être érotique, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'Elika préférait faire elle-même. Elle tendit la main pour prendre l'éponge et dit : « Merci, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Comme vous voudrez, madame », dit Puabi, obéissante et elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide. « Je serai juste à côté, madame », dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Tandis qu'Elika s'occupait des parties de son anatomie inaccessibles à la servante, Puabi, bientôt rejointe par Enana, amena deux tables en bois léger, les installa à côté de chaque baignoire, les recouvrant de nappes en laine et disposant sur chacune d'elle un vêtement blanc propre avec les gestes aisés que conférait l'expérience.

Lorsqu'Elika eut terminé, Puabi se tenait à nouveau près de la baignoire, serviette en main. « Levez-vous madame, vous ne ferez que vous salir encore davantage si vous restez assise là. » Elika s'exécuta, l'eau tombant en cascade sur son corps. Elle baissa les yeux, s'émerveillant de la noirceur qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me faudrait un autre bain pour être vraiment propre. Et mes cheveux sont toujours emmêlés », remarqua t-elle, tandis que la servante s'acquittait de sa tâche, la frictionnant consciencieusement sur toutes les parties du corps pour la sécher.

« Un bon massage suivi d'un bain de vapeur vous nettoiera en profondeur, madame, mais si vous désirez un autre bain, il vous suffit de demander, je serais ravie de vous servir. Et quant à vos cheveux, je connais des femmes qui, après une journée entière à se faire chouchouter par une dizaine d'esclaves, tueraient pour être comme vous lorsque vous êtes arrivée. » Elle aida Elika à sortir du bain, et laissa tomber la serviette.

« Vous exagérez, Puabi », dit Elika en s'installant sur la table en position allongée sur le ventre, la tête face au paravent. Elle se demanda ce qui rendait le Prince silencieux à ce point depuis si longtemps et éprouva un accès de jalousie à l'idée que les mains d'une autre s'affairaient sur lui, mais décida d'en faire abstraction. Un champ de mine affectif l'attendait dans cette direction et c'était quelque chose qu'elle préférait éluder dans l'immédiat. Les protestions de Puabi la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Absolument pas, madame », dit-elle, plongeant ses doigts dans l'huile et l'étalant sur ses mains. « Vous êtes fine comme une gazelle, avec des seins fermes et parfaits, un cou gracieux et une texture de peau dont sont s'inspire celle des statues de déesses. »

« Vous me gênez. Ouch », siffla Elika, tandis que la servante enfonçait ses doigts dans ses épaules.

« Souhaitez-vous que j'y aille plus doucement, madame ? »

« Non, continuez. Ces noeuds me gènent depuis des jours. »

« Alors faisons-les disparaître, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Tandis qu'Elika fondait dans une flaque de muscles, d'os et de tendons décontractés par les soins experts de Puabi, de l'autre côté du paravent, le Prince se débattait avec une préoccupation qui lui était jusque là complètement étrangère : que faire d'une fille sublime manifestement amoureuse de lui, maintenant qu'il avait en sorte qu'elle se déshabille. Même si un peu plus tôt, il avait repoussé doucement mais fermement la main d'Enana alors qu'elle voulait décrasser certaines parties de son anatomie plus profondément que ne l'exigeaient les standards de propreté les plus élevés, il n'était à présent plus très sûr que c'était une si bonne idée d'attaquer le reste de la nuit avec des semaines d'énergie sexuelle refoulées, en quête d'un exutoire. Il avait réussi à se contenir après avoir fui la Cité de la Lumière, à se retenir au dernier moment après l'attaque des brigands, et sa maitrise de soi, loin d'être son point fort, commençait à s'amenuiser dangereusement. Malheureureusement, autant ne pas compter sur Elika pour être la plus maligne dans ce genre de situation, se dit-il avertume, cette fille n'avait absolument pas conscience de la façon dont elle s'était jetée à sa tête, agissant davantage comme une jeune fille en fleur transie d'amour, que comme la reine à la détermination d'acier qui se dressait contre un dieu. Et bien que selon sa philosophie générale, ne pas dire non plusieurs fois signifiait clairement qu'on ne demandait qu'à être séduite, il éprouvait de violents scrupules à coucher avec Elika, chose qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer de manière cohérente, même à lui même.

Il avait envie d'elle, il voulait laisser errer ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirer contre lui et dévorer ses lèvres dix fois par jour, il voulait l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et crier son nom dans l'étreinte de velours de la nuit. Cent fois tout au long de leur périple dans le désert, il avait imaginé comment il la guiderait sur le chemin d'un art plus ancien que les mots écrits, se la représentant comme une élève insatiable, avide de toutes les expériences que la vie lui avait refusées jusque là. Ces escapades au pays des rêves éveillés ne lui facilitait guère la vie pour chevaucher confortablement, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire pour s'y soustraire. Cependant, malgré le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, malgré la façon dont ses mains se coulaient dans les siennes, dont son esprit s'accordait avec toutes ses réparties cyniques, malgré la façon dont elle semblait lire en lui au combat, malgré les indices insignifiants et ceux évident et lourds de sens, qui lui disaient tous autant qu'ils étaient que leur couple fonctionnerait, il sentait toujours un énorme « mais » planer au-dessus de tout ça. Ce « mais » signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se louper sur ce coup-là. Il avait laissé s'enfuir un dieu maléfique, pour elle, et pour d'autres à-côtés qu'il gardait pour lui dans l'immédiat, et il était bien dans son intention d'enterrer cette menace dans le monde souterrain auquel elle appartenait. Et si le sexe compliquait les choses, l'amour les compliquait encore plus, même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé en ces termes en ce qui le concernait. Jetez dans le mixeur les attentes d'une jeune vierge et la circonspection d'une prêtresse et vous obtenez un mélange plus qu'explosif. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'une querelle d'amoureux puisse mettre en danger l'humanité toute entière. Une culbute dans la paille ne devait pas leur faire oublier qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de replacer le couvercle sur le puits où se tenait jadis l'Arbre de Vie. Ils menaient une course contre une horloge invisible, et même s'il pouvait différer l'écrasante réalité de la tâche qui les attendait le temps d'une heure ou d'un jour, chaque minute de perdue laissait plus de temps à Ahriman pour émerger de sa planque dans le désert et engloutir le monde le plus proche.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, déchiré entre désir et raison, que l'heure qu'Enana passa à lui masser le dos, les bras, et les jambes avec des huiles parfumées passa sans même qu'il s'en aperçût, en dehors d'une sensation générale de bien être. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque les mains furent remplacées par une serviette, parcourant lentement son dos pour le sécher. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, et demanda sans bouger un muscle :

« C'est terminé ? »

« Je suis à votre disposition pour d'autres requêtes, monsieur », dit-elle en dissimulant derrière son sourire un ton plus que lourd de sous-entendus.

Il se releva lentement à quatre pattes sur la table, puis s'étira comme un chat.

« Soyez gentille, donnez-moi ce caleçon et aller chercher un pichet de vin et deux chopes. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur. » Elle tendit le vêtement au Prince, et disparut à sa vue, balançant juste assez ses hanches pour que son regard la suive. Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre, à la fois par des contacts physiques et de doux murmures, que la formule tout compris était disponible sur demande du client. C'eut été une solution facile à son problème, mais pas celle qu'il souhaitait.

A travers la petite fenêtre placée en hauteur, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller d'une lueur étincelante, deux heures peut-être s'étaient écoulées depuis le coucher du soleil. Alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit venue du dehors assurait à la pièce une température d'un confort optimal pour un corps dénudé, le Prince rendait silencieusement grâce au génie anonyme qui avait dessiné les plans de l'édifice, pour autant que la conception en eut été intentionnelle et réfléchie. Les bassins d'eau tiède et d'eau chaude dégageaient suffisamment de chaleur, indépendamment des volutes de condensation qui s'échappaient de la porte fermée du bain de vapeur, pour compenser celle qui se perdait dans les rues. S'il s'avérait qu'ils ne passaient pas la nuit entière dans un bain, il leur faudrait retrouver leur chemin dans la cité obscure, songea t-il ; l'établissement devait bien disposer de chambres quelque part. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, éludant la question, enfila le calecon blanc sommaire et noua le lien sans serrer le noeud.

« J'ai fini, Nastaran » appela t-il à travers le paravent d'un ton normal, mais qui dans le silence de la salle d'eau, parut aussi bruyant qu'un cri. De doux murmures se firent entendre de l'autre côté du paravent, et le Prince balaya les alentours du regard, indécis. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller s'asseoir à la table chargée de fruits entre les trois bassins, cela lui aurait donné une vue imprenable sur la table de massage d'Elika ; et bien que le Prince eut l'impression qu'Elika se fut volontiersdénudée pour peu qu'on le lui demandât suffisamment gentiment, il imaginait qu'elle se sentirait offensée d'être observée à la dérobée. Il se hissa donc d'un bond sur sa table, face au paravent, appuyant ses pieds nus sur sa baignoire à présent remplie d'eau tiède. Même si s'écarter de ses principes pour espionner portait atteinte à son éthique alambiquée, qu'il soit damné s'il détournait le regard alors qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant juste sous ses yeux !

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les deux braseros suspendus derrière la table d'Elika projetèrent des ombres claires et nettes sur le paravent qui les séparait, traduisant la scène en une pantomime noire et blanche. Puabi alla chercher une autre serviette sur l'étagère, ainsi que la chemise de bain, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au Prince en revenant vers Elika. Après avoir été frictionnée avec douceur, la serviette absorbant l'essentiel de l'huile, Elika s'assit lentement, et s'étira dos aux lumières, montrant les lignes gracieuses de sa taille. Le Prince l'observait tandis que Puabi l'aidait à passer la chemise, un autre vêtement blanc et dépouillé qui descendait à peu près jusqu'aux genoux.

« Tu es décent ? » appela t-elle.

« A peu près aussi moralement décadent que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, mais oui, je suis habillé », répondit-il, et elle fit le tour du paravent, alors que Puabi et Enana s'affairaient au fond de la pièce, versant du vin, rassemblant les serviettes et les flacons d'huile et de sels de bain. La réplique mourut sur les lèvres d'Elika lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au Prince. Seulement couvert des genoux à la taille, les muscles huilés luisant dans la lumière dansante des flammes, le fait de le voir nonchalamment renversé en arrière sur la table, en appui sur ses bras, faisant jouer l'ensemble de ses muscles savamment entretenus, provoqua en elle une douce sensation dans son bas-ventre telle qu'elle en avait rarement ressentie auparavant. Bien qu'il eut remarqué le chemin que les yeux erratiques de la princesse traçaient sur son torse, le Prince sentit sa gorge s'assécher à son tour. La chemise, conçue à l'origine pour garantir un minimum d'intimité, n'était pas assez épaisse pour dissimuler le fait qu'après qu'Elika ait abandonné la chaleur de la table de massage, ses deux tétons s'étaient transformés en pointes rigides, et que le triangle sombre au-dessus de son entrejambe repondait à la question qu'il s'était souvent posé durant ses rêveries éveillées, à savoir si les femmes de la Vallée se rasaient le pubis. L'instant où le tissu rencontrerait l'eau l'emplissait d'appréhension et d'excitation à la fois ; il avait hâte de voir à quel point cela laisserait alors peu de place à l'imagination. Le désir monta en lui, et il dut lutter pour maîtriser d'autres stimulis, plus visibles.

« Comment tu as trouvé le bain ? » demanda t-il, s'efforcant d'adopter un ton détaché et relevant vivement les yeux vers le visage d'Elika.

« Excellent, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître », dit elle, et il sourit à cette plaisanterie qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. « Et le tien ? » demanda t-elle.

Les platitudes d'usage lui furent épargnées par Enana qui s'avançait vers eux, leur proposant deux gobelets de vin coupé d'eau. Le Prince vida le sien en trois grands traits et le tendit pour qu'on le reserve à nouveau, imité par Elika qui réalisa soudain à quel point elle était assoiffée. Lorsqu'Enana eut à nouveau rempli les coupes, Puabi qui avait achevé ses dernières corvées, vint se poster à côté de sa collègues, les mains jointes devant elle.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, monsieur, madame ? » demanda Enana, tendant la main pour prendre les gobelets et les remplir une fois encore du léger vin rouge dilué.

« Vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant, dit le Prince. Si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, nous viendrons à la porte et nous vous appellerons. Autrement, nous ne souhaitons pas être dérangés. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres », dirent-elles à l'unisson, en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Attendez une minute », dit le Prince et il alla vers le paravent chercher sa bourse. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit deux pièces d'argent, déposant chacune d'elles dans les mains des servantes. « Pour votre excellent travail ». Un long torrent de gratitude débordante s'ensuivit, dont une partie réellement sincère, avant que le Prince ne les renvoie d'un geste de la main, enfin tranquille avec Elika.


	15. Chapter 15

Troisième Chance

Author: Gege .net/u/763188/

Catégorie : Romance / Aventure saupoudré d'une pincée d'humour

Résumé : Trésor, magie, amour, princesses et voleurs, tapis volants et ennemis méprisables, connaissances anciennes et dieux maléfiques en abondance, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Rating : M à partir de ce chapitre

Décharge 1 : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Prince of Persia, mais il n'y a pas de souci car les gars d'Ubisoft font vraiment du super boulot

Décharge 2 : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction, mais uniquement son traducteur.

Vous trouverez le profil de l'auteur sur .net/u/763188/

Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais sur .net/s/4744335/16/

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :  
********Les chapitres 14 et 15 contiennent des scènes à caractère érotique, dont certaines décrivent des rapports sexuels de manière explicite.  
La fiction sera donc officiellement côtée M à partir de maintenant.  
Si vous n'accrochez pas à ce genre de description, rendez-vous au chapître 16.**

**Chapter 15 - … en territoire inconnu**

_Résumé du traducteur :  
__Guidée par le Prince, Elika découvre un nouveau terrain de jeu au travers d'un parcours initiatique que ses connaissances livresques ne lui avaient laissé qu'entrevoir._

Il s'empara d'une grappe de raisin, et entreprit de détacher les meilleurs grains de la tige, les faisant sauter un par un dans sa bouche, appréciant le jus frais à l'intérieur du fruit, se remémorant les sujets de conversation sûrs et moins sûrs allant de "Parle-moi de tes grands parents" en passant par "Tu es tellement belle" jusqu'à "J'ai bien vu comme tu regardais, ça te dit ?" une attitude qui avait fait ses preuves au delà de toutes espérances par le passé.

« Je voulais te demander, commença Elika, s'avançant vers lui, comment est-ce qu'ils font pour conserver tous ces bassins à la bonne température ? »

Les grands parents, nous y voilà, pensa t-il, puis il répondit : « Pour le froid, c'est facile, c'est simplement la température ambiante. Sous le tiède et le chaud, c'est un système complexe de tuyaux qui amène l'eau à de grands fourneaux quelque part dans le bâtiment. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse. « C'est à peu près tout ce je sais, j'en ai peur. Le hammam est chauffé de la même façon. »

« C'est quoi au juste, un hammam ? » demanda t elle, ignorant vaillamment la nudité toute proche de l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle. Même si un jeune ouvrier des jardins royaux retirant sa chemise avait un jour suscité un vague élan de curiosité de sa part, l'impression n'était en rien comparable à la présence du Prince dont il était impossible de faire abstraction. Embarras, griserie, gorge sèche, corps chauffé à blanc, elle ne savait que faire de tout cela, mais l'idée que lui savait probablement, et qui plus est, qu'il l'avait prévu, la remplissait d'une excitation frémissante.

« Une pièce complètement remplie de vapeur », répondit-il, cessant de fixer le vide pour la regarder bien en face.

« Ca, j'ai bien compris, mais quel est l'intérêt ? »

« Transpirer purge le corps de tous les éléments nocifs spirituels et matériels, du moins en théorie. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que c'est surtout rafraîchissant, mais certains médecins ne jurent que par ça », dit-il.

« Il suffit d'entrer, de se sentir mal, et d'en sortir ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, mais je t'assure que c'est bien mieux que ça n'en a l'air. On commence par un bain froid, et on termine avec ça. »

A ces mots, Elika s'avança vers le bassin froid et y plongea précautionneusement un orteil, le retirant aussitôt d'un geste brusque.

« Hors de question », dit-elle avec véhémence.

« Comme tu voudras », dit le Prince. Il fit deux pas nonchalant vers elle, et sans cérémonie, la poussa énergiquement, la prenant totalement par surprise. L'écho du plouf et du hurlement suraigu qui suivit son action se répercuta à travers la salle.

Elika émergea, le souffle court, prête à se venger, mais le Prince avait déjà reculé de trois pas, hors de portée de toutes représailles éventuelles.

« Ca, tu vas me le payer. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, ma vengeance s'abattra sur toi, et elle sera terrible, et tu te souviendras de ce moment comme l'origine de toutes les souffrances que je t'infligerai, et tu sauras que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même », dit elle en refermant ses bras sur sa poitrine, les narines dilatées.

« Allez, arrête ! » Il se mit à rire, revint vers le bassin, s'accroupit, et prenant appui avec ses bras sur le rebord, se laissa glisser dans l'eau, tandis qu'Elika restait immergée à hauteur d'épaule, lui envoyant des dagues du regard. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Dix mille ans de torture ne sont pas "si terribles". Ce que tu as fait est tout simplement cruel », bougonna t-elle, adoptant une attitude qui lui ressemblait si peu que le Prince ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

« D'accord, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de me traîner à tes genoux pour implorer ton pardon. Que puis-je faire pour me racheter à tes yeux ? »

« Commence pas me trouver en endroit chaud, et j'y réfléchirai. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement cette fois », dit elle en réprimant un frisson. « Par Ohrmadz, cette eau est aussi froide qu'un ruisseau au printemps. »

« En fait, la chaleur n'est pas le problème ; c'est même l'idée en quelque sorte. Sors de l'eau, et viens par là », dit il en désignant la porte du hammam. « Et si cette eau est froide, dans le pire des cas c'est juste que nous avons trop chaud. »

« Qui de sain d'esprit voudrait d'un bassin d'eau froide, de toute façon », grommela t-elle en sortant du bain par les escalier situés dans le coin le plus éloigné du bassin.

« Je te reposerai la même question quand tu auras passé une heure à l'intérieur », répondit-il, en l'observant se retrancher derrière avec grand intérêt. Sa tunique de bain était à présent complètement trempée, confirmant au cas où il subsisterait encore un doute, qu'elle était bien totalement nue en dessous. Le tissu mouillé collait à ses fesses comme une seconde peau. Le jeu de ses muscles asséchèrent la gorge du Prince en un instant, et il s'estima heureux d'être immergé jusqu'à la poitrine dans un bain froid. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait y retourner fréquemment toute la nuit durant.

« Ohrmazd, aide moi », marmonna t il dans sa barbe.

« Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Elle se retourna au sommet des escaliers, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« J'ai dit j'arrive », dit il, sortant de l'eau et les guidant à travers la salle.

Il souleva le loquet de la porte puis tira dessus, et elle s'ouvrit, grinçant en signe de protestation. « Allez, entre là dedans », dit-il en donnant une tape espiègle sur les fesses d'Elika, l'écho de la claque se répercutant deux fois dans le couloir avant de mourir. Il s'attendait à une explosion d'indignation, mais n'eut droit qu'à un vif "Hé "en réponse alors qu'elle sursautait. Le chasseur en lui aurait voulu faire monter les enchères, ferrer la proie et jouer avec le feu, trouver les frontières et les franchir en toute sécurité, alors que la part de prudence dans son âme ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'atteindre le bout la nuit en offrant simplement du bon temps à Elika, tandis que chacun conserverait ses vêtements.

« Huh », fut la première réaction d'Elika lorsque la brûlure oppressante de la vapeur l'enveloppa, avant d'être rapidement prise d'une quinte de toux. Le Prince entra à sa suite et referma la porte derrière eux pour empêcher la vapeur de s'échapper. La pièce ne mesurait guère plus de sept pieds sur douze, avec deux bancs qui couraient le long de ses murs et un caillebotis qui tenait lieu de sol recouvrant une vaste fosse d'où s'élevait l'air chaud.

« C'est plus facile si tu respires très lentement et seulement par le nez. Le réflexe est de respirer par la bouche, mais de cette façon, ça brûle encore plus finalement. »

« Tu as l'air bien au courant », dit elle en réprimant sa toux.

« Tout le monde sait ça, je t'assure. Assied-toi », dit-il en désignant un banc. « Plus bas tu es, moins c'est pénible. »

« Je sais, l'air chaud aime monter, c'est comme ça que fonctionnaient les engins volants de l'alchimiste », dit-elle.

Préférant ignorer le commentaire, le Prince s'assit près d'elle, son coude effleurant le sien. La pièce pouvait aisément accueillir dix personnes, mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'une compagnie supplémentaire. Il se pencha vers l'avant, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton en appui sur ses phalanges. Il tourna la tête vers Elika, respirant par le nez en inspirant lentement et posément, laissant l'air brûlant infuser en lui. Drapée dans une chemise mouillée qui ressemblait davantage à un sac pourvu de trois trous qu'à un vêtement à proprement parler, la chevelure en bataille, elle irradiait toujours cette même beauté intérieure, cette même force de caractère qui l'avait poussé à la suivre à travers les gorges venteuses de la Vallée, à peine un mois plus tôt.

« Je n'ai plus froid », dit-elle après un moment, le regardant d'un air penaud à travers sa chevelure. Le long de ses tresses, perlaient des gouttelettes d'eau qui, une fois descendues au bas de ses cheveux, ruisselaient jusqu'au sol telles des diamants mélancoliques éclaboussant les lames du plancher au dessous. Le silence s'éternisait entre eux, agréable et plein de promesses.

« Comment tu ... »

« On dirait … », Ils rompirent le silence au même moment, et éclatèrent de rire, le gloussement enroué du Prince produisant un son grave qui fit écho au rire cristallin d'Elika. Ils attendirent un moment puis parlèrent à l'unisson une fois encore.

« Toi d'abord. »

Ils échangèrent un autre sourire, les yeux rieurs.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de la chaleur ? » demanda t-il vivement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre sa respiration.

« Etrangement réconfortante, même si ma peau commence à devenir désagréablement chaude. »

« J'ai un petit avantage sur toi, je n'ai pas de chemise qui s'imprègne de sueur. Dis-moi quand tu voudras y aller, un plongeon dans le bassin froid devrait te rafraîchir agréablement si ça devient trop insupportable. »

« Cette fois, j'y vais toute seule, compris ? » dit-elle, levant un doit en signe d'avertissement.

« Je n'oserais imaginer autre chose. » Il ne put cependant conserver une expression impassible bien longtemps, et un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage dès qu'Elika détourna le regard en essayant de coincer une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Lorsque celle-ci retomba immédiatement, alourdie par la sueur, la condensation et l'eau, elle soupira et abandonna. Elle se retourna vers le Prince, réalisant tout à coup à quel point il était proche d'elle, une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs à peine plus éloignée que la portée d'une main.

« Merci », dit-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« Pour tout ça. Pour le bain, le massage, les pigeons, pour m'accompagner, me guider, me protéger. Je serais perdue sans toi. »

Il regarda dans le vague, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement tandis qu'il essayait de trouver les mots justes. « Tout serait perdu sans toi. »

Elle sauta du banc, et se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant en sorte de marcher sur les parties déjà humides du sol surchauffé. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle le regarda par dessus son épaule et dit avec douceur :

« A l'avenir, lorsqu'une reine t'adresse ses remerciements du fond du coeur, ne cherche pas d'excuse, accepte les gracieusement ». Devant son attitude indéchiffrable, les tripes du Prince se nouèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais la glace s'était déjà brisée, et l'expression d'Elika métamorphosée en un sourire mutin.

« Le dernier qui sort est un œuf pourri ! »

Il sauta à son tour, et s'élança vers la porte, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il ait une chance. Elika plongea dans le bassin au moment où il franchit le seuil, il choisit donc de ne pas se précipiter à sa suite, referma la porte du hammam, s'assura qu'elle était bien verrouillée, et marcha nonchalamment vers elle, sa peau encore fumante. Il sentit son regard caresser sa peau, courir le long de ses bras, s'attarder brièvement sur sa poitrine, et suivre la ligne de ses abdominaux, descendant jusque sous son caleçon de bain, lui aussi plutôt humide et collant à sa peau.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? » l'interpella t-il, s'arrêtant au bord du bassin. Il fit jouer ses muscles, adoptant la posture des compétiteurs sacrés de l'Olympe avant le début des jeux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une idée exacte», répliqua t elle depuis le bassin, les yeux brillants d'une lueur égrillarde. « Et si tu me donnais un aperçu ? »

Il leva les bras et tourna lentement sur lui même, tout en continuant à parler.

« Tu veux aussi tester la marchandise ou seulement regarder ? Nous avons une garantie satisfait ou remboursé. »

Ne recevant qu'un rire nerveux en guise de réponse, il franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait du bassin et entra lentement dans l'eau. Bien que ses gesticulations aient calmé la sensation de chaleur, le contact de l'eau sur la peau était toujours apaisant. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et émergea en projetant des gouttelettes tout autour de lui.

Au lieu de s'abandonner aux compliments multiples et variés et autres remarques enjôleuses qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, il se laissa flotter vers la table.

« N'oublie pas de prendre à boire avant d'y retourner. »

« C'était bien mon intention, maman. En plus, je meurs de faim. Et j'ai de nouveau froid. Je crois que je vais sortir avant de devenir toute bleue. » Au lieu de prendre escaliers, elle opta pour le chemin le plus court, sortant du bassin en prenant appui sur le rebord, et se rétablissant sur le pavé pour se remettre debout. Dans l'affaire, sa chemise remonta le long de ses cuisses en se tendant, et le Prince eu droit à un gros plan sur son postérieur bien ferme, ce qui le poussa à s'interroger sur la part d'innocence surjouée et la part de sensualité purement instinctive. Petite garce, songea t-il, mais c'était un jeu qui se jouait à deux. Il se souleva hors de l'eau, et tandis qu'Elika remplissait leurs gobelets à ras-bord, il s'empara d'une grappe de raisin. Laissant le vin de côté pour l'instant, il détacha un grain de raisin bien juteux et le fit sauter dans sa bouche.

« Tu en veux ? » proposa t-il en levant la grappe.

« Et comment ! », répondit elle, en levant la main, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la grappe et la casse en deux mais il ne détacha qu'un grain de raisin et le présenta devant sa bouche, le tenant entre le pouce et l'index. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent inconsciemment. Elle sentit le grain frais glisser lentement dans sa bouche, tandis que le Prince l'accompagnait de son pouce suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse sentir un soupçon de goût salé, alors que sa main lui enrobait le visage, son index traçant délicatement un chemin de ses oreilles à sa mâchoire, puis se retirait. Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle, une autre main chaude toucha sa hanche, et elle sentit son souffle, torride comme le soleil du désert, effleurer son cou.

« Allez, c'est l'heure du bain de vapeur », et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait disparu. Elika réprima un gémissement de frustration lorsque le contact fut rompu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le Prince, toujours aussi nonchalant, se tenait près de la table, un gobelet à la main, et détachait un autre grain de la grappe, laquelle ayant désormais rempli son office en tant qu'arme dans la guerre des sexes, reposait sur le plateau en étain. Le cœur d'Elika pulsait comme le chant d'un oiseau pris au piège dans la main de celui qui l'observe, et une magie bien différente du feu blanc aux abois qui sommeillait en elle lui parcourut les veines. La part consciente et détachée d'elle même lui murmurait que ce n'était que le début d'une délicieuse danse autour d'une chose primale et inévitable, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se perdait dans le brouillard du souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle s'efforça de sourire en essayant d'agir comme si de rien n'était, et s'empara de son gobelet, le vidant en trois grands traits. Evitant le regard du Prince, elle choisit une pomme et mordit profondément dedans, inconsciente de l'effet que produisaient sur le Prince les deux trainées de jus de fruit qui coulait sur son menton.

Le chasseur en lui refit surface, et il dut faire abstraction de l'image qu'il avait de lui en train de s'approcher d'elle, lui arrachant la pomme des mains, et embrassant les gouttes sucrées qui perlaient sur son menton. Au lieu de cela, il choisit lui aussi une pomme, tourna le dos à la table et entreprit de la dévorer, se concentrant pour croquer des bouchées égales et précises, laissant s'estomper le désir. Il n'avait pas complètement terminé lorsqu'Elika, ayant fini sa pomme, passa devant lui en demandant :

« Tu viens ? »

Il reposa le fruit sur le plateau, s'écarta de la table, et la suivit sans mot dire à travers la pièce, retournant dans la vapeur.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et fixa la grille en bois au sol, s'attachant à inspirer et expirer, inspirer et expirer, la chaleur environnante caressant sa peau fatiguée.

« Tu es souvent venu ici ? » demanda Elika, bien trop nerveuse pour être à même de se détendre sans arrière-pensée.

« Après pas mal de nuits agitées, j'ai fini aux bains, parfois seul, parfois avec des gens que j'appellerais des amis aujourd'hui. Rien n'est plus efficace pour chasser la fatigue qu'un bon massage, suivi d'une longue trempette dans un bassin d'eau chaude. Mais ici, je ne suis venu qu'une fois, peut-être deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment sur ma route », répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Il ne donna pas davantage de détails, et elle ne posa de questions, alors que son esprit vagabondait sur des pistes dangereuses.

« Tu dois avoir raison », dit elle rompant tout à coup le silence.

« C'est une évidence communément admise en ce bas monde », dit il par principe, puis il demanda : « A propos de quoi en particulier, cette fois ? »

« Ce sera surement plus agréable sans la chemise qui s'imprègne de sueur. » Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant le ton presque grinçant sur lequel elle acheva sa phrase, juste à temps pour la voir se lever, tendre les bras pour attraper le bas de sa chemise, et la passer par dessus sa tête d'un seul mouvement fluide. Le vêtement atterrit sur le banc avec un son qui tenait à la fois du bruit sourd et du plouf, et Elika se rassit, obligeant ses mains à reposer sur le banc, jambes croisées, luttant contre l'envie impérieuse de se couvrir.

« Elika », commença t-il, hésitant, cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ; le simple fait de la repousser, même en faisant preuve d'une délicatesse exemplaire, la blesserait profondément. Si tant est qu'il y eût un moment pour parler émotions, sagesse des choix, et bien fondé de l'attente, ce n'était pas maintenant. Il avait des scrupules, mais cette jeune dame laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguité sur son choix. Il ravala ses avertissement, et retomba dans le rôle qui lui allait le mieux ; celui du fringuant escroc. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, il s'assit bien droit, se pencha en arrière, prenant appui sur ses épaules. Il délaissa le ton de la conversation pour adopter des intonations plus profondes, plus riches, un changement pas tout à fait inconscient, et demanda en agitant les sourcils :

« Quel effet ça te fait de laisser ta peau respirer ? »

« C'est libérateur. Et étrangement chaud », répondit elle avec légèreté, même si c'était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'excitation, la peur, et tout simplement la nervosité la mettait sur des charbons ardents et elle puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour rester calme.

« Normalement, il devrait y avoir quelqu'un qui passe toutes les cinq minutes et secoue une grande serviette pour brasser l'air, dès que ç_a_ devient étouffant », dit-il en agitant l'air pour reproduire le mouvement.

« Merci, mais je trouve que je suis déjà bien assez téméraire pour l'instant, à essayer un bain de vapeur et tout le reste », dit-elle.

« Princesse, personne de sain d'esprit n'oserait t'accuser de lâcheté », dit-il en riant. « Dis-moi », dit-il en se penchant nonchalamment, « Que pense Ohrmadz de la propreté ? »

« Aucun texte sacré dont je me souvienne n'aborde le sujet, quoiqu'en accomplissant un rite sacré, tu te doives de purifier ton corps et ton âme, ne serait-ce que pour une question de courtoisie élémentaire envers ton dieu. Mais les dogmes ne sont pas son fort, du moins comparé à toutes les religions autochtones qu'on trouve par ici. »

« Et les doctrines que les pratiquants doivent, euh … pratiquer ? »

« Ca t'intéresse de te convertir ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil, à mi-chemin entre la raillerie et l'interrogation, pleinement consciente de chaque pouce carré de sa peau découverte.

« Je ne sers aucun dieu, mais si je dois verser le sang pour l'un deux, j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus. »

« En fait, les commandements ne sont pas son fort non plus. Ohrmadz ne propose aucun cadre rigide pour régir ta vie, à part des généralités du type " fais en sorte de vivre ta vie en faisant le plus de bien et le moins de mal possible ". Aide ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, protège ceux qui ont besoin de protection, et soit gentil avec les autres. Pas de règles tordues et pas d'ambiguité, juste toi et ta conscience. » Elle sentait que le Prince allait formuler un énorme "mais", elle rectifia donc rapidement : « Bien évidemment les Ahura étaient plus proches de lui, et davantage centrés sur l'objectif, mais c'était plus lié à l'Arbre de Vie, qu'à la religion elle-même. »

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi les disciples ne se bousculent pas, dit-il. Tu as besoin d'un slogan accrocheur, d'un inventaire précis des devoirs et des sanctions pour rameuter les populations », continua t-il, cherchant plus à la faire sortir de ses gonds qu'à initier une véritable discussion, essayant de voir s'il pouvait l'inciter à gesticuler de manière suffisamment éloquente pour voir apparaître certaines parties de son corps en mouvement.

« Tu l'as déjà dit, mais certaines personnes s'investissent réellement dans le business religieux parce qu'elles sont croyantes. »

Parler de son dieu, tenter de présenter sa foi avec des mots choisis, l'aidait à surmonter sa nervosité initiale. Le Prince ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, ne l'avait pas traité de pauvre idiote, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait sauté dessus, ainsi que le lui suggérait la force perfide en elle lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sous les étoiles pendant le voyage depuis Ankuwa. Apparemment être nu … n'était pas un souci. Cela l'excitait et lui envoyait des frissons, mais le Prince ne réagissait en aucun cas de la façon dont elle l'avait imaginé.

« En fait, j'adorerais te voir argumenter avec le clergé de Marduk, où l'apprentissage des marges bénéficiaires compte bien plus dans la formation des jeunes prêtres que les prières à proprement parler », dit-il. Elika se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'argumenter avec qui que ce soit. Je suis bel et bien réelle, et mon dieu me protège à chacun de mes pas. »

« Je croyais que c'était mon boulot. »

« Tu crois que vous pouvez vous partager cette responsabilité ? » demanda t elle, taquine.

'It is Ohrmazd who will have to learn how to share,' he said with conviction. 'How is he with sharing you, anyway? What's the word from upstairs on priestesses, prophets, queens, or whatever your title would be?' he asked the question that had been bothering him all evening. Every religion had their own dogma about the family life of god's servants, from the sacred whores of Ishtar to the priestesses of Hestia, who were buried alive if they knew the touch of a man.

« C'est Ohrmazd qui va devoir apprendre à partager, dit il avec conviction. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il voit le partage ? Quel est le terme là-haut pour les prêtresses, les prophètes, les reines, ou quelque soit ton titre ? » Il avait posé la question qui l'avait perturbé toute la soirée. Chaque religion avait sa propre doctrine en ce qui concernait la vie de famille des serviteurs du dieu, des putains sacrées d'Ishtar aux prêtresses d'Hestia que l'on enterrait vivantes si elles se laissait toucher par un homme.

'Are you asking me, if it is okay for me to lay with a man?' came the question, her expression suddenly dangerously blank.

« Tu me demandes si je peux coucher avec un homme ? » La question tomba, son visage se faisant tout à coup dangereusement inexpressif.

'Yes, I guess I am,' he said slowly.

« Oui, j'imagine », dit-il lentement.

'And what if it's not?' A decade of practice in seduction had honed the Prince's instincts, and now all the alarm bells were screaming that there were a lot of wrong answers to her question, and there might not be a right one. Time to decide how the night would end. Time to see if he knew her as well as he thought he did.

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? » Une décennie de pratique de la séduction avait aiguisé les instincts du Prince, et à présent toutes les cloches sonnaient l'alarme, l'avertissant que les mauvaises réponses à sa question étaient légion, et qu'il n'y en avait peut être aucune d'acceptable. Il était temps de décider comment la nuit allait finir. Temps de voir s'il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il le croyait.

« Alors Ohrmadz le prendra très mal quand je t'embrasserai. »

« Oh », fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, mais le non-dit était plus qu'éloquent. Son silence lui apprit qu'il avait bien choisi ses mots. Son sens inné du devoir travaillait contre elle, transformant dans son esprit les propos du Prince en inestimable compliment qui laissait entendre que le prix à payer s'ils déclenchaient le courroux de leur plus puissant allié deviendrait lui même anecdotique face à la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

« Donc ? » demanda t-il.

« Donc quoi ? »

« Il n'a y a pas de souci si tu couches avec un homme ? »

« Du point de vue théologique, ce n'est pas un problème. Du point de vue personnel … », elle s'arrêta songeuse. Elle releva les yeux, abandonnant les faux-semblants l'espace d'un instant. Elle semblait vulnérable et peu assurée lorsqu'elle demanda : « Il va se passer quoi ce soir ? »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, des gouttes d'eau et de sueur propre formant une trainée le long de son bras ; un détail vide de sens et hors de propos qui pourtant, sans raison apparente, s'imprima en lettres de feu dans la mémoire d'Elika.

« Et si tu venais avec moi et qu'on le découvrait ensemble ? » C'était plus un constat qu'une invitation. Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant un regard indéchiffrable et un sourire crispé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres serrées.

Elle prit sa main, et les muscles du Prince se bandèrent l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il tira sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever. La réalité de sa nudité, quasiment oubliée auparavant, s'imposa à elle comme une évidence brutale, mais les yeux du Prince restèrent indéfectiblement plongés dans les siens, sans explorer le territoire inconnu, du moins pas à un moment où elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir. Il la conduisit hors du hammam, et ils s'avancèrent sur les carreaux de pierre froids. L'air extérieur n'était pas froid, juste rafraîchissant, et des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de sa peau, serpentant autour d'elle, s'envolant vers le plafond. Elle regarda son autre main et dit, perplexe :

« Je fume. »

« Il faut qu'on te sorte de là avant que tu ne prennes feu ! » déclara t-il, se penchant vers elle et passant un bras derrière ses genoux. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras ouverts, volontairement. Il se redressa, les muscles de son dos jouant un jeu complexe sous sa peau, tandis que le bras d'Elika remontait pour s'enrouler de lui-même autour de son cou. La sensation de sa peau rêche contre la sienne lui mettait les nerfs à vif, et une fois encore, une grosse boule eut l'air d'apparaître dans sa gorge venue de nulle part . La chevelure du Prince collait à son crâne et ses épaules dans un fouillis inextricable, désormais plus retenue pas son écharpe, et l'espace d'un instant crucial, Elika se demanda quel effet cela ferait si elle retombait en rideau autour d'eux, avec les yeux du Prince transperçant les siens. Mais au lieu de fixer son regard sur celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il regardait droit devant lui.

Avec une dizaine de pas précautionneux, il la porta jusqu'aux escaliers du bassin froid, et l'y déposa. D'une caresse légère comme une plume, la main du Prince suivit légèrement les contours de son corps, de ses fesses jusqu'à ses omoplates, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne descende de quelques marches dans le bassin. Elle le suivit, le contact de l'eau rafraîchissant sa peau surchauffée. Il se tourna, et elle eut la sensation que pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait retiré sa chemise, il la _regardait_ vraiment.

« Tu es tellement belle. » L'émerveillement faisait vibrer sa voix, sans fard, faisant fondre ses appréhensions. Elika leva une main hésitante vers son épaule, et du bout de ses doigts, explora son bras, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Il se sentait tiraillé, délicieusement raide sous l'effet de l'excitation, repoussant l'instant de la conclusion finale aussi longtemps que possible. C'était la plus douce des attentes, nimbée d'un mystère qui disparaîtrait à jamais une fois que leur lèvres se seraient rencontrées, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus », murmura t-elle, les mots semblant venir de très loin. Ses mains explorèrent sa poitrine, s'arrêtant l'espace d'un instant avant de continuer leur voyage vers le nord. Ses mains à lui commencèrent également à errer sous l'eau, les paumes sur ses hanches nues remontant jusqu'à sa taille fine d'une lente caresse, pleine d'émerveillement. Elle laissa l'un de ses doigts s'aventurer le long de son menton, effleurant sa barbe de trois jours.

« Piquant », murmura t-elle, la boule dans sa gorge disparue , remplacée par une sensation rapeuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer.

« Soyeux », dit-il avec un sourire qui adoucissait ses mots. L'intérieur de son bras effleura son sein, et les bout de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans ses omoplates. « Courageuse. Intelligente. Pleine de vie et de feu. Et incroyablement, étonnamment belle. » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et dans un éclair de lucidité, Elika sentit quelque chose d'intense se produire, quelque chose qui justifiait tous les combats et toutes les douleurs. Elle leva les yeux, et leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre une fois encore. Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et l'attraction magnétique de ses lèvres légèrement écartées devenait peu à peu irrésistible. Inconsciemment, elle passa le bout de sa langue rose sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et avala sa salive. Au dernier moment, dans un sursaut de volonté, il mit un terme à l'échange de regards, plongea les bras sous l'eau, et la souleva à nouveau, suscitant un cri de protestation aigu de sa part.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il la portait hors de l'eau.

« Après le froid, c'est le bai-in chaud », grogna t-il alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui et lui mordait le cou avec espièglerie. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard pétillant de la diablesse qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Je vois que tu es disposée à coopérer. »

« De quoi sont remplies tes mains ? »

« Laisse moi te poser et tu vas voir. »

« C'est une menace ou une promesse ? » railla t-elle.

« Une promesse. Et je tiens mes promesses », grogna t-il, et elle frissonna en entendant le ton farouche de sa voix. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans l'autre bassin jusqu'à ce que ses fesses nues soient prises dans la chaude étreinte de l'eau. Elle laissa retomber ses jambes, et toujours suspendue à son cou, laissa son corps se déplier contre le sien pour se coller à lui, leurs fronts se touchant, ses orteils atteignant à peine le fond du bassin. Avec un "ha-ha" silencieux, elle sentit une raideur à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, s'appuyer contre sa hanche à travers le tissu de son caleçon.

Des mains vigoureuses, pressantes saisirent ses cuisses et la soulevèrent, l'enroulant autour de lui. Elika accrocha instinctivement ses chevilles autour de ses fesses. La tension née d'un mois de flirt et de badinage, toutes les émotions refoulées, toutes les larmes non versées trouvaient finalement un exutoire, la heurtant de plein fouet, attisant les flammes du désir qui brûlaient dans ses veines telles un enfer, laissant peu de place aux pensées conscientes en dehors du besoin indéniable de toucher, de sentir, d'_être._

Sa main droite descendit et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son dos. Elle appuya sur sa nuque de son autre main, pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne.

Le Prince dans un dernier effort de volonté, résista, haletant. « Elika. »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur lui l'espace d'un instant, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de masser, de tirer, de pousser. « Il faut qu'on … fasse attention … Je ne voudrais pas te mettre enceinte. »

La seule réponse fut une lumière bleue brillante inondant ses yeux, les transformant l'espace d'un instant en deux trous béant d'un éclat azuré puis aussi vite qu'elle l'avait envahie, la magie se retira. « _Ca n'arrivera pas »_, dit-elle, ses mots résonnant d'un écho métallique.

La soudaine manifestation du pouvoir agit comme un seau d'eau froide sur le Prince. « D'accord, c'était flippant. Impressionnant mais flippant », dit-il, la voix de baryton du séducteur cédant la place à celle de ténor précipitée d'un marchand de chameau juste avant que le client ne découvre les dents de plâtre. Ils se figèrent dans leur étreinte, elle les jambes serrées autour de lui, sa main gauche toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux, la gauche agrippée à ses fesses, et lui la maintenant à bout de bras, seulement séparés par une couche de lin trempé et un souffle court qui les empêchaient de ne faire plus qu'un. Percevant son mouvement de recul, Elika sentit elle aussi son sang refroidir rapidement, et le frottement de ses seins contre sa poitrine qui la rendait folle à peine un instant plus tôt lui semblait à présent embarrassant. Elle décrocha ses chevilles et se laissa tomber, laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps, se laissant aller. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et les écarta de son visage, son bras passant devant ses seins dans un geste protecteur.

« Il s'est passé quoi là, Elika ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce, mais grave. Il avait vu beaucoup de moyens ingénieux d'empêcher une graine de germer, et même si certains d'entre eux impliquaient la magie, aucun ne faisait appel à la magie dont il venait d'être témoin.

« Je … c'est … je ne suis pas sure. » Elika luttait pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. « Je crois que ça réagit au besoin et à l'émotion, plus le besoin est fort, plus la magie monte aux créneaux rapidement. »

« Et ton besoin était carrément pressant, hein ? » dit-il en retrouvant une pointe de morgue. Son air auto-satisfait n'apaisait guère l'embarras d'Elika ; elle s'estimait heureuse que la chaleur de la pièce dissimule sa rougeur. Elle tenta de se retrancher derrière un sourire aigrelet, et lâcha :

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Hé, il n'y a pas de mal à être humain. » Le mensonge facile qui consistait à dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant effleurait le bout de sa langue, mais il le ravala et dit : « Je n'avais pas fait de truc aussi dingue depuis un bon moment moi, non plus. » Puis après une pause : « Alors tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte ? »

« Pas ce soir. » Elle regarda dans le vague et dit : « Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais j'ai également raté mon cycle de lune, ça aurait du arriver dans le désert, avec la nouvelle lune. »

« Si tu pouvais en faire des conserves, tu serais plus riche que Crésus. »

« Ce serait un noble usage des pouvoirs dont je suis investie », répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique en reculant à nouveau d'un demi-pas.

« Magie ou pas, tout ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée et je n'échangerais pas un an avec des houris contre un instant avec toi. »

« Même si ça veut dire des yeux flamboyants, des voix étranges, des dieux vengeurs et tout ce qui fait mon lot quotidien ? » demanda t-elle, toujours peu en confiance.

« Surtout si ça veut dire ça. » Il posa une main totalement dénué de sensualité sur son épaule. « Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je ne suis pas attiré par la sécurité et la normalité. Et tu es le danger, le mystère et l'innocence, le tout emballé dans un incroyable lot de sandales à prix cassé. » Il laissait errer ses yeux sur son corps, prenant sciemment le temps d'étudier tout ce dont Ohrmadz l'avait gratifiée.

« Merci », dit-elle, se sentant paralysée et incapable de trouver les mots qui lui permettraient lui rendre la pareille. « J'ai cassé l'ambiance, hein ? » dit elle après un silence embarrassé. Le Prince se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. La prochaine fois, je ne perdrai pas mes moyens si ta lumière commence à briller à des endroits inhabituels, c'est promis. D'ailleurs, quel effet ça fait d'avoir la magie qui se balade ? » Il passa devant elle tout en parlant et s'assit sur le banc de pierre à l'intérieur du bassin, laissant nonchalamment reposer ses coudes sur le rebord, la tête appuyé sur les carreaux arrondis de la margelle.

« La prochaine fois ? » demanda t-elle, haussant un sourcil et ignorant sa question.

« Tu ne peux pas rester éloignée de_ tout ceci_ bien longtemps », dit-il en se désignant d'un geste enveloppant du bras.

« Tu es toujours aussi insupportablement sûr de toi, où bien j'ai droit à un traitement spécial ? » demanda t-elle en refermant ses bras sur sa poitrine, se tenant toujour au centre du petit bassin.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que si tu prétends le contraire, je saurais te le rappeler en temps utile », dit-il sans même lever les yeux. Elika hésita l'espace d'un instant. Elle mourait d'envie de lui jeter des noms d'oiseau à la tête, mais elle suspectait qu'il n'en serait que plus arrogant s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans une position compromettante, et maintenant que cette raison avait finalement pris le pas sur les émotions, elle ne savait plus très bien comment la nuit allait finir, ni jusqu'où elle avait envie d'aller. Elle espéra que ça ne serait pas le début de la fin, quelque puisse être cet indéfinissable "ça" entre eux.

« Ton silence est éloquent Princesse », remarqua t-il, les yeux toujours fermés, et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle frappa la surface, projetant une large gerbe d'eau qui forma une arche au dessus du bassin et l'atteignit en pleine figure. Il se releva en crachotant, et lentement, délibérément, abandonna la position assise pour s'accroupir sur le banc, les yeux brillant d'un éclat menaçant.

« Non, non, non, non, pas ça ! » s'écria Elika, battant en retraite, les mains levées en position défensive, les aigus de sa voix montant vers les cieux.

Le Prince bondit soudain à travers le bassin, comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort géant, les bras tendus vers elle. Elika poussa un cri perçant, et disparut avec lui sous l'eau, pour refaire surface à ses côtés quelque secondes plus tard, complètement désorientée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prête à l'éclabousser à nouveau en représailles, mais son bras levé retomba dans l'eau, inerte, lorsque son regard rencontra celui du Prince.

Elle s'immobilisa, hypnotisée, alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, sa tête se renversant en arrière et ses yeux se fermant alors que son corps la trahissait une fois encore, et que finalement, les lèvres du Prince effleuraient les siennes, d'abord délicatement, d'une douce caresse, puis tiraient sur sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'accès avec insistance.

Les lèvres d'un autre sur les siennes lui parurent étrangères, mais elle finit par lui rendre son baiser, lentement, avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si elle s'y prenait bien ou mal, se fiant à son instinct et aux bribes de phrases que le personnel des cuisines échangeait en ricanant au palais de son père.

Le Prince, de manière quasi indifférente, l'accompagnait avec douceur, la guidant d'abord avec ses lèvres et avec sa main qu'il avait passée autour de sa nuque, puis avec sa langue taquine, en s'appropriant sa saveur. En réponse, l'enthousiasme d'Elika s'accrût et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il étouffa d'une caresse encourageante le "désolé" qu'elle émit en bafouillant, tout en continuant à faire durer le baiser. Il s'était imaginé cent fois leur premier baiser, et en dépit de tous les autres paramètres, quand il s'agissait d'amour, Elika n'était pas différente des autres qui l'avaient précédée. D'un geste presque calculé, il abandonna sa tête et laissa glisser ses mains sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de son dos, écartant les doigts, la laissant s'habituer à la pression qu'il exerçait, tandis que lentement, sa langue enlaçait la sienne avec des caresses de plus en plus appuyées.

Elika ignorait tout du cheminement intérieur qui agitait l'esprit du Prince, elle s'abandonnait totalement au baiser ; se concentrant sur la mince tranche de présent suspendu entre le passé et le futur. Les yeux fermés, il n'existait plus que la sensation de ses lèvres et de ses mains ; le contact de l'eau en dessous d'elle et la caresse de l'air au dessus. La chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre l'emplissait d'un violent désir de contact physique, et elle tentait avidement de s'approprier la totalité du corps du Prince en une seule fois, errant sur les muscles de son dos, leurs peaux glissant maladroitement l'une contre l'autre. La bouche du Prince disparut soudainement pour réapparaître en s'attaquant sauvagement à son cou, embrassant à pleine bouche le point sensible juste sous son oreille. Haletante, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il suça la peau et à titre d'expérience, la caressa avec sa langue pour voir comment elle réagissait. Il fut récompensé d'un gémissement étouffé, et de griffures d'ongles dans le dos.

Il fit remonter sa main le long du ventre d'Elika et enroba l'un de ses seins, titillant le téton de son pouce rugueux, encore et encore, l'envoyant au delà des limites ultimes du désir telles qu'elle ne les aurait jamais crues possible. Le corps d'Elika était en feu, alors que le Prince s'échauffait à peine et commençait tout juste à l'explorer. D'un coup sec, elle lui remonta brusquement la tête et s'attaqua de nouveau fébrilement à sa bouche, essayant de se presser contre lui aussi fort que le permettaient les lois de la physique, voire plus encore.

Le désir d'Elika était contagieux et l'enseignement distant fit place à la passion. Sa main gauche empoigna ses fesses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses muscles fermes, la soulevant contre le mur du bassin comme si elle ne pesait rien. Leur baiser s'interrompit mais la bouche du Prince ne resta pas inactive ; capturant son téton libre entre ses lèvres, le têtant avec soin. Les jambes d'Elika s'écartèrent à nouveau, et se refermèrent sur sa taille, ses mains s'enfouissant d'elles-mêmes dans les cheveux du Prince. Il rendait grâce à ses seins avec des caresses de langue appuyées d'un coté, et des pincements stimulants de l'autre, son autre main la maintenant en l'air, le bout de ses doigts se recourbant en dessous d'elle, se rapprochant suffisamment des zones qui n'avaient pas encore été stimulées pour qu'elle puisse les sentir. Instinctivement, elle verrouilla ses chevilles autour de lui, et se repoussa encore plus haut, lui permettant de déplacer sa main, qui toucha enfin au but, quoi que sous un angle peu commode. Il pouvait difficilement caresser les poils drus depuis cet endroit, mais c'était suffisant pour colorer le désir de sa partenaire d'une teinte brillante d'excitation. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les pensées du Prince accompagnèrent les siennes. Sa main droite abandonna son sein et se faufila entre les deux, alors qu'elle s'écartait encore de lui pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Sa main se referma sur sa vulve, et son index se fraya un chemin, repoussant les plis pour atteindre la peau luisante, massant son ouverture avec des mouvements circulaires volontairement lents. Elle haleta, et une fois encore la fièvre en elle atteignit des sommets jamais égalés auparavant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une si infime partie d'elle même puisse procurer autant de sensations ; la route qu'empruntaient le bout des doigts du Prince s'élevait à travers la symphonie que lui jouaient ses sens, telle un violon torturé par un fou génial jusqu'à un allégro encore plus rapide.

Elle prit fermement appui sur ses épaules, sortant presque totalement de l'eau, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait, seulement sûre qu'elle en voulait plus. Son téton s'échappa des lèvres du Prince, mais il s'en empara à nouveau avec dextérité, le suçant passionnément, faisant affluer le sang dans la pointe déjà douloureusement dure. Elle retomba sur lui avec un halètement, et sa main vola vers son autre sein, à présent délaissé, pour titiller l'autre téton. La vision stimula le Prince ; il tata l'entrée de son ouverture du bout d'un doigt, s'efforçant d'être doux et attentif. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, un détail qu'il nota pour plus tard, et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les meilleures dispositions, à tel point que même l'eau du bassin ne pouvait dissiper tous ses fluides. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle éprouva une sensation qui occulta tout le reste, et l'espace d'un instant plus rien n'exista, à part l'anneau de ses muscles inexpérimentés qui se resserraient autour du doigt qui les explorait, et le délicieux frottement intérieur lorsqu'il recourba son doigt contre sa parois intime, juste assez profonde pour deux doigts. Le prince déplaça adroitement son pouce de son ouverture au point central qui se dressait sous sa forêt, et commença à décrire des cercles légers et rapides autour, tandis que son index continuait à la satisfaire de l'intérieur.

Elle reconnut la sensation qui l'irradiait de l'intérieur d'après les explorations nocturnes qu'elle avait menées derrière les portes soigneusement verrouillées de sa chambre à coucher, mais la spirale qui l'emmenait vers la conclusion n'avait jamais été aussi vertigineuse, aussi rapide que maintenant, sous les caresses amoureuses du Prince. Ses propres besoins oubliés, il était trop heureux de lui montrer ce que l'amour pouvait faire, et le fait de prouver qu'il pouvait envoyer même une vierge au delà de la limite ultime lors de sa première nuit en tant que femme, était pour lui une question de fierté. Sa bouche bougeait en rythme avec le reste de ses mouvements, aspirant un téton fripé, le frottant entre sa langue et son palais. Sa main droite s'activait entre ses cuisses onctueuses, un doigt massant l'intérieur sa paroi intime encore et encore avec le même mouvement de va et vient, son pouce stimulant son clitoris avec de petits gestes rapides. Son autre main la tenait par les fesses, un doigt appliquant une pression ferme mais patiente sur son anus. Il la faisait aller et venir dans ses bras, et le rythme qui s'accélérait à chaque mouvement envoyait des décharges sensorielles à Elika.

Elle jouit rapidement et violemment, quelques minutes seulement après qu'il ait touché son clitoris pour la première fois, sa bouche s'arrondissant en un O silencieux, sa respiration s'accélérant avec des halètements saccadé, ses yeux hermétiquement clos. Tout son corps trembla, puis se rigidifia, tous ses muscles se tendant, les parois de son vagin se crispant fortement sur son doigt, se détendant et se crispant, encore et encore, par vagues. Il continua à la faire jouir aussi longtemps que possible, mais il n'était pas suffisamment habitué à jouer avec l'intimité de son corps pour savoir quand et comment calmer le jeu pour faire de l'épilogue d'un orgasme le commencement d'un autre. Un son docile et enroué lui apprit que c'était suffisant, et il retira doucement son doigt de la Princesse tremblante, sa main se refermant sur son dos, la serrant très fort contre lui alors que les derniers soubresauts de plaisir la parcouraient toute entière. Son caleçon, si large qu'il fut, était devenu trop serré durant ces dernières minutes, et un désir impérieux en lui exigeait qu'il possède cette fille, comme bien d'autres avant elle, de toutes les manières possibles. Il remit cela à plus tard, et écouta les battements du cœur d'Elika passer de ceux d'une souris à un bruit sourd plus régulier. S'écroulant après son orgasme, elle s'était effondrée sur lui, son menton reposant sur son épaule, ses bras refermés sur lui, ses jambes l'enserrant fermement, plus du fait de l'abandon, que d'un ardent désir.

« Je … commença t-elle, je n'ai jamais ... »

« Je sais. »

« C'était extraordinaire. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es vraiment bouffi d'arrogance. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » Son jeu de mots ne suscita qu'une grimace de sa part. Elle décrocha ses jambes et se détacha de lui, encore chancelante et il émit un soupir de soulagement silencieux ; son dos commençait à le tuer à petit feu, bien qu'il ne l'eut en aucun cas admis. Nageant et marchant à la fois, il passa devant elle et s'assit sur le banc de pierre, un calme étrange prenant le pas sur son désir. Il sentait la lassitude dans ses os, du fait du long exercice physique et de la longue journée. Il laissa reposer ses muscles, et observa Elika en train de le regarder silencieusement. Indéchiffrable, elle s'avança vers lui, ne s'embarassant plus désormais de sa nudité, et il fit le point sur ses atouts avec un intérêt renouvelé, sa paix intérieure l'abandonnant aussi vite qu'elle l'avait envahi.

Il restait peu de choses dans son corps qui le surprenaient encore, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras suffisamment souvent pour être habitué à la fermeté de ses muscles et à la douceur de sa peau. Cependant, si c'était une chose de la rattraper par sa taille fine en la réceptionnant après un saut périlleux, c'en était une autre d'apprécier cette vision à loisir. Elle s'arrêta net, et leva les bras au niveau de ses côtes, s'étirant.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? » demanda t-elle ?

« Absolument », dit-il en repliant un genou pour y appuyer son coude, et poser son menton dans la paume de sa main. « Tourne-toi. » Obéissante, elle effectua une pirouette, les paumes de ses mains suspendues au-dessus de l'eau. « Plus lentement » dit-il, et elle s'exécuta, se sentant à la fois stupide et excitée.

« Je suis censée faire des acrobaties ? » demanda t-elle par dessus son épaule, sa pirouette à moitié achevée.

« Tout à l'heure », vint la réponse. « Tu as un cul extraordinaire, personne ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, ce n'est pas un compliment qu'une reine en devenir entend fréquemment », répondit-elle. « Mais merci », ajouta t-elle après coup.

« Je déconne pas. Toutes ces grimpettes sur les falaises et ces sauts dans le vide, c'est vraiment efficace. »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec les culs ? » demanda t-elle en terminant sa pirouette, et une expression accablé apparut sur le visage du Prince. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il parvint à ravaler sa réplique ; ce n'était pas le tour qu'il souhaitait donner à la conversation.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux celui-là sur mes genoux. Viens ici ! » Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et elle ondula vers lui de façon suggestive, se sentant à la fois audacieuse et sensuelle, la brume du désir ne s'étant jamais vraiment dissipée dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle se pencha vers l'avant et ses seins suivirent le mouvement bien que freinés par l'eau, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec un clapotis, après que ses mains se furent posées sur les genoux du Prince. « Dis-moi, demanda t-elle, je dois m'asseoir face à toi … ou plus loin ? ».

Il tendit la main et tortilla l'un de ses tétons, lui infligeant juste ce qu'il fallait de douleur pour lui envoyer une vive décharge à travers le corps. « La vraie question, ma beauté, est de savoir si je dois porter quelque chose à ce moment-là. »

Les implications et le sérieux dissimulés derrière cette question mutine échappèrent à Elika. Etrangement, le Prince accordait plus de valeur à sa virginité qu'elle-même. Elle n'obéissait à aucune règle sociale, n'était promise à aucun futur mari qui s'attendrait à des draps souillés durant leur nuit de noces, n'avait aucun avenir à préparer elle n'était mue que par la sensation que c'était, ici et maintenant, ce qu'il fallait faire. Lorsqu'elle avait retiré sa chemise moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle s'était donnée à lui corps et âme, et toute autre barrière n'était que technique, pas affective.

« Ca n'aurait pas grand intérêt, autrement, non ? » demanda t-elle en retour, et ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses du Prince, essayant de le caresser à travers le vêtement. Le contact du tissu rêche sur la peau délicate de son gland arracha une grimace au Prince. Il lui prit les mains et les guida jusqu'à la ceinture de son caleçon, défaisant le nœud du lien d'un coup sec. Lorsqu'elle tira, il souleva ses fesses du banc ; puis repoussa du pied le vêtement vers le centre du bassin. Le regard d'Elika se dirigea immédiatement vers le bas, sa main droite explorant son nouveau jouet, s'émerveillant de la texture, de la couleur, de la forme, tandis que sa main gauche reposait sur le haut de la cuisse du Prince, supportant son poids. Son visage exprimait l'émerveillement à l'état pur, alors qu'à titre d'expérience, elle tirait la peau en arrière avec précaution ainsi qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque de son père.

La façon maladroite qu'elle avait de le toucher éveilla l'appétit du Prince, lui donnant envie de plus, beaucoup plus, mais il devait d'abord définir quelques règles de base. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'ajusta sur sa queue. « Tiens-la comme ça, dit-il en respirant par à-coup. Et regarde le bout, c'est aussi sensible que ta …. ». Il fit un vague mouvement en direction de son triangle sombre. « Elle n'aime qu'on la touche que si elle est mouillée. » Il luttait pour trouver les mots appropriés, tandis qu'Elika, qui la tenait mieux désormais, appliquait ses connaissances livresques et la gratifiait de quelques secousses à titre expérimental. « Mais pas avec de l'eau, avec des trucs lubrifiants. De l'huile, toi, ou de la salive par exemple. »

« Ma salive, hein ? » demanda t-elle, en déplacant lentement sa main de haut en bas, la tenant délicatement, se délectant de l'expression de son regard. « Ca me donne une idée. »

« Tiens-la bien, n'aies pas peur de serrer, mais ne tire pas trop fort quand ta main … ooh, c'est ca ». Elle s'avança, et appuya ses genoux légèrement pliés contre le banc sur lequel il était assis, et son autre bras, dont elle n'avait plus besoin pour supporter son poids, erra d'un air absent sur le ventre du Prince, caressant son visage, son cou, ses épaules, alors qu'elle focalisait son attention sur le fait de conserver le même rythme de va-et-vient sur sa queue, observant son visage à la recherche d'indices qui l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'il pouvait apprécier ou non, ce qui était trop fort ou trop doux. Elle se sentait dépassée, essayant de suivre ses conseils, et espérant que sa maladresse ne susciterait pas la dérision. La façon dont le Prince haletait en suivant ses mouvements lui indiquait qu'elle avait probablement vu juste sur certains points, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait en se moquant d'elle qu'il ne faisait que simuler, et qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de lui donner le même plaisir que celui qu'il lui avait offert.

Elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter. Rapidement, le Prince laissa échapper un gémissement animal, et attrapa sa main, l'écartant vigoureusement de sa queue pour l'amener vers son cou, l'attirant brusquement contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il enfouit une main énergique dans sa chevelure, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, s'en emparant avec avidité. Il ne la lâcha que lorsque l'air commença à devenir un problème, et lui dit dans un râle :

« J'ai envie de toi ».

Elle l'avait déjà vu en train de l'observer auparavant, vu ses yeux s'assombrir en prenant des nuances opaques qui l'excitaient particulièrement, et elle pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de reconnaître les moments où le Prince était amoureux, mais l'intensité de ses yeux était stupéfiante. Ses pupilles se dilataient au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne restait plus que deux bassins noirs, et toute cette attention se concentrait sur elle. Au ton de sa voix, elle comprit que sa maitrise de lui-même ne tenait plus que par un fil ténu, et la perspective de casser net ce dernier fil rayonnait d'une magnificence à couper le souffle.

« Je suis à toi », souffla t-elle, succombant à la puissance du désir du Prince, inondée par l'excitation. Sans savoir quoi faire exactement, elle posa un genou sur le banc, puis l'autre, se positionnnant quelques pouces à peine au-dessus de lui. Il laissa courir sa main entre leurs corps, sa paume enrobant d'abord sa touffe, fouillant le tapis de fourrure épaisse, puis se glissant entre ses jambes et écartant les plis avec l'aisance d'un expert. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, captivé par l'instant, tandis que son doigt la pénétrait, vif et inquisiteur, bientôt rejoint par un autre, lui procurant une sensation d'écartement inconnue, mais pas tout à fait désagréable.

Le Prince posa son autre main sur la pente douce au creux de son dos et la guida vers le bas, alignant son gland avec son ouverture. Il s'immobilisa l'espace d'un instant jouissant de la pure sensualité de l'instant. Elika incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, commença lentement à descendre, et il se glissa en elle à la perfection. L'intensité du contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre les fit tous deux gémir à l'unisson. Elle avançait, pouce après pouce, agonisante, s'étirant lentement sur lui, et il luttait contre la réaction instinctive de va-et-vient qui le submergeait, la laissant d'abord s'habituer à la pénétration.

La douleur fut intense, un peu comme l'odeur du citron, et elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Mais cela s'estompa rapidement, cédant la place à une sensation complexe qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque ses cuisses vinrent finalement s'appuyer contre celles du Prince, une interminable expiration, la plénitude de l'instant transcendant tout son être. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et l'embrassa doucement, la brume de l'acte sexuel fou dissipée par la douleur qui cédait la place à une étrange tendresse. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent et elle expérimenta le va-et-vient de ses hanches, le plaisir remontant des tréfonds de son être se répandant en elle. L'instinct prit le dessus, et elle regarda son corps bouger de lui-même, piégée de l'intérieur et réduite au silence, telle une étrangère et une spectatrice, tandis qu'une force primale prenait le contrôle de ses muscles. Elle fut submergée par la lame de fond des sensations qui montaient de l'endroit où ils fusionnaient, de sa lèvre inférieure prise entre celles du Prince, de ses cuisses frottant contre la texture rêche de sa peau, du point blanc brillant qui l'électrisait depuis le téton qu'il titillait entre ses doigts ; la perception bouleversante issue de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de sa nuque et empoignant ses épaules, alors qu'elle allait et venait entre ses bras, glissant d'avant en arrière sur son membre. La montée en puissance était lente et régulière cette fois, malgré les protestations de ses muscles qui n'avaient jamais servi. Le Prince lui mordit l'épaule, tentant de se retenir, focalisant toute sa lucidité sur leur point de contact, les dernières semaines qui les avaient privés d'intimité lui rendant la tâche quasiment impossible. Le rythme qu'elle imposait était une torture pour lui, l'amenant trop vite au bord de l'explosion. Se raccrochant au peu de lucidité qui lui restait avant de la retourner sur le rebord du bassin et de la défoncer jusqu'à en perdre la raison, il attrapa sa main, et la poussa entre eux. Elle saisit l'allusion et commença à se caresser sans casser le rythme, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Il empoigna ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement, l'accélérant. Le halètement d'Elika emplissait ses oreilles, son monde, et il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Un grognement guttural explosa de sa gorge, et il se durcit sous l'effet du plaisir, éjaculant violemment en elle, encore et encore. Les gémissements d'Elika s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elle eut le souffle coupé en le sentant se répandre en elle, ce qui la propulsa à son tour au delà de la limite et la fit jouir en même temps que lui, tandis que ses doigts masturbaient furieusement son clitoris. Ils frémirent à l'unisson, se laissant porter par leur orgasme simultané.

Puis lentement, ils s'arrêtèrent, trouvant le repos dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aussi intimes que deux personnes puissent l'être, s'étreignant mutuellement, lui toujours enfoncé en elle, simplement enlacés. Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses, et les cuisses et les genoux d'Elika se rappelèrent lentement à son bon souvenir.

Elle se dégagea doucement de lui, sa semence giclant hors d'elle, laissant une mince coulée blanche dans l'eau. Elle recula d'un pas et tendit la main, essayant de capturer un fil glissant avec une curiosité indifférente, tout sauf affronter le Prince.

« Viens », dit-il, amusé et détendu, se levant lentement et montant sur le banc, prêt à quitter le bain. « On va aller au bassin d'eau chaude ». Elle quitta des yeux ses expériences sous-marines, rencontrant son pénis qui pendait à moitié ramolli à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle s'efforça de regarder au loin, vers le haut, et attrapa la main qui se tendait pour l'aider. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'eau, l'air nettement plus frais que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés. Main dans la main, nus comme au jour de leur naissance ; ils traversèrent le sol en pierre et descendirent dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Ils s'assirent silencieusement à l'angle du banc. Le Prince s'appuya contre le mur, lui ouvrit les bras et elle se blottit contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, laissant le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur effacer la confusion qui y régnait.

« Mm-merci », dit-il, sa voix se voilant.

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence circonspect.

« Merci de me faire confiance, tenta t-il à nouveau. Même si je t'ai donné mille et une raisons de ne pas le faire. Merci de me confier ta vie, ton cœur, ton corps. Merci de partager avec moi cette merveille que tu es. »

« Comment je pourrais ne pas te faire confiance ? demanda t-elle. Tu as été là, à chaque fois. Tu râlais et tu pleurnichais, mais quand c'était important, tu étais là. Tu as peut-être condamné le monde à une éternité de ténèbres dans l'histoire, mais tu m'a prouvé à quel point tu tenais à moi. »

« Ah bon, j'ai fait ça ? »

« Ben oui, tu l'as fait », dit-elle en souriant, et bien qu'il ne put voir son visage, il sentit que son sourire l'irradiait toute entière. Il passa ses bras autour de son ventre en réponse, la serrant encore plus fort. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

« C'est le moment où tu me remercies, au fait. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle, feignant la surprise, ravie de changer de sujet.

« Yep. Pour avoir fait de ta première nuit en tant que femme une expérience dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

« Ton arrogance atteint des sommets, dit elle en tendant la main derrière elle pour attraper son membre flasque. « Hmm, plus tant que ça, en fait »

« Ce jeu de mots fait toujours son petit effet, on dirait ? » grogna t-il. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais enlever ta main, s'insurgea t-il vivement. Mais franchement, reconnais que tu as eu droit à une visite guidée d'anthologie à travers tout l'empire des sens. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : ce sera encore mieux la prochaine fois. »

Elle se tortilla entre ses bras, s'agenouillant sur le banc, face à lui, sa main jouant toujours avec sa bite qui commençait lentement à se gonfler sous la surface de l'eau.

« Tu es sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça ? Parce que c'était carrément génial jusqu'à présent. »

« Si tu me laisses faire, je te guiderai vers des territoires dont même les auteurs de tes manuels n'ont jamais entendu parler. »

« Un postulat qui ne manque pas d'audace, mon Prince », dit elle en riant, tirant sur son prépuce avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

« Tu me connais, je suis un casse-cou intrépide. »

« Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de te suivre où que tu m'emmènes, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si tu bluffes ou non. »

Quelque chose s'altéra en elle, et sa main cessa de jouer, son regard se voila l'espace d'un instant, et sa voix résonna sombrement alors qu'elle disait d'un ton sentencieux : « Mais ce n'est pas parce je suis prête à te suivre aveuglément que ça t'autorise à m'emmener là où je ne veux pas aller. »

« Compris », acquiesça t-il solennellement, sans la quitter du regard. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, scellant l'accord qu'ils venaient passer. Lasse, elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la même flamme dansait à nouveau dans son regard.

« Et maintenant, soit un gentil escroc, assied-toi sur le bord, et explique-moi cette histoire de « salive » en détail ... ».


End file.
